Dreams Fought For
by Ellwyndara
Summary: Elly Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni have four children that will soon be on their own. The foundation has been laid now it is up to the T'Soni children to live their own lives. This continuation takes place 80 years after Dreams Realized. There will be humor, romance and of course drama! Other Bioware characters Miranda and Oriana & returning OC's Arelia, Valya, Dara to name a few.
1. Chapter 1

**EARTH**

Shepard has been blessed with a long life, a very long life. The improved nanites that Miranda Lawson injected her with 95 years ago are still going strong and are working at 97% capacity. She cannot be happier knowing she will be able to see her four children move out and start their own lives. She may even be able to see them bonded. To see grandchildren, well that would be icing on the cake. Like anything where one is blessed one seems to also be cursed.

Shepard has just attended her last Alliance funeral for her last crew member. She is staring in the mirror a little shell shocked, the day has been exhausting. The last time Shepard had her dress blues on was almost a decade ago when she and the family flew to Palaven to bury her best friend Garrus Vakarian. Two years after that it was Tali. Shepard and Liara stopped planning vacations because they kept getting notified of a death. Long life, a blessing and a curse.

Eyes puffy and red Shepard is wrung out. She doesn't know if she could produce another tear if she tried. She feels numb. Now 135 years old Shepard thought her old squad mates and friends would live longer. She would have thought Ashley of all people would have lived longer.

"The kids are settled in Elly. The ship is about to take off. Are you doing okay?" Liara crosses the room when Shepard does not answer. The human is just staring in the mirror.

"Elly?" Liara hugs her from behind. She rests her chin on her shoulder. "Talk to me."

Shepard doesn't look at Liara in the reflection instead she brings her hands up and turns them over and looks at them. "Why? Why me?"

Liara waits for her to continue.

"Why do I get to live so long and Ash…" She cannot get the name Ashley out. She sinks to her knees as Liara holds her. "It's not fair," she says between sobs. Apparently she does have tears left to cry.

Holding her tightly Liara says nothing. She lets her bondmate cry for Ashley Williams. She was a soldier to the core. The asari remembers the first time meeting the stern woman. They did not get along at first, Ashley kept her distance. It wasn't until after Liara's mother Benezia died that Ashley approached the asari. Liara found out later that Shepard had words with her, told her that Liara was a part of the crew and needed to be treated as such. Now Ashley is the last of Shepard's crew to die, the last of her squad mates. They both thought the woman would live at least another few decades since the human life expectancy is pushing 170 years now. But that didn't happen. Tyler , Ashley's husband died just two years ago. Kaidan their son who had a career in the Alliance died over 15 years ago which leaves Abby.

Abby is 100 years old now. She married a human male named Brandon, a fellow Engineer she met at her first job out of college. They have two children, Cynthia who is 65 and John who is 62. They each have spouses and children of their own.

Liara wondered how Raina's reunion would be with Abby seeing as they loved each other once 80 years ago. The two kept in touch and have remained friends over the decades. When Abby told Raina that she met someone it was a night full of tears and ice cream. Liara and Shepard continued to tell their first born that she would find someone to share her life with some day. After a few days Raina came around and has been nothing but a good friend to Abby. She was the human's maid of honor at her wedding. She visited both of them when Cynthia and John were born. It has been amazing to watch Raina mature as an asari, as a woman and as a friend to Abby. She was at Abby's side all day today during the funeral service, Brandon on one side, Raina on the other, while their kids and grandkids gave them space. The family looks to Raina as their Aunt and she loves them like her own family.

Shepard's soft sobs have quieted. Liara pulls off her uniform jacket. Shepard does not fight her or say anything she lets Liara lead her to the bed. She feels the hum of the floor. She knows the transport ship is taking off. They are heading back to Thessia. The girls have to get back to school and truth be told Shepard did not want to hang around and make small talk. The constant whispering from people was enough to last a lifetime. If people were not coming up to her and thanking her and Liara for saving the galaxy over a Century ago they were whispering about how she doesn't look a day over 40. The retired Captain is just that, retired. She is tired and fed up being called the savior of the galaxy. It is inconsiderate to all of the other soldiers and citizens that aided in the effort to kill the Reapers, it is an insult and Shepard had to bite her tongue all day long and plaster a smile on her face so as not to cause a scene.

"Just relax honey."

Shepard lies on her stomach. Liara straddles her legs and gives her a much needed massage.

"You did very well today Elly."

Shepard scoffs. "You are the one who did well Liara you and the girls. How is Raina holding up?"

"As well as can be expected. She hurts for her friend."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"As do I Elly."

Shepard shifts onto her back while Liara is still straddling her. She takes the asari's hands into her own. "I didn't mean to imply you didn't Liara. I know Ashley was your friend too." She kisses the back of each hand.

"I know." Liara leans down and kisses her fully on the lips.

Shepard holds her tightly as she deepens the kiss. Shepard turns Liara over and lies on top of her. The human's lips moving down her blue beauty's body. Shepard wants this, she needs this, she longs to have Liara, be with her, inside of her, lost in her.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," says Raina. She is talking to Mia who is about to knock on their parent's door.

They are in a large suite, one of sixteen on the transport ship. There is one large common area where there are couches and matching chairs, two vid screens and a small kitchen with table and chairs. From the common room are three rooms that branch out each with its own bathroom.

"Why not?" asks Mia. "I just need to ask them something quick."

"You should know better than to ask her why Mia," says Little A. She smiles at her oldest sister as if she knows what is going on behind closed doors.

Mia lets out a sigh, "Fine."

"It's not like you can't ask them in the morning. Do you need an answer before then?" asks Eva.

"No."

"You will make it to your game on time Mia," says Raina. "The ship will arrive earlier than scheduled."

Raina's gift of seeing the future sometimes comes in handy. Over the years she has learned to control the feelings that come up when she sees a vision, has a dream or gets a feeling. Raina has been working with Dr. Snowden's replacement. The human psychiatrist retired 80 years ago and left her practice to her good friend and colleague Malin, a very capable asari. Though Dr. Snowden told Raina that Malin could be trusted with her 'gift' it took the young asari almost a year before she told her everything. Since then Malin has helped Raina control her feelings. She no longer feels like she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sometimes she falls into old habits but is pretty good at keeping afloat. Raina also does not turn to drinking anymore, something her friend Abby helped her with all those years ago.

Raina, 103 years old now, is nearly done with her studies. She is working on her dissertation. She decided to go into a profession where her gift could perhaps help people. Soon Raina will be a full blown Psychiatrist. Aside from working on her dissertation she is working with her Mother on a business plan to present to Malin. She wants to buy half of the practice and become partners.

"Well I hope you are right sis because there are going to be scouts there," says Mia.

Mia, who is 102 years old, is still one of the best Skyball players on her team. She is hoping to be recruited by a professional team. Her sister Raina won't tell her if she has had any feelings about it or any dreams or anything to let her know whether or not her dreams of becoming a professional player will come true. On the one hand Mia understands why Raina does not tell her on the other hand she thinks she should.

Mia and Dava were pretty hot and heavy 80 years ago, but ever since Dava forced a meld on her Mia has not fully trusted the asari. They have remained friends all these years later, but it has not always been easy and they are not as close as they once were. Dava was devastated, scary devastated when Mia no longer wanted to date. She kept calling Mia to the point where Mia stopped answering her omni-tool. Dava left message after message crying, saying that she would do anything Mia wanted if she just gave her another chance. At that point Mia knew she made the right decision. It scared her how much Dava seemed to want her.

Shepard and Liara told her to let time pass and see about retaining a friendship. It took almost two decades before Mia felt comfortable enough to even say hello to Dava outside of seeing her in school, fearing the asari would want more than a friendship. Dava acted as if nothing transpired between the two, that she never left those messages over and over and over again. Mia was completely dumbfounded. She never expected such behavior from her best friend, but ever since that meld 80 years ago, something changed. Mia keeps Dava at arms' length now. She is not afraid of her but she doesn't want to give the asari the wrong idea. She is not interested in anything more than a friendship and for a long time Mia didn't think Dava was mature enough to handle just a friendship.

It doesn't matter now. Soon Mia will be graduating and hopefully she will be moving off Thessia to play for a professional Skyball team. Mia knows her family wants Thessia's professional team to recruit her but Mia wants to see more of the galaxy. She wants to expand her horizons and she knows it scares her parents half to death.

"I am sure everything will be fine Mia," says Eva. "Like Raina says, we will have plenty of time to land and get settled then you can kick some ass." She gives her sister a high five.

Eva has turned out to be quite the writer. Poetry is her specialty and though Shepard loves to hear it she does not understand one word. Liara on the other hand understands their third child who is 100 years old. Eva has asked for Liara's help recently. She is entering a poetry contest and is working on a few pieces right now but is not sure if she should go with something she has written already or if she should try to finish a work in progress. Liara of course loves each piece and has left it up to Eva. The young asari has two weeks to decide because the entry deadline is fast approaching.

"Yeah," says Little A, "besides we have to pick up my girl so she can join us." She smiles to her sisters.

The youngest asari is quite pleased with herself because she is the only one of the four with a significant other. 95 years old and brilliant in mathematics and physics, Aethyta (also known as Little A), named after their mother's Father, has been steadily dating Kaya a fellow asari classmate. Kaya also excels in mathematics and when asked, Little A says she loves her mind more than her body which is very pleasing to the eye.

Raina, Mia and Eva all roll their eyes at their little sister.

"You are all just jealous."

"We are so not jealous Little A," says Mia who grabs her in a headlock for fun and starts walking her around the common area of their suite.

Raina and Eva just sit back and laugh. It feels good to laugh. "Don't hurt her now," says Raina. She always feels like the parent when neither one is around.

Mia lets her go and gives her small shove on the shoulder.

"Let's get some food," says Little A.

"Don't you want to call your girlfriend?" says Mia, her voice is drenched in sarcasm.

"She is quite capable of looking up the flight information Mia. Do you want to join me?"

Shaking her head, "Not the point Little A. She needs to know you are thinking about her. Sending her a note does that ya know."

"I am aware. I sent her a message before we boarded."

Mia looks at Raina and Eva and just shakes her head in disbelief.

"What?" asks Little A.

Ignoring her Mia asks her other sisters if they want anything.

"Can you see if they have those chips I like?" asks Eva.

"Sure thing, Raina?"

"I am fine thank you."

"Suit yourself." Mia turns to Little A. She places her arm around her shoulders and they walk out to the dining area in search of food.

"You okay?" asks Eva.

"Just tired."

"You thinking about Abby?"

Raina nods.

"About what could have been?"

Raina looks at her sister, "What? No. No I have not thought about Abby and me like that for many years now Eva."

"Sorry."

"No it is quite all right. I just feel for her. She is alone now. No brother, no parents."

"But she has her own family now. And she has you, her best friend."

"That is kind of you to say."

"Well it's true. You have been her rock this whole trip. I am not surprised you are so tired. I mean you have been with her from morning 'til night for the last week and a half. You are a really good friend Raina." Eva scoots closer and takes her sister's hand into her own. "And you are a great big sister."

The older asari smiles a little. "Funny, I seem to recall a time you could not stand the sight of me."

"That was so long ago Raina. Must you always bring that up when I pay you a compliment?" Eva pulls her hand away but Raina catches it and gives it a squeeze.

"I apologize Eva. It was a poor attempt at humor. I appreciate your kindness."

Eva rests her head on Raina's shoulder as her sister pulls her close and wraps her arm around her. "Do you think Dad will be okay? She has lost everyone now."

"I know," says Raina.

"It must be so hard for her, I mean to be human and live as long as us."

"Not quite as long as us remember." The improved nanites according to Miranda will give Shepard an additional 400 years so she should live to be around 430 and if lucky, longer.

"I know. I just…well asari know they outlive everyone. We expect to live with loss. But Dad. I mean without the nanites she could already be…" Eva's voice catches.

Raina squeezes her close, "I know. But she does have them and she will be with us for a long, long time and she is not the only one hurting, Mother is too. Ashley meant just as much to her as she did to Dad."

"I know."

They sit in silence for a while.

"Raina?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it bad of me to want to only date asari?"

A little surprised by the question Raina asks, "Why do you only want to date asari?"

"I don't want to survive my bondmate. I want them to live as long as I do. I can't even imagine what it is going to be like for Mom." Eva starts to cry.

Raina holds her close. "It is as you said. We asari know we outlive all other species so we live for the moment. It does not make loss easier, but it allows us to cherish what so many people take for granted. It is important for us to cherish each other when we can. You can certainly limit yourself to asari and only asari Eva but to do so because you fear losing them well, I think your logic is a bit flawed."

Wiping her cheeks, Eva sits up to look at her sister. "What do you mean?"

Raina brushes a tear off her sister's cheek. "Just because you bond with an asari does not mean she will live as long as you Eva. There are no guarantees in life, none at all."

"I know, I guess I thought I would hedge my bets." Eva stops a moment and realizes what she just said. She cannot help it she starts to laugh.

"Where do you learn that expression?" asks Raina who is also starts to laugh a little.

"Who else, Dad of course."

"Hey what's so funny out here?" asks Liara.

Raina and Eva both stand and look at their mother.

"Mom!" says Eva as she quickly moves across the room to give her a hug.

"Thank you honey, I needed that."

Raina waits until their hug is finished then gives one of her own.

"Thank you," says Liara. She holds Raina at arm's length, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay."

"Where are Mia and Little A?"

"They went to get some food," says Eva. "Do you want me to see if they will get some for you as well?"

"Could you please Eva? Thank you."

Eva walks away to dial Mia.

"Do you want some tea Mother?"

"Thank you Raina yes please."

They walk to the small kitchen. Liara sits at the table. Raina grabs the tea and prepares the water.

"She is going to be fine Raina," says Liara.

Raina turns to her mother to see if she heard correctly.

"She was exhausted so she is sleeping, but she will be just fine. It may take a while."

"What about you?" asks Raina.

Liara wipes a single tear from her cheek. "I will be fine as well. I loved her very much. Ashley meant a great deal to your Father and me."

Eva sits next to her mom grabbing her hand. "They are getting some more food; I caught them before they left the dining area."

"Thank you honey." Liara kisses her cheek.

Raina sets a hot cup of tea in front of her Mother. She gestures to Eva who nods yes. Raina pours another cup and sets it in front of her sister. She sits down after pouring her own cup.

"She was an amazing woman," says Liara. "Did I ever tell you about how I first met her?"

Raina and Eva both shake their heads.

Liara is about halfway through her story when Mia and Little A show up with some food. They grab some plates and dig in while Liara shares the rest of the story of how she was trapped in a blue bubble when she met Shepard and Ashley for the first time. They have heard the story a lot because it is when Shepard first fell in love with Liara, but they didn't realize Ashley was there too.

"Yeah she was there."

They all look toward the voice and are happy to see Shepard join them. She sits between Mia and Little A and grabs a plate. "She was a real pain in the ass."

"Elly!"

"The best pain in my ass I have ever had, aside from you girls." They all laugh at their Dad. "Once you got to know Ashley you knew what a great big heart she had." Her voice catches a little. Both Mia and Little A touch her shoulder.

Liara jumps in, "She was fiercely loyal like your Father. I think that is why they got along so well."

The food ran out long before the stories. Shepard and Liara shared Ashley's life with their girls well into the early morning hours before they all finally went to bed. Alliance Captain Ashley Williams, Retired, a daughter, a sister, a soldier, a friend, a wife, a mother, a grandmother. She will be missed terribly, but never forgotten.

* * *

_A/N: Hello all! Just a quick note. This story begins 80 years after Dreams Realized. I hope I made that clear. Also, I hope to update once to twice a week but that may fluctuate. I hope you enjoy this journey!_


	2. Chapter 2

**THESSIA**

Shepard and family are waiting outside the stadium for Mia to join them. They arrived home from Earth with plenty of time to get something to eat, change and head to the stadium for Mia's Skyball game. The first half was close but right before halftime Mia scored. That gave her team confidence returning from their halftime break to go on to win the game 5-1, with Mia scoring 3 of the 5 goals. It is the best Shepard and Liara have ever seen her play.

"What a game you guys!"

Shepard and Liara turn to see who is talking to them, "Valya!" Shepard gives her a hug, Liara follows.

"My Goddess you two Mia is fantastic," says Valya.

"Thank you, we are very proud of her," says Shepard.

Valya sees Liara looking around, "Dara and Dava are coming, they needed to visit the bathroom first."

"How are they?"

"Good. Dara loves being a professor. I think it is next month or so that she is going to some dig site off planet with her class."

"Really?"

Shepard places her are around Liara's waist. "You going to join her again honey?"

"Funny Elly."

The last time Liara joined Dara on a dig, Dara was finishing up her studies and Liara fell into a bed of poisonous flowers and nearly died. It is not exactly a happy memory because the former Shadow Broker relived the two years where Shepard was dead and being rebuilt by Cerberus. Not a happy memory at all.

"Sorry." Shepard flashes her sly grin and kisses Liara on the cheek.

"So where is the rest of your family?" asks Valya.

"Well they are around here somewhere," says Shepard. "You still loving being a police officer?"

"I do actually. Atalia and I are still partners after all this time. I think we both have maxed out our pay grade we have been Detectives for so long." Valya laughs. "Seriously though, I love it."

"That's great."

"And Dava?" asks Liara.

Valya shrugs her shoulders; the look on her face turns solemn. "She …."

"Hi Valya,"

"Hello Raina, Eva."

"What a game," says Eva. "Mia was fantastic."

"There were scouts here tonight," says Raina, "she certainly picked the right time to have one of the best games of her life."

"Is that right?" asks Valya.

"Hey where is Little A?" asks Shepard.

Raina points. Shepard and Liara follow her finger. "She and Kaya are a little busy at the moment."

Shepard and Liara see two asari embraced in a kiss oblivious to everyone around them.

"Excuse me," says Shepard.

"Ah here are my girls," says Valya as Dara and their daughter Dava approach the group.

"Liara!" Dara gives her friend a great big hug. She holds her at arm's length, "How are you doing? Are you holding up all right? I wish you would have let us pick you up when you arrived from Earth. Where's Shepard? Did she come with you?"

"Geez honey take a breath and let her speak," says Valya as she laughs.

Liara smiles. "I am doing well Dara thank you and yes she is right over there."

Dara looks and sees the human breaking up two kissing asari. Dara giggles a little and nudges Liara, "Young love."

"How are you Dava?" asks Raina. The asari saw her scowl at her mother's words.

"Fine."

There is an uncomfortable silence in the air for a beat or two. "It is good to see you," says Raina hoping she sounds believable, "did you enjoy the game?"

Raina is not all that fond of Dava anymore and it is not just because of what happened 80 years ago. It is all of the times she has been inappropriate since then. The asari seems very, very angry and though she probably should not know it, Raina knows that Dava is no longer seeing Malin for help.

For many, many years after Dava forcibly entered Mia's mind, Raina made excuses for the asari because of how she was kidnapped and beaten by Elina, a very young Ardat-Yakshi that had her sights on Mia and used Dava as bait. As the years passed, however, instead of healing Dava grew angrier and angrier. Raina fears for what she may become because of it. She feels if Dava does not get a handle on her anger soon, it will eat her alive.

"Yeah, it was a good game," says Dava.

Shepard rejoins the family this time with Little A and Kaya who are holding hands and looking like they got a talking to.

"Hello Dava," says Little A.

"Hey."

Dara gives Shepard a hug, "I am so sorry Shepard, how are you doing?"

"Thank you Dara, fine just fine." Shepard takes Liara' s hand. It is too soon to answer such questions they only landed about eight hours ago.

"Here comes the star of the game now!" says Eva as she sees Mia waving to her teammates and fans. Eva runs to her and gives her a great big hug. "You kicked their asses just like I said you would."

Mia kisses her cheek, "Damn straight." She doesn't see Dava when she reaches the group.

Liara steps in and gives her daughter a hug, "You played very well honey, I am proud of you."

"Thanks Mom."

Shepard is the next to hug her, "You did great sport, just great. Where did you learn all of those moves anyway?" She kisses her crest then steps back.

Raina then Little A give her a hug followed by Valya, Dara and…Mia freezes a little when she sees Dava. When her former best friend won't look her in the eye, Mia steps forward and pulls her into a hug. "Thanks for coming." Mia starts to end the hug but Dava holds her there.

"You played great Mia, as always."

Mia tries to let go again and this time Dava lets her.

Mia does not look at her when she steps back.

"Excuse me?"

The group looks at a female human.

"I am so sorry to interrupt. My name is Amy Brickman. I am a scout for the New York Strikers." She extends her hand to Mia. The asari takes it with a slack jaw. "I wanted to meet you and tell you that I have never seen anyone play quite like that before."

Mia is a bit stunned. Eva nudges her to say something, anything.

"Thank you, ahh, thank you very much."

"Are you her parents?" she looks between the 3 oldest asari and Shepard.

"Yes we are," says Liara.

The human extends her hand then takes Shepard's. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I would love to talk to your daughter with your permission of course. I was thinking maybe an early lunch tomorrow. I am staying here," she brings up her omni-tool. "You two are happy to join us."

"You are from Earth?" asks Shepard.

Under her breath Mia says, "Dad."

Shepard does not move.

Liara clears her throat and brings up her omni-tool. "Tomorrow for an early lunch sounds perfect Ms. Brickman." They exchange information.

"Please call me Amy. I am sorry to interrupt your celebration. I look forward to seeing the three of you tomorrow then?"

Shepard still says nothing.

"Yes, we will be there," says Liara, "thank you."

The scout shakes Mia's hand again then walks off.

Eva pulls Mia into another hug, "Oh my Goddess!" The group swarms her, all except Shepard.

"We should probably head home," says Liara. She looks at her bondmate who only gives her a halfhearted smile.

"We should go as well," says Dara, "please let us know if you need anything okay Liara?" She gives the asari another hug.

"I will Dara thank you." Liara makes a point of hugging Dava when the asari starts to back away from the group. "It is good to see you Dava, I hope you are well." Liara squeezes her shoulders when she ends the hug.

Dava smiles at her but there is sadness in her eyes. She catches up with her parents.

Liara notices Shepard is facing away from the family and is looking toward the stadium.

"Why don't you girls head for the sky car, we will be right there."

"You sure Mom?" asks Little A.

Raina places her arm around her youngest sister and leads her away from her parents.

As they walk away Liara can hear Mia asking them why the hell her Dad didn't seem happy for her, something she wonders herself.

Liara places her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "What's going on Elly?"

The retired Captain does not reply. She just continues to look straight ahead.

"Why are you not happy for our daughter?"

Shepard just shakes her head.

"Elly, you are not the only one hurting right now. I know we just lost Ashley and I emphasize the word _we_. Your daughter has a dream Elly and I am not going to let you stand in the way of that."

Shepard sniffles a little and turns her face away from Liara.

"I am taking them home, are you coming?"

Shepard does not reply she keeps her face turned away.

Liara wants to hug her and tell her everything is going to be all right, but she is angry too. She sees a father not supporting her daughter and Liara finds that unacceptable. "I hope we see you at the lunch tomorrow."

Shepard holds it together until Liara is near the front gate. She looks around; the stadium is nearly cleared out. The tears start to flow as she walks out a different gate. She cannot believe this is happening. She loses the last of her friends and now she is going to lose her daughter, it's too much. It is just too much.

* * *

After the excitement of the game and the mini celebration her family had for her when they got home Mia had a hard time falling asleep. She is very excited to speak to the scout from New York. Lying on her bed with her hands behind her head Mia day dreams about what her life might be like. The thought of training with elite players is scary and exhilarating at the same time.

When everyone went to bed Mia surfed the extranet looking up the team. Earth has been expanding their Skyball program. Their teams are not as good as the ones on Thessia, but they are getting there. The teams are comprised of all races of biotics these days, though you typically see mainly asari and human, you will sometimes see a Turian and even a Krogan. There are not a lot of Krogan quick enough to play the game though, so when you see one they are usually on defense and not typically a starter.

Looking through the roster of the New York Strikers Mia cannot believe that maybe, just maybe in a few short months she could be training with them. She even does a double take at a few of the players, very beautiful.

As she lies in bed day dreaming her thoughts turn to her Dad. She cannot believe that she is not happy for her. After dinner Mia excused herself for a few minutes because she cried. She is so disappointed in her father. Her Mother tried to explain her behavior away, she blamed the recent funeral and the shock of maybe Mia leaving, but Mia doesn't care. In one of the highest moments in her life she will always remember the look on her Father's face when the scout said the words New York.

Mia hears a knock at her bedroom door. She looks at the clock, it is nearly 2 AM, and everyone went to sleep a few hours ago. There it is again.

"Mia can I come in?"

Mia gets up and opens the door to see her Father standing there. "What do you want?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I saw your light on; do you think we could talk?"

Mia looks at her Dad. She is not happy with her at all but she also doesn't like what she sees. Red bloodshot eyes, sagging shoulders, Shepard actually looks her age and it is frightens Mia. Letting out a deep breath Mia says, "Sure." She turns and walks back to her bed and sits on it.

Shepard steps in and closes the door then takes the chair that is pushed under the desk. "I want to apologize for my behavior tonight Mia. I want you to know that I am very proud of you, both your mother and I are very proud of you."

Arms still crossed Mia says, "But?" She spews the word out.

Shepard lets out a deep breath of her own. "There is not a lot in this galaxy that shocks me anymore Mia and that is not necessarily a good thing. You played an amazing game tonight I mean you were brilliant. You deserve to have every scout lined up around the house ten times over." Shepard scratches the back of her neck. "I was shocked tonight Mia and…and I was scared." Shepard looks at her daughter.

Mia's arms uncross a little. "Why scared?" her tone is gentler.

Shepard wipes a tear from her cheek, "I don't want to lose you. When that woman said New York my heart stopped, my mind stopped. I…I just couldn't think. I couldn't handle it Mia. I know it is not fair to you I know that, and for that I am sorry. I …" her voice cracks. Shepard clears her throat. "I want you to pursue your dream Mia, you deserve it. I am so sorry that I acted the way I did. Please do not for one second think it is because I am not happy for you. Because I am happy for you sweetheart, I am so very, very happy for you."

Mia doesn't know what to say. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

Shepard wipes her cheeks again then stands. "You should get some sleep. We have a big lunch tomorrow." Shepard walks toward the door. Mia gets off of the bed.

"Dad?"

"Yeah sport?" she turns to face her daughter. She has grown into a beautiful young woman that will soon be on her own.

"Thanks." Mia steps closer and gives her Dad a hug.

"Oh Mia I am so sorry."

"It's okay Dad."

They break from the hug. "I promise to have my mind working tomorrow okay? Hopefully she will not shock me again, I don't think my heart could take it," she laughs a little. When she looks at her daughter and does not see her laugh or even crack a smile she says, "Hey what is it?"

"I…I don't have to accept their offer if she does offer me a contract."

Shepard looks closer and sees Mia's eyes welling with tears. She places her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Don't you dare honey. If you want to play for them then we will discuss it and make sure you are getting a fair deal understand? You will not say no because you think it will prevent me from being sad. You have to live your own life. This is your life sport. No one can make this decision for you. After your performance tonight I suspect you will be hearing from plenty of scouts. It is an exciting time so enjoy it okay? And I promise that I will try not to rain on your parade again. Deal?" Shepard gives a slight punch to Mia's shoulder.

"Deal, thanks."

"We okay?"

Mia hugs her again. "We're okay."

Shepard kisses Mia's forehead, "Thank you honey. Now get some sleep."

"Sir yes Sir."

Shepard flashes her sly grin then leaves Mia's bedroom.

Feeling relieved that her Father supports her; it does not take long for Mia to fall fast asleep.

After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth Shepard eases under the covers careful not to wake Liara.

"You okay Elly?" Liara turns on her side to face her.

Shepard moves to her side to look her bondmate in the eye. Though their room is dark, she can still see Liara's beautiful blue eyes. "I spoke with Mia."

"And?"

"I explained as best I could that I am happy for her."

Liara places her hand on Shepard's cheek. "Are you?"

"Of course I am Liara. I was just…stunned to say the least. I don't want to lose her. I am tired of losing the people I love."

Liara scoots closer and hugs her. "You are not losing her Elly; you are just letting her go. It is what we must do for all of our daughters."

Shepard wipes at her cheek again, Liara kisses the missed tears from her face. "As long as they don't all leave at once, I don't think I could handle that Liara in fact I know I couldn't."

"I do not think that will happen Elly."

"You promise?"

They are silent for a while.

"Liara?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you are hurting, I am sorry if I have been acting otherwise. I know you miss Ash as much as I do."

"I do."

Shepard scoots closer and hugs her bondmate. "I'm here for you please know that. I am here."

"I know, thank you."

Shepard moves to her back. Liara nuzzles her head in the crook of her neck. "I am worried for Valya and Dara," says Liara.

Shepard strokes the asari's arm up and down with her fingertips, "You mean Dava?"

"Yes. Raina told me that she senses such anger in her."

"Is she no longer seeking help?"

"She is not."

"You can't force someone to help themselves Liara."

"Did you notice how uneasy Mia was?"

"Yeah I did, but I thought she handled it well."

"It is almost as if Dava has to look to others to learn social cues or something, like she cannot think for herself. She…well she reminds me of…"

"Caressa?"

Caressa was an asari who for years was under the influence of the young Ardat-Yakshi Elina. Though she is a productive asari now, it took many, many years to recover from the near decade of abuse from her adopted sister.

Liara props up on her elbow, "You think so too?"

"It is a little eerie."

"We have to do something."

"I could try to talk to Valya."

"I think we need to talk to both Valya and Dara together."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Have them over for dinner, just us adults. The kids can spend the evening at friends."

"What exactly do we say to them Liara, uh hey Valya and Dara, we think something is seriously wrong with your daughter? That Elina changed her mind somehow?"

Liara lies down again and cuddles with Shepard, "Not in so many words Elly, but we must do something."

"It could jeopardize our friendship with them if they don't like what we have to say. They could get angry."

"Elly I do not want something to happen with that girl and we did nothing to stop it. I will call Dara tomorrow and invite them over."

"Okay, if you are sure."

"I am."

Shepard lifts Liara's chin and kisses her fully on her lips. "I love you T'Soni. Now let's get some sleep before we hear how wonderful our little skyball player is."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello all! Thank you so much for the wonderful welcome back reviews and private messages. I am glad to be part of this community, you all rock!_

_The poem that is written in this story is written by a fellow Fanfiction writer. She graciously agreed to allow me to include one of her original poem's titled 'Standing' (I use a portion of it). Her name is Evadne Anderson and if you want to read Dragon Age fanfiction I highly recommend looking up her work. She writes under the fanfiction author name of Raven Sinead._

_Thank you again to everyone who has contacted me, who has followed and favorite'd me. Your support leaves me speechless. You will never know how much it means. Thank you._

* * *

**THESSIA**

Early lunch with Amy Brickman, the Skyball scout for the New York Strikers went very, very well. Mia is still on top of the galaxy as Shepard lands the sky car.

"Just remember Mia that is one team, there may be other offers you might want to hear."

"I know Dad but seriously I could be working out with them within three months, three months can you believe it!"

Liara touches Shepard's arm, saying goodbye to their second oldest daughter to pursue her dream will be very difficult for the human whether it is in three months or three years.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Mia leaves the sky car before Shepard has a chance to turn the thing off.

"You okay?" asks Liara since Shepard is not moving.

"It's really happening isn't it?"

"If not with this team then another, yes I suppose it is."

Shepard takes Liara's hand and kisses it. "I am so damn proud of her." Her voice cracks a little. Liara gives her a hug.

"It's going to be okay Elly. Everything is going to be all right."

Shepard kisses her quick on the lips, "As long as I have you."

They get out of the sky car and enter their home.

"Wow, how many?" asks Mia.

"Twenty-three," says Little A.

"What are we talking about?" asks Shepard.

"There are twenty-three different messages for me asking to meet with me, isn't that great! I'm going upstairs to listen to each one. I better start a file; I want to look up each team that is calling me." Mia runs upstairs taking two at a time.

"Twenty-three?" Liara asks Little A.

"Yep. It's been ringing pretty much nonstop the last few hours."

Raina puts her arm around her Dad, "You okay Dad?"

"Yeah fine honey. How are you doing?"

Raina just smiles, she knows her father is hurting but does not push it. "Good. Would you like something to drink, a beer perhaps?" Raina gives her shoulder a squeeze.

"That would be great thanks, I'll take it outside." Shepard walks out to the backyard and sits in her Adirondack chair.

"She okay Mother?" asks Raina.

"She will be, let's just leave her be for a while."

"She wanted a beer."

"Sure go ahead, thank you Raina." Liara gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So Mom, do you think Mia will be moving out soon?" asks Eva.

"It looks like it may be sooner rather than later, why honey?" Liara sits on the couch.

"Just wondering. It is going to be so weird without her here." Eva sits next to her.

"Yes it is. How is your poem coming along? Shouldn't you submit it soon?"

"Yes. I well …I have something, do you want to hear it?"

"I do!" says Little A. She sits on the chair across from the couch.

Raina comes in after giving Shepard a beer. "I want to hear too." She sits on the floor.

Eva smiles she is suddenly a bit nervous.

"It's okay honey, go ahead," says Liara.

"Okay," Eva lets out a breath as she brings up her omni-tool. She punches a few buttons to get to the poem she wants, "Umm, this is how I see yours and Dad's love for each other." Eva clears her throat and begins.

Come to me,

my knight in fractured armor,

rusted, ripped, betrayed,

torn by teeth of indiscriminate blade

that cannot judge the heart beating beneath

all pure and glass and fragile, fragile faith.

Battle-brother, come unto me now,

clamor calmed and enemies but dust,

see me in my nakedness and lust;

let me hold you in the aftermath and pain,

stitch our skin together,

see that where you bleed I bleed,

see our wounds as matched and paired.

I can give to all the world

and I choose you.

Do you feel it ~

No one heard Shepard enter through the sliding glass door. Her eyes are welling with tears, "That was beautiful Eva."

Everyone looks to her standing there.

"You liked it?"

"Oh honey, I loved it." Shepard walks over. Eva stands so her father can hug her. "I cannot say I understand everything you wrote, but it is beautiful, just beautiful.

Liara stands and joins her bondmate in the hug of their third child.

"And you know what?" asks Shepard, "I do love your mother like that." Shepard looks Liara in the eye, "I love you with everything that I have." She kisses her as they both hold Eva.

"Okay, okay you guys, I need to breathe here," laughs Eva.

Shepard hugs her hard then starts to tickle her. "Can't breathe huh?"

"Tickle fight!" Little A starts to attack her sister.

"No! Stop stop stop," laughs Eva. She is trying to get away but her Dad has a good hold on her.

The doorbell rings.

Laughing and getting out of the way Liara says "I'll get it."

The asari opens the door. "Dad!"

Aethyta hears the loud laughter coming from inside.

"You having a party and forget to invite me?"

"Not at all, it's a tickle fight. Come in."

"What the hell is that?" Aethyta enters.

Liara grabs her father's arm and gives it a squeeze as she walks to the family room.

"Okay enough, enough," says Raina. "She can't breathe."

Eva looks like she is laughing but nothing is coming out.

Shepard lets go and Little A stops her tickling so Eva can catch her breath.

"So a tickle fight is watching someone laugh?" asks Aethyta.

"Grandpa!" Raina hugs her. "How are you?"

"Good. I don't get it."

"You missed it," says Liara. "A tickle fight is where you tickle each other until the other one gives up."

"Yeah except this time we ganged up on Eva," says Little A.

"Uh huh."

"It is so good to see you Dad, have a seat," says Liara. "Can I get you anything?"

"Here you go," says Raina. She hands her grandfather a glass of Ryncol.

"Thanks, now that is a great grandkid."

"Ha Ha she is your grandkid not great grandkid, grandpa. Get it?" asks Little A.

Everyone looks at the youngest asari in the room with blank faces.

"Oh come on did no one get that?"

"I did," Shepard gives her a nudge in the shoulder. "Good one."

"Thank you."

"So you all really like it then?" asks Eva.

"Yes," says Liara, "I like that one the best."

"What is going on?" asks Aethyta.

"Eva just read us a poem she is going to enter into a contest," says Little A as she sits next to her grandpa and makes the asari put her arm around her. "It was really good. What have you been up to while we were gone?"

Aethyta smiles a little, "Where is your main squeeze? Have you gone the distance yet?"

"Dad!"

Little A punches her grandpa in the stomach, not too lightly.

"Hey no striking the Matriarch." She kisses Little A on the forehead.

"I wanted to see how everybody was doing after your trip," says Aethyta.

Everyone's eyes dart between Shepard and Liara. The human sits down in one of the chairs, "It went well."

Liara sits on the arm of the chair and touches Shepard's back. "It was a beautiful service."

"I'm sorry you two. I know how much she meant to the both of you."

"Thanks Dad."

"What about you Raina, Abby doing okay?"

"As well as she can," says Raina. "Brandon and her kids have been there for her."

"Good, that's good."

"What have you been up to Dad?"

"Oh not much, same old shit."

"Nice grandpa," says Raina.

"Sorry."

"You guys!" Mia comes running down the stairs. "Twenty-one teams want to talk to me, twenty-one!"

"What happened to twenty-three?" asks Eva.

"Same team called a few times. Oh my Goddess! Can you believe it!"

Eva gives her a great big hug. "I believe it of course. You have worked so hard."

Raina and Little A are next to give their sister a hug.

"We have some wonderful children Elly don't you think?" Liara whispers in her ear then gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes we do."

* * *

**EARTH**

Oriana Curtis is celebrating her birthday today. The young sister of Miranda Lawson is surrounded by her two sons, Hunter who is 94 and Tanner who is 90. They both married wonderfully beautiful women which have given her five grandchildren. They are also celebrating her move. Oriana is moving back to Thessia to live in a wing of the estate that she shared with Miranda and Arelia before moving to Earth with Mark to start their life together.

It has been in the works for over six months. Mark died a little over eight months ago and Oriana has not felt like herself since. Both her sons were worried about her so they called their Aunt Miranda. The ex-Cerberus operative spent a few months with Oriana on Earth and after much discussion and a heart to heart with each son, Oriana decided to move back to Thessia, if even for a little while. She is not selling her home, in fact one of her grandkids, Jeff who is Hunter and Bonnie's oldest child will be living there while she is gone. She leaves on a transport ship tonight after the party.

"You okay Mom?" asks Tanner.

Oriana sees Mark in her second son, blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm fine honey thank you. And thank you both for this party.

He leans down and kisses her cheek. They are enjoying Hunter's backyard and the beautiful weather in New York. "It was our pleasure, besides I think Bonnie and Renee did most of the work, right Hunter?" says Tanner.

"You got that right; all I do is the barbequing."

"That is important too honey," says Bonnie as she kisses her husband on the lips. "You need anything else Oriana?"

"No thank you Bonnie." Oriana stands; she checks her omni-tool for the time. "I probably should get going." She approaches Tanner's wife, "Thank you Renee for everything."

"Do not mention it. We are all going to miss you. Happy Birthday."

Each grandkid lines up for a hug and kiss as Oriana makes her exit. Both Hunter and Tanner take her to the transport ship.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Shepard is woken by a sound she has not heard in a very long time. It is her omni-tool beeping a particular beep. She grabs it as quickly as she can so as not to wake up Liara.

"Elly? Is that?"

Shepard is sitting on the floor. "Shh." Liara watches over the human's shoulder.

The message is not very clear. "Shep….this ….Eli. …..help….."

"Shit I can't understand anything," says Shepard.

"Bring it to the room I can clean it up."

They both enter the secure room.

Liara starts to do her magic at a console. "Was that Eli?"

"Yeah it was. What the hell is Grunt's son doing calling me?"

Shepard got word over a year ago that her Krogan friends Wrex and Grunt were killed by a thresher maw on Tuchanka. It was not during a Krogan rite of passage it was a hunt. Though it sounded farfetched, Eli, Grunt's oldest son said it was true.

"What's taking so long?"

Liara knows Shepard is anxious and nervous, she is too. "Two minutes."

Shepard starts to pace. It is the middle of the night. They fell asleep in each other's arms talking about the different teams Mia brought up. There were five teams from Thessia, three from Palaven and the rest from Earth. Of course Shepard wants Mia to stay on Thessia, but the young asari is very interested in living on Earth. The human bit her tongue because of how excited Mia was. She knows she needs to let go it just hurts so damn much.

"Here we go," says Liara. She plays the message.

"Shepard, this is Eli. We need your help. Cannot discuss this way. Need you to meet me. You know the place. Eli out."

"Is that it?" asks Shepard.

"That's it."

"Shit."

Shepard moves back to the bedroom. She grabs her big duffle bag from the closet and starts packing.

"What are you doing?"

"You heard him Liara, I have to go."

"Without discussing it?"

Shepard stops her packing to face her bondmate. "You heard him Liara I have to go."

"Alone?"

"Well yes if I have to."

"Mia is about to be signed by a professional Skyball team, Raina is nearly finished with her dissertation and let's not forget our other two children."

"Then you stay."

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"Liara I have to go don't you understand?" Shepard resumes her packing.

"I am trying to understand Elly I am. I know how much you miss Ashley."

"This has nothing to do with Ash."

"Doesn't it? You want desperately to have anyone from your crew still alive I know you Elly."

Shepard stops. She looks at Liara. "What are you talking about?

"You think that by using your special channel, a channel only Wrex and Grunt knew that one of them must be alive because they would never tell their children. You want one of them alive."

"So what if I do! Is that so terrible Liara?"

Liara composes herself. "You need to think Elly. It is quite possible Eli knows your special code."

"That doesn't change anything Liara; I still need to see what's going on. He is obviously in trouble and I am needed."

"You are needed here."

Shepard turns to face her fast, "What if it was you? What if you were in trouble and one of our daughters called Miranda or Arelia? They would help Liara and you know it."

"Elly stop." Liara takes her arm gently, "Just stop and think for a minute."

Shepard blows out a breath, "What?"

"Wrex and Grunt are not alive."

Shepard looks away, "I know that."

"I do not want you to set yourself up for a fall. You will only get hurt."

Shepard places her hands on either side of Liara's shoulders, "Liara. I need to know what is happening with Eli. Regardless of how he got my code he used it which tells me he needs help."

"Do you even know what is going on with Tuchanka?"

"No what?"

"I have no idea Elly and that is what scares me. You do not know what you are getting yourself into."

"Liara, you can say that about my entire military career. You think I studied the reapers before I killed one?"

"No Elly I did."

Shepard sits next to her bag on the bed. "What exactly do you suggest Liara? You can't come with me."

"No I cannot. What I can do is contact Feron and see what he and Bria can find out about what is happening on the planet. If there is anything out of the ordinary, they will know about it."

"Good Liara that's good, good idea." Shepard stands and starts to pack once more.

"You might as well stop Elly."

"You know I have to go Liara, there is no need to argue about it."

Liara turns Shepard around. "The next transport ship to Tuchanka does not leave until the afternoon Elly."

Shepard smiles a little. "Oh."

Liara takes the duffle bag off the bed and places it by the door. "Let's go back to bed after we respond to the message."

"Shit I didn't even think about that." Shepard blows out another breath. "Thanks Liara. I promise I will keep my head."

"You better, I quite like it."

* * *

Miranda is up early. She is cooking breakfast for her bondmate Arelia and their two kids Shayna and Rose. Over the years she and Arelia have taken cooking classes much to their daughter's delight. It is Shayna in fact who is like her Aunt Oriana, very good in the kitchen. The asari of 101 years insists that she cook dinner at least once a week for the family. Though Miranda is quite pleased with sitting back and eating or ordering take out which is how she survived before she met Arelia, she thought it was high time she learn how to prepare and cook a meal the proper way. She is surprised at how much she likes it and compares it to her lab work.

Every ingredient has a purpose and there are some that mix well together and others that don't which is the case with her work in the lab.

"Something smells good."

"Morning Arelia."

The human stops and pulls Arelia close for a long, slow kiss.

"Mmm didn't realize I was part of the menu."

"You are always part of the menu." Miranda kisses her quickly this time then returns to her cooking.

"Should I wake the girls?"

"Not yet, this won't be ready for another thirty minutes. I just need to finish this then it goes into the oven."

Arelia pours a cup of coffee. "You want a refresher?"

"Sure."

Miranda pours the egg looking substance into a pan and places it into the oven. "There." She sits at the breakfast bar with her bondmate.

"You excited for today?" asks Arelia.

"I just cannot thank you enough for letting Oriana move back in here."

"We have been over this Miranda. I know the girls are looking forward to it as am I. I have missed Oriana being here. It will be like, what do you humans say, the good 'ole days?"

"Yeah something like that." Miranda's smile fades.

"So what is it then?"

"I am just worried about her. I hope it will be good for her to be here."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I wonder if taking her away from her kids is really the best idea."

"You told me yourself that Oriana said she feels like a burden to her boys, that they have their own families and don't have time to worry about her or take care of her."

"She did say that, but that does not necessarily mean it is true."

"I see."

They sit in silence for a bit.

"Why don't we see how it goes," says Arelia. "See how she does Miranda. We do not work like Oriana's kids do. We have the time to take care of her."

"I know." Miranda's eyes well up which Arelia sees.

"Hey." The asari places her arm around her shoulders. "She is going to be okay."

Miranda shakes her head, "You didn't see her when I was on Earth."

"She loved Mark very much. Everyone responds to grief differently. She just needs time Miranda."

"I hope you're right Arelia, I hope you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuchanka**

Shepard hardly recognizes Tuchanka. Last time she was here the place was a desert, nothing but rust colored rocks as far as the eye can see. Now she sees grass and sand and dirt along with the rust colored rocks.

Shepard is in the same area she was all those years ago during the reaper war where she had to activate to maw hammers to attract the mother of all thresher maws, Kalros. It was a crazy idea, but it worked. Dodging the red beam from the reaper Shepard activated the levers while Liara kept her and Garrus shielded as best she could. It was chaos and a sight she will never forget. Kalros made an appearance. Shepard was not sure it really existed. It shot up from underground in a flash and attached itself to the reaper. It's weight and inertia toppled the reaper and Kalros wrapped itself around the metal monster and burrowed into the ground. She and her ground party did not hang around to see what happened next, they flew away to safety to watch it snow.

It wasn't actual white snow that is seen during the winter months on many planets. No. This snow had a different purpose. It was the Geneophage cure. Mordin Solus, a Salarian Scientist, sacrificed himself so the Krogan could thrive once again.

Shepard has been waiting for over two hours now for Eli. In his cryptic message he said you know the place, well this is the place. The retired Captain is losing her patience as the wind is picking up. She does not exactly like this climate, it is hot. And with her armor on it is very hot. It's a dry heat. One where you don't have to move a muscle to sweat and it is hard to swallow because your throat gets dry fast. Wiping her brow Shepard paces wondering what could be taking the young Krogan so long.

Eli is Grunt's oldest son. Shepard and Liara were both shocked to hear that Urdnot Wrex and Grunt were killed during a hunt. He told the couple that they were too close to a thresher maw nest and the whole party of twenty Krogan were killed by a half dozen of the snake-like beasts. She didn't believe it not for weeks because she knows that Wrex and Grunt are not that careless. But they never returned her calls, not one. That was over six months ago and now Ashley is dead. The only crew she knows that could still be alive is Samara, but she has not heard from the Asari Justicar in decades.

Drinking from her bottle Shepard quickly takes cover. She hears a Tomkah in the distance. Taking out her binoculars she tries to see who it is. The armored vehicle reveals nothing so she stays hidden.

The Tomkah tires skid on the gravel road as it comes to a halt about 100 hundred yards away. Three heavily armed Krogan exit the vehicle. With helmets on Shepard cannot tell if Eli is among the three. They are heading in her direction.

"Thought you said she'd be here."

"She will."

It is a voice she recognizes. Shepard stands with her pistol up, "Helmets off now!"

One Krogan raises his shotgun, the other just stands there weapon down, but down and the third one, the one in front signals to them to lower their weapons. Without dropping his shotgun the Krogan lifts his helmet off his head. "Hello Shepard."

"Eli. You want to tell your friend there to lower his weapon?"

Eli turns on the Krogan with a raised shotgun and head butts him. The poor guy drops to a knee. Eli smacks him hard on the shoulder, "Told you." He turns to Shepard. "Thanks for coming."

Shepard holsters her weapon. "What's going on Eli?"

The Krogan looks left and right. "Not here. You have gear?"

Shepard grabs her pack and slings it over her shoulder.

"Follow us, we can't talk here."

Normally Shepard would argue but this is Eli. She trusts the Krogan because he is Grunt's son and Grunt was like a son to her though only Liara knows that she felt that way. They had a mother/son type relationship really. Shepard helped him in his Rite of Passage. She shared stories with him about Urdnot Wrex and what it meant to him to be a Krogan. Grunt learned while in his tank, but what Shepard provided was more tangible to him, more real somehow. Shepard freed the Krogan when she could have killed him. Grunt never forgot about that and his loyalty to her never faltered. That loyal continues through his children. Having over twenty children Shepard lost count after the fourth one. Grunt often joked that he did too and started naming them all the same name so he wouldn't forget. But not Eli. Eli is his first born and is named after her, Elly.

Once inside the vehicle Eli holds up a blind fold.

"You serious?"

"Afraid so."

Shepard shoots him a look.

"It's not for me Shepard but my clan.

"Your clan?"

"Please."

Shepard takes the blind fold and places it over her eyes.

"Let's go," says Eli. The Tomkah fires to life and jolts ahead to who knows where.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Miranda Lawson is making breakfast. Her sister Oriana has been there now for two days. Things are worse than she thought.

"Morning Miranda."

"Hi Arelia." The asari gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"You okay?"

"She still has not come out of her room Arelia, so no I am not okay."

The asari sits at the breakfast bar. "She just needs …."

"So help me if you say time one more time Arelia!" Miranda lets out a long sigh then turns around to face her bondmate. "I'm sorry."

Arelia shakes her head without making eye contact.

Miranda sets down the spatula and walks over to the breakfast bar. She takes Arelia's hand between her own. "I am sorry honey. I know you are only trying to help and you do not deserve me biting your head off."

Arelia looks up at her a little confused.

"Snapping at you," says the human trying to explain the Earth saying.

"I don't know how to help you Miranda. I try to offer you words of encouragement which you just snap at. I try to explain maybe why Oriana is acting the way she is and you don't want to hear it."

"I said I was sorry."

"That is not good enough."

Miranda stands up no longer holding the asari's hand.

"You need to let Oriana be. You want to control her Miranda."

"I do not."

"You do. Yes you do. You want her to grieve on your schedule. Well she is not going to do that. Just let her be."

"I think I know my sister better than you do Arelia. I know what is best for her."

Arelia takes a deep breath in and out. "You knew what was best for her before she was married Miranda. You have changed since then, she has changed since then."

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" Miranda crosses her arms and cocks one hip.

"Oriana knows what is best for Oriana. You need to listen to her. Respect her boundaries. And if she wants to remain in her room for weeks then let her. She will ask you for help when she is ready. She will talk to you when she is ready, not when you want her to."

Miranda lets out a sigh and returns to the stove top. "I am bringing her breakfast and she _is_ leaving her room today."

Silence.

"Did you hear me Arelia?" Miranda turns and sees she is talking to an empty chair. She lets out another breath and finishes preparing breakfast.

* * *

"Come on you can do better than that Eva!" says Mia. The T'Soni sisters are in the backyard playing Skyball. Mia has a lot of energy. She has been meeting with multiple team scouts over the past few days. Meetings that have left Liara's head spinning as she tries to keep them all straight.

"Hey give me a break, I caught it didn't I?"

"Yeah yeah."

Liara is watching her girls play while she relaxes with some wine on her Adirondack chair. Looking to her left it is hard not to glance at the empty chair beside her. Shepard usually sits with her. Liara smiles when she thinks of how many sunsets and sun rises they have watched from these two chairs. All of the heart to hearts they have had, the dreams they have discussed the tears they have shed. She hopes her bondmate is safe on Tuchanka. She has not heard from her in over twelve hours. They agreed that Shepard would touch base at least once per day.

"You okay Mom?" asks Raina.

Liara looks up at her daughter, "Yes honey I am fine. Are you done playing?"

"For now. May I?" Raina gestures to the chair beside Liara.

"Please."

"Haven't heard from Dad in a while then?"

Liara smiles.

"What?"

"I forget how perceptive you are sometimes, that's all."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I appreciate you asking. She will call in the next few hours I am sure."

"How many more of these team meetings is Mia dragging you along to?"

"I would not say she is dragging me Raina."

"Oh so you like to go do you?" she smiles at her mother.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just to me I think. You put on a good show."

"I didn't mind the first few meetings, but I do not want to repeat a day like yesterday again. Having six meetings in one day, I was so tired afterward I don't even remember which teams we talked to."

"Mia is very excited. Have you seen the program she put together?"

"No I haven't."

"She created a small program where she pulled all of the team's data from the extranet, put it in her program along with her own ranking system of what she thinks about the scout, what she thinks about the players, the potential of the team, the location then it spits out a numerical value."

"So the higher the value the better that team's chances of her signing with them?"

"Exactly."

"Impressive."

"Well I think programming is her second love."

I am pleased she received her Master's in programming."

"Are you upset that she will not receive her Doctorate?" asks Raina.

"No not at all. She can always finish it if she wants to."

They watch Mia and Eva and Little A play.

"How is your dissertation coming?" asks Liara.

"I have completed the first draft. I want to have another look before I give it to you if that is okay."

"Of course."

"I need time away from it for a few days otherwise I will not see my mistakes because I know the content so well."

"I know what you mean. You need to look at it with fresh eyes."

"Yes exactly. So I will probably look at it again in the next couple of days then I will give it to you for your comments."

"Have you spoken to Malin?"

"No I haven't. I was hoping to have her over for dinner when I am ready to approach her with the business plan to buy into her practice."

"That is a good idea."

"First things first though. I need to finish my dissertation."

"You will honey, you will."

* * *

**Tuchanka**

Shepard is not sure how long the bumpy ride took, about ten minutes if she had to guess. No one spoke during the ride and she wonders now if perhaps she should not have come. Liara tried to tell her that she was running toward something she did not know was completely safe. It could be some sort of trap the asari said but Shepard would hear none of it. Someone needed her and dammit she was going to help.

The Tomkah skids to a stop. Shepard doesn't move. She hears the door open and close then another door open.

"Okay Shepard, you can take that off."

Shepard takes off the blindfold. She steps out of the vehicle.

"We have to walk the rest of the way," says Eli. "It's about a 5 minute hike."

Shepard turns to grab her bag when Eli stops her. "He will take your bag." Eli throws the bag at the Krogan who did not lower his shotgun. The Krogan start to walk.

The sun is starting to set. Shepard follows Eli. The dirt path they are on looks well worn. There is less grass cover here and a lot more rust colored rocks. "You gonna tell me what this is about Eli?"

"We are almost there."

Shepard grabs Eli's arm and spins him around like he weighs nothing at all. "You tell me what is going on and you tell me right now!"

"You never did like to be in the dark did ya Shepard?"

Shepard turns. She cannot believe her ears. She cannot believe her eyes. Could it be? "Wrex?"

"Good to see you." The Krogan slams his hand on her shoulder. She knows better than to wince.

"I…I don't understand. He…He told me you were dead."

"Yeah sorry about….." Before he can finish saying anything else Shepard punches him in the jaw.

"You son of a bitch!" She goes to hit him again but Eli and another Krogan pull her back away from him. Shepard turns fast and knocks one Krogan off her and punches Eli hard in the stomach then the face and then head butts him.

Wrex wipes blood from his mouth as he watches, "Tough as ever eh Shepard?"

Shepard stops. She is panting hard. She cannot believe Urdnot Wrex is alive and standing five feet in front of her. She and Wrex lock eyes.

Wrex steps closer. "It is good to see you again Shepard, it's been too long."

She hugs the Krogan. "Grunt?"

Wrex growls. "Don't know. He was taken Shepard."

"Taken?"

"I have a lot to tell you, but we need to get inside."

Without another word she follows her friend.

* * *

**THESSIA**

"Remember your curfew Aethyta."

"Aww Mom are you serious? I am an adult do I really need a curfew?" asks Little A.

"An adult that whines?" asks Eva.

Little A shoots her a look.

"You know the rules," says Liara.

Little A lets out a long sigh, "Fine."

"What time does the vid get over anyway?" asks Eva.

"None of your business."

"Okay you two enough. If you want to discuss it further you can stay in tonight."

Little A remains quiet.

Liara hands Little A the keys to the sky car. "Please be careful."

"Thanks Mom I will."

"And have fun."

Little A gets in the sky car and flies toward Kaya's home. The ride takes about ten minutes. The two have been dating for about six months now and Little A is crazy about Kaya. The feelings she has are a bit overwhelming at times. At night while lying in bed before sleep takes her, Little A dreams about kissing Kaya, about touching her, about melding with her. They have shared memories with each other but they have never had a meld where two bodies become one, two heartbeats become one. Her mother Liara always talks about the importance of being careful with melding and with emotions. But when it comes to Kaya, Little A finds it difficult to think straight. Tonight she wants to tell the asari that she loves her.

She lands the sky car and sees Kaya outside waiting for her. Already she feels her heart beating a little faster and her palms getting a little sweaty. Little A quickly gets out.

"What are you doing?" asks Kaya.

"I am getting the door for you of course." Little A gives her a little bow. She opens the door. Kaya leans in and kisses her quickly on the lips.

"Thanks."

Little A closes the door. When she enters the car she looks at Kaya.

"What?"

"Nothing just…."

"Aethyta T'Soni what has gotten into you?"

Little A swallows and starts up the sky car again. "I made a reservation at that pasta place, I hope that is okay?"

"Yes I love that place."

"Great."

Dinner felt a bit awkward for the young asari. Kaya kept asking what has wrong with her. The night is not going as Little A planned. She never thought of herself as a coward, but she sure cannot find the words to tell Kaya how she feels. She hopes that maybe after the vid before taking Kaya home she can tell her. Little A tries to relax and enjoy their dinner.

"Has your sister made a decision yet? Aethyta?" Kaya reaches across the table and touches Little A's hand, "Little A?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"Can you please tell me what is going on? You have been acting weird all night."

Little A squeezes her hand, "It's nothing."

"I don't agree. Something is on your mind. Are you worried about something? Is it Mia? Did something happen?"

"What? No. Mia is fine. She is still trying to figure out which team to go to."

"She must be excited."

"I think she is going to move away." It hits Little A right then and there. She never really thought about what it is going to be like without Mia at home anymore. She cannot help the welling in her eyes.

"Hey?" Kaya moves from across from her to the seat beside her and hugs the asari. "What is it?"

Little A wipes her tears. "Sorry."

"What is it Aethyta?"

"I…I just didn't really think about her leaving until right now I guess. Sorry."

Kaya takes her hand in her own and gives it a kiss. She looks into Little A's bright blue eyes. "No need to apologize for loving your sister. It is obvious you are going to miss her."

Little A smiles. "I am going to miss her. I am going to miss all of them."

"All of them? What are you talking about?"

"Soon Mia will not be the only one leaving the nest."

"I'm sorry, leaving the nest?" asks Kaya.

"It's an Earth saying my Dad sometimes says. "It means the kids leave the house; they grow up and move out. It's what life is all about. I mean that is what she says." Little A looks down.

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry." She wipes her cheeks again.

"Why don't we skip the vid and go somewhere to talk, how does that sound?"

"Are you sure? I mean I thought you wanted to see…."

Kaya quiets her by kissing her. When she pulls away she looks Little A in the eye, "I am sure. Besides we can see a vid anytime okay?"

"Okay."

Little A pays the bill then after they leave the restaurant then just walk hand in hand down main street. Little A told Kaya all about her sisters. The asari who is a few years younger knew a little bit about each one but Little A gave her the whole scoop. Without realizing it Little A talked for almost an hour straight.

They circled the park on the paved path that surrounds it. When the sun set the automatic lights came on to light their way. Sitting on a bench Little A felt spent. She cannot believe how she just went on and on and on.

"It must be nice to have such a big family."

"It is, it really is." Little A takes Kaya's hand into her own. "I am sorry that I monopolized the evening Kaya."

"Don't worry Little A, you worry too much has anyone ever told you that." The asari nudges shoulders with her.

Little A looks into Kaya's grey blue eyes. "Kaya?"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Little A is that you?"

Little A, now upset that she was about to say the three most important words ever created in any language, looks around to see who is talking to her. "Dava?"

"Yeah hey what are you doing…" Dava stops. "Oh geez are you on a date?"

Little A stands and pulls Kaya to stand with her keeping her date behind her. The asari likes Dava, feel sorry for her even, but she does not trust her.

"Sorry, geez I'm sorry. I thought you were one of her sisters. Sorry."

"What are you doing out here Dava?"

"Oh..well it's a beautiful night. I'm taking a walk."

"By yourself?"

Kaya squeezes Little A's hand. Little A knows the asari is nervous.

"Yeah by myself. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I mean I didn't mean anything by it."

Dava steps closer. "I mean ever since your sister won't talk to me anymore I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

Little A does not move back, instead she stands up straighter. "Dava. I hope you have a good night. It was nice to see you." Without another word Little A pulls Kaya with her and they walk away.

Dava says nothing, does nothing.

Little A looks back once to make sure Dava is not following. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and continues to walk briskly back toward the restaurant where the sky car is parked.

"So that was scary," says Kaya after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you okay?" Little A stops and looks at Kaya.

"Well yeah but I mean, who was that?"

"That was Dava."

"Oh." The asari has been mentioned before.

Little A cups Kaya's cheek with her hand, "Sorry. I wanted tonight to be so different."

Kaya steps closer and kisses Little A. "How did you want tonight to go?"

"Well more of that for one." She pulls Kaya close and kisses her hard then lightens up as she squeezes her ever closer against her body. Her hand travels down to Kaya's butt which produces a soft moan.

Little A hears a few snickers from people passing by. She finally steps back from Kaya to catch her breath. Kaya nearly falls into her.

"Wow."

"I know," says Little A.

Kaya playfully slaps her arm. "My my aren't you confident."

"Oh no…I was talking about …I wasn't talking about….I meant to say I agree. I am simply agreeing with you."

"Uh huh."

They finally make it to the sky car. Little A puts it in flight mode and heads to Kaya's house.

After landing she runs around and opens the door for Kaya. "Thanks Kaya for tonight, for listening to me. Sorry if I seemed a little out of it."

"Nonsense. You have a lot on your mind Aethyta. Just know that I am here for you."

"I am here for you too Kaya."

"You proved that tonight. I know you feel sorry for her, but Dava gives me the creeps."

"Well if you knew her before she was like that she wouldn't."

"Still. I think you should stay away from her."

"Believe me it was not my intention to see her tonight."

Kaya presses her body into Aethyta who is pushed up against the sky car. "What were you intending?" Kaya slowly kisses her neck. She trails small kisses along her jawline.

"Uhh…Kaya…oh..Goddess." Little A's knees get weak. She holds onto Kaya, which makes the asari start to laugh a little. Little A places her hands on either side of Kaya's face then kisses her. She ends the kiss by biting her top lip ever so softly.

They press their foreheads together to slow their breathing. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you?"

"What you were intending?" Kaya steps back and looks at her. "Are you okay Aethyta?"

The words have to come out she cannot contain them anymore. "I love you." She holds her breath.

"What?"

She swallows, "I…I love you Kaya. I love you."

Kaya smiles. She kisses Little A quickly. "I love you too." Kaya heads toward her house.

"Wait." Little A grabs her wrist. "Is…is that it?"

Kaya furrows her brows. "Is what it?"

"You're leaving?"

"Well yes Aethyta I have to. Like you I still live at home which means I have to follow my Mother's rules. I have a curfew, didn't I tell you that?"

"Oh Goddess!" Little A checks her omni-tool for the time.

"You okay?"

"I …I have to go!" Little A kisses Kaya quickly. "I love you!"

Kaya laughs and steps away from the sky car.

"I love you Kaya!"

"Go." Kaya waves her off to hurry her up.

Little A quickly flies off hoping she will make her curfew. If she doesn't it was well worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuchanka**

Shepard follows Urdnot Wrex in silence. They enter a cave of sorts and the tunnel weaves left and right. She still cannot believe her friend is alive. Shepard looks behind her and sees Eli and the other two Krogan turn right while Wrex continues straight on. Finally the tunnel opens into a circular area where there is a fire in the middle of the room. There are stone benches. Wrex sits on one and lets out a long sigh. Shepard sits across from him warming her hands by the fire.

"What's going on Wrex?"

"It is good to see you Shepard."

The retired Captain sees a sadness in Wrex's eyes that she has never seen before. It sends a shiver down her spine.

"A lot has happened," says Wrex. "Remember Clan Jurdon?"

"I vaguely remember your clans not liking each other."

Wrex grumps a little. "That is an understatement. We are enemies. They never saw things as the rest of us did. After the war as we repopulated Tuchanka with our offspring, Clan Jurdon grew. I had no idea there were so many Krogan that were against what I was doing."

"What are you talking about Wrex?"

"I tried to change our ways Shepard. Tried to teach my brothers and sisters that we did not have to fight and conquer simply to fight and conquer. What you and Mordin did for our people, it was our second chance. I didn't want to screw it up."

"Where is Eva Wrex?"

"Taken. All of the women have been taken. Clan Jurdon took them all. They are trying to go back to the old ways, they liked the way things were before the war. They want to use the women as trophies. They do well in battle they can mate with one of them to produce children. Eve and I were trying to change that. Live as you humans do as other species do. Have one Krogan woman be with one Krogan man. Not look upon them as objects." Wrex throws a stick into the fire. "I don't even know if she is alive Shepard."

"How, how did this happen?"

"Clan Jurdon gained a lot of support from other clans. They became one clan under the leadership of Gran Wrang, now known as Jurdon Gran. He is the third son of Ganar Wrang who was from Clan Ganar. He was an exiled Krogan battlemaster."

"He founded the Blood Pack mercenary group."

"Yes. He was exiled for striking a female Krogan in anger. Later he returned to his clan in triumph. He rallied the elders and provided hordes of Krogan and firepower. He created and profited off professional violence in the Terminus Systems. That was over a century ago."

After the war with the Reapers, we had no need for the Blood Pack mercenary group anymore. Eve and I wanted the Krogan to try to live in peace. Rebuild Tuchanka and thrive, see our children grow, a blessing that was stolen from us for too long. But Ganar Wrang's son Jurdon Gran had other ideas. Over the years as we rebuilt Tuchanka and started having Krogran children Jurdon Gran was secretly recruiting Krogan to his cause."

"His cause?"

"Jurdon Gran is stuck in the past. He wants things as they were. He wants to conquer. He wants strong children and strong Krogan so he can conquer."

"When did all of this happen?"

"He has slowly been building his army. He has been very patient which is why we….I was caught off guard. A little over six months ago there was an attempt on my life. I was severely injured. Eli and others brought me here to recover. I knew what Jurdon Gran was doing but I failed to see how many Krogan still wanted the old ways. When I regained consciousness everything had changed. In just days the women were gathered and taken away. Now in our cities Jurdon Gran's Krogan patrol and keep other Krogan in line. I have lost all support as if there are no other clans left. Eli, he thought it best to let everyone think I died in order to slowly build our forces. Slowly rebuild our numbers so we can take Tuchanka back. I fear Jurdon Gran's numbers are high enough to leave Tuchanka and start conquering other planets. He wants to fight like his ancestors did Shepard. If he and his clan leave Tuchanka, he will begin a war. I fear what that might mean for the Krogans."

"You think the Salarians will reintroduce the genophage? Stop the Krogans from reproducing ?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Why now, why contact me now and what about Grunt?"

Wrex growls. "They want to study him Shepard."

"What?"

"Tank bred. They want to study him. Jurdon Gran wants to create more like him for his war."

Shepard cannot believe what she is hearing. "Why didn't you call sooner? I mean what the hell Wrex you should have told me this months ago. I could have brought help! What the hell is the matter with you?" Shepard is pacing. She is furious, she wants to hit something.

"We couldn't get word out Shepard."

"Bullshit Wrex! Couldn't get word out, are you kidding me! You are the great Urdnot Wrex. Since when do you lay down and stay down?"

Wrex jolts to his feet and growls in her face. "You want to say that to me again Shepard?"

"Go ahead Wrex." Shepard presses her forehead to his, baiting him. "I'll give you first strike if you think you can raise your fist."

Wrex moves slow, a lot slower than Shepard was hoping for. He strikes out with his fist but misses. He strikes again and misses. He charges her and Shepard simply steps aside. Wrex leans heavily on a stone bench panting.

He has no energy and it scares Shepard.

Wrex sits down in a heap on the bench trying to slow his breathing.

This is not the Wrex she remembers. Shepard slowly walks over to him and sits beside him touching shoulder to shoulder. She doesn't say a word.

It takes a few minutes for the Krogan's breathing to return to normal.

"How long Wrex?"

"A few months, maybe less."

"How did it happen?"

"The attempt on my life was successful, I just haven't died yet."

"Are you in pain?"

"Not always."

Shepard takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

**THESSIA**

Little A runs to the front door as fast as she can. She knows she is a few minutes past her curfew but what a night! Kaya said I love you back, the young asari is beaming. Little A opens and closes the door quietly in case anyone is sleeping. She enables the security system. When she turns she sees her mother at the kitchen table drinking something, most likely tea.

"Mom I know I am a little late I…"

"It's quite all right. Did you have fun?"

Little A is a little out of breath. She moves to the chair across from her mom and sits down. "Yeah, yeah we had fun."

"How was the vid?"

"Uh, well we didn't go to it."

"Why? Is everything all right?"

"Yes more than all right."

Liara has seen that look before, in the mirror in fact. "So what did you do?"

"Well we were at dinner and we were talking about Mia and all of her prospects and then it hit me."

"What honey?"

"That she is going to leave soon. Then I thought about Raina and Eva and how they will probably leave soon too and I don't know I …well I am embarrassed to say I almost started crying right there in the restaurant."

Liara sets down her cup of tea. "What happened?"

"Kaya suggested we go for a walk and talk instead of watching the vid. I didn't realize how much I had on my mind. It was great Mom, I mean she was great. We talked for over an hour. Well I guess I should say I talked for over an hour. She is just…" Little A looks down.

"What honey? She is just what, you can tell me."

Little A looks up at her mother, "I love her Mom."

"I know."

"What? What do you mean you know?"

Liara chuckles a little. "Honey the way your face lights up when you talk about her tells me you care for her deeply."

Little A is a little surprised. She figured Raina would know by now but she didn't know she was so obvious.

"Have you two…" Liara's voice trails off.

"Huh? No no we have not uh…no."

"Do you know how she feels?"

Little A smiles. "She loves me."

Liara's heart breaks a little inside. Her youngest is growing up and she is right, soon all of her children will be gone. Her throat is suddenly tight; she takes a sip of tea hoping it will help.

"I thought the evening was ruined when Dava stopped by."

"Dava?" Liara sits up.

"Yeah it was the weirdest thing. Kaya and I were in the park sitting on a bench. I am about to tell Kaya that I love her and before I can Dava shows up. But thankfully I got another opportunity."

"Were you scared?"

"I was at first, but I just had to get the words out ya know? And for her to tell me that she loves me back Mom, it was and is the greatest feeling! I don't ever want to lose this feeling! Is this how it was for you and Dad?"

Liara of course was wondering if Little A was scared of Dava. Seeing how excited her daughter is Liara does not correct her.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry what honey?"

"Oh I see." Little A looks away. "You meant was I scared of Dava?" The young asari shakes her head. Here she is ecstatic about her evening with the woman she loves and her mother wants to know about Dava.

"I'm sorry Aethyta."

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She stands up.

Liara hurries to her daughter, "Please Little A I'm sorry I am. I …I am very happy for you. Kaya is a very lovely girl."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

Little A steps away from her mother and heads for the stairs, "No I was not scared of Dava."

"Please honey talk to me. I want to hear about…"

"It's okay Mom. I'll see you in the morning."

Before Liara can say no it is not okay her youngest is up the stairs and out of sight. She didn't mean to ruin her excitement. Liara decides to go upstairs after her daughter.

* * *

**Tuchanka**

It is getting late. Wrex brought Shepard back to the main part of their Krogan base to discuss his plan. It sounds a bit shaky in places but the retired Captain thinks it could work. She sees Eli approach.

"I'll show you to your quarters Shepard."

"I need to get a message to my wife Eli. I can't seem to get anything through from down here."

"And you won't."

"I need to get a message to Liara Eli. Now."

"Too risky. Jurdon Gran monitors all communication off planet. It was quite a risk sending you a…"

Shepard slams Eli into the side of the tunnel. Her arm is across his throat. "Maybe you didn't hear me Eli. I wasn't asking permission. Do you understand?"

Eli nods as he cannot talk; her arm is tight against his throat.

Shepard lets him go. Eli drops to a knee coughing. Shepard slams her hand on his shoulder. "Show me the way."

It takes about ten minutes to navigate the twists and turns of the various tunnels but finally they reach the surface. It is pitch black outside.

"Please make it short Shepard. The longer the message the more time they have to pick it up."

Ignoring the Krogan Shepard brings up her omni-tool.

"Here." Eli brings up his omni-tool. "Follow these protocols."

Shepard syncs her omni-tool with his then sends a very short message to Liara.

"Down!" Eli pushes Shepard down. Four sets of lights point their way, most likely from four Tomkahs. They lie still on their bellies watching the lights grow bigger. There are rocks that block there way so they are not completely exposed, but they could be spotted.

The vehicles come to a stop. Shepard closes her eyes to try to concentrate on hearing footsteps. All she can hear is Eli's heavy quick breathing. She knows he is nervous.

There is a flicker in front of the headlights. Two Krogan are on foot. Shepard turns her head to the left. She sees the outline of a few large boulders. Slowly crawling, she makes her way behind them. Eli does the same but heads in the opposite direction.

There is one large rock that is as high as a ten story building that two Krogan walk behind. Shepard knows she can get the jump on them, but all she has is her knife and her pistol. She did not carry her shotgun to send a message to Liara. She holds her position.

Eli is crouched behind a fallen boulder. Two more Krogan are on foot and heading in his direction.

She doesn't like their odds, two against eight and she thinks eight because two to a vehicle. There could be more.

The two Krogan near her round the tall boulder talking amongst themselves. They are getting closer.

"Let's go!"

Shepard holds her breath because she can see one of the Krogan's boots. They clearly do not see her from their vantage point. The two close to her head back to the vehicles. The other two do not make a reappearance.

"I said let's go!"

One of the two Krogan that were by Shepard walks toward Eli's position.

"Coming." Two Krogan emerge from the shadows. All four get back into the vehicles and they drive off.

Shepard remains in her position for a few minutes. When she hears Eli she stands up.

"That was too close," says Eli.

"No kidding."

"You over hear anything?"

"No, you?"

"No. You get your message sent?"

Shepard brings up her omni-tool to check. "Yes I did, thanks."

"Let's go."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Liara is outside of Little A's closed bedroom door. She knocks lightly.

The door opens slightly. Liara pushes it open the rest of the way when she sees her daughter getting into her bed. She closes the door behind her. She goes to sit down when she sees that her daughter has been crying. "Aethyta I apologize. I did not mean to ruin your excitement." Liara goes to hug her but Little A crosses her arms over her chest.

"What do you want mother?"

Liara takes the hint and sits at the foot of the bed. "I did not mean to upset you. It's just when you mentioned Dava I was concerned. It seems odd to me that she would be there." Liara grabs Little A's foot through the covers. "I didn't mean to hurt you Little A, I am sorry."

The young asari wipes her tears with both hands. "I don't know why she showed up. She almost ruined everything Mom. I don't understand her."

"What did she say honey?"

"Not much. I asked why she was in the park alone and she said something about Mia not talking to her so she is alone. I don't know. She scared Kaya."

"How so?"

"I could tell. After Dava said what she said about Mia I just told her it was nice seeing her and I walked away pulling Kaya with me. She was quiet for a while. I think she was shaken up."

"And you were not?"

"I know Mia said years ago that Dava was getting better biotically but come on. I am pretty sure I can take her, though I don't think she would hurt me. As far as being scared. I guess I was a little scared because I wanted to protect Kaya. I didn't show it. I stood toe to toe with her."

"I think I need to speak with Dara and Valya, I was hoping your father would be home for that."

"And say what exactly Mom?"

"That she is frightening my children for one."

"I don't really think that is a good idea."

Liara looks at her.

"If Dava is approached by her parents about how she is creeping us out Dava will not take it well. It will only make things worse."

"What do you propose I do then?"

"Nothing."

"How exactly does that help?"

"Well for one it doesn't make things worse. Besides, I think Dava is creepy because she is so cryptic and aloof. I think something is seriously wrong with her and I think we should help her not keep her away."

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Ever since she was beaten by Elina she has never been the same. I mean that is pretty traumatic Mom. And she is not as strong mentally as you and Dad are or even her own Dad. I think something broke in her Mom I really do. She is sad. She is really, really sad. Like something was taken away from her that shouldn't have been and she can never get it back."

"But she refuses help honey. Something must be done."

"Only she can figure that out Mom. You can't force her to get help."

A smile crosses Liara's face.

"What?"

"You sound like your Father."

"Well you know she is very, very wise as you know." Little A smiles.

"Indeed she is." Liara turns somber.

"Mom what is it?"

"No it's nothing. Are you all right honey? I am so sorry that I ruined your excitement."

"It's okay."

Liara stands and walks to the head of the bed. She leans down and gives her daughter a hug and a kiss. "It is not okay Little A, but thank you for saying it nonetheless. I do love you and I am so very happy for you. I hope you believe that."

"I do Mom, thanks."

"You sleep well. See you in the morning."

Liara is at the door when Little A says, "I am sure you will hear from Dad soon Mom."

"Thanks honey, good night."

"Night."

Liara closes the bedroom door and heads downstairs. She turns out the lights on the main floor and gets ready for bed. As she climbs under the covers her omni-tool beeps. She quickly grabs it and brings it up to see if it is Shepard. The asari is not happy that it is not a call but a message. She opens it. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees it is from her bondmate.

_I'm safe. Cannot talk now. Will contact later._

Not exactly the kind of communication Liara was hoping for but at least she knows Shepard is safe. Liara gets out of bed and enters the secure room. She still has not heard back from Svaari. The Drells Feron and Bria had a son who married an asari and had a child. Feron's granddaughter, Svaari, is the Shadow Broker. She inherited the job after her Father died and his parents before him. Liara wonders if the asari is overworked or something because Liara would never take so long to return an inquiry. She requested information on Tuchanka two days ago and has had no reply. She leaves a message hoping she will hear something soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**THESSIA**

It is early afternoon. Miranda, Arelia and Shayna are out shopping and will not be home until dinner time. Rose the youngest daughter is home alone, well she feels alone because her Aunt Oriana has not left her bedroom since landing on Thessia a week ago.

Rose has heard her father cry at night talking to her mother in their bedroom. Rose has not said anything to her father or led on that she knows what is going on. She did try to talk to her big sister Shayna, but all she said was leave her alone. Well Rose doesn't want to leave her alone. Rose remembers a vibrant Aunt full of life and she wants her back.

Rose approaches Oriana's bedroom door. There is a tray sitting outside. Her lunch was barely touched. From previous visits the asari, who is now 95 years old, knows that her Aunt likes chocolate. Whenever she is down it always brings a smile to her face so it should work for humans too. That is her hope.

Stealing some courage Rose knocks on the bedroom door. There is no reply. She didn't actually expect one but is waiting nonetheless. She knocks again. No reply.

"Aunt Oriana it's Rose. I'm coming in." The asari opens the door before any protest can occur. She sees her Aunt lying under the covers of her bed with window shades drawn. You would have no idea that the sun is shining outside.

Rose slowly walks over to the bed. "Aunt Oriana?" She hears her Aunt sniffle a little.

"Not now honey."

Rose ignores her. She walks to the other side of the bed and opens the shades. She hears a groan and looks to see her Aunt's head disappear under the covers.

"It is a beautiful day outside Aunt Oriana. I was hoping you would keep me company today by the pool. I asked Little A over but ever since she started seeing Kaya she has less time for me."

Rose sits on the bed. "I have something for you, but you have to come out from under the covers to see."

She waits.

"I promise you will like it and it really is not that hard to sit up in bed." She smiles as she says it.

"Go away please."

"No, I can stay here."

It takes a good twenty minutes of Rose sitting then standing then sitting on the bed again before Oriana finally shows her head.

"Fine." Oriana sits up. "What is it?" Her hand covers the sun that is beaming into the room.

Rose has a great big grin on her face when she shows her Aunt a chocolate bar. She hands it to Oriana.

Oriana smells it through the wrapper. Rose sees a slight upturn of her lip. She looks at Rose, "You remembered."

"It would be hard for me to forget because it's my favorite too, ever since you brought me to the candy shop in town. It's still there you know. They expanded it and even make the chocolate in the store. They have a huge window you can look through and watch. Mom and Dad have a special bar made with my name on it every year for my birthday ever since you brought me there. Do you remember?"

Oriana has a sad smile. "I do remember yes. Every year huh? That is very nice of them."

"Well I wanted something to remind me of you on my birthdays so this was the best thing I could think of. They have been doing it for over seventy years or so now. Shayna even does it too, but she gets some animal not a bar like I do."

Oriana starts to tear up. Her hand covers her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry Aunt Oriana; I didn't mean to make you cry. I was trying to make you feel better." Rose feels the heat in her own eyes.

"No no it's okay." Oriana rubs at her nose.

"Then why are you crying?"

Oriana shakes her head. "It's just; well I didn't know you did that Rose. That is very sweet."

"Well I love you so of course I want a little part of you with me on my birthday." Rose gives her the brightest of smiles.

Oriana's smile fades a little.

When Rose sees her Aunt have a faraway look she asks, "Do you want to join me by the pool? It is really nice out. There is a slight breeze so it's not too hot."

Oriana shakes her head a little. She looks at Rose. "Can't you ask someone else?"

"Everyone is shopping. They are going to bring dinner tonight from that pasta place in town that is so good. I love that place."

"Yeah me too."

"I called Little A but she is out with Kaya, again." Rose rolls her eyes.

"Who is Kaya?" Oriana sits up straighter against the bed's headboard.

"Little A's girlfriend. I am pretty sure they love each other. I am really happy for Little A, I really am. But I miss her ya know? I don't see her as often as I would like and it's hard. We used to see each other a few times a week, now I am lucky to see her a few times a month."

"That bad huh?"

"Well yes." Rose lets out a long sigh. "I am happy for her. But I am sad for myself. Does that make me selfish?"

"No honey. It is part of growing up. Relationships change. Have you told Little A how you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you told her you want to spend more time with her and that you miss seeing her?"

"No. I thought with being in a new relationship I should just wait and see."

"Well you can do that too honey, but if you are not getting what you want from your friendship with her and you want to remain friends, then you need to tell her that you want to spend more time with her."

"Hmm I don't know. I kind of wish it was how it used to be. Seemed a lot simpler then." Rose sees the faraway look in her Aunt's eyes again.

"I know what you mean."

Rose stands up, moving the bed slightly. "Well I am going to enjoy this beautiful day Aunt Oriana. I sure would love your company, but I understand if you want to stay in here." She moves to the window. "Do you want me to cover the window?"

"No you can leave it, thanks."

Rose starts to leave the room.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the chocolate."

Rose smiles, "I'm glad you're here. Maybe I will see you out there." Without another word Rose leaves her Aunt's bedroom hoping the human will eventually follow.

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

Not the creature comforts Shepard is used to at home on Thessia, the Krogan at least gave her extra straw for her bed hoping it would be more comfortable for her. Shepard wishes she could speak to her wife. She misses the sound of Liara's voice and her wisdom. Wrex's plan to start hitting small pockets of Clan Jurdon is a doable plan, but Shepard would prefer to have her blue beauty with her by her side in battle.

Alone in her room trying to get comfortable on her bed she cannot help but think of her Krogan friend. Shepard cannot believe that within a span of an hour she had her friend back only to find out that he is dying and probably won't last much longer. More must be done to help the Krogan but according to Eli, Clan Jurdon monitors all communication off planet and they control who comes and leaves the planet. A message must be sent out that is long enough to explain the situation and what is needed but short enough to not be detected. The shorter the message the quicker it is which may slip my prying eyes.

Tomorrow a small group of Krogan head out to a small town. It is not a City but there are a lot of Clan Jurdon Krogan there according to Wrex. Eli will lead the men into battle. This is step one of Wrex's plan. There are surrounding towns he wants to take over, capture the Krogan from Clan Jurdon and talk some sense into them in hopes to turn some of them to his cause. He knows it is a long shot but his numbers are dwindling and without more bodies the war that no one seems to know about will be lost.

Shepard insisted she accompany Eli on the mission. She wants to help. She wants the Krogan people to prosper as Wrex wants them to prosper. She and her crew did not lose Mordin so that a few Krogan could ruin what they have been given. Shepard understands how people are resistant to change, but from what Wrex explained it makes perfect sense to her. She is trying to see another side to it, but all she can see is a Krogan who wants power and glory for himself and a few of his buddies, not a peaceful life for all the Krogan people.

Shepard doesn't want to think about what is happening to Grunt or what is happening to Eve and the rest of the Krogan women. They have made such progress, the retired Captain will do all she can to help keep the progress going.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Arelia, Miranda and Shayna all arrive home after a day of shopping. Arelia places the takeout food on the kitchen counter.

"Can we eat out by the pool?" asks Shayna.

"Of course honey," says Arelia.

"Put away your packages first," says Miranda.

"Yes father."

Arelia squeezes Miranda's arm. When the human looks up at her bondmate she realizes how she sounded toward her oldest daughter. "Shayna?"

The asari stops and faces her father, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you. Would you like some help?"

"No I got it. I will see you out there."

Miranda lets out a sigh and sits in a chair.

Arelia steps away from the kitchen counter and approaches Miranda from behind. She rubs her shoulders. "She is going to be all right honey."

"Are you sure because I sure as hell am not. I want to hit her Arelia. I want to yell at her to get out of bed and leave her room. I want to tell her that life is passing her by and she is letting it." Miranda leans forward so Arelia will stop rubbing her shoulders. The asari stops. "I sound like our father Arelia and that is the last thing I want to sound like. I want what is best for her and I honestly don't know what that is anymore."

Arelia moves to the other side of the table and sits down facing her bondmate.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asks Miranda.

"You know where I stand. Every time we talk about this you get upset with me and I do not want to add to your stress."

"Add to my stress? Are you kidding me Arelia? I am asking for your opinion?" Miranda stands and crosses her arms over her chest.

Arelia stands. "No you are not. You want me to tell you, you are right. You want me to tell you that your sister is wrong. I will not do that Miranda." The asari moves back to the counter and takes the food out of the bags. She grabs the plates and starts digging into the silverware drawer.

"You know what Arelia, all I am asking for is a little support here. Is that so much to ask?" Miranda starts to walk toward the wing which houses her personal lab when Shayna comes running toward them.

"Oh my Goddess you have to come!"

"What is it? Are you all right?" asks Arelia.

"Dad! You have to see this."

The human turns. She is not in the mood. "What?"

"You have to come see this." Shayna practically runs over to her father and grabs her wrist. "Come on Dad."

The human reluctantly follows. Arelia walks behind the two toward the pool.

Shayna quickly opens the doors that lead out to the pool area.

Miranda stops in her tracks. She cannot believe what she is seeing. Her sister Oriana is talking and laughing, actually laughing with Rose. Miranda feels something in her hand. She looks down and sees Arelia's hand around her own. The human looks up at her bondmate. "I am so sorry Arelia."

The asari kisses her cheek and squeezes her hand. "I know you are. Go and join them. Shayna and I will bring out dinner."

When she starts to walk away Miranda pulls her in close and kisses the asari. When they break from the kiss she says again, "I am so sorry. I don't mean to be such a bitch." Miranda knows she has been hurtful to her bondmate while worrying for her sister. She sees the hurt in the asari's eyes and wishes she could take the pain away. "Please forgive me?"

"You love your sister Miranda. You do not need to …"

"Please Arelia." Miranda turns to Shayna, "Your mother and I will get the food."

"You sure?"

Miranda places her arm around Arelia, "I am sure thank you." The human walks Arelia toward the kitchen. "I appreciate everything you have said and done for me and my sister Arelia." Miranda stops her so they can look eye to eye. "I have been horrible." The asari breaks eye contact which confirms to Miranda that she has indeed been horrible. Miranda places her finger under the asari's chin. "I do love you Arelia. I know I want to control everything and ….well….I'm sorry." Miranda leans forward and softly kisses her.

"Shall we get the food?"

Miranda is happy that her sister is out of her room, but she is not happy that she has hurt Arelia. She hopes in time her bondmate will forgive her for her behavior.

Liara is in the secure room waiting for word from the Shadow Broker Svaari. She recently sent the asari a message stating that she must reply back within five minutes. That was three minutes ago.

The former Shadow Broker is growing concerned for Shepard. The research she has tried to do on the extranet regarding the current events of Tuchanka have come up with nothing. Server down or not responding is all she gets whenever she runs a search. Even using her old programs Liara is not able to actually get current information on the planet. It is as if someone put a large blanket over the planet to cover it up from the rest of the galaxy.

Liara is about to send another message when her omni-tool beeps. She puts the call on screen. "It's about time."

"My, my apologies Liara."

"What is going on Svaari? Why is it taking so long to get information from you?"

"I am sorry Liara."

"Enough apologies. What is going on?"

"I …well I am a little overwhelmed at the moment and excuse me for taking a few hours off to get some actual sleep!"

Liara was not really looking at Svaari but now that she does look at her she can see how tired she is. She also looks gaunt, like she hasn't eaten in days. "I didn't realize Svaari."

"I don't know how you did this on your own Liara. I can't handle it. With everything happening on Tuchanka I am afraid to go to sleep and it's not like I ….."

"What? What are you talking about? What is going on with Tuchanka?"

"How do you not know?"

"Svaari!"

"What?"

Liara cannot believe it. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I cannot get any information on the planet which is why I have been trying to reach you."

"Of course, sorry Liara." Svaari knocks over something when she reaches for something. "I uh…I have something right….oh here it is."

It is all Liara can do to not scream.

"Ah yes here we go." Svaari punches a few buttons on her keyboard. "I have a few agents on the planet which is a good thing because things there are locked tight. Have been for months, ever since they tried to have Urdnot Wrex killed."

"What?" Liara cannot believe her ears. "What do you mean _tried_ Svaari?"

"It didn't work, I mean he didn't die."

In a very calm tone of voice as she digs her nails into her palms Liara says, "I asked you six months ago about his death Svaari and you said nothing about an attempt on his life but that he was dead."

"Well yeah. At the time that is the information I had."

"And you did not think it was important to inform me that he was alive when you found out he was alive?"

Svaari just stares at Liara through the monitors. Realization finally hits her. "Oh…oh Goddess Liara I am so so sorry.I..I don't know how you did this job on your own." Liara sees her reach for something and she knocks something else off of her desk.

"Svaari. Svaari please listen to me."

The asari stops what she is doing and looks at Liara as if she is in the room with her.

"What is happening on the planet of Tuchanka? I need to know everything."

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

It is nearly dawn. Shepard forgot how cold it is in the desert before the sun comes out. She is laying on her stomach in full armor waiting for the signal. Eli along with his Krogan clan is taking a town this morning. Scouts reported thirty minutes ago that there was a small group of Clan Jurdon Krogan in the town and since their numbers are fewer than Eli's he gave the go ahead. Urdnot Wrex is sitting this one out. Something Shepard is trying not to think about.

There's the signal.

Shepard gets to her feet. She readies her shotgun and charges the town.

The Krogan are not exactly quiet in their attack strategy. They all roar their battle cry as they surround the town and open fie. The scouts have been watching the town for nearly a week. They know where the civilians are staying and where to find Clan Jurdon Krogan. Shepard took out two Krogan with ease. Looking for more to take out she sees how capable Eli is as a leader. His strategy paid off. No one from his clan was injured and there are five Clan Jurdon survivors.

"Cover their eyes before escorting them," says Eli. Four Krogan escort the blinded prisoners back toward base. Another tactical idea from Eli, keep the prisoners close to base but not on their base of operations in case of escape. The setup is perfect. If a prisoner escapes they will have miles of desert to deal with in every direction. Not a huge inconvenience for a Krogan, but an inconvenience nonetheless.

"Well done Eli."

"Thank you Shepard. Coming from you that means a lot."

"You think they will turn?"

"Wrex is hoping they will." Eli watches his fellow Krogan talk to the civilians in town.

"And what do you think?"

"I think the minute they sided with Jurdon Gran was the last free minute they will enjoy in this lifetime. "Besides there are a few civilians that want to join our cause."

Shepard follows his gaze to see that there are indeed a few of them that seem interested.

Eli growls. "They're soft. Peace may be a nice long term goal Shepard but it is no way to raise an army. Those Krogan look like they have not held a weapon in decades."

Shepard agrees.

"So how many men will you leave here?"

"Four."

"You think that is enough Eli?"

"For now. It will take a few days before word gets back to Jurdon Gran on what we have done. By then we will have a half dozen towns. So it does not concern me right now."

Shepard lets out a sign "We need more people Eli."

"I know Shepard, believe me I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**THESSIA**

Raina is the first to wake in the household; at least she thinks she is. Entering the kitchen Raina sees a light on under the door to the secure room. She walks to her parent's bedroom door and softly knocks. "Mother?" When there is no reply she slowly opens the door. She finds the bed empty.

The asari makes her way back to the kitchen to make some breakfast and some tea. She knows her mother well and she doesn't need to be perceptive to know that most likely Liara has been awake all night. Once breakfast is made Raina softly knocks on the secure door. It takes a few attempts before the door finally opens.

"What is it?"

Raina ignores the shortness in her mother's tone. "Thought you might be hungry."

Liara's eyes snap to the tray Raina is holding. Her eyes well up. "I …I" Liara covers her mouth with her trembling hand.

Concerned for her, Raina quickly moves inside the secure room to set down the tray. She returns to Liara. "Mother?" Raina puts her arm around her and feels her mother shaking. "Here sit down." Raina guides her to one of the chairs in the room. Raina kneels down in front of her to look at her mother. Liara is exhausted. Her eyes look glassed over as if she doesn't really know what is happening right now. Raina looks at the multiple monitors that don one wall of the room; they are all displaying different images. Raina turns her attention back to her mom. "Mom, Mom can you hear me?"

Liara just stares ahead.

Raina gets up and grabs the cup of tea she brought on the tray. She kneels down again in front of Liara and holds the cup up under her nose. "Drink some of this."

Liara's eyes slowly meet her daughter's, "Raina?"

"Drink this." Raina holds up the cup closer to Liara's mouth. Raina can tell her mother is a little confused. It seems like the asari does not remember opening the door to her. Raina keeps a hand on the trembling cup as Liara raises it to her lips. "How long have you been awake?"

After the cup is drained Liara slumps back into the chair letting out a long sigh while closing her eyes.

Raina slowly stands and places the empty cup back on the tray. She starts to lift the tray when her mother says, "I have to get back to work. Thank you Raina but I do not have time."

Liara starts punching away on a keyboard then moves down to another keyboard and tap, tap, taps away.

"You need to eat Mother."

"I will."

"Now mother."

"I said…"

Raina touches Liara's shoulder. "Please. You can take five minutes to eat then return to your work."

Liara finally looks at the tray of food. "It looks delicious." Without another word Liara sits and starts to eat forgetting her daughter is in the room.

Raina smiles and then leaves the secure room to make breakfast for the rest of the family. While the eggs cook Raina quickly goes upstairs to wake her sister Mia.

"Wake up Mia, I need you to wake up."

Mia just groans.

"Please Mia I need your help."

"What?" Mia does not lift her head or open her eyes.

"Mom has been working all night and I don't know why. She is exhausted but won't sleep. I need you to make sure Eva and Little A are fed okay? Can you do that for me?"

Mia opens her eyes and blinks a few times. "Why can't they feed themselves, we are not kids ya know."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Raina is more firm.

"Okay okay."

"I need to get downstairs Mia to help Mom. Are you awake?"

"Mm Hmm."

Raina rolls her eyes and moves to the doorway. She turns to face Mia. Blue light shoots from her hands. Mia is thrown out of bed to the floor.

"Hey!"

"Thank you Mia." Raina smiles then makes her way back downstairs. When she enters the secure room she finds her mother slumped over a keyboard sleeping.

_Well at least she ate._ Raina gently lifts Liara with her biotics and moves her mother into her bedroom. When she sets her down Liara opens her eyes. "Elly?"

Raina bends down and kisses her cheek, "Sleep now Mom."

"Have to help your father…" Liara drifts off to sleep.

Raina grabs the tray of food and dishes herself a helping then enters the secure room to try to make sense of what her mother has been working on.

* * *

"How about you and I go workout at the facility this morning Dava, then we can go to the range. It's been awhile since I have taken you shooting." Valya and her bondmate Dara along with their daughter Dava are having breakfast. Dava is not doing well. She is extremely distant and Valya and Dara are at their wits end. They don't know what more to do. Both of them visited Malin, the psychiatrist that tried to help Dava a long time ago. She told them what they already knew; she needs to _want_ to get help. Malin provided another option, an option that would in fact be forcing help on their daughter. It is something neither one of them want.

"So? How about it? We can have lunch afterwards, then maybe your Mom can join us and we can see that new vid that came out last night."

Dava does not look up at her father.

Valya and Dara exchange looks. "Dava?" asks Valya.

The asari looks up. "What?"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"No."

"Honey it will be fun just your father and you…"

"I said no!" Dava stands up quickly which causes her chair to topple over.

Valya stands. "You show some respect!" Valya sees her bondmate sink down and look away. Her coping mechanism is to disappear in the chaos.

"Or what?" says Dava.

Valya was not expecting the question, was not expecting the absolute fury in her daughter's eyes. "We did not raise you to speak to us this way."

"Huh, and yet I am speaking to you this way so I guess you're a liar." Dava takes a step toward her father.

"You are not to leave the house today Dava do you hear me? Or tomorrow for that matter. You will spend the weekend in your room. You can come out for meals and that's it. I want you to think about how you should speak to your mother and me. When you are ready to apologize then we will listen to you."

Dava takes another step closer to her father. "Or what?"

Valya points in the direction of her daughter's bedroom. "Your room now!"

Dava smiles but it is a smile that sends a shiver down Valya's spine. Dava turns her back on her father. As she walks toward her bedroom she says, "You two are pathetic."

"What did you say?" Valya walks toward her daughter.

"Valya just leave it," says Dara.

Valya reaches for her daughter. Dava turns fast and throws Valya across the room into the wall with her biotics. Blue and red light dance around the young asari sparking here and there.

"Valya!" Dara stands then quickly looks at her daughter who is glowing. She freezes in place hoping she is not her next target.

Dava lets out a carnal scream then slams her biotics into the kitchen table causing it to split in half. "Leave me alone!" The young asari grabs at her head and claws at her skin as if trying to dig something out of her head.

Dara is scared. She does not know what to do. She swallows and tries her voice. "D-D-Dava?"

Dava screams again. It is a sound Dara has never heard from her daughter. It sounds like it should be coming from a wounded animal. "Leave me alone!" Dava, still glowing red and blue, runs out of the house.

Dara snaps out of her fear. Her body finally moves. She forgets about her daughter and rushes to her bondmate. "Valya, Goddess Valya can you hear me?"

Valya is lying on her back with her head up against the wall.

Dara moves her hands to her face. "Valya baby? Open your eyes." Dara moves her hands behind her head and they come away wet with blood. "Oh oh Goddess."

* * *

"Real nice trick there Sis," says Mia as she enters the secure room. Raina is working at a console.

"Sorry. I had to help Mom."

Mia looks at the various monitors. "What is all this stuff?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out."

"Well that looks like Tuchanka."

Raina lets out a sigh. "Yes that is Tuchanka, thank you Mia everything is now solved."

"Geez sorry, just trying to help."

Raina looks at her sister. She places her hand on her shoulder. "Then help me."

"Can we help too?" asks Eva as she and Little A poke their heads in the room. It is not very often they are allowed in the secure room.

Raina looks at them. "I thought you had a date with Kaya today?"

"She understands," says Little A, "besides Mom and Dad need our help."

"Eva? Are you sure?"

"I am yes. I hope you don't mind but I called Grandpa. She said she could be here within the hour."

"Thank you," says Raina.

"So what do you got?" asks Little A.

"I am not really sure. There is so much data. As far as I can tell something is happening on Tuchanka, but what it is I don't know."

Little A approaches a console. She gets rid of one of the images and starts typing away.

Mia takes another station. She types in a few key strokes. "Hmm, now that is odd."

"What is?" asks Eva as the other sisters look at the monitor.

"It's like the planet is blacked out," says Mia.

"What does that mean?" asks Raina.

"Hang on," Mia types in a few commands. She waits. "Wow."

"What wow, what?" asks Little A.

"All incoming and outgoing communication is being monitored. See that string there?" Mia points to a string of code on the monitor.

"It's code Mia, they don't read code and I can only read a little," says Little A.

"Well as best I can tell all communication is being monitored."

"But why?" asks Eva.

"Can you get a message to Dad?" asks Raina.

Mia looks at her sisters. "Remember when Mom and Dad told us about Aunt Oriana curing RUST?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Oriana sent Abby that stuffed animal when she visited remember?"

"Yes I remember, but again what does this have to do with any…" Raina stops talking Mia raises her hand.

"There was a device in the stuffed animal. It was a way to communicate with each other undetected. We need to ask Miranda and Oriana what they did in order to talk without detection. Then I bet we can get a message to Dad."

"Sounds like a plan," says Little A.

Mia moves to another console and dials Miranda's omni-tool.

* * *

"I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you up and around Ori," says Miranda. She hugs her sister for the third time.

"Miri," Ori laughs, "if you keep hugging me I won't be able to finish making breakfast."

"Sorry I just can't help it. I…For a time there I never thought..." Miranda wipes at her eyes, "I thought I lost you."

Oriana hugs her sister. "I'm sorry I worried you Miri. I just needed to work through some things."

Miranda sits at the breakfast bar, "But you feel better?"

"Miri I am still going to get sad from time to time. I miss Mark terribly. I never had the chance to mourn his death; I mean I never really took the time to mourn him until I got here."

"But back on Earth?"

"I was falling apart, but I wasn't letting myself go if that makes sense. I guess I just take my time with things." Oriana smiles a little at her sister.

"Well I am just happy you finally took a shower."

Oriana places the main dish into the oven. She looks at her sister. "What is going on between you and Arelia?"

Miranda breaks eye contact, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. Let me guess," Oriana crosses her arms, "you were getting upset with how long I was mourning. I wasn't bouncing back fast enough right? So you complain to Arelia who probably tells you I need time which you hate. Miranda?"

The ex-Cerberus operative looks at her.

"I'm right aren't I?"

Miranda lets out a sigh.

"You need to talk to her and apologize Miri."

"I have apologized Ori, plenty of times."

"That bad huh?" Oriana smiles.

"It's not funny. I really hurt her Ori. I don't know how to make it up to her."

Oriana leans on the breakfast bar counter and reaches out her hand and waits for her sister to give up her hand. Miranda complies. "You are going to hate what I have to say."

"Give her time right?" Miranda lets out a sigh.

"You got it." Oriana gives her sister's hand a squeeze then lets it go.

"I kind of lose myself when it comes to you Ori."

"Gee thanks."

"I take full responsibility for it but there is something in me that just switches on when I feel you are in danger or when you are hurting. It has always been that way since we got away from Father. I have always felt responsible for you."

Oriana gives her sister a sad smile.

"What?"

"You are not responsible for me Miri don't you get that? I am my own woman. You cannot carry that burden anymore. Do you hear me? I am not your responsibility."

"Who else is going to look after you?"

"I am fully capable of looking after myself Miri, I am not a child."

Miranda opens her mouth then closes it. She decides not to say what she is thinking. Her omni-tool beeps and she is happy for the interruption.

"Liara?"

"Hi Aunt Miranda it's Mia."

"Mia are you alright? Where is Liara, isn't this her line?"

"Aunt Miranda we need your help."

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes Valya notices one thing, her head is pounding.

"Valya? Oh thank the Goddess," says Dara. "Do you want some water honey?"

Valya moves her head slightly which makes her wince. She feels something at her lips, a straw. She takes it in and slowly sucks in some water.

"Careful now, nice and slow."

"Where…"

"You are in the hospital. Atalia is just outside."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember honey?"

Valya slowly raises her hand to touch her head. "Hurts."

"I know honey. You have a severe concussion. You have been out for a few hours. I…I didn't know what to do Valya I am so sorry."

Valya feels her hand being held by her bondmate. "I…I don't understand."

"Something happened Valya. Dava…she…."

"She awake?" asks Atalia.

Dara wipes her eyes. "Yes, she is a little out of it." She squeezes her hand, " Atalia is here."

"Hi there partner." She takes Valya's other hand. "I have seen you looking better." Atalia smiles.

"Dava?"

"We are looking for her. Meryl has everyone on it looking for her."

"Why?"

Dara and Atalia exchange looks.

"Atalia do you think you could find the Doctor please?"

"Of course. Valya you rest now."

Dara feels her hand being squeezed. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

"What happened?"

"You…uh…you ….there was an accident." Dara is relieved when the Doctor enters the room with Atalia.

"How are you feeling Detective?" The Doctor runs a scan.

"I hurt."

"Well you took quite a spill."

"She doesn't remember Doctor, uh she doesn't remember what happened," says Dara.

"Nothing to be concerned about. With trauma like this your memory will come back on its own, it just may take a while. I will have the nurse up your pain medication. We will see how you do on that okay?"

Valya's eyes slowly close.

"Thank you Doctor," says Dara. She accompanies the Doctor outside the room. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She will be yes."

"And her memory? Will it really come back?"

"Memories can be a tricky thing. She may or may not remember what happened."

"Do..do I tell her what happened?"

"If she asks I think you can talk about what she remembers and see if it helps."

"I'm sorry Doctor but Valya can be very stubborn. She will want to know what happened to her. I can't not tell her."

"If you feel not telling her will cause her more stress then tell her. The harm has been done."

Dara lets out a long sigh. "Okay thank you Doctor."

"Once the nurse gives Valya her medication your bondmate will be out until tomorrow. You should go home and get some rest."

"I'm staying, I mean if that is alright."

The Doctor gives her fellow asari a smile. "Of course. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor."

Dara is about to return to the room when Atalia lightly grabs her arm.

"Do you need anything Dara?"

Dara tries to smile but it turns into a soft sob. She covers her nose and mouth to try to hide her emotion.

Atalia pulls her into a hug. "It's okay, she is going to be okay. They will both be fine. We will find her."

There was a time when Dara knew nothing of Atalia, just that she was a beautiful asari that her bondmate worked with every day. She and Akira, the Medical Examiner, are still together though not bonded. She is relieved to have a friend right now. Dara steps out of the hug. She wipes her face with her hands. "I have to go to her."

"Of course. I am here if you need me okay? You have my number."

"Thank you, I do."

Dara enters the hospital room again and sits next to Valya who is still sleeping. She takes her hand between her own and kisses her soft skin. "I am so sorry this happened to you. I …I am so ashamed. I am afraid of her Valya. What does that say about me? A mother who is afraid of her own daughter? I …I don't understand what is happening with her or to her." Dara leans down and rests her head on the bed so her cheek is touching Valya's hand. "She will be okay, she has to be, you both have to be okay." It doesn't take long for Dara's eyes to close.


	8. Chapter 8

**THESSIA**

Atalia is in Meryl's office along with fellow detectives Naava, Sara, Kendall and Andrea, two additional detectives were added to the station about ten years ago.

"Where is she?" asks Atalia.

"Alright everyone listen up!" says Meryl as she hurries behind her desk while the other detectives stand. "Akira has confirmed that the last three victims have died by an Ardat-Yakshi."

"Shit," says Naava.

"Any way of knowing if it is by the same asari?" asks Atalia.

This causes everyone to look at the lead Detective.

"Do we know if we are dealing with one or more of them? Is there any way to tell by how the victims died?"

"Yes there is," says Akira. The Medical Examiner walks into Meryl's office to join the meeting. "I apologize for being late. Two of the victims have the same type of neural decay; the third one is much more precise and efficient."

"Shit," says Naava.

"So that means we have at least two," says Atalia. "Do you think one is acting as an apprentice?"

"That is what you are all to find out," says Meryl. "We have been cleared for overtime people. I need answers to who we are dealing with, how many there are and where the hell they are and I need these answers yesterday! So get out there. Atalia, you are alone until Valya can return to work. If you need assistance we can get help from the Officers."

"How is she?" asks Sara.

"She is going to be fine," says Atalia. "What about her daughter Dava? She is still missing and could be a threat."

"She could be one of them," says Andrea.

The room falls quiet.

"I'm sorry to say that but it is a possibility that we cannot overlook. You said it yourself Atalia that Dava has never fully recovered from the events that transpired 80 years ago."

"But it doesn't make sense that she would be acting out now after all this time, does it?" asks Naava.

"It does if Dava is finally strong enough to kill." The room falls quiet.

"Atalia, we all feel for Valya we do. We do not know if Dava is involved in this or not. The Ardat-Yakshi takes priority no exceptions. We are now up to nearly a dozen murders in the last month and there is no telling how many more bodies are out there that we have not found yet. We cannot have the people of Thessia panic and afraid of going out at night," says Meryl.

"Maybe they should be afraid to go out at night. I mean maybe we should issue a warning," says Kendall.

"No," says Meryl with a stern tone of voice. "We are not there yet. Do your jobs and find these Ardat-Yakshi and the public will never have to know."

"Just how many more asari have to die before we warn the people we have sworn to protect?" asks Atalia.

"Enough! You heard what I said now get to work." Meryl points to her open door.

In silence everyone files out of the room. Akira catches Atalia's wrist and keeps her in the office.

"We need a word," says Akira.

Atalia crosses her arms and looks between her boss and her lover. "What?"

"Akira still has the serum to test and possibly cure the Ardat-Yakshi," says Meryl.

"And?"

"And," Meryl steps closer to Atalia, "that means you do not kill do you understand? You can wound if necessary to apprehend, but we need the subject alive."

"Yeah I will be sure to tell her that when she tries to mind fuck me."

Akira gasps a little.

Meryl's blue complexion almost turns red; she is quickly in Atalia's face. "You need some time off Atalia? Because I can arrange it, permanently."

The two stare at each other.

After a few minutes Akira clears her throat. "In any case, having the Ardat-Yakshi alive would be ideal Atalia. Okay?"

The two asari continue to stare at each other.

Akira touches Atalia's shoulder, "Okay Detective?"

Atalia blinks a few times then looks at Akira. "Sure." Without another word she leaves the office.

"That damn bitch!" says Meryl after she closes her office door. "You better tell your little girlfriend that she is one more outburst away from getting her ass fired!"

Akira looks at Meryl. "My life outside of work is none of your business Meryl so I will forget you just made that comment. If you have an issue with Atalia then you need to bring it up with Atalia. You may want to cut her a little slack seeing as her partner was just hospitalized." Akira turns to leave when Meryl swings her around and is in her face.

"And you better rein her in do you hear me? I mean it Akira. I am done warning her. Either you talk some sense into her or she will find herself out of a job."

Akira is not sure what to say to that so she says nothing.

"Dismissed." Meryl sits behind her desk and starts pounding away on her keyboard ignoring the medical examiner.

Akira leaves the office and closes the door behind her.

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

It has been two days of taking town after town. Shepard is still helping Eli and his clan longing for home, longing for her blue beauty's arms. Of the civilians saved only about twenty have volunteered to join the fight to take on Clan Jurdon. And so far no Krogan has turned from the clan to join Eli. The plan is not working and they need people fast.

Scouts have reported that Jurdon Gran is getting ready to mobilize. He could be ready to go in as little as a month.

Shepard is back at the base for some needed rest. She told Eli no but he insisted. She thinks it is probably because he wants someone with Wrex. She is outside of his quarters now suddenly nervous to talk to her old friend. Shepard has never been good at consoling or trying to comfort. It does not come naturally to her. She always relied on Liara for that kind of stuff. On her way back she sent a quick message to the asari hoping it goes undetected.

Since there is no door to the room Shepard pops her head in and says, "You awake in there?"

She hears a growl and a smile creeps up on her.

"Come in Shepard," says Wrex.

Shepard almost stops in mid stride when she sees her Krogan friend. It is obvious the poison he was hit with is consuming his body. His head is hanging lower than she has ever seen, there is no sparkle to his eyes and he looks tired, so very tired. She shakes it off and schools her emotions and says, "How's it going?" She tries to act casual but feels it is not working.

Wrex growls again, "How do you think Shepard, I'm dying."

"Complain, complain."

"I should be out there dying an honorable death but instead I am stuck here barely able to make it across the damn room on my own." He sits down already tired from the exertion.

Shepard knows how he feels. She sits next to him shoulder to shoulder.

"The plan is not working is it?" asks Wrex.

"No. We need more people. Scouts have reported that Jurdon Gran may leave the planet within a month."

"You have to get help Shepard."

"How Wrex? I was lucky that I was even able to land here in the first place. They have tightened everything up. How do you expect me to get off planet?"

"You'll think of something, you always do."

"Yeah right. I can't send out a message long enough to explain what is needed. If the message is detected we don't have the people to fight them off. They out number us at least three to one, maybe more."

"Don't remember you whining so much Shepard." Wrex nudges her shoulder. "You'll find a way, you always do."

Shepard stands and starts to pace.

"What is Eli's next move?" asks Wrex. He starts to cough a deep raspy cough.

Shepard swallows, tries not to think about the pain her friend is in. "He is taking two more towns tonight."

"No city?"

"City?"

"Has he taken a city?"

"No Wrex that is what I am talking about. We don't have enough people to take a city. The civilians that are willing to fight hardly remember how to hold a shotgun let along fire one accurately."

Wrex growls.

"What?"

"We are weak!" Wrex stands. He sways a little on his feet. Shepard quickly moves toward him but stops when he waves her off.

"Take me to him Shepard."

"Wrex." Shepard is not sure the Krogan can make the trip.

"Take me to him."

She sees determination in his eyes. "Okay." She leads the way out of the base and grabs the nearest Tomkah.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Atalia wants answers. She practically stormed out of the police station after her meeting with Meryl. Akira has called her half a dozen times but she is not answering. She wants to be left alone. She wants to find answers and she is standing outside of a house where she intends to get them.

She rings the bell suddenly feeling nervous.

A lightly violet shaded asari maiden answers the door. The smile on her face disappears the moment she recognizes Atalia.

"Hello Caressa, I need to speak with you."

The asari starts to close the door but Atalia puts her foot between the door and the door frame. She looks up at the detective, "I can't."

"Please it's important. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't." Atalia sees the fear in her eyes.

Caressa relents and opens the door. Atalia enters the two story home.

"Are your parents home?"

"No."

"Your sisters?"

"No." Caressa crosses her arms over her chest.

"How have they been treating you?"

"What do you want Detective?"

"Could I have some water please?"

Caressa walks to the kitchen which is straight through from the front door. Atalia follows her and sits at the kitchen table. "Are you happy they adopted you Caressa? They seem like real nice people."

Caressa hands the detective a glass of water. The older asari notices her trembling hand.

"I can't have you here, what do you want?"

"I need to know what happened in the shack."

Caressa starts to shake her head back and forth. She starts to pace. "I…I don't remember."

"That's not true Caressa, you do remember."

"I can't, I can't talk about it. I don't want to go back there." She stops pacing and looks at the detective with pleading eyes, "Don't make me go back there."

Atalia remains seated. "I need your help Caressa. You are strong now. You overcame Elina."

"Don't!" Caressa covers her ears with her hands and starts to pace again back and forth and back and forth. "Don't say that name to me please I can't…I can't."

Atalia stands now and slowly approaches the distraught asari. "I need you to tell me what happened while you held Dava captive. What did you do to her Caressa?

"I didn't do anything!" Caressa backs up keeping distance from the detective. Atalia does not move toward her.

"Something happened in that shack. I need to know. Dava is in trouble Caressa. I need your help."

Caressa's eyes snap to Atalia's, "Dava is alive?"

Atalia furrows her brows. "Y-yes she is alive. Why are you surprised? What are you not telling me?"

Caressa starts to shake her head back and forth again and starts to pace. "No no no no."

"Caressa?" Atalia reaches for her, but the younger asari steps back. Her lower back bumps up against the kitchen counter. Caressa quickly walks toward the corner of the room by the sliding glass door that leads to their back yard.

"Why are you surprised that Dava is alive?"

"I didn't….I didn't do anything…it wasn't me…I was a good girl."

Atalia feels like she is looking at a cornered animal who is utterly scared out of her mind. She doesn't want to hurt Caressa. The asari has made tremendous progress since her new asari parents took her in. It took only a few months of being with her that they decided to officially adopt her. Atalia has kept tabs on the asari. She knows the treatment she has gone through, the nightmares she suffered from for many, many years. Atalia does not want to cause her to have some sort of relapse, but at the same time she needs information to try to find her partner's daughter.

"Tell me what happened," Atalia says in a calm voice.

Caressa's demeanor changes. Her hands move down and form into fists. Her right hand slowly hits her right hip. Her eyes have a faraway look to them. Atalia is not sure if she should say anything. After a minute of the younger asari just staring past her, Atalia starts to say something but stops when Caressa speaks.

"I brought Dava to the shack. She wanted her, she had to have her."

Atalia slowly sits down at the kitchen table. "You brought her to Elina?"

"Yes."

"Because Elina wanted to use Dava to get to Mia T'Soni?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted her."

"Who? Who wanted her?"

"Biotics. Those strong with biotics are always the target to get stronger. She said you get stronger when you meld with talented biotics."

"And Elina wanted more power?"

"Yes."

Caressa continues to stare straight ahead. Her right fisted hand continues to hit her hip. Atalia wonders if it is some type of coping mechanism. She is concerned for the asari but continues to press her.

"Where did Elina get her power?"

Caressa's fist stops. She stands very still. After a minute of silence Caressa says, "They told me to leave. Elina hit me and told me to leave the house."

"The house in the woods?"

"Yes. I wanted to stay but Elina hit me. She kept hitting me until I left the corner. I was told to stay in the corner."

Atalia realizes that Caressa is standing in the corner of the kitchen.

"I went outside. I hid. I wanted to know what would happen to her."

"To Dava?"

"Yes. Then she came."

_Finally new information. There was someone else involved_. It takes all of Atalia's will power to not say anything.

"She entered the shack. Then I heard it." Caressa covers her ears and shuts her eyes tightly. "The screams. She wouldn't stop screaming. I never heard anything like it before." Caressa with her back to the wall slides down and hugs her knees close to her chest. She starts to rock back and forth. "I hid for I don't know how long. The screaming stopped and then she came out and left. I waited. I didn't want to get hit. Elina loved to hit me. For some reason she never melded with me. Mother told her never to meld with me that I was off limits. I think Elina hated her for that and hated me even more. So she enjoyed hitting me and had her fun with me that way."

Atalia feels the heat behind her eyes. She has pushed Caressa too far and she knows it.

"I went back in and saw her tied to the chair. I thought she was dead. She wasn't moving and there was blood all over the floor. Elina dragged me into the corner and kicked me until …" her voice trails off. Caressa starts to rock back and forth.

After a few minutes of silence Atalia decides to try to talk to the asari since she has stopped talking. "Caressa?" The detective moves slowly toward Caressa. She is crouched down in front of her. "Caressa can you hear me?"

"Pills."

"Pills? You need your pills?"

Caressa nods frantically as she continues to rock back and forth.

"Okay honey hang on I will find them." Atalia leaves the asari alone and runs upstairs. She figures pills will either be in her bedroom or a bathroom. She finds three different prescriptions in the bathroom drawer made out to Caressa. She quickly descends the stairs and enters the kitchen. She hears Caressa mumbling to herself. Atalia is reminded of what happened over 80 years ago. Caressa escaped the shack that collapsed during the fight between Shepard, Liara, Raina and Mia and Elina. Atalia got Dava out of the shack just in time. When all was said and done they thought Caressa was buried, but she escaped somehow and later showed up in the Shepard/T'Soni household where she was in a corner near tears and scared to death. Much like she is now.

Atalia snaps out of her reverie and slowly approaches Caressa after grabbing a glass of water. "I have your pills Caressa. Which ones do you need? Caressa?"

"She's going to die."

"Who?"

"Dava. She is as good as dead."

"Why Caressa? Why do you say that?"

Caressa shakes her head back and forth and rocks with more fervor. "No no no don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

"Caressa I am not going to hurt you. Which pills do you need?"

"Please no don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

Atalia feels sick to her stomach. She caused this. She caused this relapse. "Caressa? Can you hear me honey? I am going to call your Doctor okay?"

Atalia stands and turns her back on Caressa. She places the pill bottles on the kitchen counter. She hears Caressa yell "No!" and before she can turn around she is slammed into the counter. The air is knocked out of her. She sees Caressa run out of the house screaming "No no no not again!"

Getting to her feet Atalia grabs the pill bottles and runs after Caressa.

* * *

Liara rolls over reaching for her bondmate. When her hand finds nothing the asari opens her eyes. It takes a minute for Liara to realize that she is in bed and that Elly is not next to her. Then she remembers that she was working and suddenly she gets out of bed and rushes to the secure room.

Liara finds the room open. The door is not locked. She doesn't understand. She starts to panic a little wondering why the door is not secure. She doesn't remember locking it. She doesn't remember going to bed.

"Mom?"

Liara turns and sees her oldest daughter Raina staring at her with concern in her eyes. "Raina. Wh-What is going on?"

Raina moves to her mother and guides her into a chair. She explains everything. How she put Liara to bed. How she and her sisters worked on the data Liara has collected. Raina explained how they asked for Miranda and Oriana's help.

"They came over a few hours ago. We asked them about how they communicated with each other during the time Oriana was on Earth working on the cure for RUST. Do you remember Mom?"

Liara still tired and a little dazed just nods her head.

"Well they had this device. Anyway, Miranda and Oriana configured all of our omni-tools and they sent code to Dad's omni-tool. We are waiting for it to finish running and then we can get a message to her without being detected. Miranda said because it is a remote fix to Dad's omni-tool there is no telling how long it could take. She suspects half a day. So we are hoping that in a few hours the program will finish and we can call her."

Liara tears up. "You did all of that while I slept?"

"You were exhausted Mother. Your Dad was here for a while too, but she went home about an hour ago."

"Goddess." Liara rubs at her temples.

"Are you alright Mom?"

"What time is it?"

"It is nearly midnight."

Liara's head snaps up, "What? Midnight? I slept the entire day?"

"You needed it Mom."

Liara stands and starts tapping away on a keyboard at one of the consoles. "What is happening with Tuchanka do we know?"

"There is a type of black out happening. Communications are being monitored to and from the planet as well as all docking ships. The Shadow Broker said that…."

"You spoke with the Shadow Broker?"

"Well _I_ didn't, Miranda did. She pretty much scolded her for not knowing more information."

"Her?" Liara and Shepard have not shared the identity of the Shadow Broker with their children.

"Well I don't know if it was a _her_, but the word choice used and my…well you know," Raina smiles, "I think it is a woman."

"I…I cannot believe you did all of this. Thank you Raina thank you." Liara gives her daughter a big hug.

"It was a family effort Mom. We want to help. We want to help Dad off Tuchanka. We want her home."

"I do too Raina. Where are the rest of your sisters?"

"They are in bed. We worked a bit in shifts. I wanted someone to be awake for when you woke up so you could hear what has been going on. I didn't want you to panic or worry because you slept so long. I think we made some pretty good progress."

"Yes, I would say so."

"Grandpa brought some food. Would you like some?"

"Yes please I am starving."

They both make their way to the kitchen. "How was your grandfather?"

"Crabby as ever," says Raina with a smile. "You are worried about her?"

Liara shakes her head.

"You _are_ worried for her mother. You are worried her end is near."

"Please stop Raina."

"I apologize."

They eat their meals in silence.

Once the dishes are done Raina says, "Oh Goddess I almost forgot."

"What?"

"There was a short message from Dad. We had to take your omni-tool so Miranda could update it."

"What does it say?"

"See for yourself."

Liara pulls up the message after activating her omni-tool.

_Love you Liara. Need military_

Liara looks at Raina.

"Do you think she is requesting military personnel?" asks Raina.

"I think that is exactly what she is requesting."


	9. Chapter 9

**THESSIA**

Bags are by the front door. Liara is hurrying around her bedroom to make sure she has everything she needs.

"Mother, please let me come with you," says Raina.

"Yeah Mom we can help," says Mia. Eva and Little A are also in the master bedroom watching the events unfold.

"Absolutely not."

"You cannot go alone Mom," says Eva, "it isn't safe."

"I won't be alone, Miranda and Arelia will be with me."

"What does Grandpa have to say about this?" asks Little A.

Liara ignores the question. She checks the bathroom one more time.

The sisters look to Raina who shakes her head back and forth.

"My Goddess Mother you haven't told her?"

"Yeah because Grandpa will try to talk her out of it, right mother?" asks Mia.

Liara stops and looks at her daughters. How they have grown, she couldn't be more proud of them. She lets out a breath. "I know you are worried, but I know what I am doing. I have dealt with her before."

"Not like this Mother," says Raina.

"Yes exactly like this Raina. I have nothing to fear from her."

"That is nuts!" says Mia. "She is the Pirate Queen."

"I know full well who Aria T'Loak is and who she isn't." Liara walks past her girls out of the bedroom back to her bags by the front door and slips something in the side pocket of one of her bags.

"I want to come with you."

Liara approaches Mia and places her hand on her shoulder. "You can't. I am sorry that I will not be here when you meet with the other recruiters honey. I am sure Oriana or your Grandpa will attend the meetings with you if you do not want to bring one of your sisters. I hope you understand why I cannot be here for you."

"Of course I do, that is not the point. It's too dangerous."

Liara kisses Mia's cheek and gives her a hug. "I know what I am doing." She turns her attention to Eva. "Please tell me when you hear back about your poem okay, your father and I want to know." She gives her a hug and a kiss. "Little A, I want you to stay out of trouble." Liara playfully nudges her youngest daughter's shoulder.

"Mom this is not a good idea. What if we don't see you or Dad again?" Little A's voice cracks. Liara pulls her into a tight hug.

"We will come back honey, I promise."

Liara looks at Raina. "You are in charge."

Raina nods as she steps close. Liara hugs her and gives her a kiss.

Liara turns to the girls, "The program that allows us to talk to your Father should be finished soon. If not, then I will figure a way to get word to you once I reach Tuchanka. I will call you every night when I can I promise."

"Mom," says Mia, "Do you really think Aria is going to help you?"

"She won't have a choice."

The doorbell rings. Liara turns and opens it to Miranda and Arelia. "I am just about ready."

Mia walks past her mother and pulls Arelia aside outside, out of earshot from the others.

Raina moves close to her mother. "Are you sure about this mother?"

"I am. We need to help the Krogan Raina and I need to get your Father back." Liara looks at her daughter. "I am sorry to ask….but…"

"I don't know," says Raina. "If I feel anything, I will contact you. And Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"I am sorry about last night; about saying you were worried about Grandpa."

Liara hugs her daughter, "It's alright honey. Please keep that between us." Liara steps back from the hug. "Have Shayna and Rose over once in a while please. They will be worried for their parents."

"Can we have Aunt Oriana over too?" asks Eva.

"Of course honey. They can spend the night if they want. I know school is done next week, please try to concentrate on your exams."

Mia walks back into the house. Liara notices tears in her eyes. She looks behind her and sees the bags are gone. Miranda and Arelia are waiting outside. Liara looks at her daughters one more time. "I love you all so much. Do not hesitate to message me. If I do not reply right away please do not worry. We are a family and we will be reunited I promise."

Little A all but tackles her mother. Eva is the next to join then Mia and then Raina. After a few moments in the group hug Liara wipes her eyes turns toward the door and doesn't look back.

* * *

"Akira?" Atalia is following Caressa. The distraught asari is walking through traffic of people. They are on main street and Atalia has no idea where she is going. She is calling Akira to let someone know what is going on.

"Atalia? Where are you?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"We need to talk."

"Akira I need you to listen to me."

"What? What is it? Are you all right?"

"Do you remember the name of Caressa's Doctor?"

"When she was younger?"

"No her Doctor right now, is it the same one?"

"I..no why?"

"I need you to contact her. Follow my tracking device and get her to me."

"Why Atalia, what is going on? Where are you?"

"Look," Atalia is walking quickly to keep up with Caressa who seems to be on a mission, "I can't talk right now, please just do this for me."

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"Damn it Akira." Atalia grunts as she knocks shoulders with someone on the sidewalk. She quickly turns, "Sorry." When she turns to look for Caressa she doesn't see her.

"Atalia?"

"Shit."

"Atalia what is going on?"

"Hang on." Trying not to panic the lead detective quickly turns the corner and feels relief when she sees Caressa up ahead. "Akira, I am following Caressa. I pushed her too hard and she panicked or something. I am following her to see where she is going."

"What?"

Atalia can hear the concern in her voice. "I have to; it's my fault she is freaking out."

"What did you do?"

Atalia turns another corner. Caressa seems to be heading out of the main part of the city. Buildings are getting sparse. "There was another person involved at the shack."

"What, are you sure?"

"Akira please. Get the Doctor and have her come to me. I am afraid for Caressa. I need to go." Before the medical examiner can say anything more, Atalia disconnects the call. She ducks behind a nearby building when she sees Caressa stop dead in her tracks.

Catching her breath, Atalia peaks around the corner. It looks like Caressa is looking right at her. The lead detective freezes hoping she has not been detected. Caressa looks lost. After looking in each direction Caressa heads out of the city. Atalia follows hoping she will lead her to this other person.

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

The rough terrain of the planet is something Shepard hopes to never get used to. She is taking Wrex to see Eli in a Tomkah. She contacted the Krogan leader telling him that they were on the way. He told them to hang back at an operational camp they set up. He would join them when he could as he and his clan are out taking two towns.

Shepard shuts off the vehicle. "Do you want to wait here or walk to the operational camp? Eli said it is about a half mile ahead."

When there is no reply Shepard looks over at her friend. She shakes his shoulder, "Wrex?"

When he isn't roused Shepard exits the Tomkah. Her heart is beating fast. She does not want to lose her friend, not like this, not now. She opens the door to look at Wrex. "Wrex? Wrex can you hear me?"

"Hmm?" He growls a little. "What?"

Shepard works on slowing her breathing. She cannot believe the relief she feels. She turns her head away when she feels tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm not dead yet Shepard. Are we here?"

After composing herself, Shepard looks at Wrex and says, "The camp is about a half mile away. We should walk. Don't want to draw attention by bringing the Tomkah."

Wrex growls again. "Help me out."

Shepard extends her hand. Wrex takes it and leans on her as he exits the vehicle. They start their half mile hike.

After about ten minutes of silence Wrex says, "I want you to do something for me."

Shepard turns to him thinking he needs help. She extends her arms not sure if he is close to falling over or needs help sitting down, or…

"What are you doing?" Wrex stares at her extended arms then makes eye contact.

Shepard swallows, "Sorry."

Wrex growls and continues to walk. Shepard shouldn't be surprised that he is making the hike just fine. She suspects his stubbornness is preventing him from resting.

"What do you want me to do Wrex?"

"I want you to save the females."

"That is the plan."

Wrex stops and shoves Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard falls, rolls and then gets on her feet in one smooth motion. She looks at the Krogan, "What?" Shepard wonders what she said wrong.

Wrex looks at her with determination. "Females first, Grunt second."

Shepard feels her heart sink. She knows he is right.

"You got me Shepard?"

Shepard slams her hand down on his shoulder, "I got you Wrex."

They continue the rest of the hike in silence.

* * *

**En Route to Omega**

Miranda is piloting a small ship. After meeting with Raina and the rest of the Shepard/T'Soni kids, the ex-Cerberus operative spoke with her bondmate Arelia and they both agreed that they would help in any way they could. When Liara called to tell them her plan, they decided to rent a ship capable of flying to Omega and Tuchanka. It is not as large as the Normandy but it has enough room to sleep up to twelve people, two to a room. There is a full kitchen as well as a small shuttle in the belly of the ship.

Miranda and Arelia are on better speaking terms though Arelia has asked for more time. Miranda's constant need to control every situation really got to the asari and the way Miranda treated her while Oriana was hidden away in her room was not good. Arelia told her that it was unacceptable and that she is not her punching bag, a term she learned from Shepard. Though Miranda was surprised at how harshly she must have treated Arelia, she agreed to give her space instead of constantly bugging her with apologies. It has been difficult for Miranda to be patient. It has been a very difficult few days.

Liara and Arelia are on the lower level of the ship in the kitchen making dinner. Liara noticed the tension between the two and is not sure if she should say anything.

"Has the program completed Liara?"

Liara checks her omni-tool, "No, not yet." She lets out a sigh.

"I am sure Shepard is fine."

"I hope you are right Arelia."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

The asari looks at her friend, "Of course."

"Does Shepard want to control everything? I mean does she become so focused on something that she forgets about other people and their feelings?"

Liara touches Arelia's shoulder, "Is that what has happened?"

Arelia turns her head away and sniffles.

Liara sees how upset Arelia is. "I would say yes. Shepard at times has a tendency to focus on one thing and forget the rest. I have also been guilty of that."

"How do you get past it?"

"Did she hurt you Arelia?"

"Not physically."

Liara takes in a breath and lets it out, "I see."

"I understand how much she loves her sister. I told her that Oriana needed time, but Miranda wouldn't hear me. She wanted her sister to snap out of her sadness just like that. It's as if Miranda cannot handle true emotions."

"I think sometimes she can't."

Arelia looks at her, "What?"

"The Miranda I knew prior to and during the Reaper war was a very different woman."

"What do you mean?"

"She is fiercely loyal Arelia. That part of her has not changed. She was loyal to the Illusive Man until Shepard helped her see the kind of man he was. Miranda was so ashamed for thinking he was someone he wasn't, for falling for his lies. She has not found a lot of people in her life that she can trust. He broke that trust and it changed her. She was a hard woman to being with, but she became harsher after that.

For a long time Oriana has been her responsibility. Their relationship is almost like a parent looks after a child that is how Miranda was with Oriana back then. I suppose how she looks at her sister is habit. She probably doesn't realize she treats Oriana more like a child sometimes instead of a younger sister. To help her deal with things I believe Miranda is like Shepard in that she will set aside her feelings or bury them if you will until the battle is over."

"What battle?"

"The battle within. Miranda knows Oriana needs time to heal but she does not know how to deal with the feeling of helplessness. In that she and Shepard are very much alike. So instead of dealing with the feeling she buries it and lashes out." When Arelia breaks eye contact Liara knows she is spot on. "I take it Oriana has had a difficult time since she arrived on Thessia? I am sorry I was not aware this was happening."

"No it's okay Liara. She kind of …well she fell apart when she arrived. I don't think she truly mourned Mark's loss. And I think Miranda was incredibly worried and felt helpless like you said." Arelia looks away, "She took her frustration out on me. It is not something I care to endure again."

"I can imagine."

Arelia looks at Liara with furrowed brows.

"I have been on the receiving end of Miranda's wrath. And in the heat of the moment Shepard and I have said hurtful things to each other, very hurtful things. The only thing we can do is try to learn from our mistakes and not repeat them."

"You make it sound simple."

"It is anything but simple. When you get to know someone so well, you sometimes forget about their feelings because you are so comfortable with them. You say the first thing that comes to your mind and it is too late to take it back once you have said it. Then the damage is already done."

"Exactly."

"If it helps any Arelia, I know Miranda loves you very much. I see it in the way she looks at you. Her protectiveness of Oriana of you and your girls is one of the ways she expresses her love of others."

Arelia is quiet. She turns her attention to preparing dinner. Liara does not press her.

"Thank you Liara."

"May I ask you something?"

Arelia turns to look at her.

"What did Mia say to you?"

Arelia smiles a little, "She told me that I must do my absolute best to bring you and Shepard home."

Liara tears up.

"You have wonderful children Liara. They love you so much."

"What…what did you say in return?"

"I told her that Miranda and I would see to it that you both return to Thessia."

Wiping her cheek Liara joins Arelia at the counter to prepare dinner. "Thank you Arelia."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Atalia has followed Caressa to a warehouse type area. There are large long buildings at the end of the road that look abandoned. The lead detective is hiding behind one of the buildings now watching Caressa who is out in the open.

The young violet asari is pacing back and forth and looks to be mumbling to herself. Her arms are wrapped around her as if she is trying to stay warm which concerns Atalia because it is nearly 90 degrees. The sun's beams are strong this time of year. Wiping the sweat from her brow Atalia answers her omni-tool when it beeps.

"Hello?"

"Atalia?"

"Yeah, Akira?"

"Yes, I have Malin on the line. She is a psychiatrist, but she is not seeing Caressa on a regular basis."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Hello Atalia?"

The lead detective didn't realize the woman was on the line. "Yes?"

"My colleague Shelia has been working with Caressa. She is on vacation and asked that I be her back up if needed."

"What?"

"I have met Caressa on two different occasions. I have established a rapport. Shelia and I have been colleagues for many, many years. My specialty is dealing with patients with post-traumatic stress as is the case with Caressa. Sheila did not want to leave her care to one of her co-workers due to Caressa's sensitivity."

"Sensitivity?"

"She did not respond well with Shelia's co-workers, so she asked me to meet her."

"Where are you? Are you almost here?"

"We are heading your way," says Akira.

"Can you tell me what is happening?" asks Malin.

"She seems panicked. Right now she is pacing back and forth hugging herself. She seems to be talking to herself or talking to someone who is not there. Wait…" Atalia continues to watch. "Shit, don't fly here, repeat do not fly here."

Akira hears the urgency in her voice. "What is happening Atalia?"

"Hang on." Atalia moves closer by ducking inside one of the buildings. She makes her way to a half open window. She has a good view of Caressa and another asari. She has no idea where the other asari came from. "Caressa is speaking to another asari." Atalia whispers into her omni-tool.

"Who?" asks Malin.

"I have no idea. She looks older, maybe older than…..NO!."

"Atalia? Atalia!" The line is dead. Akira looks at Malin, they are in a sky car together, "I don't care what she told us, I am flying to her."

"Agreed."

Everything slowed to a screeching halt. The unknown asari speaking with Caressa pulled out a pistol of some sort and fired. Atalia had to back track to get out of the building. When she turned the corner of the building she saw the armed asari walking to a small shuttle.

"Stop police!"

The asari turns to see Atalia running toward her gun drawn.

Atalia raises her gun and starts to fire. Running and firing and being accurate is very difficult. Atalia sees a large ball of blue and red light fly toward her. Shielding herself she dodges the ball by rolling. In one smooth motion she is on her feet. She gets into her firing stance and fires three shots. The other asari just smiles, turns her back and walks into the shuttle. Atalia starts to follow when something from behind hits her. She is thrown through the air. Her body hits the pavement hard sending her summersaulting. When she stops, Atalia sits up in time to see the shuttle lift off. She looks at its undercarriage for any class designation, but there isn't any.

Atalia gingerly gets to her feet. She looks up and notices the shuttle heading straight for her. She shields herself as she sees sparks fly her way. She knows the shuttle must be equipped with some sort of gun. The sparks she sees are bullets. She dives out of the way but isn't quick enough. A few bullets rip through her shield. She feels a red hot lance of pain. The shuttle flies off.

Ignoring her pain Atalia makes her way back to Caressa. The asari is lying on her back struggling. Atalia kneels down and sees blood pouring out of her chest. Atalia instinctively places her hands over the gaping wound to try to slow the bleeding. "Hang on Caressa, Goddess please hang on."

Caressa is staring straight into the air as if she sees something there.

"Caressa I am so sorry please forgive me. You hang on, help is coming. You hang on do you hear me!"

Caressa's eyes flutter, she coughs up blood. Saliva and blood trickle down her chin.

Atalia leans over her, "Caressa hang on please."

Caressa locks eyes with the lead detective. Her mouth starts to move.

Atalia leans her ear closer to her mouth, "What?"

"Sh…Shadow…"

Atalia leans back. She continues to apply pressure with her hands. "Shadow?"

Caressa nods slightly.

"Is that her name? Her name is Shadow?"

Caressa smiles a little and nods.

Atalia's sight becomes blurry, "Caressa please..please don't go. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you relive every….."

Caressa touches her hands that are on her chest. Atalia stops talking.

"It's okay now." Caressa's eyes flutter once more.

"NO! Caressa you hang on do you hear me? Hang on please! Please stay with me, don't die, don't you die!"

The young asari's eyes stare ahead and no longer move.

Atalia never heard the shuttle land. She never heard Akira or Malin speaking to her. All she could see was a young asari die beneath her hands knowing it was all her fault.


	10. Chapter 10

**TUCHANKA**

The sun has been down for over two hours. Shepard is staying warm by pacing back and forth. They cannot risk having a fire because they do not have good cover. They would be spotted from miles away. She and Wrex, who is sleeping, are waiting for Eli and his clansmen to return. The plan for tonight was to take two towns.

Shepard hears vehicles approach. She shakes Wrex awake.

"What?"

"Someone's coming." Shepard checks her sidearm then grabs her shotgun. Wrex gets up off the ground with a grunt and a moan. He grabs his shotgun. The two hide from the approaching vehicles.

Twelve Tomkahs slowly drive past the operational camp. The first vehicle pulls off the dirt road and parks, the second follows then the third and so on. Shepard and Wrex know it is Eli and the rest of the Krogan. They come out from their hiding spot.

Eli is the first to exit. "Shepard, Wrex is at that you?"

"Yeah," says Shepard.

"Get in. We need to get back to the main base, we have wounded."

Shepard and Wrex enter the same Tomkah as Eli.

"I left a Tomkah about half a mile out," says Shepard.

"We will have one of the others pick it up." Eli nods to a fellow Krogan who dispenses his orders.

"So?" asks Wrex.

"We took both towns, but not without loss."

"How many?"

"Five dead and three wounded."

Wrex growls.

"Any civilians volunteer?" asks Shepard.

"Two."

Wrex growls again.

"Do you have a better idea Urdnot Wrex?"

"We need to take a city. We need a bigger base of operations. We are wasting too much fuel with running back and forth between these towns. You should have at least ordered everyone into one of the towns and made that our new base."

"Normally I would agree with you but Clan Jurdon is making that very difficult."

"How so?" asks Shepard.

"The minute we attack, the Krogan from Clan Jurdon set fire to the buildings. They destroy any vehicles or any technology they find. It's as if they know they are going to be defeated so they ruin as many homes as possible leaving the civilians homeless. Besides, the towns are not fortified. The ones we have taken back would not make good bases, not good for a defensive position."

"If so many homes are being burned why aren't more volunteering?" asks Shepard.

"Cowards," says Wrex. "Peace has made us soft. That is how Jurdon Gran got the advantage and how he keeps it," says Wrex.

"We can't force them to fight Wrex," says Eli.

"Like hell. Turn these things around."

"What?"

"You left the civilians in the town right?"

"They refused to leave."

"Send your strongest forces to the towns you have already captured. Bring the civilians to the biggest town you just cleared."

"But Wrex."

"I gave you an order Eli."

Eli gives his orders to the driver.

* * *

**THESSIA**

It is raining and is past midnight. Mia wakes when a huge clap of thunder rattles the entire house. "Mom? Dad?" She pulls the covers back and rubs her eyes. She remembers. They are not home. They are not home where they should be.

The whole house lights up. Mia looks out the window and sees brilliant lightening zigzagging across the sky. It blinks in and out of the darkness lighting up everything in its path. Mia checks the light to her room, it still works. She makes her way down to the main floor. The city lights outside look beautiful as ever. She sits on the couch in the dark watching the light show.

There is a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ Mia turns on the kitchen light. She checks the monitor. It's Dava. _Shit_

The soft knock comes again; it is a little faster now and a little more urgent.

Mia slowly takes in and lets out a breath. She opens the front door.

Dava is soaking wet and shivering.

"Goddess Dava come in."

Mia closes the door and reengages the security system. "What are you doing out in this weather, do you know what time it is?"

Dava is just standing there hugging herself, shivering getting the floor wet.

"Dava?"

The asari just stands and shivers.

"Come on." Mia puts her arm around her shoulders and leads her into her Mom and Dad's master bathroom. She turns the shower on and turns the water to hot. "Go ahead get in."

Dava does as she is told.

"Take your clothes off Dava."

There was a time when Mia would have very much wanted to see Dava naked. When they dated in their early twenties Mia thought she was in love. She has not felt that way with anyone else, not for lack of chances, but she has shut herself off. Though she does not talk much about it, Dava forcing herself into her mind changed Mia to the point that she is scared to get too close to anyone.

Dava tries to lift her shirt up over her head but is shaking too hard. Her hands won't work like they are supposed to.

Without thinking Mia steps into the shower still in her pajamas. "Here let me help you." Mia lifts the shirt off of Dava. Mia grabs a washcloth hanging on the outside of the door and warms it under the water. She starts to softly rub Dava's back. "What happened Dava?"

Dava shakes her head and she continues to hug herself.

"I am going to take your bra off okay Dava?"

She nods.

Mia can hear her teeth chattering.

With the bra off Mia washes Dava's back, then moves to each arm. When Dava faces her Mia cannot help but look at her blue ample breasts. She looks at Dava who has her eyes shut.

"Ssssooo c-c-c-cold."

Mia steps in and holds her. "I got you. You will warm up soon."

Dava latches on to Mia holding her close as if letting her go would mean to die. Mia is scared at first at her desperation but feels Dava shivering from head to toe. Mia turns the water hotter. "Hang in there, you will get warm soon." Mia steps back from the hug, though they are still in each other's arms. Dava's eyes meet hers. For a split second Mia feels the familiar spark, the attraction. Dava quickly looks away, but Mia could see her desire. "I am going to take your pants off Dava okay?"

She nods still too cold to talk coherently.

Mia pulls her pants down. Dava steps out of them. Mia looks up at her underwear. She grabs the underwear on either side of Dava's hips, closes her eyes and pulls them down. Then she quickly stands. _Goddess she is beautiful._ Dava quickly hugs her again as her body trembles. "I got you." Mia just holds her. They stand under the hot water for a few minutes. The entire bathroom is steaming up; Mia forgot to leave the bathroom door open. "You feeling warmer?"

"Y-Y-Yes, th-th-thank you."

"Okay I am going to step out and get us some towels okay?"

"Okay."

Mia steps out of the shower and grabs two towels. Dava turns off the water and steps out. Mia averts her eyes and hands Dava a towel. "Th-thanks."

Mia starts to dry herself but realizes it is pointless because she still has her drenched pajamas on. She looks up at Dava. Dava smiles at her a little then turns her back. Mia takes off her pajamas then dries off.

"Are you hungry?" asks Mia.

"A little."

"Stay here, I will get you some clothes okay?" Mia wraps the towel around her. "I'll be right back."

Mia quickly makes her way upstairs. She grabs some shorts and a t-shirt and quickly gets dressed and then she grabs some shorts and a t-shirt for Dava. She returns to the master bedroom to find Dava sitting on the corner of the bed wrapped in a towel.

Mia clears her throat. She avoids eye contact when she hands Dava the clothes. "I will heat up some left over dinner for you and make you some hot tea."

"Mia?"

She turns to look at Dava, "Yeah?"

"I know this is probably the last thing you wanted to have happen tonight. Thank you."

Mia gives her a small smile then enters the kitchen.

It doesn't take long before Dava emerges from the bedroom wearing Mia's clothes. "How do I look?"

When Mia looks at her, her eyes, her smile, she is reminded of the old Dava, her Dava. "You look great, good…you look good." Mia looks away and returns to making tea.

Dava sits at the breakfast bar. Lightening lights up the house through the floor to ceiling windows in the family room. "Wow it is really coming down out there."

Mia hands her a cup of hot tea. "The food will be a few minutes."

Dava takes a sip.

"So what happened Dava? Why are you out so late at night and in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

"I…it's hard to explain."

"Try."

"I …I know I am not the same person I used to be Mia. I feel like there is something inside of me, I don't know what it is but it's there. I sometimes get so angry that I don't know what to do. Do you ever get so angry that you want to hit something or just scream your head off until your throat hurts?"

"I guess," says Mia after she thinks about it. "What does that have to do with you showing up here drenched?"

"I think I hurt someone."

Mia feels a shiver run down her spine. She swallows. "What do you mean Dava?"

"I…I'm not sure. It is a feeling I guess."

"What do you mean a feeling? Like Raina?"

"No, no nothing like that." Dava takes another sip. Mia notices her hands have a slight tremble in them. "I sometimes find myself in places and I don't know how I got there. Like tonight. I don't know why I am out tonight and I don't know why I came here. Old habit I guess."

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"Like who? You? You stopped talking to me remember?"

Mia hears the anger in her voice. The Dava she remembers is slowly disappearing before her eyes. "With good reason Dava."

Dava lets out a sigh, "I know. It's just…"

"Your getting better is not my responsibility Dava it's yours. And I don't like you holding me up on some pedestal thinking I am the answer for you. It's not fair."

"Fair? You want to talk to me about fair Mia?" Dava stands, she nearly knocks over her cup of tea.

Mia takes a step back. She readies her biotics.

Dava's eyes look at each fist with blue light swirling around them. The asari sits back down. "I'm sorry."

Mia stops her biotics. "You need to see someone Dava."

Dava winces in pain. She grabs her head with her hands. "Aahh!"

"Dava?"

Dava stumbles off the chair at the breakfast bar. She is squinting while holding her head, "Ssss stay back Mia."

"What is it? What is going on?"

"Some…things" Dava falls to her knees clutching at her head, "wrong…"

"Dava?"

"Get away from her Mia!"

Mia feels static electricity in the air, but it is not her. Blue light suddenly surrounds her. She looks to her left and sees Raina, her sister has shielded her.

"Mia back away now!"

"But?"

"Noooo!" Dava stands. Her eyes are pitched black.

Mia looks at her hands. There are red and blue lights forming around each of them. Mia knows she is getting ready to strike out.

"Dava no!"

Mia, prepared for the worst, sees Dava thrown back. Raina pushed her with her biotics. The asari stumbles to her feet.

"Raina!" Mia watches her older sister walk with purpose toward Dava.

Dava snarls at Raina. She brings her hands up but Raina throws her back once more.

"Stay back Mia!"

"You are mine T'Soni!" Dava's hands come up and red light shoots from them. Raina is already shielded but is thrown against the wall.

"Raina!"

Raina does not lose her balance. "I am NOT yours." Raina fires a large blue biotic ball that hits Dava square in the chest. She is thrown up against the floor to ceiling window in the family room cracking it. The asari falls to the ground in a heap.

Mia starts to run toward her.

"Stop Mia!" Raina punches her away with her biotics.

Raina approaches the prone asari. She quickly looks at Mia, "Get something to tie her up with."

Mia is shocked. She is not sure she heard right.

"Mia T'Soni! Get something to tie her up with before she wakes up!"

Raina throws a stasis field on Dava while Mia slowly comes to terms with what just happened. "Hurry!"

Mia normally would look in her Dad's gear bag. She had tie things that worked really well. "I think I have rope upstairs."

"Hurry."

Mia can see Raina is getting tired. She sees her sweating and her body is starting to shake.

"Hang on Raina." Mia runs upstairs.

"What is going on?" asks Eva rubbing her eye.

"Go downstairs and help Raina, Dava is here."

"What?" Eva runs downstairs.

Mia looks through her stuff. She finds some rope. She runs downstairs. She finds Raina and Eva both holding Dava in place. The asari is awake and struggling against the stasis field. Mia kneels down and grabs one wrist. She loops some rope around it then reaches in the stasis field to grab the other wrist. She loops the rope around that then pulls tight. "Got her."

"You sure?" asks Eva.

"I'm sure." Mia sits on Dava's back holding her wrists. "You guys can let her go."

Raina and Eva stop the stasis field. Raina sways on her feet. "I got you." Eva eases her into the nearby chair.

Dava tries to buck Mia off of her.

"Keep it up Dava and I will hit you."

Dava hisses and bucks again.

Mia hits her with her fist between the shoulder blades.

Dava grunts a little and stops struggling.

Eva hands a glass of water to Raina, "Here drink this."

Raina downs the entire glass.

"You two mind telling me what is going on?" asks Eva.

"She was fine until a few minutes ago," says Mia.

"I think we should call her parents."

Dava laughs a deep, scary laugh.

"Oh Goddess."

"What Raina?" asks Eva.

Raina shakes her head, "We need to call the police."

* * *

**En Route to Omega**

Miranda enters the quarters she is sharing with her bondmate Arelia. Liara took over flying the ship. They could fly on auto but none of them want to take any chances. Miranda is exhausted and cannot wait to crawl into bed. As quietly as possible she strips then crawls under the covers.

She lets out a long sigh as she get as comfortable as she can lying on her back not touching Arelia. She misses her bondmate, her skin, her lips, her breasts, her…

"Miranda?"

"Hmm? Sorry Arelia did I wake you?"

"It's all right. I don't sleep very well without you here."

At that comment Miranda wants to hold her, but she doesn't move.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, just tired. Liara is piloting the ship." Miranda feels Arelia move closer. She turns her head to look at the asari. "How are you doing?" Miranda moves onto her side so she can face her bondmate.

Arelia reaches out and touches her cheek. Then she scoots closer and kisses her.

Miranda is taken a bit off guard. She thought Arelia was still mad at her. Miranda wraps her arm around her and shifts under her as she pulls Arelia on top of her. She deepens the kiss holding her close. When they finally break from the kiss Miranda says, "I thought you need more time."

Arelia plays with her long black tresses. "You have given me the time I needed. Thank you." The asari leans in and softly kisses her again.

Miranda looks at her when they break, "I am sorry Arelia. I will try not to…"

Arelia stops her lips with her own.

Miranda quickly moves Arelia and gets on top of her. "This needs to come off."

"If you insist."

Miranda kisses her way down Arelia's body. She stops at the end of her pajama top. Her hands travel up underneath them to massage the asari's breasts.

Arelia moans a little then loses patience. She sits up quickly and takes her pajama top off. She grabs Miranda's face and pulls her up to kiss her. The human lies on top of her while their tongues dance. Miranda moves off to the side, her hand cups a blue breast as she softly bites Arelia's lower lip.

"I have missed you so much." Miranda trails kisses down to Arelia's breast. She sucks on her nipple then softly bites it. The human kisses her way down trailing her tongue over Arelia's tight stomach. She pulls down Arelia's pajama bottoms.

"May I?" asks Arelia.

"Please." Miranda softly kisses Arelia's inner thigh when she feels Arelia begin the meld. It has been too long for the couple.

Miranda brings Arelia over the edge quickly. She could sense in the meld how badly Arelia needed it even though it was fast. The second time the human took her time.

Lying in each other's arms Arelia is threading Miranda's hair through her fingers. "That was amazing."

"You are amazing Arelia for putting up with me. I can be such a bitch sometimes and I am so sorry I hurt you."

"Enough," Arelia squeezes Miranda close. "Please. Enough. Let's put it behind us."

"I promise to do better in the future." Miranda kisses her hand. "I love you so much Arelia." Miranda lifts her head up to kiss her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

The civilians are all gathered in the middle of the town. Wrex is standing on a make shift stage that other Krogan quickly put together. Eli has his troops watching the perimeter. Shepard is standing off to the side of the podium facing Wrex like the other Krogan, she has no idea what he is going to say or do.

"Listen up!" says Wrex. "Tell me right now if you want to live like we used to."

The civilian Krogan look amongst themselves. No one answers.

"That is what I thought. Clan Jurdon is killing our people. He has taken our women from us. He is holding our brothers and sisters captive. Are you okay with this?"

"No!" one Krogan in the back yells. Others join in with grunts and head nods and other shouts of No.

"Now is the time we must fight for what we want. If we don't fight now we have already lost. Our women need you. Our brothers in arms need you. You are the key to victory!"

Shepard yells, "Yeah!" other Krogan join in. She feels the energy of the crowd.

"We have fought long and hard as Krogan. You may not have fired a shotgun in decades, but it will come back to you. You were all soldiers once and can be again. We need your help. _I_ need your help. Help me take back our planet!"

"Yeah!" the Krogan in the back yells. Others join in.

"Help me take back our brothers!"

"Yeah!"

"Help me take back our women!"

The entire crowd yells and raises their arms. They start chanting Wrex's name.

Wrex holds up his hands to quiet the crowd.

"It will not be easy, but it must be done. Rest tonight for tomorrow we take a city!"

The crowd roars again.

Wrex steps down off the make shift stage and signals for Shepard to follow. Once they are inside and cannot be seen Wrex slumps into a chair.

"That was amazing Wrex! I knew you still had it in …" her voice trails off when she looks at her friend. "Wrex?" She places her hand on his shoulder. "What can I get you? Water?" She looks around for water. She steps away from Wrex but he catches her wrist. "What? What is it?"

"Victory. Get me victory."


	11. Chapter 11

**THESSIA**

The world is a haze. Atalia feels as if she is stuck in a hole of wet mud and it won't let her out. She is not sure she wants out. Mouth full of cotton, the lead detective licks her lips and swallows before trying her eyes. Aware of a beeping noise the asari slowly opens them.

"There she is," says Akira. She places the straw at her lover's lips.

Atalia slowly sips the water. She swallows again, "How long?"

"A day."

Atalia turns to look at Akira. Pale blue with green eyes that sparkle she is beautiful as ever. "She's dead isn't she?"

"Yes."

Atalia turns her head away.

Akira continues, "You took two bullets, one to your hip and one lower to your leg. They want to start you on physical therapy as soon as possible. Then I can bring you home. Atalia?"

Silence.

"Meryl was in earlier to check on you. She was worried. Naava and Sara are following up on Shadow. That is the word you kept saying over and over when Malin and I were trying to help you. Do you remember?"

Silence.

Akira wipes her cheek as a single tear falls down her face. "Valya is being released today. She said she would stop by before she leaves. You will be happy to know that her daughter was found. She is in custody at the station. It is quite the story. Dava showed up in the middle of the night at the Shepard/T'Soni household. Apparently she was wondering out in the storm…uh it stormed last night. Anyway, she was fine one minute then the next she tried to attack Mia." Akira stops her story hoping Atalia will say something. She doesn't. "They are fine, the kids are all fine. Apparently their parents are off planet, did you know that?"

Silence.

"Atalia? Will you please talk to me?"

A nurse and doctor enter the room. "How is our patient this morning?" says the doctor.

Akira wipes her cheek again. "She's awake."

The doctor moves to the other side of the bed to look at Atalia. "How are you feeling detective?"

Silence.

The doctor and nurse exchange a look. The doctor runs a scan. "Surgery went well; your injuries are healing as well as can be expected. I will check on you tomorrow to see about starting you on physical therapy. Do you have any questions?"

Silence.

The doctor looks at Akira who shakes her head.

"Very well. Rest up, I expect a full recovery but that is up to you and how hard you work in your physical therapy sessions."

Silence.

"I will be by again in the morning." The doctor gives Akira a nod and a smile, she and the nurse leave.

Akira stands from her chair. "I am going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Silence.

The medical examiner leaves the room.

* * *

"No!"

"Sh Sh Mia it's okay," Raina sits on the couch to hold Mia. Mia has had a horrible night and early morning. Her sleep has been restless and full of nightmares.

When Raina, Mia and Eva subdued Dava the police were quick to respond. They were hoping to see Valya or Atalia but Naava and Sara showed up with other officers. Mia was a bit in shock, she could not believe how Dava just changed in front of her eyes. She sat and told the detectives what happened from the moment she opened the door to the asari to when she seemed to change and attack.

When Naava asked Raina where she fit in, she simply said the storm woke her up and then she heard voices. She was at the right place at the right time. Naava suspected more but did not push. She saw how shook up she and Mia were. When Raina asked what would happen with Dava, the detective said she would be detained at least overnight. It was then that the Shepard/T'Soni kids heard about Valya being hospitalized due to Dava. "You were very lucky," said Naava.

The detectives and officers left very early in the morning, around 3 AM. All of the kids decided to sleep in the family room together. They all agreed to let Mia have the couch. Raina did not sleep however, she watched. Every time Mia stirred Raina was there to whisper in her ear that she was okay that everything was okay.

It is mid-morning now and Mia's last nightmare has finally woken her for the day.

"You're okay." Raina rubs Mia's back.

Little A lifts her head up and without opening her eyes asks, "She okay?"

"Yes go back to sleep," says Raina.

"You want breakfast?" asks Eva. She is sitting up looking at the couch.

"You hungry Mia?" Raina asks.

The asari doesn't answer she just continues to hug Raina.

"In a while Eva thank you."

Eva stands up and gathers her pillow and blanket. "I am going to get cleaned up okay Raina. You look exhausted; did you sleep at all last night?"

Raina shakes her head.

"I'll take over when I get back okay?"

"Did..did you see her eyes?" asks Mia still holding her sister. "Sh-sh-she tried to kill me. I don't understand. What did I do? What did I do that was so wrong?" Mia starts to cry.

Raina holds her tightly. "You did nothing wrong. Something is wrong with her Mia, something is very wrong with her. You did nothing wrong."

Little A gets on the couch and hugs her two sisters. "She is sick Mia, simple as that."

"But she wasn't," Mia breaks the hug, "she..she was fine for a while I don't understand."

Raina wipes Mia's tears. "I do not understand either."

"She said she thought she hurt someone."

"What?" asks Little A.

"She told me that she thought she hurt someone. She..she didn't know. She didn't remember hurting her own father."

They are silent for a few minutes. Raina finally says, "I did see her eyes. They were pitched black."

"Like when we meld?" asks Little A.

"Yes. It wasn't Dava that much I know."

"How…how did you know I was in trouble?" asks Mia.

"I had a dream that you were in trouble. When I woke up I heard voices so I opened my bedroom door and saw Dava on her knees. I had…." her voice trails off.

"What?" asks Little A.

"The feeling was overwhelming to say the least." Raina yawns and then wipes her cheek. She doesn't realize she started to cry.

Mia hugs her and Little A joins her.

"You sleep Raina." Mia helps her up. The two sisters help her to her room.

"Maybe we should call grandpa," says Little A after her and Mia put Raina to bed.

"And say what? We will only worry her."

Eva comes back downstairs. "What's going on?"

"We made Raina go back to bed," says Little A.

"Should we call grandpa?"

Mia and Little A look at each other.

"What?" asks Eva.

"I don't think it is necessary to call her, but do what you want."

"Where are you going?"

"To get cleaned up. I have to study for tomorrow."

"How can you study at a time like this?" asks Eva.

Mia turns to look at her sisters. "I would rather focus on code and numbers than my nightmares."

Eva gives her a small smile. "I'll make some breakfast."

"I'll help," says Little A.

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

The sun is nearly down. The Krogan civilians are ready for a fight. They are on the outskirts of a city. It is a small city but it is an important capture if the Krogan can overpower Clan Jurdon.

Shepard suggested a stealth approach not the typical scream and run and start shooting approach. They are outnumbered at least two to one and this will be the battle that either begins victory for taking back Tuchanka or it will end them. Shepard sent a message to Liara telling her she loves her. She didn't dare risk a longer message, though at this point she wonders why. She figures Jurdon Gran must know she is on the planet and helping Wrex by now. In either case, she did not send too long a message.

Shepard is in a sniping position. Wrex insisted she hang back. He wants to ensure her safety. He said that Liara would haunt him in the afterlife and he would not know peace if anything happened to her. Finally, Shepard agreed. She is proficient with all weapons, that is not the point. She is used to being on the front line directing troops and running in first. Now she is on the radio and directing Wrex and Eli's Krogan.

"Sector A is changing guard," says Eli.

"Standby," says Shepard. "Teams sound off."

Each Krogan team sounds off letting Shepard know they are all ready.

"I see fourteen Eli," says Shepard. "You are good to go."

Eli signals to his Krogan. Quietly they move forward.

"Stop," says Shepard.

Eli and his men quickly kneel.

"Shit. Six more are coming. This was not part of their changing shifts."

"All teams are ready?" asks Eli.

"All teams said they are ready."

"We progress. Shepard, watch our backs." Eli signals to his men. They move forward.

Shepard readies her sniper rifle. "On your right, firing." Shepard fires once, the Krogan is hit in the head, Eli is there to finish him off with his shotgun.

"All teams move in, move in! Shepard it takes at least two shots with their armor on." says Eli.

"Copy that." Shepard takes out as many Krogan as she can as she watches Eli's team deal with the reset of the Krogan in front of them. She scans the area. "Left," Shepard fires. She is able to take one down but not before one of Eli's Krogan fall.

The sound of gun fire dies down a little. "We are good here Shepard, move your position," says Eli.

"Moving." Shepard grabs her sniper rifle and runs to her next position.

The fighting lasts a few hours. Each hit was precise from the positions Shepard helped suggest. The City was won before the sun came up. Fifteen of Clan Jurdon Krogan were captured, the rest killed. Elli and Wrex's Krogan lost five and have three wounded. The civilians did a phenomenal job and as they all gather to celebrate the energy in the air is electric. Shepard cannot help the smile on her face to see how the Krogan are uniting to take their way of life back.

"Well done Shepard." Wrex pats her shoulder. They are sitting outside around a fire, just the two of them. He said what he wanted to say to his fellow Krogan and left to let the men celebrate.

"What's next?"

"I sent scouts ahead to try to find the women. Jurdon Gran will hear of this victory soon. We must continue to press forward."

"Main city?"

"Main city."

"That is what, two, three days away."

Wrex starts coughing. Shepard grabs him some water and hands it to him when his coughing subsides.

"Yes…two days if we push hard." His breathing sounds like it takes effort.

"You okay Wrex?"

He growls.

She wants to ask if he is going to make it but decides not to. She knows how stubborn Wrex is. He will make it; he will make it to see Tuchanka as it was meant to be. That is her hope.

* * *

**En Route to Omega**

With her pilot shift over Liara is in her quarters calling her girls before some much needed rest.

"Mom is that you?" asks Eva.

"Hello Eva yes, how are you?"

"Good, how are you? Are you on Omega yet?"

"Soon. It is so good to see you and to hear your voice." Liara's eyes well up.

"I miss you Mom. Did the program work? Are you able to speak to Dad?"

"Not yet honey."

"That's weird right?"

"I am not sure why it is not working. Perhaps there is too much interference. I am not sure. I do not have the tools here to find out."

"I'm sure it will work soon, I mean…I am sure Dad is fine."

"Yes she is. I heard from her a few hours ago."

"You did! That's great! Hey Mia, Little A, it's Mom. They just came down Mom hang on."

Liara waits a few seconds then sees all of her girls on her monitor, all except Raina.

"Hi Mom!" says Mia and Little A.

"Hello you two. Where is Raina?"

The three look at each other, finally Little A says, "She's sleeping."

"Sleeping? What time is it there? Is she not feeling well?"

Liara sees the girls look at each other again. "Mia Benezia T'Soni tell me what is going on right now." Liara sees fear in her daughter's eyes and her heart aches.

It doesn't take long for Mia to fill in her mother on the events that occurred last night. Dava is in custody, Valya is in the hospital and that is all they know.

"Mia, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah."

Liara knows better. She has never wanted to hug her daughter more. "Is..is there anything I can do?"

"We called grandpa. She is going to stay with us," says Little A. Is it okay if she uses your room?"

"Of course." Liara feels some relief that at least her father will be there.

"She's just tired Mom," says Mia, "Raina really is okay. After my exam tomorrow I am meeting with a recruiter from Vancouver. Aunt Oriana said she would come with me. The team looks really good Mom. I think they may be the one."

"That's wonderful Mia. Are you ready for your exam?"

"As ready as I can be I guess with what's happened."

"I could contact your professor."

"No it's okay. I need to learn to focus right? I will be fine. It's two hours and then I can go back to worrying about everything." Mia laughs a little. Mia turns to her sisters and says something Liara cannot hear. Then the two step out of view of the camera. "Mom?"

"What is it honey?"

"When I was helping Dava," she looks down, "I …well it was like it was the old Dava ya know? The one I fell…" her voice trails off.

"What happened honey?"

Mia looks up with tears in her eyes. "I loved her Mom. And to see her…she wanted to kill me and I don't understand." Mia covers her face with her hands and starts to cry.

Liara's heart is breaking. "I know you loved her Mia and I do not understand what is going on with her, but the Dava you know, the Dava you loved. That is not the same Dava that wanted to hurt you."

Mia wipes at her face, "You think so?"

"Yes honey I am sure of it. And when your father and I return we will help you find some answers. We will try to figure this out together."

"You promise?"

"Of course honey I promise."

Mia calms down, her tears have stopped. "Thanks Mom. I hope everything goes well on Omega."

"Thank you honey."

Eva and Little A walk into view of the camera. "Bye Mom we love you."

"I love you too." The call disconnects. Liara crawls into bed under the covers and quietly sobs before falling asleep.

* * *

**THESSIA**

"We don't have time for this Valya."

"Dara, I need to see my partner."

"We need to get to the station and see what is going on with our daughter."

"She is not going anywhere."

"I cannot believe you just said that."

Valya stops. She has been leaning on Dara for help. She is still a bit dizzy but the doctor said she could go home and left Dara with instructions. "Honey." Valya cups Dara's cheek. "I only meant that we have time. I need to see my partner. Dava is not going anywhere."

Dara lets out a sigh. She kisses her bondmate quickly. "Okay."

They reach Atalia's room. They see Akira leave the chair by her bed and approach.

"How is she?" asks Valya.

"She isn't speaking to me. How are you?"

Valya doesn't pry. "Better. I thought I would stop by quick before we head to the station."

"I am going to get some coffee. You two want anything?"

"I will come with you," says Dara.

Valya enters the room and walks to the other side of the bed, the side Atalia is facing. "Hey partner. We have to stop meeting like this."

Atalia looks at her then turns her head away.

"I see, so it's going to be like that. Akira told me what happened with Caressa. So are you just going to lay there and give up? Don't you care about catching the person who murdered her?"

Akira turns her head toward her, "I murdered her didn't you hear?"

"Did you pull the trigger?"

"I might as well have."

"I see. Well from the sounds of it Meryl came down on everyone hard and you followed your gut and your gut was right. It led to our first lead in over a month. I would say that is excellent work."

"I got her killed Valya!" Atalia sits up in anger and immediately regrets it. She hisses threw her teeth and lies back down clutching at her hip.

Valya places her hand on her shoulder. "Easy, easy try not to move around."

"Don't touch me!" Atalia slaps her partner's hand away, the movement makes her hiss through her teeth again.

"So are you just going to feel sorry for yourself then? Is that how this works?"

"Fuck you, get out!"

"A young asari is dead and…"

"I said GET OUT!" Atalia sits up again despite the pain it causes. She throws an empty water cup at Valya. It doesn't hit her; it just bounces around on the floor.

Valya starts to bend over to pick up the cup, but stops when the world starts spinning. She goes down on one knee and closes her eyes.

"Valya?"

She hears her bondmate's voice. "Goddess Valya are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy." Valya leans heavily on Dara.

"You want some help?" asks Akira.

"Please," says Dara.

The two help Valya walk out of the room and to the sky car outside.

"She will be fine Akira," says Valya before she enters the sky car.

"I'm not so sure. She blames herself for Caressa's death. We both know what she does to herself once a year." Akira is referring to Atalia losing her sister when she was young. She fell asleep babysitting and her younger sister sneaked out of the house to meet up with some friends. She never made it. Her body was found days later and her mother blamed her for her sister's death. Every year on the anniversary of her body being found, Atalia drinks so she won't remember.

"We have to be strong for her right now. She will see that it was not her that caused this. It was this Shadow person." Valya sways a little on her feet.

Akira steadies her. "Are you sure you should be going home?"

"I insisted and the doctor agreed."

"Uh huh."

"I'll be fine." Valya sits in the sky car.

"You two call me if you need anything," Akira looks at both Dara and Valya.

"You do the same," says Valya. She squeezes the ME's hand.

Akira steps back and closes the door.

Dara places the sky car in flight mode and heads to the police station to see their daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**OMEGA**

The minute Miranda, Arelia and Liara land on Omega and leave their docked ship; a Batarian approaches them informing them they are to see Aria T'Loak immediately.

"Well you weren't kidding," says Arelia. Her bondmate Miranda filled her in on the Queen of Omega.

"Typical Aria," says Miranda. "I remember when Shepard and I were here she was such a…" Miranda feels Arelia's hand on her arm which makes her stop speaking. She looks to Liara who has a sad look on her face but then quickly masks it. The human stops talking. It was not a good time for Shepard and Liara back then. Liara was trying to track down the Shadow Broker and Shepard was trying to come to terms with being alive after two years of being in a coma. The reunion between the savior of the galaxy and Liara was not the best.

"It is quite all right Miranda. I am aware of what transpired here without me," says Liara.

Omega looks about the same as Miranda remembers. People loitering in the alleyways probably making secret deals, people begging for work or for a handout. When they turn the corner they see the same entrance to the bar Afterlife, the headquarters or command center for the Pirate Queen herself. It's like the attack on Omega by Cerberus years ago when General Petrovsky took it from Aria was never there. Some signs and signage look new, but that is about it.

"Are the lines always this long?" asks Arelia. She steps behind the last asari in line. Miranda lightly grabs her arm.

"We don't stand in line," says the human in a very serious tone.

"Aria is expecting us," says Liara when two armed Batarians step forward.

"Hey they can't cut! No fair!" yells a person in line.

"This way," says one of the Batarians. They follow him through a long hallway with screens that don the upper half of the tunnel. They are showing off asari dancers. The poses are enough to make Arelia blush. She looks away and notices that Liara has a cold hard stare on her face. Her eyes do not waiver, they look straight ahead.

When the double doors slide open the constant thrumming of the beat grows loud. Loud enough where they need to shout to each other to be heard if they wanted to talk.

The Batarian continues to walk toward the back. Liara's eyes look upward. There are a line of tinted windows overlooking all of Afterlife. She knows Aria is watching them. She knows she is up there right now licking her lips wondering why the three of them dare come to Omega in the first place.

"Stop," the Batarian says. He starts to run a scan to see if the three are armed. When his device beeps he approaches Liara. "Hand it over."

Liara leans closer to him.

Arelia is a little nervous. It is not her first time in a so called bad place, but she knows nothing of Aria T'Loak except her reputation. She has never met the asari and never really wanted to. She looks at Miranda who winks at her which helps the nerves a little.

The Batarian leans closer to Liara so he can hear her. When he does Liara is swift. Her hand connects with his throat and she helps the Batarian stay standing when he wants to go down on one knee. "You will open the door or you will die. Your choice."

Arelia in all the years that she has known Liara has never seen her like this before. The asari looks at her bondmate wondering if she is dreaming, it's like watching a vid or something. Miranda has a slight smile on her face as if she is not at all surprised by Liara's actions. In fact she looks like she is enjoying the show.

Liara helps the Batarian to the door. He punches in a code then Liara lets him go when the doors open. He drops to the floor clutching at his throat hoping it will help get him some air.

Two more armed Batarians approach with their weapons drawn. Liara continues to walk forward. The look on her face is sheer determination as if nothing will faze her. She ignores them and walks toward them.

"Lia…" Arelia stops talking when Miranda touches her arm. The human gives her a shake of the head.

"Stand down."

The head of the commandos does not see who said it, but suspects it is from the Queen of Omega herself.

The two Batarians lower their weapons and without stopping Liara walks between them as if she never saw them in the first place. She ascends the five stairs that lead up to an open area that overlooks the Afterlife floor.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" A violet asari with black half leather jacket appears from shadow.

"Aria," says Liara.

Aria looks between the three standing before her now. She approaches Miranda first. "You have a lot of balls coming onto my station Cerberus."

"_Ex_-Cerberus," says Miranda. The human does not bat an eye.

"Oh who is this beautiful thing?" Aria directs her attention to Arelia. "Strong." She trails her fingers down the commando's toned arm.

Arelia swallows but does not break eye contact. Miranda warned her about Aria. Do not show weakness or look nervous. Easier said than done. At this moment Arelia feels like she has been behind a desk far too long, her commando training did not exactly train her for this.

"I heard you settled down Miranda." Aria keeps her eyes locked on Arelia's. "When you tire of the human feel free to look me up."

"Are you quite finished posturing Aria?" asks Liara. She is losing her patience.

"Touchy, touchy blue. What is your hurry?"

"Something tells me you already know."

Aria sits down on a long black couch and spreads her right arm along the back of it while the other arm is up waiting for something. A Batarian quickly hands her a drink. Aria rattles the ice against the glass before she takes a sip. "Something to drink"?

"No thank you," says Liara. Another thing Arelia was told, Liara will do the talking. Miranda was surprised when the former Shadow Broker insisted she handle the meeting. When Arelia asked her about Liara's plan Miranda was not sure how Liara was going to get Aria's help.

"Can't your friends talk?"

"You know why we are here Aria."

Aria takes a slow sip of her drink. Her eyes never leaving Liara's. "Tuchanka."

"Yes."

Aria stands with drink in hand and looks out at the Afterlife floor. "Don't you love what I have done with the place?"

"I need your mercs Aria and they need to be able to leave within the hour."

Aria laughs. She tilts her head back and laughs. She turns toward Liara. "You must be joking."

Liara steps forward, "You know that I am not."

"You don't just come to my station and give me orders Liara. The last man who tried to take my station is dead. You see those scorch marks down there?"

Liara follows where Aria is pointing. There are scorch marks by the doors exiting the club. When the different colored lights hit it just right Liara can see them.

Aria walks over to the wall next to the row of windows. "See here? This is a reminder Liara. Whenever new mercs come to my station or someone who thinks they are hot shit wants to dethrone me, I show them this. They do what they can to try to out maneuver me. They try to come in here and give me orders. ME! This, Liara, is the last thing they see before I put a bullet between their eyes and that is if I am feeling generous. So do NOT come to MY station and give me orders."

Arelia cannot believe the composure she is seeing in Liara. The asari didn't even blink. Arelia slowly makes her way closer to Miranda.

"I do not have time for this Aria." Liara turns to Miranda and Arelia. "Will you two please excuse us?"

_What!_ Arelia cannot believe what she is hearing. They cannot leave Liara in a room alone with the Queen of Omega. She looks at Miranda who looks just as shocked, but the human quickly puts on her game mask before shock can be seen.

"Please," says Liara again. Arelia and Miranda slowly walk backwards at first then turn around and leave Aria's private office. The two armed Batarians also leave with them when Aria nods to them.

Out of earshot of the guards Arelia asks Miranda, "What is she doing?"

"I have no idea."

"This wasn't part of her plan?"

Miranda looks at her, "I just told you I have no idea."

"Sorry."

The human touches Arelia's arm, "Sorry."

"Is she in danger?"

"Normally I would say yes, but I am not so sure."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Liara has something up her sleeve, otherwise she would not have talked to her like that."

"What is it?"

"I have no idea."

"I have never seen her like that before." Arelia is nervous. She cannot help but pace back and forth as they wait.

"I have," Miranda smiles.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That?" Arelia points to Miranda's lips. "Why are you smiling like that? You know something."

"It's all right Arelia." The human places her hands on each of the asari's arms. "I am reminded of how Liara can be that's all, that is why I am smiling. I almost forgot how frightening she can be."

"You're telling me. I mean if looks could kill Miranda. Did she take lessons from you?"

The human smiles at her and gives her lips a quick kiss. "Nice one."

"So you don't think we need to worry? I mean they are taking a long time in there."

"I don't think we have to worry no."

"Are you sure? I mean…" Arelia stops talking when she sees the door slide open.

Liara, determined as ever, turns to Aria. The two nod in respect to each other.

Liara approaches, "Let's go, we leave in two hours."

Miranda and Arelia practically do a double take. They look between Liara who is walking away to Aria who looks pissed and pleased all at the same time. They finally move their feet and follow the former Shadow Broker.

"Mind telling me how you managed that?" asks Miranda as she and Arelia catch up to Liara.

"Not here. We don't have much time. We need to resupply and get to Tuchanka. I will update you when we are in flight."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Valya is rethinking her decision to leave the hospital. She and Dara are sitting at her desk at the police station. They just got done visiting Dava. Their daughter has no memory of hurting her father or of nearly hurting Mia. When they told her about Mia she started to cry. There was no comforting her. She kept saying over and over again, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't remember.

"Thank you Naava," says Dara. The visit and the walking and being out of bed has exhausted Valya. She needed to sit down and rest before making it to the sky car and going home. "Here honey." Dara hands Valya a glass of water.

The detective, sitting with her elbow on the desk and her head resting on her hand, lifts her head slowly to see what Dara has. She takes the glass and drinks the water.

"We have to go," says Sara to her partner Naava.

"What's going on?" asks Valya.

"Not sure," says Naava. "The boss wanted us in her office for some big announcement. I think they have someone coming in to help with the investigation."

"Who?"

"Don't know. You look like shit Valya. Go home. I'll call you with an update." Naava turns to head toward Meryl's office when she sees an asari Matriarch, blue in color with what looks like a red headband of some type. "Goddess."

"What?" asks Dara. Her eyes follow Naava's.

"I think that might be her. I'll be back." The detective quickly heads to her boss's office.

Dara touches Valya's face, "She's right you know. You look like shit."

Valya smiles a little, a gesture that hurts her pounding head. "I'm just tired."

"You are not the only one. Can we please go home?"

Valya looks at her bondmate. Her eyes are red from crying. _Dara looks as bad as I feel._ "Yeah okay."

"We will discuss getting an attorney for Dava when we both have had a chance to rest." Dara helps Valya to her feet. The detective sways a little but Dara is able to catch her and keep her upright. "Goddess Valya, I think you should go back to the hospital."

"No." She places her arm around Dara for support. "I'm okay."

"I don't believe you."

"I'll be fine. I just want my own bed with you in it." She squeezes her shoulder.

Dara starts to lead her out of the office when the detectives start to return to their desks. "Well that was a fast meeting," Dara says to her bondmate.

"Wait."

"We need to get home Valya."

"Please."

Dara turns and sees Naava approaching. When they make eye contact the detective hurries over.

"Oh my Goddess, oh my Goddess, I totally didn't think any of them existed anymore."

"What are you talking about Naava?" asks Valya, fighting off the nausea she suddenly feels.

"It's a Justicar, a real life in the flesh Justicar."

"You're kidding," says Dara in a loud whisper. "I thought they all died off during the war."

"That's what I thought, but this one said they have nearly a dozen now."

"What else did she say?" asks Valya. "Why is she here?"

"To help find the Ardat-Yakshi of course."

"What?" asks Dara.

Naava looks at Valya. Valya cannot believe the big mouth on her fellow detective.

"Uhhh." Naava looks around. "Oh, uh looks like Sara needs me." She quickly walks away.

Valya wants to scream at her. She cannot believe she just gave out police information and now she scurries away leaving Valya to explain everything. The former commando never told Dara that she suspected their own daughter.

"What is she talking about? Ardat-Yakshi? They still exist?"

"Can we talk about this when we get home?"

Dara looks at her bondmate. It is almost as if Valya can see the gears turning in her head. Dara's eyes widen. "You think Dava is an Ardat-Yakshi?"

"I didn't say that."

"How could you keep this from me? How dare you Valya! She is my child!"

Valya winces at the loudness of her voice not because she is drawing attention but it is amplifying her headache.

Dara lowers her voice when she sees everyone looking at her, "You are unbelievable do you know that? I should leave you here. Make you sleep somewhere else."

"Dara, I can't share information regarding an ongoing investigation."

Between clenched teeth Dara says, "Don't you give me that bullshit. I am your bondmate and she is our daughter. How could you? How could you do that to me?"

Valya is about to answer when they are interrupted by her boss she didn't know was approaching.

"Detective?"

They both turn to see Meryl and an asari they have never met.

Valya stands up a little straighter trying to look better than she feels. "Yes boss?"

"I know you are on your way out, but I wanted to introduce you to a Justicar who will be aiding the investigation." Meryl looks at the unknown asari then gestures to Valya. "This is Detective Valya. She works with lead detective Atalia, the one I told you about. Vlaya has some history she can share with you when she is back to work which will be in a few days."

The asari Justicar turns her attention to Valya. She bows her head in respect. "Your Captain told me what transpired. I hope you are not severely injured."

"Is that right?" Valya looks at her boss. She wonders just how much she told the Justicar. Valya does not know a lot about their code, but has heard about it. She does not want her daughter in any danger.

"Just that you were injured while on duty and are going home to get some much needed rest," says Meryl.

"Yes that's right," says Valya.

"Though I appreciate the need to recuperate, I do wonder if I may receive background from you sooner rather than later. Waiting a day or two for information that may prove vital is simply not good enough."

Valya can tell Dara is about to say something, but she stops her by squeezing her shoulder and speaking over her, "Of course Justicar…"

"Samara. You may call me Samara."

* * *

**EN ROUTE TO TUCHANKA**

Miranda takes the ship out of its dock and heads toward the relay that will get them to Tuchanka. They are being followed by over a dozen merc ships. They are to follow Liara's orders no questions. Miranda puts the ship on autopilot after going through the relay to join her bondmate and Liara in the kitchen.

"I hope I haven't missed anything," says Miranda.

"Who is flying the ship?" asks Arelia.

"I put it on auto. I wanted to hear the story."

"What story?" asks Liara.

"I want to know how you got Aria to give you what you wanted."

Liara looks at both of them. They have such expectant looks on their faces. "I simply asked."

"Oh come on Liara. You can tell us," says Miranda.

"I assure you, there is nothing to tell. I simply asked."

"You don't have to tell us Liara. We will stop asking," says Arelia as she holds Miranda's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"You did not just simply ask Liara."

"Let it go Miranda," says Arelia.

"No. What's the big secret? Why won't you tell us?" Miranda crosses her arms and cocks her hip.

"There is nothing to tell Miranda." Liara returns to the work of making dinner. "We need to make preparations. Once we enter Tuchanka space we cannot hide our ships. We need a plan and I must speak with Shepard."

Miranda just stares at the back of Liara's head.

Arelia is not sure what to say, if anything.

Liara turns toward them again. She sees Miranda staring. "What we spoke about stays between us."

"Of course. We won't tell anyone," says Miranda.

Liara furrows her brow. "You misunderstand me. It stays between Aria and me. I cannot discuss it."

"Why?"

"Miranda." says Arelia. She uses a warning tone.

"It is the arrangement we agreed upon. Surely you can understand the need for discreetness."

Miranda continues to stare as if the answers will just pop out of Liara's head. "You knew going in there that she would give you what we needed. How? What do you have on her?"

"As I said, there is nothing to tell." Liara turns her back on the pair and returns to making dinner.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Liara," says Miranda. She pats the asari on the shoulder. "Well done, I'm impressed."

"Where are you going?" asks Arelia.

"To fly the ship."

"Miranda before you go?" asks Liara.

The human turns, "Yes?"

"The program for Shepard's omni-tool, it hasn't completed yet. Could you look into it?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Miranda disappears into the elevator.

Arelia turns her attention to Liara. "You okay Liara?"

"Fine thank you."

Arelia starts to cut up items for a salad. "You worried about Shepard?"

"Among other things."

"Anything I can help with?"

With tears in her eyes Liara turns to Arelia, "I could use a hug."

"Oh of course Liara, Goddess." Arelia holds her close. "Everything is going to be all right. I am sure Shepard is fine you'll see. And you did it Liara. I don't know how, but you did it. We will help Shepard and Wrex, we will be victorious."

Liara does not reply. She was not expecting to be so emotional but after her meeting with Aria the past just rushed up at her like an ocean wave sucking you under letting you go in time to gasp for air before the water sucks you under once more. The only thing Liara could think about on her way back to the ship was Shepard and her children. She misses her bondmate terribly and hopes that she will be reunited with her soon. She hopes no harm has come to the human. And her children, with Dava's attack and the fact that she wasn't there, Liara hopes that nothing more occurs at home while she and Shepard are away. She didn't realize how worried she has been until this moment.

"I am sorry Arelia." Liara wipes at her face with a towel.

"Don't be."

"It's just with everything going on, it all sort of hit me at once."

"I understand. What can I do?"

"You are already doing it." Liara gives her a small smile, washes her hands and then returns to preparing dinner. Arelia stands by her side helping with the preparations.


	13. Chapter 13

**THESSIA**

The ride home for Valya was thankfully quiet. She did not want Dara to go on and on and on about how she kept something like an Ardat-Yakshi on the loose from her. But the former commando also knows that the quiet will not last, it is simply the calm before the storm. Dara is waiting until they are home, waiting for Valya to be in her favorite chair, perhaps even with a drink in her hand before getting absolutely yelled at. The pounding in her head has quieted a little but she knows that is temporary. She wants to call Shepard to ask her if she knows this Justicar Samara and just how bonded to their code they are. She will not allow anything to happen to her daughter.

The sky car lands. Dara does not see if she needs help, the asari just walks into their home. Yep. Valya knows she is going to get yelled at. Instead of leaving the sky car right away Valya makes a call to her partner. She doubts Atalia will answer her omni-tool, but she wants to keep her in the loop on what is happening with the investigation. Valya leaves a message for the lead detective, disconnects the call then looks at herself in the vanity mirror. "Ready for this?" She takes in a deep breath and then lets it out before entering the house.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Valya was wrong; Dara did not wait until the former commando was in her favorite chair. She didn't even wait until she was through the front door before she started yelling.

"Dara I know you are upset."

"Don't you do that! You have no idea how I feel right now!"

Valya sits down at the kitchen table. Her wobbly legs won't make it to the family room.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this?" Dara is standing with her hands on her hips just glaring.

"No." Valya rubs at her temples with her fingers.

"What do you mean no?"

"Dara, I cannot comment on an ongoing investigation. I tried to explain that to you."

"You suspecting our daughter is an Ardat-Yakshi has NOTHING to do with your fucking investigation!"

Valya winces. The pounding in her head has just doubled.

"How could you keep this from me? With everything we have been through Valya. With my crying in your arms over our daughter…" her voice trails off. Dara composes herself. She lowers her voice. "You lied to me. Again."

"I didn't lie to you Dara." Valya looks up at her bondmate who has tears in her eyes. "I didn't lie."

"What would you call it?"

"I was scared all right?"

"No it's not all right! We are bonded Valya! Do you even know what the word means? Oh of course you don't. First it was Lahja and now this."

If Valya was feeling better she would have stood up and yelled right back. But she doesn't feel well. She needs to lie down.

"Are you just going to sit there?"

"I need help."

"You're telling me!" Dara's arms are across her chest. She doesn't seem to get Valya's meaning.

"Dara. I am not feeling well. Can you help me to the bedroom please?" Valya can tell that her bondmate is at war within herself. She wants to help but at the same time she probably wants Valya to suffer a little. The former commando wonders which side of her bondmate will win.

"I'll be right back." Dara heads for the bedroom.

Valya places her forearms on the table then rests her forehead on them. Her upper lip is twitching which only happens when she feel s like she may be sick to her stomach. Valya concentrates on slow deep breaths. She does not want to throw up. She doesn't hear her bondmate approach.

"Valya?"

The former commando feels Dara's hand on her back which makes her jump a little.

"You okay?"

Dara's voice sounds faded. Small black dots are swimming in front of Valya's eyes. She can feel Dara trying to help her to stand but Valya does not move. "Faint…" She is not sure if Dara heard her or not. She feels a hand go to her forehead then she feels weightless. Valya opens her eyes. She is floating. Did she pass out already? When she realizes what is happening Valya closes her eyes again before she feels the softness of the bed. Dara using her biotics carried her in.

"You rest now."

Valya swears she hears her bondmate sniffling. She reaches out her hand without opening her eyes. She is thankful that Dara takes it. "Sorry Dara."

Dara places a warm washcloth on her forehead. "You rest. We can discuss this later."

Valya continues to hold her hand. She wants to console her bondmate, wants to apologize to her. She was scared. Once Elina was killed Dava seemed okay for a while. Her therapy was going well. But then things changed and they probably were not sudden even though it felt that way. Valya didn't notice the small changes in her daughter until it was too late. Now her daughter is in a jail cell most likely an Ardat-Yakshi and may very well be a target for this Justicar that appeared out of nowhere.

She needs to be well. She needs to make her bondmate understand. She needs her partner to be okay. She needs to speak to Shepard.

Valya quickly sits up. Dara is there with a waste bin as the former commando retches. She cannot hear the words her bondmate is speaking, everything is distorted. Valya flops back onto the bed. It doesn't take long before she falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Raina and Mia are making dinner for their grandpa and sisters. Aethyta has been staying with them while their parents are off planet.

"Smells good, what are you making?" asks Aethyta.

"One of Mia's favorites, spaghetti and meatballs," says Raina.

"Why? We celebrating something?"

Raina and Mia exchange glances, "You could say that," says Mia.

"Say what?" asks Little A. She enters the kitchen to smell the sauce, "Wow that smells wonderful. Are you using Dad's recipe?"

"Of course, now please get out," says Raina with a smile.

"Can I taste?"

"It will be about ten more minutes. Out."

Little A pouts and walks around the breakfast bar to sit down and watch.

"You heard from your parent's lately?" asks Aethyta.

"Mom sent a message this morning," says Mia.

"And?"

"She is on her way to Tuchanka. She also asked about my meetings with recruiters and Eva's contest."

"She asked about Kaya too. Still don't know why I couldn't invite her over tonight," says Little A.

"Because you have your last exam tomorrow that's why," says Raina.

"Not sure why I am even here. You girls have everything under control."

"What? We love having you here grandpa." Little A throws her arms around the Matriarch's neck.

"Yeah yeah."

"Hmm what smells so good?" asks Eva.

"Where have you been?" asks Aethyta.

"What's the matter?" asks Little A.

Raina and Mia look toward Eva. It looks as if the asari has been crying.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Bullshit," says Aethyta.

Eva smiles a little, but it fades quickly.

"You heard back didn't you?" asks Raina.

Eva nods. "I didn't win."

Raina stops what she is going and walks over to Eva and gives her a hug. "I'm sorry Eva I really am. I know how excited you were." Little A then Mia are the next to give her hugs.

"This about your poem?" asks Aethyta.

"Yes."

"Fuck 'em."

"Grandfather!" says Raina with eyes as wide as saucers.

"I read that poem and it was beautiful so I say Fuck 'em!"

"Thanks grandpa." Eva hugs the Matriarch tightly.

"You will get it next time."

Eva steps back from the hug. She wipes her cheek. "Thanks. I hope so."

"And if you don't you know what I say…"

"Dinner!" Raina quickly cuts off her grandfather.

Everyone sits at the table while Raina and Mia serve.

"It looks wonderful," says Eva.

Raina and Mia return to the kitchen before sitting down. "Yes Mia, you should still share your news."

"I don't want to make Eva feel bad."

"She will be happy for you, you'll see."

"You two coming or what? I'm hungry," says Aethyta.

"Coming," says Raina. She takes Mia's hand and gives it a squeeze before joining everyone at the table.

"Wow this is good," says Little A.

"Don't sound so surprised," says Mia.

"So what's the occasion?" asks Eva.

Mia takes a sip of water then wipes her mouth. "I have decided to sign with a team."

"Which one?"

"The Vancouver Storm."

Eva and Little A both squeal and jump to their feet. They rush Mia she almost falls off her chair.

"That is fantastic!" says Eva.

"Are you sure? I wasn't sure if I should share the news just yet."

"Nonsense. I'm happy for you."

"Told you," says Raina with a wink.

"Have you told your parents about this?" asks Aethyta.

All eyes look to Mia. "I haven't had a chance. I mean Mom knew I was getting close to making a decision. The team said they needed to know in a few days and it has been a few days."

"Relax kid, I was just asking."

Mia lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Do you think they will be mad?"

"Mad? Are you kidding me? They will be thrilled." The Matriarch gets up and stands there waiting for Mia to also stand. When the young asari does, Aethyta hugs her close. "I'm proud of you Mia, they will be too."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Raina stands up and enters the kitchen.

"This calls for a celebration!" says Aethyta.

"That's what this is," says Mia.

"No I mean…" Raina hands her grandfather a glass of Ryncol. "Thank you Raina."

The gifted asari nods her head.

"Glasses up everyone."

Little A and Eva stand with their sisters and raise their water glasses.

"To Mia T'Soni, one badass Skyball player. The Storm is lucky to have you!"

"Here here!" says Little A.

They all clank glasses then drink.

"Invite some friends over. This deserves a party."

"I can't grandpa," says Mia.

"Why not?"

"We still have exams tomorrow."

"Oh shit, I forgot. When are you done with them?"

"We all finish tomorrow," says Eva.

"This weekend then?"

"I am not sure that is wise," says Raina.

Aethyta laughs a little. "What is the matter with all of you? I tell you you can throw a party and you are saying no? That's not how this usually works."

"I think we should," says Eva. "We can invite Shayna and Rose and Little A you can invite Kaya. And Raina we have not seen enough of Lacy lately. We should do it."

Raina puts her arm around Mia's shoulders. "What do you think?"

"I think it will be fun. Can I invite my team over grandpa?"

"Of course!"

"And it is still okay to stay out late tomorrow night? I am hanging with some of my friends from the team."

"Yes."

"There is still a curfew," says Raina.

"Hey, who is in charge here?" asks Aethyta.

"I am of course." She winks at her grandfather.

"I see. Guess I am just window dressing huh?"

Four sets of eyes look at the Matriarch.

"It's a human expression." Aethyta looks at each grandchild. They clearly don't get it. "Nevermind."

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

Wrex and Eli's Krogan are pushing hard. Eli agreed with Wrex that their next move after taking a small city must be to strike before Jurdon Gran can be fully prepared. Word about their victory has been heard by now so time is of the essence. The typical three day journey is being cut down to two days at least that is the hope. Right now one of the Tomkahs is not working and everyone is out of the vehicles waiting to start moving again.

It is mid-day, the sun is at its hottest. Shepard cannot remember a time when she was so uncomfortable. There is the good sweat you feel after a hard workout and then there is the sweat you feel just breathing in the sun. She feels disgusting. Sweat is trickling down her back and down her sides; it makes her want a long cool bath with blue arms wrapped around her slowly kissing her….

"Did you hear me Shepard?"

"Huh?"

"Sit down we are going to be a while," says Wrex.

Shepard didn't notice that the Krogan was sitting on a rock. She looks around.

"No there is no shade."

"Great." Shepard sits next to her friend. "What's wrong with the Tomkah?"

"I knew you weren't listening." Wrex pushes his shoulder into hers.

"Sorry."

"Still haven't heard from Liara?"

"No. I don't think she is getting my messages which can only mean one thing."

"No communication is getting off planet."

"Exactly. I don't know if she has received any of my messages."

Wrex growls.

"Cover! Cover!"

Shepard stands to see what is going on. The Krogan are taking position behind their Tomkahs because one is approaching from the distance. She holds out her hand to Wrex who takes it. His is moving slower each day. Thankfully they are not far from a vehicle. Shepard helps Wrex sit down then takes position at the rear of the vehicle.

The vehicle approaches. Shepard readies her shotgun.

"It's one of ours! One of ours!"

Shepard sets her weapon inside the Tomkah. She helps Wrex stand. He walks over to see the vehicle. "It's our scouts."

"The ones you sent to find the women?"

"Yes. Bring them here Shepard."

She does as he asks after helping him to the rock to sit down.

"Well?" asks Wrex when Shepard brings the scouts.

"We found them."

"Where?"

"Are they in the main city?" asks Shepard.

"Not exactly."

"Spit it out!"

Shepard swears she sees the scout tremble.

"A small compound about five miles outside the city."

"Security?"

"We can take them."

"I didn't ask that," Wrex stands without wavering. "I asked about the security."

"What's going on?" asks Eli.

"They found our women," says Wrex, "in a compound outside the main city."

"What's the security situation?" asks Eli.

"We saw ten patrolling the building. Inside we saw at least four," says the scout.

"Did you see the women?" asks Wrex.

"Yes. Behind locked doors and guarded by two Krogan at all times."

Wrex growls.

"Anything else?" asks Eli.

"No."

"Dismissed." The scouts leave Wrex, Eli and Shepard alone.

Shepard sits quietly. She knows that Wrex is thinking.

"We need to take the compound," the Krogan leader finally says.

"How many men do you want to take?" asks Eli.

"All of them."

"What?"

"We are short enough as it is. We take our women back."

Eli growls.

"Problem?"

"I don't agree."

"I don't care."

Eli lowers his eyes and growls again. He walks away.

"You want some food?" asks Shepard.

Wrex growls.

"You need to eat Wrex."

"You think I'm wrong Shepard?"

Shepard thinks about it. "It is a risk Wrex. You are short men, you could lose more. To take the city after more losses…well, it's a risk."

"We need our women Shepard."

"I agree. You take the city you get the women."

"Not necessarily."

Shepard narrows her eyes at the failing Krogan. "You think they will kill the women if the city falls? How does that further the Krogan race?"

"I don't want to take that chance or wait for the children to grow up. You don't know Jurdon Gran like I do. We need our women back. I need Bakara back."

Shepard pats him on the shoulder. "Then we get her back."

"Where you going?"

"To get some food then I will see if I can help with that damn Tomkah."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Valya hears voices in the next room. She slowly opens her eyes. She doesn't remember falling asleep. She wonders how long she has been out. Her headache is a dull ache now. She reaches for a glass of water on the nightstand.

The door opens.

"…check one more time but then if she is not awake…oh you're awake."

"Akira?"

"Oh thank the Goddess," says Dara. "You have been out for hours. I couldn't wake you." The asari grabs Valya's hand and kisses the back of it.

Valya a bit confused looks at Akira for an explanation.

"She called me to stop by to check on you."

"I was going to call emergency services but didn't want to panic over nothing. Akira was kind enough to come."

Akira approaches and runs a scan. "Well your vitals are good. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been sleeping for days and still need more sleep. How is Atalia"? Valya takes another drink of water.

"I'll get you some more. Do you need anything Akira?"

"No thank you Dara."

Dara leaves the room. Akira sits at the side of the bed.

Valya touches her hand, "Atalia?"

"She still won't speak to me. She is a stubborn ass."

"Are you all right?"

Akira smiles at her. She moves her hand away when Dara enters the room.

"So Valya is alright then?"

"I believe so Dara."

"I'm fine," says Valya. "If it isn't too much trouble can I speak to Akira alone a minute? It's about the case."

Dara stiffens. "Of course." She closes the door after she leaves.

"Whoa. Did the temperature just drop in here?" asks Akira.

Valya rests her head back on the pillow after drinking more water. "She is upset with me because Naava told her that there is an Ardat-Yakshi on the loose."

"You're not serious."

"Yep. She is pretty upset with me."

"Well she must understand that you cannot talk to her about ongoing investigations right?"

"Well a possible Ardat-Yakshi on the loose hasn't been an ongoing investigation exactly."

"I'm sorry. Here let me take that." Akira takes the glass of water from Valya and sets it on the nightstand. The medical examiner touches the former commando's face and forehead. "You feel hot but you do not have a fever according to my scan."

"It's hot in here."

"Not really. You look pale Valya. Maybe you should go back to the hospital. I tried to tell Dara that I am not used to working on live patients."

Valya laughs which makes her wince and close her eyes shut. "Ouch."

Akira touches her arm, "Sorry."

"Atalia will be okay you know."

"I'm not so sure." Akira looks away.

Valya props up on her elbows to look at the pale blue asari, "Why do you say that?"

Akira wipes her cheek. When she turns her head toward Valya, the former commando sees tears in her eyes. "She blames herself for Caressa's death. It has been days. She won't speak to me. She won't start her physical therapy. The doctor told me that she either has to start her therapy soon or they are going to discharge her. I .." her voice trails off.

Valya grabs her hand. "What? What is it?"

"I don't want to say. I am a horrible person just for thinking it."

"What?"

"I don't want her home with me if she won't do her physical therapy. Her muscles with atrophy and she won't recover nearly as fast. It's…it's like she has given up. Like she thinks she deserves punishment for what happened. I keep trying to tell her that without her we would not know about this Shadow person." Akira wipes her cheek again. "Which reminds me. Did you hear about the Justicar?"

"Don't change the subject. You are not a horrible person."

"Aren't I? I don't like it when she is like this. I mean I can handle once or twice a year around her sister's death. She bounces back from that and she has gotten better as the years have passed. But this. I have never seen her so defeated like this Valya. It's like she is a different person. A person I don't want to be around. I can only take so much ya know. I can't continue to go talk to her and be ignored for hours and hours." Akira starts to cry into her hands.

Valya sits up as best she can. The world only slightly spins now that she is upright. She hugs Akira. "It's going to be all right, you'll see. She just needs time to grieve."

Akira nods her head as she sobs onto Valya's shoulder.

"I'll talk to her. As soon as I am able, I will go and talk some sense into her. Okay?"

Akira breaks from the hug. She wipes her face with both hands. "I am so tired of crying."

Valya cups her cheek with her hand. "Everything is going to be all right. And besides, you're still beautiful even when you cry." She smiles at her.

Akira places her hand over Valya's. Their eyes meet. Akira leans close.

Valya quickly places her forehead on the medical examiner's forehead so their lips will not meet. "Akira."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." The medical examiner stands. "You get some rest. I'll be fine."


	14. Chapter 14

**TUCHANKA**

The sun set two hours ago. Shepard loved the brilliant reds and oranges and longed for her Adirondack chair in her backyard. She misses Liara and her kids terribly and wants nothing more than to be home in the backyard holding the hand of the woman she loves.

Shepard is on top of a large boulder overlooking the compound where the scouts said the Krogan women are being held. She has been watching for two hours. She spotted two of the women and reported her findings. Eli and his troops moved into position an hour ago. They are waiting for Shepard's signal. Wrex has her back in case any of them circle round looking. Shepard doubts that will happen though. The Clan Jurdon Krogan are horribly predictable. Their patrol routes are the same, they take the same time to walk them and they change shifts at the same time. Shepard has been checking the times and they match with what the scouts reported when they watched the compound over a day ago.

It has been nearly a week now since Shepard has heard from Liara or the kids. She has no idea what is going on outside of Tuchanka and she has no idea how she is going to get back to her family. If Wrex and Eli and are not successful, well Shepard is not allowing herself to think about it. They cannot fail, they simply cannot fail.

"Team A ready Shepard," says Eli.

Shepard hears from all teams. "You have a go, you have a go." Through her scope she can see two teams move in toward the front. "Right side clear. You have two minutes." The Krogan teams move quickly. Four Krogan are quickly killed, their bodies dragged out of sight. Shepard sweeps her scope left to right then right to left. "Movement. Team 4 watch your backs."

Team 4 is not so quiet. Two shots ring out. A young Krogan pulled the trigger instead of keeping things quiet. Suddenly an alarm is sounded and Shepard hears more gunfire that reminds her of fireworks.

"Cover, take cover!" says Shepard as she pulls the trigger taking off the head of a Clan Jurdon Krogan who was not wearing a helmet.

Shepard hears something behind her but trusts in Wrex's ability. Her eye does not move from her scope. "Team 3 take it, move, move, move!" Team 3 is in charge of freeing the Krogan women while the other teams take care of the rest of the Clan Jurdon Krogan. Now out of sight Shepard hopes that the team does not come in contact with more forces than the team can handle.

"Status?"

"Someone got trigger happy." Shepard replies to Wrex as she continues to sweep her scope back and forth. She fires another shot then watches a fellow Krogan finish the job.

"You see the women yet?"

"No yet Wrex, you got my back?" Shepard fires again.

Wrex growls.

"Taking heavy fire! We are cornered," says Eli.

"Teams five and six reposition, get to teams one and two location now!" says Shepard. She fires again and again. Then she hears a shotgun blast from behind her. Hearing the crunch of sand on rock Shepard quickly rolls leaving her sniper rifle and pops up on her feet with her sidearm drawn and ready to fire.

Wrex is standing there looking a bit surprised. No not surprised…injured. Another shot rings out and Shepard is thrown from her feet. She rolls off the boulder and lands hard on her right shoulder. Slowly getting her bearings Shepard sees him, a very large Krogan. She knows he is not an ally. She hears a deep laugh then sees the barrel of the shotgun point right at her. Sidearm still in hand Shepard shifts onto her back and fires. She does not stop until her clip is empty. The Krogan falls over dead, the weight of him felt as the ground vibrates when he lands.

Shepard turns off the warning her shield is giving her. She slowly stands to her feet. She rolls her shoulder thankful it is not out of its socket. She quickly moves to the back of the boulder with firearm up to see if Goliath had anyone with him. When she feels there is no one else around she quickly climbs up the boulder. "Wrex? Wrex?" Out of breath she sees the Krogan kneeling. His back is to her. Shepard moves around him.

"Shit Wrex, Wrex can you hear me?"

The Krogan lifts his head up a little. "Sorry Shepard."

"Let's get you on your back." Shepard bends down to help him but his hand stops her.

"No need." He starts to cough.

"Let me help you Wrex. There is a kit in the Tomkah."

Wrex grabs her wrist before she can leave the boulder again. "Get to your post Shepard."

Shepard shakes her head, "I need to stop the bleeding Wrex. Please let me help you."

"Get to your post. Now."

Shepard has seen that look. The look of determination, the look that says do not piss me off right now, the look that says please do what I say. So reluctantly she does. She holsters her firearm, pats Wrex on the shoulder then returns to her sniper rifle to provide cover.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Valya slept alone. Feeling better than she has since she came home from the hospital the asari stands and is only slightly dizzy. She showers and dresses hoping to have a conversation with her bondmate then stop by to see her partner Atalia to talk some sense into her. Valya is not due back to work for another few days, but she doesn't want to wait. She needs to figure out what to do with her daughter. Valya leaves her bedroom to find her bondmate talking at a hurried pace. When she reaches the kitchen she sees why.

"Valya…honey…you're up." Dara looks nervous as she quickly gives Valya a kiss on the cheek and a slight hug. "We have a guest."

"Hello Detective Valya. I apologize for coming to your home but I did state that I could not wait until you returned to work."

"Justicar."

"Samara please."

"You should have called first Justicar." Valya sees Dara stiffen.

"I apologize. Your superior informed me that you would be cooperative."

"And I will be but I do not appreciate you just coming over here unannounced." Valya feels Dara's hand on her back. The former commando knows she needs to calm down but she is angry.

"Why don't I fix some breakfast. Have you eaten Samara?" asks Dara. She leaves Valya's side to attend to their guest.

"Thank you, but I have no need for breakfast. I only need ask a few questions then I must be going."

"Coffee then or a beverage?"Dara gestures to the kitchen chair.

"Water thank you." Samara sits.

Valya lets out a breath and tells herself to calm down. She sits across from the Justicar. "What would you like to know?"

Dara places a glass of water in front of them both then sits down.

Samara looks at Dara then at Valya.

The former commando touches Dara's hand. "Honey. We need to speak in private."

Dara stiffens again as she narrows her eyes at her bondmate. She smiles when she looks at the Justicar. "Of course. I need to run some errands anyway. Call me if you need anything." Dara leaves the house.

"I apologize if I have caused tension between the two of you," says Samara.

Valya waits a few seconds before replying so she is not out of line. She wants her emotions in check. "What can I assist you with?"

"I have been tracking the asari that calls herself Shadow for nearly six months. Her actions have led me here to Thessia."

"Why has it taken you so long to catch her?"

"As I told your supervisor Meryl, we Justicar are few in number. I was called away during the time I was tracking her. I am hoping to catch up with her again here."

"How do you know she is an Ardat-Yakshi?"

"I have seen the damage in her wake. Part of my reconnaissance has been to ensure she is Ardat-Yakshi. She is not as I remember them."

"What do you mean?"

"Before the war the Ardat-Yakshi I hunted seduced their victims. Enthralled them and had them do whatever they wanted. Some had a few just follow them around to do their bidding. I find that most of the Ardat-Yakshi I have come across seduce and kill. This one is different. This one is patient. And the victims she chooses is most disconcerting."

Valya swallows.

"Shadow preys on young asari. She seduces but not for sex at least not at first. It is almost as if she is growing an army."

"An army?"

"You are familiar with the term?"

"Yes of course," says Valya. "Are you saying she is going around and infecting as many young asari as she can?"

"That is my belief yes. Though I believe she looks for a particular kind of asari. Usually one that is gifted in their biotic ability."

"How does she infect them?"

"Unknown."

"What happens to the victims?"

"I do not understand your question."

"What happens to these young asari she infects? How long does the affect have on them? I mean is it decades or?"

"Decades?"

Valya sees a spark behind Samara's eyes. She wonders if she has said too much.

"The victims usually die from brain damage or sooner if the Ardat-Yakshi so wishes it. I am not aware of the affects lasting longer than a few months, let alone decades Detective. However, with this particular Ardat-Yakshi, she does seem to retain influence over her victims for longer than I have seen in the past."

"I see."

"What makes you ask about decades Detective?"

Valya swallows again. She changes the subject. "Did Meryl, um, my supervisor tell you the history of the Ardat-Yakshi we came into contact with 80 years ago?"

"No she did not. She informed me that you could provide the information I seek."

"A little over 80 years ago an Ardat-Yakshi became obsessed with a certain asari, Mia T'Soni."

Samara stops sipping her water. Her eyes lock on Valya's. "T'Soni? As in Dr. Liara T'Soni?"

"Yes."

"Is she here on Thessia?"

"Look I know she is famous but I cannot give you specific information."

"You misunderstand Detective. I know Shepard and Liara. Is Mia their daughter?"

Valya narrows her eyes at the Justicar. She knows part of their code is not to lie but she has come across some pretty weird fans. "How do you know them?"

"I aided the retired Captain prior to the Reaper War and then again during the war."

Valya's eyes widen, "You're…you're _that_ Justicar?"

"I suspect the answer is yes."

"Shepard has told me about her old crew. I remember her speaking about a Justicar and how she had to kill her own …" Valya's voice trails off. She looks at the Justicar in a mixture of amazement and fear. "You…you killed one of your own daughters." Valya suddenly does not feel well.

"Yes." Samara sets her glass of water down. "Are you well Detective?"

"Uh..I…I'm not feeling well no." Valya tries to stand but is hit with dizziness. She slumps in her chair holding her head between her hands.

"Allow me to help you."

Valya can feel the Justicar by her side. "I…I'll be okay…it should pass."

"Shall I call your bondmate?"

Valya takes in slow deep breaths. She is suddenly sweating all over and she can feel her heart racing.

"Detective?"

Valya does not reply. Her eyes are closed and she is concentrating on wishing the dancing black spots from her eyes. She does not want to pass out.

"Here is some more water." She feels the Justicar's hand on her shoulder.

Valya with a shaking hand takes a sip and then another. "I'm okay…I'll be okay….I just need a minute."

"Of course."

After a few minutes, the sweating has subsided and Valya's heart is no longer racing. She looks up at the Justicar across from her. "I'm sorry."

"I am aware of how you were injured Detective."

Valya's heart sinks. Did she hear correctly?

"Meryl informed me of the specifics. She suspects Dava has been infected. Your question about the affects lasting decades informs me that you too suspect something is wrong with her. Is this true?"

"You stay away from my daughter." Though the black spots are not entirely gone Valya is filled with fire. She will not be bullied. She will not allow harm to come to her daughter.

"I must see her Detective."

"You will do NO such thing!" Valya stands and grips the edges of the table when the world spins.

Samara also stands. "I understand your concern however that does not change what I must do."

"You stay away from my daughter or so help me." Valya is starting to sweat again. Her arms which are the only things holding her up at the moment are starting to shake.

"Please sit down Detective you are not well."

Valya has no choice but to sit down.

"Allow me to help you to your bedroom."

"How did you do it?" Valya is holding her head between her hands again. She does not look at the Justicar when she asks the question.

"Do what?"

"Kill your own daughter?"

"I did what needed to be done. They were a threat. They were murderers. They had to be stopped."

"Get out."

"Allow me to help you to your…"

"I said get out. NOW!"

"Very well. I will keep your supervisor apprised of my progress on Shadow. When you return to work perhaps you can join your fellow detectives and assist me. Thank you for the water. I will see myself out."

With the Justicar gone, Valya with shaking fingers punches a number on her omni-tool.

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

The compound where the Krogan women were being held was taken in under two hours. Shepard managed to get Wrex into a Tomkah and join the successful Krogan at the compound when she got word from Eli. Wrex is now being looked at while complaining to see the women.

"You okay Shepard?" asks Eli after looking her up and down.

"Yeah, my shields absorbed most of it."

"You should get your neck looked at."

Shepard touches her neck and it comes away with flecks of dried blood. She didn't realize she was bleeding. "I'm fine."

Eli puts his hand on her shoulder, "You did great Shepard. We could not have done this without you."

Shepard nods her head. "You're a good leader Eli. Grunt would be proud."

"Thank you Shepard. I will see what is taking so long." Eli walks down the hall.

Shepard was told that six female Krogan were killed in the assault on the compound. She hopes that Urdnot Bakara was not one of them. She sits down waiting for word on Wrex.

When a Krogan finally appears from Wrex's room Shepard quickly stands. "How is he?"

"His first heart has stopped working. His second heart has been compromised. He will survive the gunshot wound but …"

"But not the poison." Shepard finishes his thought for him.

"You fought well Shepard. I see why he speaks highly of you."

"Thanks."

After the Krogan leaves Shepard enters the makeshift hospital room. "Wrex?"

"Shepard."

"How ya feeling?"

"Still dying."

"Not today though." Shepard touches his hand. "Not today."

"Any word?"

"Eli went to check on what is taking so long. We should hear something soon."

"Casualties?"

Shepard sighs a little. She didn't realize how tired she was until this moment. She sits down on a nearby chair. "Twenty-two, six female, with three wounded."

Wrex growls.

"We don't have enough to take the city Wrex."

He growls again.

"Shepard? I heard you were here."

The human stands and sees Urdnot Bakara standing in front of her. She cannot help feel the heat in her eyes. "Urdnot Bakara. It is very good to see you." Shepard extends her hand.

"You can call me Eve Shepard and I believe your custom is to give a friend a hug."

Shepard smiles when the Krogan opens her arms. She gladly steps into the hug wishing it were Liara. "I am glad you are safe."

"I hear that is mainly your doing."

"I would not say that. Wrex and Eli know strategy. It was their plan."

"You are too modest Shepard." Eve pats her on the shoulder and walks past her to check on Wrex. "And what happened here? You have seen better days Urdnot Wrex."

Wrex holds up his hand which Eve takes. Shepard quietly leaves the room to give them privacy.

She heads down the hall and sees Eli barking orders to a few Krogan. She waits until they disperse before approaching.

"Did you see Urdnot Bakara?" asks Eli.

"I did yes. She is visiting Wrex now."

"You need sleep Shepard."

"What about Jurdon Gran?"

"He will know of our victory soon enough. I doubt he will attack us here."

"Why?"

"Why leave his fortress? He has everything he needs in that City. We have time to prepare an assault. We have time to rest."

"How much time?"

"I would say a few days. I do not want to wait too long before we strike."

"So you plan on going ahead with the assault?"

"We must even if the females have to pick up weapons and fight by our side. They have done it before Shepard."

Shepard nods.

"Come, follow me."

Shepard follows the Krogan through a series of turns inside the compound. He opens a door. Inside is a small room with a bed and an adjacent bathroom. "Sleep. That is an order."

The bed looks inviting but Shepard looks Eli in the eyes, "What about you?"

"I will sleep soon. I need to check on a few more things. There are guards patrolling, you are safe here. The other rooms are occupied by other Krogan. See there."

Shepard's eyes follow where Eli is pointing.

"Guards." Eli turns his attention to Shepard again, "You need sleep."

"Thank you Eli."

"I will have some food sent to you. See you when you wake."

Shepard closes the door and starts to peel off her armor. Her body absolutely aches. Sand escapes to the floor when she takes off her breastplate then boots and the rest of her armor. In the bathroom now with the door closed she is staring at her naked body in the mirror. Her right shoulder is already sporting a deep purple bruise with reds and oranges. She washes her neck in the sink using a washcloth that was hanging on the rack. She sees buckshot from the shotgun that hit her. A few small beads embedded into her skin. Using her knife she carefully cuts them out only causing a few of them to bleed again. Once the shower warms up, Shepard steps into it to let the filth wash off her body.

Looking down at her feet she sees what seems to be half the desert draining away. By the time she gets out of the shower she sees a tray of food on her bed. Still naked with the towel wrapped around her hair Shepard inhales her meal.

She sets the tray aside and climbs under the covers. She usually does not like going to sleep with wet hair but her body does not care. The moment her head hits the pillow she is out.


	15. Chapter 15

**THESSIA**

Valya is flying against her better judgment. Once the Justicar left Valya decided she had to do something and Dara was not around so once again things are up to her. She swerves the sky car to the left when she hears someone honking at her. She cannot see the gesture they give, in fact she cannot see very well at all. Thankfully her destination is close. She is able to land without incident.

Getting out of the sky car Valya uses it to keep her upright.

"Valya? My Goddess Valya what are you doing flying? You should be in bed. Does Dara know where you are?"

"She wasn't around. You have to help me Akira."

"The first thing I am going to do is take your keys. My Goddess. You could have hit someone Valya what were you thinking? What could be so important?"

"My daughter, is that important enough for you?"

"Here sit down over here." Akira helps Valya to a nearby bench. Valya called the medical examiner to meet her at the park closest to her home. She needs her help. "Now what is going on?"

"The Justicar is after Dava."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she just left my house Akira. I have to find a way to get Dava out of that jail cell."

"How do you propose to do that exactly?"

"Look. Last I heard the T'Soni kids are not filing charges. So technically Dava can only be detained for another few hours. Then she should be released into our care."

"Well there you go then. Problem solved."

"Not exactly." Valya wipes the sweat away on her forehead. Her heart is racing again.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I don't know if I want my daughter home." She cannot believe she can say the words so easily. "She is a danger to herself and to others, obviously."

"So what are you planning?"

Valya looks at Akira. She can see that the medical examiner is thinking. When her eyes get as wide as saucers she knows she is on to something.

"No way Valya. I can't watch her. I mean, I'm sorry but she put you in the hospital. I cannot take that kind of responsibility. I won't do it, I'm sorry."

"Well it's nice to know where you stand Akira."

"That's not fair Valya, you ask too much."

"And you don't?" Valya winces and cradles her head between her hands.

They sit in silence for a while.

"You really should be in bed Valya. You are pushing yourself too hard. You are making yourself worse." Akira touches her back. "I'm sorry Valya I really am."

Valya is rubbing her temples. "You're right, I am not thinking clearly."

"There has to be something else we can do."

Valya lifts her head to look at her, "We?"

"Well I would like to help if I can."

Valya looks past Akira at a couple walking hand in hand. She wishes Dara was here. She knows her bondmate would be very upset if she knew what she was thinking right now. Valya looks at Akira. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner."

"What?"

"What about your cure?"

"What about it?"

"Use it on Dava."

"What?" Akira stands. She is shocked. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"We don't even know if Dava is infected."

"Don't give me that. Everyone thinks she is an Ardat-Yakshi, that it is only a matter of time before she kills someone."

Akira sits down and takes Valya's hand between her own. "Thinking and knowing are two different things Valya. It's too risky."

"What would happen if you injected her and she wasn't an Ardat-Yakshi? What would happen?"

"That's just it, I have no idea. I have no idea what would happen if she was an Ardat-Yakshi."

Valya squeezes Akira's hand. "She is going to kill her Akira."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. It's their damn code. She is going to talk to my daughter and she is going to kill her. I can't let that happen."

"But you could be killing her if you give her this injection."

"We have to do something!"

"Wh-what does Dara say?"

Valya looks away, "She doesn't know I'm here. She doesn't know about a possible cure. Hell she just found out that I think our daughter is an Ardat-Yakshi. She is not exactly speaking to me right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, help me."

"I can't Valya." Akira cups the former commando's cheek with her hand. "I don't think you are thinking things through. You need rest."

Valya swats away her hand. "Fine! I will do this myself." Valya stands too quickly. She sways heavily on her feet. Akira quickly catches her and guides her back to the bench. Valya can feel her hands on her forehead and cheek.

"What are you doing? I don't have a fever."

"Shut up. Sit still." Akira runs a scan. "Shit." The medical examiner punches a few buttons on her omni-tool then runs another scan.

"I need to get my daughter Akira."

"You need to recover from your concussion." The scan completes. "I want you stand up for me."

"I don't have time for this."

"Do. It. Valya."

The former commando slowly stands. "Okay I'm standing."

"Stay standing."

Valya starts to lean and sway a little to her right. She is off balance. Akira helps her sit down again.

"So standing is overrated," says Valya with a smile that turns into a wince.

"You still have a headache?"

"Yes."

"Your thinking is impaired at the moment Valya due to your concussion. I am taking you home and putting you to bed."

Akira starts to stand up but Valya catches her wrist. "Please. Please help me. It's my daughter we are talking about."

Valya sees the inner conflict in the medical examiner's face. Akira looks away, Valya figures it is easier to say no if you don't have to look at the person.

"On one condition."

Valya sees Akira make eye contact. "Name it."

"We call your bondmate."

* * *

Eva is outside reading. She is the first of the T'Soni kids to be home from final exams. She thinks she did well. She is excited to have a break. Her omni-tool rings.

"Mother?"

"Eva hello."

Eva runs inside then displays the vid option. "How are you? Have you found Dad yet?"

"No honey not yet. We should be there soon. How are you?"

"I'm good. My exams are done for this term. I am looking forward to the break."

Liara looks at the monitor. "Are you alone Eva?"

"Yes. Mia was planning on going out with her friends from the team today and I am not sure where Raina and Little A are. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I am so sorry for not contacting you earlier. I knew you all had exams and I wasn't sure if my calling would be a distraction or not, so I waited."

"That's okay Mom. Are…are you alright?"

Liara brushes her cheek with her hand. Her throat feels tight. She clears it then says, "I am just missing all of you that's all. Has your grandfather been behaving herself?"

Eva laughs. "Well kind of. We are going to throw a party at the end of the week." Eva's hand quickly covers her mouth. _Oh no!_

"What? What is it Eva?"

"Umm…nothing."

Liara narrows her eyes at her daughter. "It does not sound like nothing. Why are you having a party?"

Eva does not want to give away Mia's good news. She has to think quickly. "To celebrate the ending of the term and Raina is getting closer to finishing her dissertation."

"I see. And just what sort of party are we talking about?"

"Well I am going to invite Shayna and Rose over, Little A will bring Kaya of course. Raina is inviting Lacy because it is been a while since she has seen her. And Mia is bringing a new of her teammates."

Liara stares at the monitor. She wonders if her daughter is telling her the whole truth. "And what about your grandpa?"

"Oh she will be here. We are not going to do anything out of hand Mom."

"I thought perhaps you might be celebrating something else."

"Oh. Well..um…no I didn't win." Eva looks away from the camera.

"I'm sorry honey. There will be other contests."

"I know. I actually wanted to talk to you about something, but you probably have to go."

"Not at all. What is it?" Liara checks the time. She has a few more minutes and then she will need to go over the plans with Miranda and Arelia.

"Well there is a writing conference I would like to go to next month."

"That sounds nice."

"I'm glad you think so." Eva swallows. She is suddenly nervous. "I was hoping I could attend. It is a four day event. There will be time to socialize and meet authors and other aspiring authors. I really would like to go."

"Well I don't see why not. It sounds wonderful."

"It's on Earth."

Liara hesitates. "Earth?"

"Yes. There are a few of my classmates that are thinking of going. We could go as a group. I wouldn't be travelling alone Mom, so you wouldn't have to worry."

Liara is quiet. She does not reply.

"My classmates are really cool Mom, you would like them. And I know it would be really good for me to attend. I already know what classes I want to take at the conference." Eva cannot help but show her excitement, she is talking a mile a minute.

Liara clears her throat. "When do you need an answer?"

Eva's heart flutters. _Please say yes, please say yes!_ "I should give them my answer in a week at the latest. We need to make arrangements for the hotel and everything."

"Let me think about it."

Eva wants to say please Mom please or oh come on! But she also wants to keep her cool to prove to her mother that she is old enough to go to Earth without a parent. "Okay."

"I am not sure how long your father and I will be Eva. I will let you know soon."

"Okay mother."

"Please tell the girls I say hello. I love you. I really must be going Eva."

"Okay, I love you too Mom."

"If your grandfather there?"

"Yes. I think she is napping though. Do you want me to wake her?"

"And she has been doing all right?"

Eva wonders what she means. "Yeah, I mean yes. She has been fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I really must be going. I hope to call again soon but if I don't, please do not worry."

"What? Wait! What do you mean?"

"Right now Tuchanka is blocking all communication to the planet. I hope to see your father soon. Once we are on the planet I do not know how long it will be until I can get a message out. So please do not worry."

"O-Okay. Please be careful Mom."

"I will honey. I love you."

"Love you too."

The call disconnects.

* * *

This was not how Dara wanted to spend her day. First she was waiting for her bondmate to finally wake up this morning so she could yell at her. Then the Justicar stops by and she is asked to leave her own home and now, well now she is working with Akira to get her daughter out of jail.

She has yet to talk to her bondmate Valya. The medical examiner took over the talking the minute Valya said hello on her omni-tool. Valya needs to recover Akira said, she needs to sleep she said. She can't go home she said. So Dara as usual stepped into line and went to Akira's house. It was not what she was expecting.

Dara knows that Akira and Atalia are an item. She was expecting a two story home with room for children. I mean doesn't every couple want children? Instead she found a one story home tucked away on some acreage. A modest home where there are only three bedrooms and two bathrooms. There is room for expansion sure, but not a lot unless of course they add on to the house. Dara wonders how they found the off yellow home with white trim.

"You okay?" asks Akira snapping Dara from her reverie.

"Where did you find your home?"

Akira is thrown by the question. "Uh, Dara do you think you could concentrate on the task at hand?"

"I have always wanted a home like that, two stories though. I would like to have a larger master bedroom with adjacent bath and the woods by your home, is there a path behind it?"

"Dara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see where we are?"

"Yes Akira. I see the building. I know what I am supposed to do. I am nervous. And when I am nervous I talk about different things."

"Like houses?"

"Exactly." Dara can tell from the medical examiner's expression that she thinks Dara is nuts. "I'll be fine. I know what to do. Besides, I called like you said. Dava should be ready to be released into my care."

"I will be here if you need me."

Dara starts to walk toward the building. She stops then turns to look at Akira. "Is she going to be alright?"

"If Valya stops over doing it yes, she should be fine."

Dara nods then walks into the building.

Akira waits.

Dara emerges with her daughter twenty minutes later. She sees Akira and hears the sky car start. "Come on Dava we need to hurry."

"I don't know why you didn't just leave me in there. I still can't believe I hurt Dad and I almost hurt Mia."

Dara cannot believe how slow her daughter is walking. She wants to scream at her to hurry the hell up but she doesn't want to make her nervous. "We will talk about it in the car."

Dava stops. "I don't think I should go with you."

"What?" Dara turns to look at her daughter who has tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I should go with you. What if it happens again? I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Honey." Dara approaches her daughter and takes her arm. "You are not going to hurt anyone." She starts leading her daughter toward the sky car.

Dava pulls away, "You don't know that!"

"Dava honey please listen to me." She sees a little bit of fear in her daughter's eyes due to her serious tone. "We need to get in the sky car and we need to get in it right now. Come on."

As they approach the sky car a familiar voice is heard.

"Dara?"

Dara quickens her steps. Dava looks back to see who is talking. It is an asari she has never seen before.

"Excuse me Dara?"

"Mom who is that?"

"Get in the car now." Dara squeezes Dava at the elbow. The young asari quickly gets in the sky car.

"Akira? What are you doing here?"

"Go go go," says Dara when she gets in the sky car.

Akira quickly takes off. "Was that her, I couldn't really see?"

"Who?" asks Dava.

"Yes it was."

"Shit."

"Who?"

"Dava honey, please be quiet. We need to think."

"What is going on Mom?"

"She is going to find us," says Akira. "We are going to need to use the safe house after all."

"What is going on?"

Dara turns in her chair to look at her daughter. "Dava stop! You are going to have to trust me right now. I will explain everything to you soon, but not right now. Okay?"

"Okay geez." She crosses her arms over her chest and hangs her head.

Dara faces front.

"Did you hear what I said?" asks Akira. "About the safehouse?"

"Yes. Do you have the keys?"

"In the glove box. I think I should take you now."

"What about Valya?"

"She needs to rest. I can bring her by tomorrow and we can figure out what to do."

Dara is silent for a while. She is thinking. "Is there food in the house?"

"We can stop for some."

"Okay," says Dara. This is not how she wanted to spend her day.

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

Shepard is with Liara. They are sitting in the backyard holding hands watching a sunset in the Adirondack chairs. She loves nights like this where you can see every star in the sky. There is a slight breeze. It is cool which is why they both have blankets over their laps.

"We should turn in," says Liara.

Shepard looks at her. She wants to freeze this moment. Liara's brilliant blue eyes sparkle like the stars. Shepard doesn't want to stop looking at her. Something catches her eye in the distance. Furrowing her brow Shepard sits up to get a better look. There is something in the sky.

"What is it Elly?"

Shepard shakes her head. She slowly stands. Whatever it is it is getting bigger and it seems to be on fire. Shepard watches. It looks like a large fireball and it is heading right at her. She looks toward Liara to get her to move but the asari is not there. Shocked, Shepard stands there looking for her. "Liara?" She hears it now as it whistles through the air. She looks up to see a large red-orange fireball….

"Liara!" Shepard bolts upright. Her bed is shaking. She looks around. She is in a small room. She is naked. Why is she naked? She hears an explosion and she bolts out of bed so quickly that she loses her footing and lands awkwardly on her knees. The building feels as if it is coming down.

Quickly Shepard gets dressed and puts on her armor. Another explosion rattles the walls. She knows where she is now, Tuchanka. She is at the compound where the Krogan women were being held. They are under attack.

Shepard throws open the door and runs down the hallway. She has her sidearm holstered and her sniper rifle on her back. She is carrying her shotgun. She brings up her omni-tool. Another blast hits the building. Shepard is thrown from her feet. She slams against the wall and lands in an oomph. Her ears are ringing. She coughs as she slowly stands. "Eli report!"

She quickly leaves the hallway in search of Wrex.

"We….under…attack."

"Say again Eli? Where are you?" Shepard was so tired last night when Eli led her to her room. She is not sure where Wrex is. She starts opening doors and quickly looking in.

Another blast hits the compound that shakes the building Shepard wonders if the roof will soon collapse. She runs to each door. Finally she reaches Wrex's room. "Wrex!"

"What are you doing here Shepard?"

"We need to get you out of here!"

"You need to fight. We are under attack."

"Ya think? I hadn't noticed." Shepard places Wrex's arm around her shoulder. "Can you walk?"

Wrex growls.

She takes that as a yes and they move.

"I can't get through to Eli. I don't know where he is," says Shepard.

"Get me outside."

Another blast rocks the building's foundation. Shepard has to stop to keep her balance. She manages to get Wrex outside. What she sees is nothing short of spectacular. It reminds her of a fireworks show, but they are not on blankets saying ohh and ahhh, they are the targets and the sky is lit up with destruction.

"There," Wrex coughs.

Shepard sees where he is pointing and takes him to a ramp that leads down to an entrance underground. She stops at the half wall of concrete to see if she can see any other Krogan. "Eli? Eli do you copy?"

Nothing.

"Wrex, you need to stay here."

Wrex growls.

"I need to get up high so I can see what's what. Are you going to be all right?"

"Give me your shotgun Shepard. Don't worry about me."

Shepard hands him her shotgun, slaps him on the shoulder and runs around to the side of the building. She finds a ladder and climbs it. She feels the building sway when an explosion hits a little too close for comfort.

On the roof now, Shepard runs to the corner of the building. She lies down and looks through her scope. She sees vehicles lined up in a row all firing at the compound. They look to be like old fashioned catapults. Balls of fire are flying through the air and landing on the building or near it. They are not balls per say more like concrete doused in oil then set aflame. An old tactic but a good one. Perhaps Jurdon Gran is not so stupid after all.

"Eli come in?" Shepard fires her weapon. She takes out a Krogan who was reloading a catapult.

A bullet wizzes by her head. Shepard rolls quickly and moves along the roof crouching. Another sniper is somewhere out here.

"Shepard?"

"Eli? What's your status?"

"Taking heavy fire. The women are safe. Some of them are armed and helping. We are at the northeast corner. What's your situation?"

Shepard rolls when another bullet hits her shields. "Trying not to get shot at the moment. I left Wrex near the south west entrance to the tunnel." Shepard runs and jumps to a lower roof. She rolls and gets to her feet quickly then lies down to check her scope once more.

"I'll send some men to get him," says Eli.

"I see you. Can you do anything about those damn vehicles?"

"Was going to ask you the same thing Shepard."

Looking through her scope Shepard sees movement. She moves her scope toward the movement.

"Shepard?"

"I'm a little busy." The sniper is in her sights. She slowly squeezes the trigger. The Krogan ducks out of sight. "Shit." She moves her scope left to right then right to left.

"Shepard?"

_Damn it!_ Shepard moves. "What?"

"Take out the far left vehicle! We are pinned down."

"I got a sniper on my ass Eli. He is south of you."

"On my way."

"Be careful Eli he's good."

Shepard runs and jumps down to a lower roof. She takes position at the corner. Looking through her sights she sees two Krogan by the far left vehicle. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out. Finger on the trigger. She stops her breath. She pulls the trigger once, twice, breathes, fires two more times. Both Krogan are down. She moves her scope to the vehicle. She fires at the tires and deflates the front two. She cannot see the back two from her vantage point.

"Your sniper is down," says Eli.

"Your left vehicle is down."

"We are outnumbered Shepard."

Shepard moves her position again. She checks the front lines. She sees lines and lines of Clan Jurdon Krogan slowly approaching. _He's right. We are horribly outnumbered._

"We need to retreat Shepard," says Eli.

She knows he is right.

"Take the tunnel. It leads a mile south that should buy us some time."

"You know what this means Shepard?"

She does.

"I'm sorry," says Eli. Then Shepard hears him giving the retreat order. Looking through her scope she tries not to think about how she will never be able to leave Tuchanka. She is stuck and she cannot even contact her bondmate. She blinks rapidly trying not to worry about it as Krogan forces continue to advance on the compound. She figures they have about five minutes before they are inside the perimeter.

Shepard gets up to move to another position when her omni-tool suddenly rings. It hasn't happened in so long it makes her jump. She takes cover then punches the buttons to open the line. "Hello?"

"Elly!"

"Liara?"

"Activate your beacon."

"What? Why? Where are you?"

"Just do it Shepard."

Shepard activates her beacon.

"Where are your troops?"

Shepard is a bit shocked.

"Shepard? Are you there? Where are your troops?"

"We are at a compound. It is a small structure with four buildings outside the main city. We are retreating to the southwest corner."

"How long before they are in your perimeter?"

"Four minutes."

"It will be close. Get to safety."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you Liara?"

"I love you too Elly, now move your ass!"

Shepard does not have to be told twice. She runs to the side of the building to find a ladder. "Eli get everyone to the southwest corner. Help is on its way!"

"What? Who?"

"Move Eli move!" Shepard finds where the ladder should be. There is a hole in the building. Flaring her biotics Shepard leaps off the building. She lands, though not gracefully and starts to run toward the southwest corner.

She feels a punch at her back that pushes her off her feet. Her shields are blaring a warning. They only have 10% left. Shepard quickly takes cover. "Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you got that sniper?"

"I did!"

"Are you in the southwest corner?"

"Yes we are all here, where are you?"

A bullet slaps the wall next to her causing smoke to poof by her face. "On my way." Shepard waits. She quickly stands, counts to two then crouches again. The bullet nearly hits her head. Shepard runs the opposite direction of the sniper. She counts in her head. She hopes he has to reload. They should give her about four or five seconds to get to cover, but if he doesn't have to reload she could get hit.

Shepard's right leg suddenly kicks in front of her then she hears the shot. Her shields are down. Shepard dives for cover.

"Shepard are you clear?" it's Liara.

Shepard is two building lengths away from the southwest corner. She does not know where the attack is coming from. Her position could be safe but she is not sure.

"Shepard come in."

"Safe! We are all safe!" From her cover position Shepard looks up to the sky to see if she can see the attack. It is coming from the southwest which means she is in the line of fire. Her heart sinks when she sees the sky light up from the numerous ships in the sky raining down hellfire. "I love you Liara." Is all she can think to say when the explosions hit.

"Shepard?"

"Shepard!"


	16. Chapter 16

**TUCHANKA**

Liara gave the command to open fire but then her heart wanted to break out of her chest when she heard Shepard say I love you. She has been trying to get a reply from her bondmate for that last ten minutes. The ship is finally landing outside of the compound.

Miranda and Arelia are with the other merc ships to take the main city. The couple took a shuttle over and headed that assault. Liara is waiting to hear a status report.

"Miranda, Arelia come in. Can you hear me?"

"Liara?"

"Yes, Arelia is that you?"

"Yes. Sorry Liara our communications were damaged. We have taken the city, say again we have taken the city."

"Thank the Goddess. I am landing now. According to Eli's Krogan the threat here is over but I have no intel on the city. Please be careful."

"Will do. Oh and Liara?"

"Yes?"

"Give Shepard a hug for me."

Before Liara can say anything the call disconnects. Liara powers down the ship, sets down the ramp and exits. She sees a Krogan approach. "Have you seen her?"

"Not yet. I have men searching the area at the coordinates you gave."

Liara quickly walks with Eli to the site where Liara told them to search.

"You have great timing Liara."

Liara looks at him and gives him a small smile. "The city has fallen Eli."

"It has?"

"Yes. Arelia just provided a status." She can see that he is itching to leave. "Go ahead Eli."

"No. I'm not leaving until we find Shepard."

Liara's heart sinks when she sees the piles of concrete blocks and the number of Krogan moving them. "Goddess."

Eli touches her shoulder. "We will find her."

Liara brings up her omni-tool. She wants to check the coordinates. When Shepard activated her beacon Liara gave orders to avoid the area, but the last ship didn't hear it because communications on the planet are being disrupted. Now looking at the pile she wonders how anyone could survive.

Liara starts moving blocks using her biotics. A few other Krogan join her with their biotics and things start to move quickly. Liara is reminded of when she was digging for Shepard after the reapers fell. It took days to find her and when they did she was nearly dead. She quickly blinks away the tears that are forming in her eyes. She refuses to believe that Shepard is dead. Liara would feel something if Shepard were dead, right?

After an hour of moving concrete blocks Liara has to take a break.

"No luck yet?"

Liara hears a familiar voice. She looks up and sees Wrex. She flings her arms around him. When she steps back from the hug she sees how fragile the Krogan looks and when he starts coughing her heart sinks once again. "Wrex, Wrex I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

She helps him sit down.

"Here." Wrex hands her some water. Liara drains it immediately.

"Thanks for coming Liara. We would have been defeated if it wasn't for you." He places his hand on her back.

"She has to be okay Wrex." Liara wipes at her cheek. "She just has to be."

Wrex growls.

"What will I tell the children?"

"Here! I found something!"

Liara quickly stands when she hears a Krogan shout out. She looks to Wrex who waves her on. Liara runs to the location. The Krogan is pointing to something. They part when Liara approaches. Liara looks to where he is pointing. It looks like a boot but she can't see much more than that. "We need to move this now!"

Without thinking Liara bends over and starts to lift with the male Krogan that yelled. Six people all together move a very large slab of concrete. Lying in the divot is a single combat boot. Liara kneels down and grabs it. She knows it is Shepard's.

"Can I have my boot back?"

Liara looks to her right. Did she hear right? It can't be. She must be hallucinating. The crowd of Krogan seem to be looking at something. They slowly separate. What Liara sees in front of her is simply a miracle.

"Hello my blue beauty."

"Shepard!" Liara drops the boot and rushes to her bondmate. Shepard nearly falls over at the force of their bodies meeting.

"Ah! Careful…careful Liara."

Liara quickly steps back, "What what happened? Are you injured?"

"Yeah, you stepped on my foot."

Liara looks at the human at first in horror then absolute relief. She hugs Shepard tightly.

The Krogan start to yell and applaud.

Liara kisses Shepard's forehead, her right cheek, her left cheek, her neck.

"Hey..hey..hey." Shepard tips Liara's chin up, "You missed a spot." Just like an old Earth movie Shepard points to her lips.

Liara softly presses her lips to Shepard's. The cheering continues as the kiss deepens. When they finally break from the kiss they remain in each other's arms staring at each other memorizing each other all over again. "How?"

"I was thrown over there." Shepard points. She rubs her head, "I must have blacked out. When I came too I saw people over here. I couldn't be sure it was Wrex's men so I hid for a bit until I could make sure." She leans in close so only Liara can hear, "You know how all Krogan look alike from a distance." She winks at Liara.

Liara hugs her again and kisses her.

"How did you get here? I mean how did you know we needed help?" asks Shepard.

Liara and Shepard turn their heads toward the roar of an engine. Eli approaches.

"Shepard."

"Eli."

He pats her on the shoulder. Liara sees her wince a little only because she knows her so well. Shepard is hiding an injury.

"We are heading to the city. We need to find Grunt and the others. Would you mind taking Wrex back to our base of operations?"

"Of course."

"Most of the women will also follow you Shepard. We will return as soon as we have secured the city."

"Sounds good Eli. Be careful."

Eli turns to Liara. He pats her on the shoulder. "Thank you again Liara."

"My pleasure Eli."

Most of the Krogan get into Tomkahs and head toward the city about five miles away.

Liara turns to Shepard, "How bad?"

"It's just a bruise Liara."

"Are you sure?"

Shepard kisses her, "Yes I am sure." They start walking toward Wrex's location. The Krogan is sitting on a small pile of concrete. Eve is by his side. There are three Tomkahs which should be enough to fit everyone in for the trip back to base.

"Let's head for the base," says Shepard. She extends a hand to Wrex who growls and slaps it away.

"I've got it Shepard, thank you," says Eve.

Shepard steps aside so Eve can help the dying Krogan.

Liara squeezes Shepard's hand at the sight of him walking. She sees how much he is leaning on the woman he loves. It breaks the asari's heart. "How long?"

"Not long." Shepard doesn't fight the heat behind her eyes. She lets the tears falls. She is going to miss her friend.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Akira is sitting by Atalia's bedside. The lead detective is sleeping. When the medical examiner checked with her doctor the doctor told her that Atalia still has not started her physical therapy. Today she will be forced to. Akira tried to reason with the doctor but the doctor told her that she either start or leave the hospital and that is something Akira knows cannot happen. Atalia needs to regain her strength. She had a lot of muscle damage to her left hip and calf. She has a lot of hard work ahead of her.

Dara checked in a little less than an hour ago. She and Dava are getting settled at the safe house. When Akira asked what Dara told her daughter what is going on Dara made up a lie. She did not tell her daughter that a Justicar was after her though Dara doubts the lie will hold up too long. Dava is very intelligent. When Dara asked about Valya Akira told her that the former commando was sleeping the last she saw her. That as soon as she is done at the hospital she will be heading home to check on her. Dara thanked the medical examiner for her help, something that made Akira cringe a little with guilt because of what she almost did. She is still asking herself why on Thessia she leaned in to kiss the detective. Maybe it was her emotional state and feeling so rejected by Atalia, maybe it was curiosity or maybe….

"What are you doing here?"

Akira is startled out of her reverie. She looks up to see if Atalia is awake. It has been days since she has heard her lover's voice. "Where else would I be?"

Atalia rolls her eyes and turns her head away from her. "Get out."

"I thought you should know what is going on."

"I don't care, get out."

Akira lets out a deep breath. She is a bit rattled; there is only so much an asari can take. "Your physical therapy starts today."

"Like hell."

"Atalia you need to regain your strength. If you just lay around your muscles will…"

"Get out Akira! I don't want you here!" Atalia turns her head toward Akira. "Get out!"

Akira's hands start to tremble. Her lower lip starts to quiver but she bits it back. She will not cry. "There is a Justicar in town. She is going to aid in the investigation. She has been tracking this Shadow person for like six months according to what Valya told me."

"Is that right?" Atalia narrows her eyes at her.

"Yes." Akira swallows. "Her name is Samara. Apparently Shepard and Liara know her. They worked together during the war."

"Small galaxy."

Akira cannot tell if Atalia is humoring her or really interested. Her tone of voice is too even. "Valya is still recovering from a concussion."

"Oh that's too bad."

Akira hears the sarcasm in her tone. She crosses her arms. "You are a bitch do you know that?"

"There she is."

"I mean it Atalia. You have treated me like shit ever since I saved your life!"

"Saved my life?"

"Yes! If it weren't for Malin and me that Shadow person could have finished you off!"

"Well you should have let her!" Atalia sits up when she yells at her lover and winces at the pain. She clutches at her hip and lies back down. Agony is painted all over her face.

Akira hates to see her in such pain but when Atalia is in pain she pushes people away. That is the main reason why they are not bonded. Akira does not want to be with someone long term if she can't have all of them. Something she has been communicating to Atalia. The lead detective obviously has forgotten.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"I want you to GET OUT! NOW!"

Akira feels the sting in her eyes. She slowly walks toward Atalia with a hand reaching out.

"NOW!"

In a calm even tone Akira says, "You continue to treat me this way Atalia and I won't be here when you are released."

That got her attention. The lead detective looks at her straight in the eye. Akira wonders what she is thinking; her face is so hard to read right now.

Atalia breaks eye contact, clears her throat, makes eye contact and says in a matching calm tone, "Good."

Akira cannot help the small gasp that escapes her mouth. This is not what she was expecting. This…this can't be happening. Atalia turns her head away and it feels like the asari is a hundred miles away. Akira takes a step closer to the bed but then stops. She is no longer wanted. Atalia doesn't want her. Akira is shocked. She is frozen in place and cannot move.

Thankfully the doctor enters but what she says is lost on Akira. The asari looks a bit blurry to her through the tears in her eyes. Akira hears murmuring and finally realizes that she has legs and they work. Slowly she turns her back on Atalia and walks out of the hospital room.

When Akira reaches the sky car she can feel she is going to lose control. She quickly unlocks the door and gets it slamming the door behind her. Her tears flow freely now and she wails. Her entire body shakes with each sob. She cries into her hands. She screams and she bangs on the steering wheel. She cannot believe this is happening. After over eighty years it's over. How can it be over?

When Akira enters her home she doesn't remember flying there. She enters the kitchen grabs a glass of water and downs it in four large gulps. She throws her purse on the counter and heads for her bedroom. She feels numb. She feels lost, like she is watching a movie of herself walking down the hallway. She enters the bedroom and undresses as she walks to the bathroom flinging clothes on the floor. She doesn't care where they land. She brushes her teeth but doesn't linger too long in front of the mirror. She doesn't want to be reminded of her red blotchy eyes. Her head feels like it is filled with cotton. She cannot form a clear thought. She climbs under the covers and just lies there on her back wondering what the hell just happened.

"Hi honey."

Akira feels an arm snake around her waist. She is pulled close and before she knows what is going on she is being kissed. Is she dreaming? Her body tingles all over. Goddess this feels good. Akira lets the kiss deepen. She loves the taste of her tongue. The feel of her skin. Akira hears a moan and wonders….her eyes snap open. She isn't kissing Atalia it's Valya!

The medical examiner sits up quickly. She pulls the bed sheet to cover her nakedness. "Valya what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" she doesn't open her eyes she just reaches for Akira. "Come on Dara I miss you."

Akira furrows her brows. Valya is lying on her stomach. She feels her forehead to see if she has a fever. Something she wished she hadn't done because Valya latches onto her wrist and pulls on her arm to get closer.

"I want you Dara."

"Valya." Akira fights her off. She moves away from Valya as far as she can without falling out of bed. "Valya can you hear me?"

The detective slowly opens her eyes.

Akira can tell she is having a hard time focusing. "Valya?"

"Akira?" Her eyes suddenly grow wide. "What are you doing?" Valya sits ups and almost falls off the bed when she tries to gain distance.

"Me? Are you kidding me?"

"Are you naked under there?"

Akira lets out a long sigh. "You were confused."

"Confused? What are you talking about? We didn't…I mean you didn't…I mean I didn't…"

"No of course not! What do you take me for?"

"Gee I don't know Akira you did try to kiss me last week."

"Last week? That was yesterday!" _Why am I correcting her? _ Akira lets out another long sigh. "You have been confused due to your concussion."

"Well I'm pretty sure I didn't ask you to get naked. Did I?" Valya scratches her head as if that will reveal everything.

"Relax." Akira starts to get up.

"Don't get up!" Valya covers her eyes.

"Oh my Goddess Valya. I have a robe." Akira reaches for her robe which is on the chair in the corner of her bedroom.

"Can I look now?"

"Yes."

Valya sits up against the headboard of the bed while Akira sits in the chair to her left. Valya looks around the room.

"You're at my house."

"And why is that exactly? And why are…or were you naked? You still haven't told me that part."

"I forgot okay."

"Forgot what?"

"I forgot you were in here."

"Why am I in here?"

"Ugh!" Akira yells at the top of her lungs. She doesn't actually say a word more like a long and loud scream.

Valya covers her ears with her hands.

Akira takes in and lets out a deep breath. "You needed sleep. So Dara and I thought it best to…"

"Dara? She knows I'm here?"

Akira can see panic cross the detective's face. "Will you shut up and let me finish please!"

Valya flinches at the loudness of Akira's voice. "Okay, sorry."

"You are suffering from a concussion. You met the Justicar. You are convinced she wants to kill Dava. So we called Dara to get Dava out of jail. In the meantime you agreed to come here and sleep because we didn't think it was safe to go to your house."

Valya looks confused. "Okay…"

"I came home. I forgot you were in here and I climbed into bed wanting to go to sleep. Then you started kissing me."

Valya touches her fingers to her mouth. Akira wonders if she is savoring the heated kiss. It has been a long time since Akira was kissed like that. "Um. Why was I kissing you?"

Akira lets out a long sigh. "You thought I was Dara."

Akira sees relief wash over Valya's features. "I said that?"

"Yes." Akira stands and starts heading for the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm exhausted. I need some sleep." Akira starts to walk out of the room.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Come in here please."

"Valya. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

Valya extends her hand, "Come here, this will only take a minute." The detective swings her legs over the side of the bed so Akira can sit next to her. She pats the bed.

Akira sits. She notices that Valya will not let go of her hand. "What is it?"

"What's happened?"

Akira rolls her eyes, "I just told you."

"No." Valya cups Akira's cheek with her hand. "What happened? Why have you been crying?"

Out of nowhere the floodgates open once more. The medical examiner cannot believe a simple question can trigger such an outburst but everything hit her as if for the first time. Atalia doesn't want her anymore. Atalia doesn't need her anymore. What is she going to do now? Who is she without the lead detective?

Akira knows she was supposed to come home and care for Valya. Never in a million years did she think that Valya would be taking care of her. At this moment she doesn't care. It feels nice to be taken of. Akira blocks out thoughts of the future. She focuses on this moment and the tenderness she feels from Valya makes her heart hurt all the more. She allows herself to cry over what has been lost and over what will never be.


	17. Chapter 17

**THESSIA**

It is mid-morning and Dara is trying to act normal but she feels like running far away from her daughter Dava. Dava had a nightmare which woke Dara to horrific screams that she has never heard before. When she burst into the room Dava was huddled in the corner hugging her knees to her chest mumbling something. It took almost an hour for Dava to finally realize she was not trapped in a dream, that she was having a nightmare that her mother was there to try to offer comfort. Dava calmed down enough to crawl back into bed shaking and shivering. When Dara asked her what she dreamt about Dava said she could not remember. Dara doesn't believe her. She was looking her daughter in the eyes when Dava answered and Dara does not believe her.

Dava is still sleeping and Dara is trying to keep herself busy. She has cleaned the kitchen twice now and has already eaten through a bag of her favorite chips. She has left multiple messages for her bondmate Valya but she has not returned any of them. Dara knows once Dava wakes up her daughter will have questions about why they are in a house outside of Armali. Dara has no idea what to say and she never thought for a second that she would someday be afraid of her own daughter. But she is afraid she very afraid.

Dara won't ever tell Dava what she heard when her daughter was mumbling. It was hard to understand her but two words came out loud and clear to Dara and the asari can't stop thinking about it. She has to get out of the house; she has to get away from her daughter. Part of her says leave while she is sleeping but the other side says no, she is your daughter and she needs you. Hopefully she won't hurt you. But when the two words _must kill_ kept being repeated over and over and over by her daughter huddled in the corner, Dara feels something is going to happen and soon.

"Hi."

Dara jumps at the voice. She looks up to see who it is.

"Mom? You okay?"

Dara feels the quickness of her heartbeat. She can hear it in her ears. She doesn't want her daughter to know that she is scared of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh..well um…I am just doing a bit of cleaning." Dara returns to wiping the kitchen counter.

"Are you okay Mom? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Dara answers very quickly. She can't stop her hands from shaking. She sees her daughter looking at her, assessing her as if she were prey.

"Is there any food?"

"Food?" Dara was not expecting the question. Her daughter looks normal not tormented as she did hours ago. "Ah yes food, of course we have food. What would you like?"

"I can make it," Dava starts to approach.

Dara throws her hands out hoping it will stop her, "No no!" She doesn't mean to sound so desperate so obviously scared. "I can make you something." Dara takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I would be happy to make you something. How about some pancakes? I picked up the ingredients last night."

"Sure."

Dara backs up again when Dava steps closer. She can see the hurt in her daughter's eyes when Dava realizes that her mother is afraid of her. "I will be over there." Dava moves to the small family room and turns on the vid screen.

Relief washes over Dara. She quickly starts the task of making pancakes hoping beyond hope that her bondmate Valya shows up soon.

* * *

Valya slowly wakes up. As she blinks her eyes to adjust to the light coming in through the window she realizes that her arm is under someone. It's Akira. She also notices that she no longer has a headache. Valya rolls on her side. She slowly extracts her arm from under Akira's head.

Valya gently leaves the bed so as not to wake the medical examiner. She heads into the bathroom to clean up. Last night was rough. Valya has never seen Akira so upset. The medical examiner took over an hour to finally stop crying and calm down. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. Valya was not far behind. She didn't have the energy to move into another room. She decided to just hold Akira and fall asleep. Before succumbing to slumber, Akira said thank you. Valya could not leave her after that.

With her shower done Valya wraps the towel around her to find some clothes. Coming out of the bathroom she looks around the room. She sees her duffle bag in the corner. She grabs some clothes out of it. When she sees Akira still sleeping Valya doesn't bother going back into the bathroom. She quickly dresses. Valya moves to the kitchen now and starts looking for something to make for breakfast. She finds her omni-tool on the kitchen table. She takes it and checks for messages. There are over ten messages from Dara and she doesn't sound like herself. She sounds panicked. She sounds scared. "I need you, I need you right now." Is all Dara kept saying.

The detective quickly enters the bedroom. She touches Akira's shoulder. "Akira? Akira you need to wake up."

"Wh-What? What's going on?"

"Dara needs me. Where is the address?"

Akira sits up. "Has something happened?"

"She left me a lot of messages. She sounds scared Akira. I need to get to her. Where is she?"

Akira flings the bed sheet aside and gets up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"What is the address?"

"My omni is in my office. Give me five minutes." Akira quickly moves into the bathroom.

Valya finds the omni tool and syncs the address. She dials Dara. She paces back and forth while waiting for her bondmate to answer. "Come on come on come on." Valya hangs up and dials again, still no answer. Valya enters the bedroom. She shouts through the bathroom door, "Hurry up Ak…" she stops shouting when the door opens.

"I'm here, I'm ready."

Valya doesn't remember a time where Akira looked so beautiful.

"You okay?"

Valya looks at the medical examiner's hand on her arm. Their eyes meet. "Dara is not answering. We need to go. Now."

They quickly leave Akira's house and head toward the safe house.

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

The drive back to base felt like it took days. Shepard is exhausted and is barely able to keep her eyes open. She has not let go of Liara's hand since sitting in the Tomkah. Liara cannot help but worry about Wrex. To look at him is to know something is wrong with the Krogan. Liara wants to talk about it but she knows now is not the time. She just got her bondmate back and Wrex is sleeping with Bakara at his side.

There are a half dozen Tomkahs heading back to base while Eli and his Krogan check the city. Liara told Eli that Miranda and Arelia led the merc ships on the attack of the city. So Eli is meeting up with the couple to get a status and see for himself what is going on. Liara hopes that Jurdon Gran is either captured or dead.

"Elly?" Liara kisses her cheek. "We are here, wake up Elly."

Slowly Shepard opens her eyes. "Where did everybody go?"

"It took a little bit to wake you. They left the vehicle a few minutes ago."

Shepard rubs her face with her hands. She slowly stands. "Sorry about that."

Liara stands next to her. The asari grabs her helmet. "No need to apologize. You are exhausted."

"You got that right." Shepard takes Liara's hand and leads her to her sleeping quarters.

"This is quite the base," says Liara as she is led through the twists and turns.

"It is."

"Do you know where you are going Shepard?"

The human laughs a little. "I may be tired but I know where I am going. Here we are." Shepard gestures to an archway. Inside is a small fire in the corner of the room and one bed.

"No door?" asks Liara.

"I am the only one back here. The others have rooms closer to the entrance. Wrex made we hang back every chance he got. He said if anything happened to me he would be haunted in the afterlife by you."

Shepard's smile fades when she sees Liara looking at her. Sees the tears form in her blue beauty's eyes. "Hey, hey..is it something I said?" The human pulls her into a hug.

"I'm fine, I just…well seeing him like that and you and the digging." Liara holds tight.

"What do you mean me and the digging?" Shepard leans back from the hug to look Liara in the eye.

"It was like before. Digging for you, trying to find you. Hoping beyond hope that you were alive. I…" Liara turns out of the hug and walks toward the fire. "I thought you were dead."

Shepard quickly takes off her breastplate. The weight of it is dragging her exhausted body down and she wants to feel Liara next to her. She hugs Liara from behind. "I'm okay."

Liara shakes her head. Shepard hears her sniffling.

"Hey?" The human turns Liara so the asari is facing her. "I'm okay Liara, thanks you to. You saved my ass. You saved all of us." Shepard kisses each of her cheeks. "Don't you know that?" She kisses her forehead. "God I missed you." She kisses her lips, her supple beautiful lips. Her body feels alive. She feels Liara resist at first but then the asari melts under her touch.

Shepard tries to get the rest of her armor off. She curses under her breath when she can't quite get the latch. Liara breaks from the kiss and helps her.

"You're filthy," says Liara.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Shepard goes for another kiss when Liara steps back.

"Off."

"What?"

"Get those things off. You need a bath."

"They don't really have baths here Liara."

"There must be water or something."

"Yeah just sit tight." Shepard points to the bed. "I'll be back soon."

Liara sits on the not so comfortable bed. She wonders how Elly managed to sleep at all on the hard surface.

After about twenty minutes Shepard emerges from the dark hallway. "How's this?"

Liara is already on the bed. She props up on her elbows. "Better."

Shepard takes off her clothes and runs her hands through her still wet hair.

"I thought you were tired Elly."

"Not too tired for you." Shepard starts at Liara's pants. She slowly unbuckles each snap. Gently she pulls down Liara's pants. The asari lifts her hips at the right moment. Shepard trails butterfly kisses along the inside of each thigh.

"Oh Goddess Elly."

Through her panties Shepard cups Liara. She trails her tongue just below her belly button. Shepard slowly pulls the panties down. "You are so beautiful Liara." Shepard kisses her delicate mound and her sensitive bud. She feels Liara shudder under her. She hears Liara's breath quicken.

Shepard's tongue writes little circles along Liara's sensitive spot. The asari wriggles and gasps which encourages Shepard more. Her tongue dances to the sounds Liara makes. Shepard can feel Liara reaching out to her with her mind. Shepard reaches up and takes her hand as the meld begins.

It doesn't take long for Liara to climax. The rush of feelings from the asari is intense. Shepard feels her worry, her longing, her fear. The human focuses on feelings of love and comfort and safety. She sees the images from Liara. How Liara dug for her after the reapers fell. The hours and hours that Liara looked for her and how the fear of today brought it all back to her blue beauty.

When the meld finally finished both were naked in each other's arms crying. Shepard had no idea the turmoil she put Liara through. Not just after the reaper war but throughout their time together. "I love you so much Liara. I'm sorry for…."

Liara stops her with her lips. "None of that Elly. I wouldn't change a thing."

Shepard looks into her oceanic eyes and sees the truth there. She kisses Liara deeply.

As they hold each other Shepard cannot help but wonder how Liara did what she did. "So how did you know Liara?"

"Your last message said you needed the military. I did what I could."

"Did you get any of my other messages?"

"I did not. I suspect you did not receive any messages from me either?"

"No. So how did you do it? I mean whose ships are those?" Shepard looks at Liara, "Did you buy a fleet honey?"

Liara smiles and playfully slaps her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Shepard moves away from Liara holding her hurt shoulder.

"Oh Goddess Elly I am so sorry. I forgot about your shoulder." Liara quickly gets out of bed and looks through her bag she brought with her.

"It's okay. Hey what are you doing?"

Liara gets back into bed and sits cross legged in front of the retired captain. Shepard does the same thing so she is facing the asari.

"I have medigel. This will help with the soreness." Carefully Liara rubs the gel into Shepard's shoulder. The coolness of the gel already feels good. "How is that?"

Shepard is staring at the Liara's beautiful body. The light from the fire lights up all the right things.

"Is that all you think about Elly?" Liara pushes on the human's knee.

"Not always." Shepard leans forward quickly and kisses her on the lips. "So the ships?"

"They are from Aria."

Shepard looks at her. Did she hear right? "Excuse me?"

"I needed merc ships and I knew they could be ready in the timeframe I required."

"Is that so?" Shepard flashes her sly grin.

"You are not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? If it weren't for you Liara I would never have gotten off this rock. No I'm not mad. But I do have one question."

"And what is that?"

"How did you get Aria to agree to help you?"

Liara smiles. "I have my ways Elly."

Shepard waits for more. There isn't more. Liara is not saying anything more. "What? That's it? You aren't going to tell me?" Shepard sounds a little like a whiny child.

"I am not." Liara gets up off the bed and puts away the medigel in her bag then climbs back into bed. "We should get some sleep."

Shepard narrows her eyes at her bondmate. She scoots down and spoons Liara. "Are you really not going to tell me?"

"Perhaps one day."

"Did you use the kiss?" asks Shepard as she kisses the back of Liara's neck.

Liara turns to face her. "The kiss?"

"You know. I told you about it."

"Oh. You mean when you helped her take back Omega?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"What?"

Liara kisses her cheek. "You need your rest."

Liara turns again so her back is against Shepard's chest.

"What am I going to do with you T'Soni?"

"Hopefully more of what you did earlier when we get home."

Shepard pulls her close and kisses her neck and shoulder. "Anything for you Liara, anything for you."

* * *

**THESSIA**

"How much longer?" Valya cannot stop the constant jackhammering of her leg. She does not like how Dara sounded in her messages.

"About five minutes."

"We need to hurry Akira. I think something is wrong."

Akira flies as fast as she can. "Should you call for back up?"

"Over what a hunch? Where is this place?"

"There." Akira points.

Valya looks and sees a small shuttle taking off. "Goddess! Who is that?"

Akira looks to where Valya is looking. "No idea."

Valya opens her door.

"What are you doing?"

"Call for backup and do NOT lose that shuttle!" Valya jumps out of the flying sky car.

"Valya!"

The sky car tips left then right. Akira straightens it out then turns to follow the shuttle.

Valya free falls then uses her biotics to form a bubble. She has not done this type of jump since being with the commandos but her muscle memory has not forgotten. She drops and rolls when her feet meet the ground. Her heart stops when she sees the sight before her. The house. The house looks like a bomb went off.

Valya runs toward the entrance. The front door is no longer there but rather a large hole. It looks as if someone took the door and ripped it away bringing the wall and everything with it. Running over debris Valya enters the house that only has half a roof. "Dara! Dava! Can you hear me!"

Looking left and right all Valya sees is piles of detritus. Watching where she steps the former commando tries to keep her cool as best she can. Do not jump to conclusions, do not jump to conclusions. Walking down an intact hallway Valya looks into a bedroom. Half of the wall is gone. Valya steps around the overturned bed. Valya is about to leave the bedroom when she looks through the hole in the wall and sees a form on the ground. A body.

Her world suddenly slows. Does she want the body to belong to her bondmate or to her daughter? What an impossible choice. She doesn't want to know. She doesn't want to know.

Valya carefully steps through the hole in the wall. The tears are already forming, her throat is already constricting. The body is turned away from her. It is under some debris. It looks as if the body was thrown from the house.

Valya swallows, her throat is so dry. She feels like she is walking through molasses. Valya slowly walks around to see who it is. How do you prepare yourself for something like this? The face is covered. Valya kneels down in front of the covered face. She lifts the covering and sets it aside while keeping her eyes closed. "Goddess please, oh Goddess please don't do this to me." Taking a few deep breaths Valya opens her eyes. She doesn't want to know, she doesn't want to see.

"Nooooooo!" Suddenly Valya is on her feet clearing the body of all of the debris. "No no no no no." The tears are falling now. Her knees are shaking, her hands are trembling.

Once all of the debris is clear Valya collapses onto her knees resting her forehead on her bondmate's lifeless shoulder. "I'm sorry Dara, I'm so so sorry," she cries as if Dara can hear her. "I should have been here for you, I should have….." Looking up to the sky Valya yells at the top of her lungs I'M SORRY!"

"No no no, this can't be happening, this can't be happening." Valya kisses Dara's forehead, then her cheek, her shoulder. She lies down facing Dara. She grabs Dara's limp arm and grabs her hand between her own. She lies there looking at her dead bondmate staring into nothingness. Kissing her lips Valya says for the last time, "I love you, I love you so much."


	18. Chapter 18

**THESSIA**

Scream. All Valya wants to do is scream. Her bondmate is lying in front of her and she is dead. How can she be dead? What the hell happened? The former commando cannot stop touching Dara's lifeless form. Her hands are so cold. Sitting up now Valya tries to warm Dara's hands. "I'm sorry Dara….I'm…" her voice trails off.

She doesn't hear the sirens or notice the sky cars landing. All Valya can think about is how cold Dara must be. Valya lifts and holds Dara's hand against her cheek as she strokes her arm. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Valya?"

The former commando does not hear Kendall. The detective on the scene along with her partner Andrea heard the call come in from Akira. Meryl dispatched them immediately.

"She is contaminating evidence," says Andrea.

"Shh, I know that."

"Lilly is going to be pissed."

"Have some sympathy! Goddess Andrea."

"Look I'm sorry but I'm just thinking abou…"

"I disagree." Kendall steps closer to Andrea, "You are not thinking at all. Go over there and wait for Lilly."

Andrea says nothing more. She breaks eye contact and walks away.

Valya feels a hand on her shoulder. "Valya? It's Kendall. You…" feeling her throat is suddenly tight Kendall clears it then kneels down next to Valya. "You have to let her go now."

Valya doesn't voice a reply just shakes her head as she continues to hold Dara's limp hand against her cheek.

Kendall keeps her hand on Valya's shoulder, "Valya. You have to let go. We can take it from here." Kendall stands behind her and gently places her hands under Valya's arms. She starts to pull gently.

Valya shrugs her off, "Not yet!"

Kendall looks up to see Lilly, Akira's counterpart. She is very meticulous about her crime scenes and Kendall can tell by the look on her face that she is not happy that the body is being contaminated. When their eyes meet Lilly gives Kendall a sad smile and a nod. She and Andrea keep their distance.

Kendall kneels back down. "What can I do for you Valya? What do you need?"

Valya just shakes her head.

It takes another ten minutes before Valya lets go of Dara's hand. Kendall leads her away from the dead body to sit down keeping their back to Dara. A police officer stops by with bottled water. Kendall hands one to Valya. When she doesn't do anything with it Kendall opens it for her, takes her hand and says, "Drink."

Without thinking Valya raises the bottle to her mouth and drinks.

"Are you with me Valya?" asks Kendall.

The former commando wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and looks up at Kendall, making eye contact for the first time. She quickly looks away, "Yeah."

"Do you know what happened?"

Valya shakes her head.

"Why was your bondmate at one of our safe houses?"

Valya looks at her confused. "What?"

"Why was Dara here?"

Valya averts her eyes. She didn't tell anyone what she was doing with her bondmate and Dava, only Akira knew. "Akira."

"Akira? She called this in. She said she was following someone. Sara and Naava are meeting up with her. This person Akira is following, do you think they had something to do with this?"

Valya feels so lost. It is hard to think. She wants out, this isn't happening, this can't be happening. The former commando suddenly stands. "Where is Akira?"

Kendall stands with her extending her arms out as if to settle a horse down. "I…I'm not sure. Valya?"

"I need to go." Valya starts walking quickly toward a sky car.

Kendall follows, "Valya I don't think that is such a good idea. Valya?" Kendall catches her arm.

Valya turns fast and throws a punch. Kendall is totally caught off guard and falls to the ground. Valya quickly checks her pockets. She finds keys and runs to the sky car when she sees officers and Andrea running toward her.

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

Shepard has not slept so soundly as she is sleeping now. Her omni-tool is beeping which brings her out of her dream. She and Liara were having a repeat performance from last night and …

"Elly? Are you going to get that?"

"Hmm?" Shepard slowly rolls over. She is not sure if she is awake or dreaming. "What?"

Liara quickly gets out of the bed and grabs Shepard's omni-tool. "Hello?"

"Yes hello is this Elly Shepard?"

Liara thinks she recognizes the voice but cannot be sure. She sits back on the bed. "No this is her bondmate Dr. Liara T'Soni. May I help you?"

"Dr. T'Soni."

Liara swears she hears relief in the caller's voice.

"This is Captain Meryl from the Thessia Police Department."

Shepard has started to kiss Liara along her leg when Liara stops her with her hand. When Shepard looks up at her she sees the look on the asari's face. Shepard sits up and waits.

"Yes Captain what can I do for you?" Liara grabs Shepard's hand. "I am putting you on speaker Captain, I am here with Shepard."

They hear the Captain clear her throat.

"Go ahead Captain."

"Y-Yes thank you. You two are listed as emergency contacts for Valya."

"Valya?" says Shepard, "what happened? Is she alright?"

"I am afraid I have some bad news. There was an accident and Dara is dead."

Liara's hand covers her mouth immediately as her eyes start to tear up. Shepard places her arm around her.

"What happened?" asks Shepard. "Are Valya and Dava okay?"

"Valya is fine. I have some detectives with her."

"And Dava?" Shepard pulls Liara closer to her as the asari starts to cry softly into the human's shoulder.

"We are looking for her."

Liara gasps a little between sobs. She starts to cry harder. Shepard holds her close. "What does that mean Captain?"

"I would like to put a protective detail on your daughter Mia."

Liara sits up and looks at the omni-tool with wide eyes.

"Why?" asks Shepard.

"As you know Dava has a fixation with her and we want to take every precaution."

Shepard and Liara look at each other. Liara shakes her head in horror. Shepard asks, "Are you telling me that you think Dava killed her mother?"

"That is unknown at this time Shepard. Can we go ahead and send a car now? I would like them to be able to walk the perimeter of your home. I promise they will keep out of your way."

"We appreciate it Captain. We are off planet at the moment. I am not sure how quickly we can get back, but it will be at least a few days before we are in town."

"I see."

"My father Aethyta is staying with the children," says Liara as she chokes up again.

"We will call her to inform her of the police presence Captain," says Shepard.

"Thank you. As I said it is a precaution and the moment we locate Dava I will remove the team from the house. I will send out a team as soon as I can."

"Understood Captain thank you for the call." Shepard disconnects the call and holds Liara tightly as she cries.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Aethyta is sitting outside enjoying her Ryncol while she watches absolutely nothing. The kids are out of the house running errands or on dates or writing for fun or something. She knows they told her but she can't remember. They are done with their school term and they are having fun like they are supposed to. The Matriarch is enjoying the peace and quiet in one of them Adirondack chairs sipping her third Ryncol or maybe it's her fourth.

Still unable to reach her daughter, Aethyta hopes they will call soon because they still do not know about Mia signing with the Vancouver Storm. As if on cue her omni-tool beeps. It takes a few tries but she finds the correct button, maybe she is on drink number five not four. "Yeah?"

"Aethyta?"

"Shepard? Where the hell have you been? You got my kid with you?"

"Hi Dad."

"Liara? Why do you sound funny? What is going on? You two still playing around on that desert planet?"

"Aethyta are the kids with you?" asks Shepard.

"Nah. They're out and about."

"What do you mean? Where is Mia?" asks Liara.

Aethyta sits up suddenly very awake, the buzz she was feeling is gone. "What's going on? What's the matter kid?"

"Aethyta, Dara is dead."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Liara and I just heard from the Thessia police department. They are sending over some officers to watch over Mia. Do you know where she is?"

"Mia? Why?"

"Just answer the question!" Liara yells.

Aethyta stands as if that will help with her memory. "Give me a minute." She thinks. She knows each one of them told her what they were doing today. "Yes! She and Eva are hanging out with Shayna and Rose. Oriana is there with them."

"Oh thank the Goddess," says Liara.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Shepard name it."

"Can you call her to make sure she is okay? Then when the police come tell them where she is and they will escort them home."

"You don't want to scare them do you? I can let Oriana know what is going on. Let the kids play for a while then I can bring them home. They have only been gone for a few hours."

"I don't want you taking any chances Aethyta, bring the police with you."

"Who exactly are we supposed to be afraid of?"

"That would be me."

Aethyta turns around and sees an asari she has never seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" Aethyta can hear her daughter yelling for her on her omni-tool.

The asari looks the Matriarch up and down. "Give me what I want and I will let you live."

Aethyta shields herself and throws a slam at the asari. She is thrown up in the air and slammed into the ground. Aethyta steps away from the Adirondack chair. "Let me live eh? You'll be lucky if I let you live you fucking bitch!"

The unknown asari starts to stand but Aethyta throws a biotic ball at her. It hits her square in the chest sending her flying a few feet before landing hard on her back.

Aethyta walks with purpose toward the downed asari. She is about to throw another ball when suddenly the asari is on her feet and casting her own spell. Thankfully Aethyta is shielded but she feels the immense power behind the attack, she is pushed back a few feet.

Aethyta throws another ability and it catches the unknown asari in the ankle as she tries to dive out of the way. She cries out. When she rolls to her feet the Matriarch knows she hurt her. Aethyta can see the fear in her eyes.

They both hear it at the same time. Little A entering the house. The unknown asari looks through the floor to ceiling windows and sees the young asari as she walks in. She looks at Aethyta with a snarl on her face as she moves a little to Aethyta's left.

Aethyta quickly throws another biotic ball but the unknown asari is able to dodge it. The ball slams through one of the windows into the house.

"Nice one," she says with a sadistic smile on her face. "Explain that to her parents." She throws a biotic ball toward Aethyta then runs around the house to the front.

Aethyta barely feels the attack. She knows it is to delay her pursuit of the unknown asari. Something she won't do anyway because she cannot keep her eyes from the unmoving form lying in the family room.

Aethyta is screaming internally at herself. She knows now that she played right into the unknown asari's hands by throwing another attack. She is telling herself to move, to check on Little A, but her body won't obey.

* * *

**TUCHANKA**

"Father! Father can you hear me?" Liara is pacing now. She is near hysterics.

Shepard starts to pack. She needs to think, she needs to plan. She puts her gear in her bag and sets it on the bed.

"She's not answering Elly why is she not answering!"

"Liara…Liara honey look at me. Look at me." Shepard grabs Liara's shoulders to face her. "You need to take a deep breath."

"Elly how can you…."

"Liara listen to me." Liara tries to struggle out of her grip but can't. "Take a deep breath right now."

Liara stops struggling. "Why won't she answer? You heard the voice right? You heard it. Oh Elly." Liara crumbles into her bondmate's arms. Shepard guides her to the floor as the asari sobs. Shepard fights the heat behind her own eyes. She needs to think, she needs to plan.

"Liara honey I need you to listen to me okay?"

Liara nods.

"We need to call Miranda and Arelia and meet them at your ship. We need to get home as soon as possible. I am going to tell Wrex and Bakara that we have to leave."

"Goddess Elly Wrex! What about Grunt?"

"I know honey." Shepard blinks away the tears in her eyes she can't cry right now. "Wrex is dying; our staying or leaving won't change that. The Krogan will do what they can to find Grunt. We are needed elsewhere Liara, they will understand that okay? Can you call them?"

Liara starts to sob into her hands. Shepard holds her. "Okay, it's okay. I will call them. Can you do me a favor?"

Liara continues to sob.

"Okay. Just hang on honey. I will call them right now." Shepard dials her omni-tool.

"You know what time it is Shepard?" asks Miranda in a not so nice tone.

"Miranda?"

"What is it?" Her tone changes to worry. "What's going on?"

"I need you and Arelia to get the ship Liara came in on, it's outside of the compound. Shh Shh" Shepard tries to quiet Liara's sobs.

"What is that Shepard is that Liara? What is going on?"

"There is no easy way to tell you this Miranda."

"Spit it out Shepard!"

"Dara is dead."

"What?"

"Something is going on back home and we need to get there fast. Can you get the ship? It's outside of the compound. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes of course. We can be there within the hour."

"Thanks Miranda."

"Do you know how?"

"No I don't, but I sure as hell am going to find out when we get home. See you soon." Shepard disconnects the calls. She pulls Liara into a tight hug. "Shh it's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay."

After a few minutes Liara's sobs turn into cries.

Shepard says, "Tell you what Liara, why don't you stay here and I will go talk to Wrex okay?"

"No!" Liara grabs her arm when she tries to stand.

"Okay, okay but I need to tell him what is going on Liara. It's the middle of the night. I think I owe him a goodbye at least."

"No I mean," Liara wipes her face with her hands, "I want to come with you."

They walk through the dark twists and turns of the base with their bags in hand. Shepard is starting to panic inside that maybe she is going the wrong way when she sees Bakara up ahead. "Thank God, Eve."

"Shepard, Liara. What…?" the female Krogan looks between the two, "What is going on?"

"Something is happening at home that needs our immediate attention. I'm sorry Eve but we have to leave. Is Wrex awake so we can say goodbye?"

"I was bringing him some water. Wait here and I will check." Bakara enters the room.

Bakara steps into the hallway, "Please come in, the lights are low to help with his headache."

Liara not trusting her voice at the moment squeezes Bakara's arm as they enter.

"Hey Wrex."

"Shepard. Liara. What's going on?"

"We just got word from home that a dear friend of ours has died."

"I'm sorry Shepard, Liara," says Bakara.

"We need to get home because our children may be in danger. I'm sorry Wrex I know you are in the middle…"

Wrex lifts his hand to stop Shepard. "Nonsense." The Krogan slowly stands. "It has been a pleasure and an honor to be by your side again Shepard." Wrex extends his hand. Shepard looks at it and she cannot help the tears in her eyes now. She hugs her friend because she knows it will be the last time she sees him alive.

"I love you Wrex." She whispers in his ear.

Wrex growls.

Shepard steps back wiping her cheek.

"Oh Wrex." Liara hugs him tightly. "I'm so sorry to leave like this. I was hoping we could have at least caught up." Liara steps back from the hug.

"Not much to catch up on. Got poisoned, lost control of the planet, got control back." He laughs.

Bakara hugs Shepard then Liara then returns to Wrex's side holding his hand.

"The Krogan are lucky to have you Wrex. It's been an honor my friend."

"We would not have this chance without you. It seems the Krogan owe you another debt of gratitude Shepard, Liara," says Bakara.

"It was our pleasure," says Liara. "Goodbye." The asari can't help herself. She hugs them both again.

"You take care of her Shepard," says Wrex.

"Always." They both nod to each other then Shepard with bags in hand leaves Wrex and Bakara behind in order to get home to her family.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Akira is sitting in a sky car outside of an apartment complex about ten miles outside of Armali. She is waiting for Sara and Neeva to turn up. She answers her omni-tool when it starts to beep thinking it is one of them.

"Akira?"

"Valya? Goddess Valya what are you doing?"

"Where are you? Activate your beacon."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to find the fucking person who killed by bondmate!"

"Valya you need to think about this."

"Fucking tell me where you are Akira and tell me right now!"

Against her better judgment Akira punches her beacon. "I'm outside of an apartment complex. Sara and Naava should be here any minute. They are bringing some officers with them so we can enter the premises."

"We? You are not going inside Akira."

"I didn't mean, I mean…I know I'm not going in."

"I'm not that far from you. What have you seen so far?"

"Well I am pretty sure they didn't see me. I saw two asari enter."

"Was one of them Dava?"

"I am pretty sure yes."

"Was she walking on her own? Was she hurt?"

"I didn't get a really close look Valya, but I don't think she was hurt. She walked fast."

"What does that mean? Was she trailing behind the other asari or walking next to her or…?"

"I don't know Valya." Akira thinks maybe she should not have activated her beacon after all, but if it were Atalia she would want revenge too.

"Think Akira. Maybe she was being pulled along or something, you know against her will."

"It's possible."

"Why? Why do you say that?"

"Well they were walking together and Dava had to walk pretty fast to keep up with the other asari."

"Okay so the other asari is taller then. She has a longer stride."

"Makes sense."

There is a prolonged silence. "Valya I heard about Dara."

"Don't say her name. I can't….I just can't. I see you." Valya lands the sky car behind Akira's.

The medical examiner watches the former commando grab a few weapons then enters her car.

"How long have they been in there?" Valya checks her clip on a pistol and holsters it then checks the shotgun.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Going in."

"Not without backup you're not."

"No time." Valya starts to get out of the car. Akira grabs her arm.

"You are NOT going in there by yourself."

Valya turns toward the medical examiner. The look in her eyes makes Akira let go. "Valya please don't."

"Don't what?"

Akira touches her arm again. "I don't want to lose you."

Valya looks at her. She looks at Akira's hand on her arm then makes eye contact again. In a very even tone of voice she says, "Let go. Now."

"No. You are waiting for backup. You are not running in there to get yourself killed because you just lost your bondmate!" She cannot believe she just said that. She wants to get through to the former commando but she doesn't want to hurt her further. "You need to live for your daughter." She sees the extreme hurt in Valya's eyes, the glassy look to them, she knows the former commando is close to tears and it's her fault.

"Let go."

Akira is scared with how calm Valya is. "I can't. I'm sorry but I can't let you go in there without backup. You're not thinking straight. You know I'm right."

"How dare you." Valya pulls her arm away and gets out of the sky car.

Akira quickly gets out and runs to stop the detective from crossing the street. "No don't go in there."

Valya is looking past Akira who is standing in her way. She sees flashes of blue and red through a window on the first floor. "What the hell?"

"What?" Akira turns to look where Valya is looking.

The detective starts to run toward the entrance.

"Valya no!" Akira runs after her.

Valya stops cold in her tracks when she is close to the apartment entrance. She aims her shotgun at the asari who is exiting. She can't seem to keep her weapon steady, she is shaking.

The asari looks confused and a little unsteady on her feet. She is covered in blood. Their eyes meet. Valya can't speak, can't move, can't think.

"Dad?"


	19. Chapter 19

**THESSIA**

Not caring about the broken window panes strewn about the family room and kitchen Aethyta runs to her granddaughter's side.

"Little A can you hear me?" She kneels down next to the unconscious asari.

Little A is on her stomach.

Aethyta's hands hover over her body as she wonders what she should do. There is blood but there doesn't seem to be a lot of it, the Matriarch has definitely seen worse. Dialing her omni-tool she calls for emergency services then disconnects the call. She runs into the master bathroom to grab some towels. Aethyta opens drawers looking for, there, a first aid kit. She runs back to Little A who seems to be waking.

"Don't move, don't move kid."

"What aah!" Little A winces as she lifts herself up a little bit.

"I said don't move. You have been hurt." Aethyta places her hand on the young asari's back. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

Little A afraid to move thinks. "Side, my side."

"Which one?" Aethyta looks at the right side.

"Left." Little A's breath hitches when she moves.

"Don't move!"

"Sorry."

Aethyta checks with her hands along the left side of Little A. It is hard to see where the bleeding is coming from while the young asari is on her stomach.

"There! Goddess!"

"Sorry." Aethyta pulls her hand away and it is nearly covered in blood. She swallows.

"Is…is it bad?"

"No…no not at all. You stay still okay?"

"Grandpa?"

"Hang on I'm getting some medigel." Aethyta wipes her hand off on the towel then opens the medigel. When she looks down at Little A she sees blood pooling under her side. She has to turn her to apply the gel to stop the bleeding. "Okay." She clears her throat.

"I'm scared Grandpa."

"I know kid, I am too. I am going to have to move you onto your back okay?"

Aethyta sees Little A shiver. She touches her back, "Hey you can do this. You ready?"

The young asari nods.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Aethyta readies her biotics. She gently lifts Little A. She can see her biting her lower lip to not cry out in pain. Aethyta quickly turns her and gently sets her down on her back. "Hang on." She grabs the open medigel and applies a generous amount on the wound.

"Ahh!"

"Hang in there. It should feel good in a second." Aethyta applies a couple of towels along Little A's side. Aethyta sees a gash that she guesses is almost three inches long and it is just above the hip bone toward the belly button. She can see glass in the wound. This is the main bleeder.

"I don't ….feel so good."

Aethyta looks at the pale asari. She checks for further injuries. "Stay with me kid. You hurt anywhere else?" The Matriarch moves her hands up and down Little A's body to see if anything is broken. She has a lot of small cuts and scrapes and there is a lot of blood smeared on her body, it is hard to see if other wounds are causing the bleeding.

"I…I can't…breathe."

"What is it?" Aethyta's blood turns ice cold. "Talk to me."

There is a knock at the door.

Little A is gasping.

"Aethyta!"

The Matriarch brings up her omni-tool to unlock the front door, "Come in hurry!" She turns to her granddaughter, "Hang on help is here, you hang on."

Two emergency services asari enter with bags in hand. "Step away please."

"She can't breathe!" Aethyta steps aside. When the two asari kneel down to help, Aethyta kneels down by Little A's head. She touches her shoulder. "Help is here kid."

"Oxygen."

One of the asari digs in her bag while the other one checks Little A's airway.

Little A is still gasping. Her breath is coming too fast.

"I need you to calm down. You need to slow your breathing." The asari looks up at the Matriarch. "What is her name?"

"Little A."

The asari furrows her brows but then turns her attention to the wounded asari. "Little A listen to my voice. I need you to slow your breathing. Take a deeper breath okay?"

Little A's eyes start to tear up. She lifts her hand. Aethyta grabs it. "You need to listen to her kid. Slow your breathing you can do it."

Aethyta breathes with her. She takes a slow deeper breath as she locks eyes with her granddaughter. See sees her tears have streaked down her pale face. "That's it. Again." She takes another slow deep breath.

"Good Little A that's good. We are going to put a mask on you now. It's oxygen okay? It will not hurt. Just keep breathing like you are okay?" The asari places the mask on her.

"Her pulse is good," says the other asari. "Blood pressure is a bit low."

"Go get the bed."

When the asari leaves the other turns her attention to Aethyta. "We are going to take her to Thessia Medical."

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm sorry we can't allow that."

"Why the hell not!"

"What happened here?" The asari looks around at the family room, the shattered window. She looks Aethyta up and down.

"You think I did this? She is my granddaughter!" Aethyta sees the asari look toward the door. She follows her eyes and sees two police officers enter the home. "What the fuck is this?" Aethyta is about to get up but she feels Little A squeeze her hand hard. She looks at her granddaughter. "It's okay kid."

Little A shakes her head. She grabs the mask and yanks it off, "She didn't do this to me."

The emergency services asari gently takes the mask from Little A's hand. "You need this back on Little A. We are trying to help you."

Little A moves her head, "No. I need her to come with me. She's my…ahh!" she flinches as if she got hit. She is breathing fast again.

Aethyta squeezes her hand back, "Now you listen to me kid. I got these assholes. You concentrate on breathing."

Little A shakes her head.

"Now you stop that. You let them help you do you hear me?"

Little A stops moving. She finally nods her head.

Aethyta looks to the asari worker who places the mask back over Little A's mouth and nose.

"Good," says Aethyta. "Don't worry about me okay. I will be right behind you."

Little A holds tighter as she shakes her head.

Aethyta feels her throat tightening. She takes a breath in and out and tries to calm down. She looks at the asari worker, "Can't the police question me at the hospital? Please. She is my youngest granddaughter."

"It's not my call, I'm sorry."

The other asari worker returns with a floating med bed. "We ready?"

Aethyta pats Little A's hand. "You keep breathing okay?"

"What's going on?" It's Raina. She is out of breath and she looks almost as pale as Little A. "Goddess, Little A!" The police block Raina from going to her youngest sister. Raina swats the arm away and reaches the med bed. "What happened?"

"Everything's all right," says Aethyta in a weird tone. A tone she is not used to using. It is as if she is trying to persuade Raina and Little A and more importantly herself that she really is all right. "Go with her to the hospital. I need to talk to the officers, tell them what happened."

"Where is Mia?"

"How did…" Aethyta stops herself. She does not know if she should answer in front of these strangers. "They are safe."

Raina understands her meaning. She takes Little A's hand. "You are going to be just fine Little A do you hear me?"

Little A looks at her sister and nods. She is keeping her breathing steady. Her eyes start to flutter.

"Little A!" Raina squeezes her hand.

"We need to move." The two asari take the floating med bed to the emergency vehicle.

"Are you alright grandpa?"

"Fine. Go with your sister."

"You're bleeding."

Aethyta looks down and sees she has small glass shards in her knees. "I'm fine Raina, go. I will get there as fast as I can."

"Okay."

Aethyta grabs Raina's arm when she starts to hurry out. "Raina. I…"

"What?"

"There's no easy way to say this."

Raina looks at her grandfather very closely. "Who?"

"Dara."

Raina's hand covers her mouth as she gasps. Her eyes immediately tear up. "Valya? Dava?"

"I don't know. Go with your sister. Keep her safe." Aethyta squeezes her arm.

Raina swallows and blinks away her tears. "I will."

"Go."

Raina turns and hurries out the front door.

* * *

Valya aims her shotgun at the asari who is exiting the apartment building. The detective can't seem to keep her weapon steady, she is shaking.

The asari coming out of the apartment building looks confused and a little unsteady on her feet. She is covered in blood. Their eyes meet. Valya can't speak, can't move, can't think.

"Dad?"

Valya grips her shotgun harder as she leans into her pose. "On your knees now!"

"Wh..what?" Dava flinches as if ready to be hit.

Valya feels a hand on her shoulder, "Valya." It's Akira talking to her in a very calm voice though Valya can feel the tremor in her hand.

Valya is sweating. The shot gun feels heavy in her hands. She adjusts the weapon and her stance. In as calm a voice as she can muster she says, "Dava honey, I need you to kneel down for me okay?"

Dava's eyes dart between Valya and Akira.

"Dava. It's okay honey." Valya lowers the barrel of her shot gun. "Kneel down for me honey."

"I..I don't understand….wh-what's happening? Where am I?"

Valya slowly hands the shot gun, barrel down, to Akira.

"Dava?" Valya takes a step toward her daughter.

Dava takes a step back as she hugs herself.

Valya stops. "It's okay honey I'm not going to hurt you." The detective sees a sky car landing. Sara and Naava are approaching slowly. Dava cannot see them.

"Wh-what's happening? Wh-where's mom? I want mom!" Dava starts to cry.

Valya feels light headed. Her knees feel weak. She reaches out and is thankful that Akira's hand is there. She continues to look at her daughter. She tries to regain her composure. "I'll take you to her…." Her voice cracks. Her eyes are welling with tears. She clears her throat and wipes her cheek. "I'll take you right now honey. She…she is worried about you." Valya lets go of Akira and takes another step toward Dava.

"I…I lost time again Dad. I don't know what's going on. Why were you pointing a gun at me?"

Valya has her hands out while slowly approaching. "I'm sorry about that honey. I was chasing someone and I thought they were you."

Dava looks like a frightened animal.

Valya takes another step. Sara and Naava are close but stop when they see Valya signal with her hand.

"Mom's worried about you honey. Let's go home okay?"

"Really?"

Valya sees such hope in her eyes. "Yes." The detective takes another step. "You know how she worries." Almost in touching range now.

Dava breaks eye contact and looks down at her clothes. When she looks up at her Dad she looks horrified.

"Dava?"

"No..no ..NO stay back! I don't want to hurt you!"

Valya runs to her daughter who is backing away. Dava backs up into Naava. She is startled enough to stop which gives Valya the opportunity to grab her and hold her. "I got you it's okay."

"No…No let me go! Let me go!"

"Shh Shh calm down honey." Valya holds her tightly. She has pinned Dava's arms against her sides.

"What happened? Oh Goddess what happened?" Dava starts to cry into Valya's shoulder.

"Shh honey, I got…." Valya's voice cracks as her own tears fall.

"What did I do? What? You have to tell me!" Dava struggles but Valya is too strong.

"Give her something!" Valya yells at Akira at Sara at Naava, anyone who will calm her daughter.

"Noooo let me goo!"

Valya sees Akira run to the back of Sara and Naava's sky car.

"Shh honey calm down it's okay, everything is okay."

"Mom! I want Mom! Where is Mom!" Dava falls to her knees.

Valya eases her to the ground still holding tight. "It's okay, you're okay."

"Mom!" Dava wails as she bangs her head against Valya's shoulder. "Where' s Mom?"

Valya can no longer speak. She is crying. Akira finally reaches them. She injects Dava's arm with something. The young asari quiets immediately.

Sara and Naava are kneeling down across from Valya.

"We got her Valya," says Naava.

When Valya continues to hold her daughter Sara says, "You can let go Valya we got her."

"Valya?" Akira places her hand on her shoulder as she kneels down next to her. "You have to let go now."

In almost a whisper Valya says, "I can't…I…"

"She needs medical attention Valya. You need to let go so we can help her. You are not losing her Valya. You found her. She's alive. You need to let go, just for a little while." Akira rubs her back.

Valya lifts her head to look at the medical examiner, "You promise?"

Akira moves her hand off Valya's back. She grabs another syringe she has in her pocket. "Of course. Let her go now. Sara and Naava will take care of her."

Valya slowly releases her hold on her daughter. Dava slumps into Sara's arms. Valya doesn't feel the prick of the needle. Her world suddenly turns black.

* * *

Raina is holding Little A's hand while she sleeps in the hospital. The doctors were able to get the glass out of the deepest wound that caused the most blood loss. The young asari has other cuts along her arms and stomach and chest. The doctor's figured she turned in time to avoid damage to her face and eyes.

"How she doing?"

Raina sees Aethyta enter the room. "She is going to be fine." She let's go of her sister's hand and hugs her grandfather. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm not the one lying there."

Raina looks at her with knowing eyes.

Aethyta shrugs. "I'll be fine."

Raina holds her hand and leans her head against her shoulder as they both look down at Little A. "She looks so peaceful doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell the police?"

Aethyta turns to Raina, "About that. You need to sit down."

Raina sits down as her grandfather fills her in about the threat to Mia. The police officers that showed up at the house were soon followed by the team that is supposed to watch her. Aethtya told them that she and Eva were at Miranda and Arelia's house with their kids. She told them that they were being watched by Oriana.

"I knew Mia was in danger, I just didn't know from what," says Raina. "Have you talked to her or Eva?"

"Not yet."

"So they don't know what happened to Little A? Grandpa. They need to know."

"They need to stay safe Raina. I will tell them when they are home and safe. Right now home is not safe."

Raina hadn't thought about that.

"The police are taking care of fixing the window. I talked to Oriana. I told her everything that I know. We can stay at the estate until your parents get home."

"You talked to them?"

"Yeah. I guess communications are working on the planet now."

"Are they alright?" Raina is worried.

"Yeah yeah they're fine. They are the ones that told me about Dara. And about this fucking asari."

Raina studies her grandfather. "She was an Ardat-Yakshi wasn't she?"

"I gotta say you freak me out sometimes kid."

Raina smiles a little, "Sorry."

"Eh." Aethyta nudges her arm. "No problem. I would say the answer to that is yes. I hurt her though. I got her in the ankle. Don't think she will be walking without a limp anytime soon. She's young. Strong though."

"How young?"

The Matriarch shrugs. "If I were to guess I would say around your mother's age, maybe younger."

Raina bites her lower lip. "How strong?"

Aethyta puts her arm around Raina, "Not stronger than me." The Matriarch cannot look Raina in the eye when she says that. She kisses her forehead.

Raina has a pain of dread the moment Aethyta lies. She doesn't let on to her grandfather that she knows she is lying.

"Can we stay with her?" Raina looks over at Little A's sleeping form.

"Yes. I spoke with Meryl at the station and she said she would call the hospital. They are also sending a few officers to keep guard outside of the room."

"Do you think she will attack while we are here?" Raina looks at her grandpa.

"She doesn't strike me as stupid, so no. I doubt it."

"Should…should we call Valya?"

"No kid."

Raina was hoping for more of an explanation but doesn't get one.

Aethyta slowly stands. "I'll check on the sleeping arrangements." She walks out of the room.

Raina sits next to Little A's bed while still facing the door. She does not want anyone sneaking up on her. She gently takes Little A's hand into her own. "You need to recover soon Aethyta, if not for me then for Kaya. I'm…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I got home as soon as…" Raina's voice trails off. She starts to softly cry into Little A's hand.

Raina feels her sister's hand move. She quickly wipes her cheek and looks up, "Little A?"

"Hey, wh-what's with the tears?"

Raina laughs a little as she wipes her cheeks again. "I…I was just worried."

"It's not your fault Raina."

Raina looks away.

"Hey. Look at me."

Finally she makes eye contact.

"I'm fine. It hardly hurts." Little A gives her best smile.

Raina responds with a sad smile and nod.

"Raina?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Little A looks up at the ceiling. "All I remember is coming home from seeing Kaya and then I heard this loud crash. I was in the kitchen I think." Little A's eyes close for a second then they slowly open.

"You need to sleep. We can talk about it later."

Little A nods a little. It is obvious how tied she is. "Love you…"

Raina kisses the back of her hand, "I love you too."

Aethyta returns. Raina just now notices how haggard and tired the Matriarch looks.

"She just woke up for a few minutes. She was asking what happened."

"She doesn't remember?"

"Only walking into the house then hearing a loud crash."

"You tell her anything else?"

"No." Raina sees a few staff members bringing in two beds. "Guess we are lucky it's a big room."

"The police are outside already. We should get some sleep."

Raina swears she sees her grandfather wince a little. "Maybe you should have a doctor look at you while you are here Grandpa."

"Not necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Here." Aethyta pats the bed.

"I'm not really tired."

"We can watch a vid then." Aethyta climbs into her bed and lets out a long sigh as if this is the first time she has allowed herself to relax.

Raina gets into her bed and waits for Aethyta to turn on the vid screen. "You have the controls? Grandpa?"

Silence.

Raina props up on her elbows and looks over at her grandfather. She is out cold.

Using her biotics Raina slowly pulls Little A's bed close to hers being careful not to pinch any cords. Raina takes Little A's hand in her own then lies down on her back. She didn't think she was tired but she is out in minutes.


	20. Chapter 20

**THESSIA**

Valya is shopping with her commandos in training. She is laughing and not looking where she is going. She bumps into a beautiful asari that makes her heart jump. "Oh sorry," she says as she reaches out to touch her arm. Her skin tingles at the contact. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

The moment the asari makes eye contact her facial expression turns softer. "No, no it's okay."

"Guess I should watch where I am going huh? What's your name? I'm Valya."

The asari blushes a little. "Dara."

"It's nice to meet you Dara."

Dara looks away and blushes again. "Uh…may I have my hand back?"

Valya reaches out to her bondmate, "Dara? Don't go..Dara."

"Shh shh Valya, can you hear me Valya?"

The former commando feels extremely groggy. She opens her eyes and sees her hand being held not by her bondmate Dara, but the medical examiner Akira. The asari has a mixture of sadness and worry on her face.

"Akira?" Valya clears her throat as she blinks away her grogginess.

"Yeah it's me."

Valya looks around. She is in what appears to be a hospital room.

"You're at Thessia Medical."

"Where's Dava?" Valya sits upright but then eases back down.

"She's next door. They thought it best to keep her sedated until…"

"What?" Valya sits up again, this time she stays upright.

"Now calm down Valya."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Valya swings her legs over the bed to get up. Her head still feels a bit fuzzy. "Why, why are they keeping her sedated?"

"Valya," Akira says in a very calm voice, the former commando almost thinks it is too calm. "We do not know what is going on with her. We don't know her state of mind, the fact that she is unaware of what happened to her mother. After conferring with the Doctors they agreed that it is best to keep her sedated. It keeps Dava safe and it keeps those that are caring for her safe."

Valya doesn't say anything for a few minutes. She is thinking. Finally she says, "Did she kill someone?" The former commando will not look at Akira when she asks the question.

"It is looking that way yes."

Valya looks at Akira when she hears voices in the hallway. "Who's that?"

"Meryl and the Justicar are waiting to speak to you. I was adamant that they wait until you wake up on your own. I am not sure how much longer they will wait before barging in here."

Valya starts to feel panic. "What does the Justicar want with Dava?"

"Now hold on." It is almost as if Akira can read her thoughts. "She is not here to harm her Valya. Samara wants to update us on her findings of Shadow."

"What? I don't understand."

Akira looks away.

"What Akira? What is it?"

"She…well she never wanted to harm Dava." Akira finally makes eye contact.

Valya looks at her, more like through her as she processes what Akira just said. "I…I don't understand."

"Valya," Akira places her hand on top of Valya's, "maybe you should hear it from her. And Meryl is not happy. She doesn't know why you were using a safe house without going through the proper channels. Now I can delay them until you feel up to…"

"Just let them in," Valya interrupts. "Let's get this over with." Valya who is still in her clothes moves off the bed and takes a chair.

"Are you sure?"

"Dava is safe?"

"Yes. She's next door." Akira waits before opening the door.

Valya clears her throat, "Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me."

Akira nods then opens the door.

The voices in the hallway cease. "She is awake."

The Justicar along with Meryl enter the small room. The only one sitting is Valya.

"How are you feeling Detective?" asks Samara.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Care to explain your actions Valya?" Meryl wants answers now, forget about the formality of a greeting.

Valya sees Akira roll her eyes.

"I am not sure what you mean."

Meryl crosses her arms and stares hard at the detective. She takes in a breath then lets it out. "I would like to know why your bondma…."she stops herself. She lightens her tone. "Why did Akira and Dara take Dava to one of our safe houses? Why did you run from the Justicar?"

Valya looks between her boss and the Justicar and the medical examiner. She looks back at her boss, "I was afraid for my daughter's safety."

Meryl waits for more. Valya doesn't say anything more.

"Did you believe I would harm your daughter Detective?" asks Samara.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Valya remains silent.

"We are waiting Detective," says Meryl.

Valya clears her throat. She doesn't make eye contact with any of them. "The Justicar is here to hunt Ardat-Yakshi." Valya's throat suddenly tightens.

"You believe your daughter is an Ardat-Yakshi?"

The former commando looks at the Justicar and nods.

"Detective, I apologize if I gave you the impression that my sole mission in life is to hunt Ardat-Yakshi. It is true I am after Shadow, but I had no intention of harming your daughter. I simply wanted to speak with her."

Valya feels sick. Her mind is reeling. Is it her fault that all of this happened? By protecting her daughter from a threat that did not exist her bondmate was killed. How is she supposed to live with that?

Akira can see Valya struggling to talk so she says, "Since we are unaware of how a Justicar operates we…."

"Jumped to conclusions," says Meryl.

Everyone is silent.

Meryl finally says, "So you took them to the safe house to do what exactly Valya?"

"To keep them safe. I…I needed time to think and I didn't think home was safe."

"Remember Captain, Valya was recovering from a severe concussion," says Akira.

Valya looks at her boss. The asari is surprisingly calm. Normally she would be yelling at her and giving her a piece of her mind. Guess losing your bondmate spares her wrath. Valya almost wants it. She wants to be yelled at because it is looking more and more like it is her fault that her bondmate is dead. If she didn't have Dara and Akira take Dava to the safe house then none of this would have happened.

"Valya?"

"Detective?"

Valya looks up. It is obvious the three have been talking to her but she has no idea what they have been saying.

"What?"

"I was simply informing you of what transpired after your late bondmate fled with your daughter."

Valya is confused. First to have Dara called _her late bondmate_ and two, what else is going on?

"Shadow attacked Matriarch Aethyta and her granddaughter was caught in the crossfire."

"What?" Valya stands panic hitting her again. "Who? I mean which one?"

Samara explains what transpired. The Justicar followed Shadow but lost her. It was during this time that Shadow attacked the Matriarch. Once Little A was treated Aethyta agreed to speak with Samara. It was then that the Justicar realized that she was speaking to Liara's father and discussing Shepard and Liara's family.

"It is my understanding that Shepard and Liara are on their way home from Tuchanka as we speak."

"So wait a minute," says Valya. "I don't understand. If Shadow was attaching Aethyta then who attacked the safe house and took Dava?"

"That is unknown at this time," says Meryl.

"I may be able to shed some light on this though I know that your detectives and crime scene team are still analyzing the apartment, "says Samara.

"Please." Meryl gestures for the Justicar to continue.

"Shadow's motive is to approach the young asari. Get them while they are young so her influence over them is stronger. She has been moving around the Terminus system for a few decades. She stops on a planet and may remain there for a month or more but not much longer than that. She meets young powerful asari and lures them in. Romances them, gives them what they want, if it is material items or sex she has no problem fulfilling the young asari needs. As she works with the asari she slowly dominates them, uses her powers of influence over them so that they do her bidding even when she is not near them."

"So she is back on Thessia to what? Make sure her asari are still doing her bidding?" asks Valya.

"To some extent yes. I also believe she recruits more asari if she is able. So while she was fighting with Matriarch Aethyta, she had one of her asari take Dava."

"Why? Why do they want Dava?"

"I can only theorize at this point."

"Well theorize away then," says Valya. She is losing her patience. She wants to see her daughter.

"You mentioned that Dava was taken in order to lure in Mia T'Soni?" asks Samara.

"That's right."

"Perhaps Dava is resisting Shadow's influence. Perhaps she is not doing her bidding as she expects and that is why she sent someone to take her."

Valya shakes her head. "Dava is not that powerful a biotic though. I mean she has improved sure but…"

"I am talking about her mind Detective. That is why I wanted to speak with her. I read the report on the incident that occurred at Shepard's home. Where Dava warned Mia to get away from her."

"She did the same thing outside the apartment," says Akira.

"I believe Dava has been fighting this influence that Shadow has on her. When Dava warns people, she can feel it. She feels overwhelmed and knows she cannot contain it."

"It? What is it?" asks Valya.

"Her power," says Samara, "though your fellow officers are still processing the scene at the apartment, there is a dead asari we must speak about."

"What?" Valya looks at Akira. The look on her face tells the former commando that the Justicar speaks the truth. "Dava killed the asari that took her? It's self-defense then."

"Hold on," says Meryl. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I believe your daughter is more powerful than you give her credit Detective. The destruction in that apartment says as much."

Valya sits down while shaking her head. "I…I don't ….Is…is she under arrest?"

"Not yet," says Meryl. "Sara and Naava should have a report to me by morning. Official charges will be discussed then. In the meantime, Dava will remain here under sedation until we can contain whatever power she has within her."

Valya looks up at Samara when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "My goal is to track and kill Shadow. I think your daughter could help me with that. I would like your permission to speak to her."

Valya starts to nod then says, "Can this power she has be contained?"

"If she has killed and is indeed an Ardat-Yakshi, she will not be able to contain the urge to kill again. I am sorry Detective."

Valya lets that sink in for a minute. "She doesn't know." Valya stands. "She doesn't know her mother is dead. I …Goddess how am I going to tell her? I…I need to speak with her first Justicar."

"Of course."

"If you two would excuse us," says Meryl.

Valya looks at Akira who looks worried. The Justicar and medical examiner leave the room.

"What's going on boss?"

"I am taking you off this case."

Valya sits down again. She suddenly feels like the air has been let out of her.

"I believe you were not thinking clearly while recovering from your severe concussion, which will hopefully help you keep your job. You ascertained a safe house without going through proper channels. You put the life of one of our medical examiners in harm's way and an asari civilian is dead. I am suspending you without pay while an internal investigation is conducted into your actions."

Valya cannot believe it and yet at the same time she can. Everything is falling apart. If she just didn't tell Dara and Akira to take Dava to the safe house none of this would have happened. If she would have confronted Samara to question her intentions, her bondmate would still be alive. How did everything spiral out of control so quickly? What is she going to do? How the hell is she going to tell her daughter that her mother is dead?

Valya quickly runs into the adjacent bathroom and vomits.

Meryl wants until she comes out.

"I am truly sorry for your loss Valya. Dara was a wonderful person. She will be missed." Meryl waits before continuing. "I know this is a lot to take in Detective. I need your badge and your weapon."

Valya looks at her boss's extended hand then looks down. Her sidearm feels like a part of her she didn't even realize she had it strapped on. The detective unclips her badge from her belt then hands it over along with her sidearm to her boss. "This is the sidearm from the sky car. My other one is locked at home."

"I will have an officer accompany you to your home to retrieve it after you have spoken to your daughter."

"Is Kendall alright?"

Meryl nods, "She's fine."

"I…I was just trying to protect my daughter."

Meryl silently takes the badge and sidearm. "I will contact you when your suspension is lifted." Meryl starts to leave the room.

"Do I have to leave the hospital right now?"

Meryl turns to Valya, "After you visit with your daughter? Yes. I don't want you sleeping here."

Valya just nods as her boss turns and leaves the room.

* * *

**EN ROUTE TO THESSIA**

Liara gave up on sleep over an hour ago. She and Shepard once en route were able to contact home though it wasn't Aethyta they spoke to but rather Raina. Their oldest child told them about the Matriarch being attacked by an Ardat-Yakshi and how Little A was hurt in the cross fire.

Liara insisted she see her youngest on vid something Raina was all too happy to do for her mother and father. Though Little A was sleeping it was a big relief to see her. Raina actually gave her parents the update in the adjacent bathroom to Little A's hospital room. She didn't have the heart to wake her grandfather and it was Raina's omni-tool that rang when they could not get a hold of Aethyta. Raina told them that Mia and Eva do not yet know about what happened to Little A or to Dara. Liara and Shepard agreed that it was okay not to tell them just yet.

Liara and Shepard's second call was to Oriana. The human put Mia and Eva on vid screen so they could talk to them. Both were very excited to hear their parents were on their way home. They asked permission to spend the night at the estate and they gladly agreed.

Their third call was to Captain Meryl of the Thessia Police Department. They got her voicemail so they did not leave a message. They figured they would call later.

Since they left Tuchanka in the middle of the night Shepard fell asleep after the third call was made. She was exhausted. It is something Liara has always admired about her bondmate. No matter the circumstances it seems like Shepard can sleep when she needs to and stay awake when she needs to. It's probably due to her training.

Liara is making her way to the pilot's area where Arelia is currently piloting the ship.

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"I thought you felt better after speaking with Raina and Oriana?"

"I do, yes of course I do it's just…." Liara's voice cracks. She was not expecting the tears to come so fast.

Arelia punches a few buttons then stands to hug Liara.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"No need to apologize Liara. Dara was a wonderful person. I liked her very much."

Liara steps back from the hug. "Of course. It seems I cannot stop crying." She wipes at her cheeks. "I …well I just cannot believe it. I wish I could be there for Valya and for Dava. That poor girl has been through too much as it is." Liara sits next to Arelia. "How much longer?"

"We are pushing her to her limits. I am hoping twenty-four hours."

Liara stands, "Goddess, I cannot stand this…this waiting. I need to be home, I need my children." She begins to pace.

Arelia punches a few buttons so the ship maintain course. She stands as well. "What can I do?"

"I just feel so helpless Arelia. I mean what if having my daughters at your estate put your children in danger? I could not live with myself if something happened to Shayna and Rose."

"That won't happen Liara."

"How do you know? This Shadow person attacked my father and nearly killed Little A! I just…"

"Liara?"

Both asari look to see Shepard in her tank top and shorts. She looks half asleep. "What's going on?"

Liara shakes her head as her hand cups her mouth. She starts to cry.

Shepard quickly walks to her bondmate and envelopes her into a hug. She nods to Arelia who sits back down in the pilot's chair.

"Come to bed."

"I can't sleep Elly I …I just can't."

"Okay, it's okay." Shepard starts to walk with her back to their cabin. "Then we can talk okay. We can call the kids again if you want to."

"I..I don't even know what time it is there. How can you stand this waiting?"

They make it to the cabin. Shepard guides Liara to a chair. She fetches a glass of water and hands to the asari. "Drink."

Liara takes a few sips. It doesn't stop her tears. "I can't believe she's dead Elly. Dara is dead and we aren't there. We should be there. I mean Little Aethyta what if…"

Shepard hugs her again. "Shh shh you can't go there Liara you just can't. She is fine, you saw for yourself."

Liara stands and pushes Shepard away. "But for how long? And what if they attack Mia and we aren't there? What if Shayna or Rose or Oriana are hurt this time?"

"Liara."

"What? How can you be so damn calm Elly?" Liara stops pacing and places her hands on her hips.

It has been a long time since Shepard has seen her so worked up. "I'm not calm on the inside Liara believe me. My heart bleeds for Valya and Dava. I mean, we have known Dava her whole life. I still remember talking to Valya about having a baby as if it were yesterday. I mean Dara…" Shepard stops a minute then resumes, "she wanted a baby so badly. It took Valya getting shot to realize that waiting was stupid because even for an asari life can sometimes be too short."

"I just…I just want to hold our children Elly I just…" Liara sits hard on the bed, "it's something Dara can never do again." Liara starts to sob into her hands.

Shepard sits next to her on the bed and pulls her into a hug. "I know honey….I know. We will be home soon, they will be in our arms and we will deal with this Shadow person once and for all."

"I hate her Elly. I have never met this person and I want to rip her to shreds for taking such an innocent life."

"I know…I know, I do too. Come on." Shepard pulls Liara with her to lie down on the bed. After a few minutes Shepard is relieved that Liara has fallen asleep. The human kisses the back of Liara's neck, closes her eyes and dreams of revenge.


	21. Chapter 21

**THESSIA**

The doctors disagreed on allowing Dava to wake even if it was for an hour or two. After speaking with the Justicar and with Meryl the doctors decided without Valya that they would not wake her after all. It was too risky is what Meryl later told the detective.

An officer escorted Valya home where she retrieved her sidearm given to her by the police department. The Officer told her that Valya was to turn it in personally to Meryl. Valya told the Officer to go fuck herself and left the young asari staring at her with a look of shock on her face while Valya flew off in her own sky car.

That was yesterday. It is early afternoon now and no one from the police department or the hospital has heard from Valya. At least that is the reply Akira got when she asked around. The medical examiner is no longer on the Ardat-Yakshi case; she was told that her counterpart Lilly will be working it. Due to her actions Akira is suspended. She figures her boss and Meryl spoke with each other and decided to hand out equal punishment. Akira was told that it was unprofessional and outside of her scope of work to assist Valya the way she did. Because the asari has been the medical examiner for a very long time, they did not fire her. The bosses upstairs needed to make an example of her so they did.

Now the asari is sitting on the front step outside of Valya's front door. She has been waiting most of the morning for Valya to come home. Atalia still does not want visitors. Akira heard her yelling at the nurse for even asking to let Akira say hello. At least the lead detective has started her physical therapy. That gives the medical examiner some small comfort that her former lover is at least starting to work on her recovery.

"What are you doing here?"

Akira didn't even hear the sky car approach let alone land. She looks up and sees Valya dripping with sweat. The way the sun glistens off her toned arms and torso, Akira looks away to hide the blush on her cheeks. "I..." she clears her throat, "I wanted to see how you were doing." Akira stands.

"I need to be alone Akira." Valya walks past her and works the lock on the door. She looks at the medical examiner then stops what she is doing. "Are you okay?"

Akira averts her eyes as she tries not to cry. She could just kick herself for being emotional like this when she wants to be there for Valya. "It's nothing." Akira starts to walk away when she feels a hard on her arm.

"Tell me."

Akira's heart melts. True compassion. That is what Valya is showing her even with all the detective has been through. She looks at the former commando, "I heard what happened and I wanted to check on you. I…I'm sorry I bothered you." Akira turns away again.

"What is that?"

The medical examiner slowly turns to see Valya eyeing the box she brought. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Is that pizza?"

Akira smiles a little and nods. She can see the turmoil Valya is in. Akira figures she wants to be left alone but at the same time it looks as though company is welcome.

"Come in. I need to get cleaned up."

"You go ahead Valya. I can just talk to you later."

"Akira."

The medical examiner makes eye contact.

"Please come in. I won't be long."

Akira bends down and grabs the cold pizza box. She enters Valya's home.

"Just give me ten minutes."

Before Akira can say anything Valya is gone. The medical examiner sets down the pizza box on the counter. It is an old house that looks a bit outdated. The appliances look like they have seen better days and the countertop is cut in places and peeling at the corners. The detective has lived in this house for as long as Akira has known her. She wonders if Valya will ever update the place or if she even cares.

The kitchen table and chairs look about three decades old. Akira makes her way into the family room and she sees worn leather. One of the chairs has a rip it in along the side. She wonders how that happened.

On an end table is a family picture of Valya, Dara and their daughter Dava. She is very young in the picture, they all are. Akira guesses it was taken when Dava was around twenty or younger. She genuinely looks happy. It is a look the medical examiner has never seen on Dava's face before.

"Sorry to make you wait."

Akira startles a little, she didn't hear Valya approach. She looks at the detective. She is wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a towel around her neck. "Where have you been?" Akira asks as she sets down the picture. She joins Valya in the kitchen.

Valya turns on the oven after checking the pizza to see if it is hot. "Gonna warm this up. Want something to drink?"

Akira notices she doesn't answer her question. She doesn't press her. "Do you have beer?"

Valya hands her a beer and grabs a water for herself.

"You're not drinking?" asks Akira.

"If I start I won't stop." Valya looks between Akira and the picture she was looking at. "It was taken when Dava was eighteen. It is hard to remember her so happy, she has been miserable for so long." Valya takes a long swig of her water.

"I'm sorry Valya. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to speak with Dava. I heard what happened."

"Maybe it's for the best. Until we can help her I don't want her hurting anyone let alone herself." Valya's voice cracks at the end of the sentence. She quickly takes another drink of water. She places the pizza in the oven to warm it up. "So what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Akira. What happened?"

Akira wonders how Valya knows something is wrong. Is she perceptive or is Akira just obvious? "I was suspended."

"What? You have got to be kidding me. Those fuckers! Did Meryl call your boss? That bitch, I cannot…"

"It's okay." Akira raises her hand. When she does Valya stops talking. "I can't say as I blame them. I did make some questionable decisions."

Valya sets down her water and makes a fist. She looks Akira in the eye. "I'm sorry. I did not mean for you to get into trouble."

"Hey, it's okay Valya."

"No it isn't!"

"You didn't force me to help you. I wanted to help you." Akira moves closer to the detective. She is holding her hand and she doesn't remember grabbing it. "Do not blame yourself okay. I wanted to be there for you. You…" Akira reaches up and cups Valya's cheek with her hand. "You mean a lot to me Valya."

Valya covers Akira's hand with her own as she leans into the touch on her cheek. The detective lets out a sigh and closes her eyes, "I can't Akira."

Akira tries to pull her hand away. Valya does not let go of her hand.

Akira notices the detective seems to be conflicted. "I'm sorry." Akira pulls her hand again and again Valya will not let it go.

Valya finally makes eye contact. "You mean a lot to me too Akira. But I just …I just can't right now, not with everything going on. I'm sorry."

Akira feels her skin tingle and her heart flutter. "It's okay."

Valya is looking down at Akira's hand between her own. She raises the hand to her lips and kisses the back of it. "You are a beautiful asari Akira. Believe me, there is a part of me that wants to forget what is happening right now, just…just take you right here and now. But I can't." Valya looks up at Akira. "I cheated on Dara a long time ago."

"I know. Atalia told me."

"I was involved with another asari before I met Dara. She came back into my life and well…I didn't resist. It nearly cost me my family. I…I have changed Akira. I'd like to think I am a better person now, that I am not that asari anymore. Doing this," she gestures between the two of them, "now…well it feels like a betrayal even though it's…" she can't finish her thought. Valya let's go of Akira's hand and checks the pizza.

Akira is not sure what to say. "I understand Valya. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Valya pulls the pizza out and sets it on the table. She grabs two plates and some napkins then sits. Akira also sits.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable. I appreciate you being here Akira I really do. I just can't do that with you right now. Besides, you and Atalia may not really be over."

Akira's throat tightens suddenly, she looks away.

"What is it?" Valya starts to reach for her hand but stops herself. "What happened?"

Akira shakes her head as she fights the tears from spilling. "She doesn't want to see me. She refused to see me today."

"I'm sorry."

Akira gives her a sad smile.

They eat their pizza in silence.

Valya rises and places the remaining slices in the refrigerator.

"I probably should get going," says Akira.

Valya shows her to the door. She gives the medical examiner a hug. "Thank you for stopping by, it means a lot."

"Please call me if you need anything. I can help with the arrangements if you want me to."

Valya looks puzzled. "Arrangements?"

Akira touches her arm, "For Dara."

Realization seems to hit the detective. "Oh..right." She turns from Akira and walks back into the kitchen to clean up the plates.

"Valya?" Akira follows.

Valya has a plate in her hands. She is just staring at it.

"Valya?"

Suddenly the detective throws the plate hard into the sink and it shatters. Valya lets out a scream.

Akira quickly moves to her to hold her.

Valya's knees give out. Akira eases her to the kitchen floor where she holds the sobbing asari.

* * *

Mia is restless. She feels like something is going on. Oriana would not look her in the eye when she asked about going home. The human just quickly changed the subject last night to the idea of staying up late and watching vids. Well enough is enough.

It is nearly noon and Mia wants to go home. She along with her sister Eva and their friends Shayna and Rose all slept in the family room of Miranda and Oriana's estate. Mia is quietly packing up her stuff.

Gently shaking Eva's shoulder Mia whispers, "Wake up, we need to get going." Mia continues to gather her things.

Eva opens her eyes and stretches. "What? Why?"

"Shh! Don't wake them."

"What's the matter Mia? Can't you sleep?"

"I want to go home. I can't get ahold of grandpa and Raina and Little A are not answering their omni-tool. I think something is going on and I want to get home."

Eva props up on her elbows. "Like what?"

"I don't know Eva," Mia is losing her patience. "That is why I want to go home and see."

Eva rolls her eyes, "Fine, but why all the secrecy?" Eva gets up and starts to fold her blankets.

"You tell me. Oriana dodged every question last night. She knows something."

"Not everything is a conspiracy Mia, Goddess."

_Yeah until it is. _"Just keep packing."

"Okay, okay."

The girls finish gathering their stuff. They head for the front door.

"Morning girls," says Oriana, "or should I say afterno…" her voice trails off. "What are you doing?"

"We are going home," says Mia.

Oriana looks a little panicked. Her eyes dart between Mia and Eva. "Don't you want something to eat first?" The human steps in between Mia and the front door.

"No thank you Aunt Oriana. We need to get home."

"But you two must be hungry."

Mia looks back over her shoulder at her sister, "Told you."

Eva steps up next to her sister, "What's going on Oriana?"

The human looks away when her eyes suddenly get watery.

Mia and Eva exchange looks. Mia is worried that something happened with her family. She starts to say something but Eva stops her.

Eva walks up to the human and touches her arm, "What is it?"

"Umm can you two just stay here a minute please?"

"Come on we have a right to know!" says Mia.

Eva looks at her sister and raises her hand to stop her. "Yes, we can wait."

Oriana quickly leaves the room.

"What the hell Eva?"

"Mia," she lets out a sigh, "sometimes you have to treat people with care and not just _make_ them talk to you."

Mia rolls her eyes, "I will give her two minutes."

"And then wait Mia? How exactly are we going to get home without a ride?"

She hadn't actually thought that far ahead. "I'll call for a sky cab."

Eva smiles at her. "Just wait."

"How can you stand to wait like this?" Mia starts to pace after dropping her bad on the floor. "Something is going on, you see that right?"

"I do."

"Aren't you worried?" Mia stops and looks at her with hands on her hips.

"Yes I'm worried."

"Well then?"

"Let's just…" Eva lifts her chin a little to indicate Oriana is returning.

"Can you two follow me please?"

Eva holds out her hand. Mia takes it. They follow Oriana into a small room. There is a vid display up.

"I'll leave you two alone." Oriana closes the door.

Mia and Eva step in front of the screen to see their parents.

"Mom? Dad?" asks Mia. She squeezes Eva's hand when she sees how sad their mother looks.

"Hi sport," says Shepard.

"What's going on?"

"We should be home soon, a few hours in fact. Miranda and Arelia have been pushing the ship."

"What's going on Dad?" asks Eva. "Mom what's the matter?"

Shepard and Liara look at each other. Shepard turns to the camera, "We were hoping to tell you in person."

"Tell us what?" asks Mia.

"There was an accident. Dara died."

"What?" asks Eva.

Mia lets go of Eva's hand. She suddenly feels numb. She couldn't have heard right.

"How?"

Shepard shrugs her shoulders, "All I know is that there was an accident honey. We are hoping to find out some answers when we get there."

"What about Dava and Valya?"

"I'm told they are both fine. I have not been able to get a hold of Valya yet, but we plan on stopping by her place when we land before we go home."

"We are just heading home ourselves," says Eva.

Shepard and Liara exchange looks. "About that," says Shepard. "We would like the two of you to stay there until we pick you up."

Eva looks at Mia. Her sister is just staring straight ahead. "Mia?"

"Mia honey?" asks Liara and Shepard in unison.

Eva looks around the room and grabs a nearby chair. She helps Mia sit. "Mia? Can you hear me?"

"Did…did she do it?" Mia barely speaks above a whisper.

Eva's eyes go wide when she realizes what Mia asked. She looks at the vid screen.

"Is she okay?" asks Shepard, "we can't hear her."

"Ahhh…she wants to know if Dava killed her." Eva cannot believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Liara's hand covers her mouth. Shepard places her arm around her shoulder. "Why would you think that Mia?" asks Shepard.

Eva looks at her sister. Mia is not responding. "I...I don't know Dad," says Eva.

"Mia T'Soni look at me." Shepard uses the tone reserved for her soldiers.

Mia's eyes snap up to the vid screen. She blinks then looks between Eva and the screen. "What?"

"We don't know what happened to Dara so let's not jump to conclusions okay?" says Shepard with a softer tone.

Mia nods.

"So we want you two to stay put until we get there."

"Okay Dad…" says Eva.

"Why?" Mia interrupts. Mia slowly stands, "What else is going on?"

Shepard looks at Liara then turns back to the camera. "Everyone is fine."

"What happened?" asks Eva.

"Your grandfather was attacked, but she's fine."

The sisters wait for more.

"Little A was hurt."

"What!" Mia and Eva say in unison.

"She's fine. A window broke and she was cut up a bit."

"Goddess," says Eva.

"We have to see her," says Mia.

"Now hold on."

"What? What the hell Dad?"

"Mia please calm down," says Liara. "There is a threat. An Ardat-Yakshi attacked Aethyta and she is still out there. Your father and I don't feel comfortable with you being on your own without us there."

"Was it Dava?" asks Mia. She grabs Eva's hand trying to find some comfort.

"No honey it wasn't Dava."

"Where's Raina?"

"She is at the hospital with your sister and grandpa."

"But she's okay?"

"Everyone is fine. We heard from my father an hour ago. Little A will be released soon. Then the three of them will go home."

"Why can't we go home when they get there?" asks Mia. She just wants to be home.

Shepard and Liara exchange looks. "That's fine Mia," says Shepard. "We will call Aethyta. We will ask her to call you when they are home okay?"

Mia nods.

"Why keep this from us?" asks Eva.

Mia looks at her sister; she looks to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey," says Liara, "we were not trying to keep things from you. We just wanted to be there in person when we told you the news. We figured you two were having fun with Shayna and Rose and we didn't want to ruin that."

"Okay."

"You two going to be okay?" asks Shepard.

"Yeah Dad," says Mia as she puts her arm around her sister's shoulders. "We will stay here until we hear from you or grandpa."

"Thanks Sport. Oriana has opened her home to you two; I hope you are on your best behavior."

"We are Dad," they say in unison.

"Good. We love you both."

"Very much," says Liara, "We will see you soon."

The call ends.

Mia and Eva stare at the empty wall for a few seconds. Eva turns to her sister. "Why do you think Dava killed her mother?"

Mia shrugs her shoulders and averts her eyes. "It was just a thought." Mia starts to leave the room.

"Wait," Eva grabs her arm. "Do you know something?"

Mia looks at her, "Like what?"

"I don't know Mia, you tell me."

"I don't know anything. I am just as shocked as you. And I still don't think Mom and Dad are telling us everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did the Ardat-Yakshi attack grandpa? They didn't tell us that."

"Maybe…maybe they don't know."

"Oh please Eva, didn't you see how Dad did most of the talking?"

"Mom was upset, she was trying not to cry," says Eva.

"Maybe."

"I think you are reading into things Mia. You heard them. It can't be easy relaying this kind information via vid. We just have to sit tight until they are here then everything will be all right."

"Yeah sure." Mia gives her sister a smile. She doesn't believe for a second that everything is going to be all right.


	22. Chapter 22

**THESSIA**

The ship finally landed. Shepard and Liara decided to split up. The asari was not exactly thrilled with the idea but Shepard insisted on seeing Valya by herself. She tried to explain to Liara the bond the two of them have. It only made Liara cry again because of the special bond she had with her friend Dara. She knew exactly what Shepard was talking about.

Miranda and Arelia have been great. They stayed up the last few shifts to pilot the ship to make sure to get back to Thessia as fast as possible. Arelia and Liara were able to have additional conversations while the commando was piloting and Liara still could not sleep. They remembered Dara and the friendship they had with her. How she had such a zeal for archeology. Liara shared with Arelia that Dara really enjoyed teaching and would often have tea with Liara to run ideas by her on topics to lecture on.

Arelia shared stories about Valya and how in love the former commando was with Dara. Though they had their troubles, it was obvious that Valya was devoted to her and to her daughter. When Liara asked Arelia if they were nervous for their daughter's safety she said no though Liara was not sure she believed her. There was a little glimmer of worry on her face when she replied.

Now Miranda, Arelia and Liara are outside of the estate. Miranda has the bags and Arelia is opening the door. She isn't quite fast enough; the front door swings open and out pops Mia and Eva. They run to their mother and hug her hard.

After Shepard and Liara spoke with Mia and Eva, Miranda and Arelia had some vid time with their children Shayna and Rose. They didn't think it was right to leave the burden of telling them what is going on to Oriana.

"Where's Dad?" asks Mia as she steps out of the hug.

"She is on her way to see Valya."

"It's so good to see you mother," says Eva. She keeps an arm around her mother's waist.

"We are ready to go," says Mia.

Liara cups her cheek with her hand. "Just a few more minutes okay Mia?" Liara walks past her with Eva at her side. They walk back inside the estate.

"Hi Aunt Liara, I'm sorry about Dara," says Shayna. She and her sister Rose both look sad.

"Thank you girls," Liara pulls them both into hugs. "Thank you Oriana for letting our girls stay. I trust they behaved themselves."

"Yes, they were no problem at all. We had a good time didn't we girls?"

They all nod. Liara looks for Mia and sees that she is outside waiting. The asari walks up to Miranda and gives her a hug. "Thank you Miranda for everything."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Liara turns her attention to Shayna and Rose. "Thank you for hosting, I'm glad you had fun."

Shayna and Rose smile and nod. They quickly give Eva a hug before she leaves.

Liara walks outside followed by Eva and Arelia who is flying them home. Liara pulls Mia aside.

"I know you want to get home but you are being rude. I want you to go inside and thank Oriana along with Shayna and Rose right now."

Mia rolls her eyes.

Liara tightens her grip on her daughter's arm, "Right now Mia."

"Fine." Mia pulls away from her mother and in a huff walks into the house.

Liara watches from a distance. She sees her daughter hug all three of them before coming outside again.

"Happy now?" Mia's tone is not a good one.

Liara steps in front of Mia. "What did you say to me?"

Mia looks away. "I'm sorry. I just want to go home Mom is that too much to ask? I know you are keeping something from me."

Liara looks at her daughter. "What do you mean?"

"Why did that Ardat-Yakshi attack grandpa?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

"Liar!"

Liara is shocked.

"Mia!" Eva walks up to her sister and under her breath says, "What is the matter with you?"

Liara is exhausted. She has not been sleeping and she sure was not expecting an outburst.

"Mom are you okay?" asks Eva.

"Please get in the sky car, both you. We can talk about this more when we get home."

"Where are Raina and Little A?"

"On their way home. Now I am not going to ask you again."

Eva grabs Mia's arm, "Come on Mia, Goddess."

Mia finally enters the sky car behind her sister.

Arelia looks at Liara who wipes her cheek. The commando walks over and gives her a hug. "They are just worried Liara."

"I'm sorry Arelia. I do not know what has gotten into her."

"No need to apologize. Let's get you home."

* * *

Shepard has been knocking on Valya's front door for the past few minutes. She is starting to get worried because the asari is not answering. "Valya?" Shepard bangs on the door now. "It's Shepard! Valya!" She is about to check out back when she hears something. She cups her hands around her eyes and looks in the window. She relaxes a little when she sees Valya slowly walking to the door.

The door slowly opens.

"Valya? It's Shepard." The asari looks like she just woke up from a deep sleep.

Valya opens the door and turns around and walks back to the family room past the kitchen. Shepard follows and closes the door.

"Valya?" Shepard finds Valya slouching low on the couch. Her eyes are closed. Shepard sits on the coffee table directly in front of her. "How are you doing?"

Valya lifts her head and wipes at her eyes. "You're back."

"What do you need Valya? What can I do?"

Valya looks at her. "Who told you?"

"Meryl."

Valya sighs. "Why would she call you?"

"We are listed as your emergency contact. And she called to let us know about Aethyta being attacked."

Valya yawns.

Shepard places her hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Valya. What can I do?"

"You're a little late aren't ya?"

"What?" Shepard wonders if she heard right, the asari spoke barely above a whisper.

Valya buries her face into her hands. "I'm tired Shepard. You woke me up."

"I'm sorry."

"And yet that changes nothing." Valya stands and moves past Shepard.

"Valya what…"

"What do you want me to say Shepard?" She is yelling now. "You want me to thank you for stopping by. Thanks! Now get out! There is nothing you can do for me!"

Shepard is stunned. She doesn't move. If she has to be Valya's punching bag, so be it.

"She's dead Shepard! Dead!" her voice cracks. "And you want to know the best part? It's my fault!"

Shepard starts to shake her head.

"Oh yes yes it is! And you want to know why? Because I thought your Justicar friend wanted to kill my daughter. So I had Dara take her to a safe house. And that's where it happened."

"My Justicar friend? You mean Samara? She's here?"

"Yes. But you haven't heard the best part yet. Dava was taken and when I found her she was covered in blood. I still don't know if my daughter killed my bondmate. Can you believe that? How fucked up is that?"

Shepard takes a step closer to the asari.

Valya takes a step back. "Don't!"

Shepard stops.

"See this is punishment. I deserve this Shepard."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"For cheating. What is that Earth saying? What comes around goes around. I was unfaithful and this is my punishment. It's like the galaxy is paying me back. But I am not the only one suffering now, my daughter is too. She…I can't believe I am going to say this. She should have died in that damn shack Shepard."

"Valya, you don't mean that. You're upset." Shepard takes a step closer.

Valya backs up; her back is against the wall now, "Don't I? If Dava would have died back then Dara would still be alive." Valya starts to cry. "Do you know when I was approaching the body at the house…I felt like I was walking through molasses or something. I didn't want to know who it was. But if I had to choose, if it were up to me, I was hoping it was Dava." Valya's back slides down the wall until she is sitting on the floor. "What kind of person does that make me Shepard?"

"It's okay Valya."

"No it's not! I wish I was the one, why couldn't it have been me?"

Shepard kneels down in front of the asari, "It's okay Valya, it's not your fault."

"It is," Valya's voice cracks again.

Shepard moves in to hug Valya but the asari tries to push her back. Shepard pulls her into a hug. "It's okay Valya; it's going to be okay."

Valya tries to struggle out of the human's grip. "No…no it's not! It' s never going to be okay!"

Shepard holds her tight. "It is, you'll see. It's not your fault Valya. It's not your fault."

Valya grabs onto Shepard and sobs onto her shoulder.

"I got you….it's not your fault….it's not your fault."

* * *

The sky car lands. Mia and Eva quickly get out of the car when they see Raina in the doorway.

"Liara?"

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

The asari opens her eyes. She realizes that she nodded off on the ride home. "Oh Arelia, I'm sorry." She looks behind her.

"They are right there."

Liara looks through the sky car window and sees Mia and Eva and Raina hugging along with her father.

"You going to be okay Liara?"

"Y-Yes thank you. Thank you for taking us home."

"My pleasure. Please call if you need anything."

"I will." Liara kisses Arelia's cheek, "Thanks again." She gets out of the sky car and grabs the bags.

"Can I help?"

Liara drops the bags and hugs her oldest. "Raina how are you?" Liara holds her for a few seconds longer than usual.

"I'm okay Mom, how are you holding up?" Raina bends down and grabs the bags.

"I am happy to be home."

"I have drawn a bath for you. Eva sent a message saying you were on your way. I thought you could use it."

Liara hugs her again. Her throat tightens, she cannot speak.

They continue to walk to the house. "Little A is doing fine. She is on the couch. She has already compared her scar to mine," Raina laughs a little. "I still think mine is better, though her story is more interesting."

Liara laughs a little too as she wipes at her cheek. "Thank you Raina. I am sorry if you have felt overwhelmed with everything while your father and I were gone."

"It's okay Mom really. Besides, grandpa helped a little." Raina sets the bags down just inside the door.

They make their way into the family room where Mia and Eva are sitting on the floor in front of the couch talking to Little A. Matriarch Aethyta is sitting across from them in the chair.

Liara looks at the floor to ceiling windows. She cannot tell which one is new.

"I had them all replaced this morning," says Aethyta. She stands. "They are shatter proof and help with UV rays so your floors and furniture won't fade."

Liara smiles at her father and closes the distance to hug her.

"It's good to see you kid."

Liara steps back from the hug, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Eh," Aethyta gives her a dismissive wave.

Liara turns to her youngest who is reclining along the length of the couch.

"Welcome home Mom."

Eva moves out of the way so Liara can reach Little A. She kneels down and gives her daughter a careful hug. She cannot fight the tears in her eyes. "Are you in pain?"

"Not too much anymore." Little A lifts up her shirt to show the bandage. "Did Raina tell you mine is better?"

Liara cups her cheek and smiles. "She told me, though I believe she thinks hers is better."

"You two," says Eva. "Does everything have to be a competition?"

"Yes." They both say it in unison.

Little A's smile turns to worry when she sees her mother crying. "I'm okay Mom really. I hardly felt a thing."

Liara hugs her gently again. "I am so sorry I wasn't here." The crying just snuck up on Liara. She leans back on her heels while still on her knees and cries into her hands.

Little A touches her hand and Liara grabs it. Eva hugs her mother from the side and Raina steps over Mia to hug her on her other side.

Mia doesn't move.

"I'm okay Mom," Little A says again.

"I know….I'm just…I am just so relieved." Liara looks to see who is hugging her. "Thank you, I'm okay now, I am just so happy to be home."

Raina holds out her hand to help her mother up.

When Liara looks at Mia she sees her with her arms crossed. She is obviously upset.

"Let's get you into the tub," says Raina as she walks with her mother to the master bedroom.

Eva scoots over on the floor and slaps at Mia's knee. "What the hell Mia."

"What?"

"You know what. What is the matter with you?"

Mia just shrugs and looks at the floor.

"I still think my scar is better," says Little A.

"Let me check the water," says Raina. She quickly enters the master bath and starts the water again. "It is still warm. Would you like some tea?"

Liara does not respond.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Your bath is ready. Do you want some tea?"

"Oh yes…my bath." Liara covers a yawn with her hand. "Thank you Raina." Liara starts to undress.

"Tea?"

"No thank you."

"Okay then. I will be outside if you need anything."

Liara doesn't seem to hear her. She just continues to undress as if in slow motion.

Raina closes the door.

"She okay?" asks Aethyta.

"I think she is exhausted. She seems a little out of it."

Aethyta wraps her arm around Raina's shoulders, "I'm sure she will be fine, she's tough."

Raina sees Mia going upstairs. "Mia?"

"What?"

"You want some dinner?"

"No." Mia walks upstairs.

Raina and Aethyta exchange looks.

"Go. I'll take care of dinner."

Raina smiles at her grandpa. She gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks grandpa."

"Yeah yeah."

Raina goes upstairs. She knocks softly on Mia's door. "Can I come in Mia?"

"Yes."

Raina enters to find her sister on her bed. She is lying with her back up against the backrest with her arms crossed. Raina sits at her desk chair. "Are you all right?"

Mia shrugs.

"What is going on? Did something happen with Shayna and Rose?"

"No."

"Then what is it Mia?"

"I think Mom and Dad are lying."

"About what?"

"Oh come on Raina! The police were watching over me. I'm not stupid."

"That was because of Dava being unaccounted for."

Mia sits up and swings her legs off the side of the bed, "That Ardat-Yakshi came here looking for me Raina and instead she found grandpa! And Mom and Dad won't tell me the truth about it!"

Raina calmly says, "You don't know that Mia."

"Like hell. Why else would she come here? She obviously did something to Dava. Dava wanted me for some reason and now this. It doesn't take a psychic to see that."

Raina takes in a breath and lets it out. She is trying to ignore the sting of her sister's words. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do. If they want to lie to me that's their business."

"I don't think they are lying Mia. I think you are jumping to conclusions."

Mia shakes her head. "You know this was supposed to be a really happy time for me right now. I mean…" her voice cracks a little. Mia takes a deep breath. "I feel awful that Dara is dead…I just…"

"...feel over looked because you are going to be leaving soon and now everyone is focusing on someone other than you?" Raina says it as nice as possible. She knows her sister is hurting, she can see it and she can feel it.

"You make it sound like I am a selfish bitch."

"I didn't say that Mia."

"You didn't have to, I know I do. I mean what kind of a person hears about someone dying and all they think about is how does it affect me? I know I am being selfish I know I am. And I feel for their family but I am _tired_ of feeling so hurt because of Dava." Tears start to fall now.

Raina moves to the bed and sits next to her sister. "I don't think you are a selfish bitch Mia." She wraps her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"I…I loved her once and now...now I feel like I just hate her Raina. I hate her. I don't like these feelings I am having. I mean do they even know who killed Dara yet?"

"I have not heard." Raina looks at her sister. "You think Dava killed her don't you?"

"Don't you?"

"I…I don't know. I mean I have not had a feeling about it."

Mia stands now and starts to pace back and forth. "I don't think you need a feeling Raina. You saw her when she was here. She was fine one minute then the next…if you hadn't stopped her I would probably be dead. I think she killed her mother. I think whatever happened to her in that shack caused this. I mean what did I do? I don't understand why they wanted me, why did Elina want me? Why did they have to take Dava?" Mia stops her pacing and has a shocked look on her face. She turns to Raina, "Is this my fault?"

Raina stands, "What?"

"Think about it. Dava was taken to lure me Raina, me!"

"Now you stop it. This is _not_ your fault Mia T'Soni."

"Well it sure as hell feels like it is!" Mia goes to her closest.

"What…what are you doing?"

"I can't stay here Raina. I feel trapped."

"What are you talking about? You are not leaving this house."

Mia turns to face her sister. Her eyes are puffy and red and there are streaks on her cheeks from falling tears. "I just want it to stop! I don't want to feel like this anymore!" Mia moves to the bed and sits down hard.

Raina sits next to her to hold her. "It's going to be okay Mia, you just have to hang in there."

* * *

Shepard held Valya until the detective fell asleep in her arms on the floor. The retired Captain used her biotics to carry Valya into her bedroom so she could get a proper night's sleep. Shepard spent an hour cleaning the house up, emptying garbage, throwing out bad food, that sort of thing. She sent a message to Liara that she would be staying overnight so she could be here for her friend. She also sent a message to Aethyta and to Raina.

Shepard misses her kids terribly but if she can't be with Wrex in his final days then she is going to be with her friend that needs help right now. She is too wired to sleep so she calls someone she has not spoken with in a very long time.

There is a slight knock at the front door. Shepard opens the door and gives her friend Samara a great big hug.

"Hello Shepard, it is good to see you."

"Valya is sleeping in the other room. Thanks for coming over, I'm sorry for the late hour." Shepard closes the door when Samara enters.

"No need to apologize, I was up. How is the detective?"

"How do you think? She's horrible. She tells me she thought you wanted to harm Dava."

"Untrue Shepard."

"And now?"

"I am after Shadow."

"That does not answer my question Samara."

"As I told the detective I am after Shadow. Once I catch her then…"

"Then what Samara?"

"If she has killed Shepard, if Dava is an Ardat-Yakshi, she cannot live. You know that as well as I do."

"Did she kill her mother?"

"That is unknown. But it does appear that she killed the asari that took her."

Shepard narrows her eyes at the asari. "So let me get this straight. Dava defended herself by killing the asari that kidnapped her, a possible murderer no less and you want to kill her? That asari probably killed Dara."

"It is not that simple Shepard. As far as who killed Dara, you would have to speak with the detectives on the case."

"I'm speaking to you Samara. And where is Valya's partner in all of this?"

Samara fills Shepard in on what happened with Atalia. Based on the report Meryl allowed the Justicar to read she informs Shepard that Caressa was killed and that Atalia was shot twice by Shadow.

Shepard looks toward the room where Valya is sleeping. "Shit." She slowly sits at the kitchen table.

Samara sits down as well. "Are you all right Shepard?"

"She's been through so much, no wonder… I can't believe she has been alone this whole time."

"Valya has not been alone Shepard. Akira has been helping her."

Shepard looks at the Justicar. "What does that mean?"

"Only that she has been helping her. Akira was with Valya when they found Dava."

Shepard shakes her head. "I can't believe all of this happened while I was gone." Shepard looks at Samara, "I want to help."

"With what?"

"Tracking Shadow. Let me work with you."

"That is not necessary."

"Oh really? You have been tracking her for how long and have not been able to catch her? She wants my daughter doesn't she? She wants Mia? That is why she came to the house."

"I do not know."

"It would explain a lot don't you think? Elina 80 years ago wanted Mia. If Elina was under Shadow's influence it would make sense that she would also want Mia's power."

"The logic makes sense yes."

"But?"

"Shadow is very intelligent. She does not often make mistakes. Going after Mia, which she must know is your daughter, is not a smart move."

"Perhaps she likes a challenge."

"Perhaps."

"So when do we get started?"


	23. Chapter 23

**THESSIA**

The service for Dara was small and intimate. Valya felt numb through the whole thing. Shepard stayed by her side, it is something the human has been doing for the past week. Shepard, Arelia and Akira have taken turns sleeping on the couch at Valya's so the former commando is not alone during this difficult time.

Valya is grateful for the company but at the same time she wants to be left alone though right now she knows she is not in the best state of mind to be alone. The hardest part about attending her bondmate's service was the fact that her daughter was not able to attend. Dava is still in the hospital. Her daughter woke briefly while Valya was sitting with her which shocked her. The doctors increased the dosage and just like that Dava was asleep again before Valya could even say one word. When she asked what happened the doctors didn't really give her a very good answer, they just left whispering amongst themselves.

Atalia attended the service in a hover chair. The lead detective still cannot fully walk on her own but she made an appearance, something Valya was grateful for. The former commando could not help but spot her partner and Akira talking. Akira looked upset and on the verge of tears, but when Valya looked around everyone looked that way so she has no idea what was said between the two.

Now, a day after laying her bondmate to rest, Valya is sitting on her bed alone in her bedroom while Arelia is in the family room. The detective cannot remember a time when she felt so empty or so completely tired. She looks at Dara's side of the bed as her eyes sting and her throat tightens. She feels as if she has been crying for weeks and weeks.

Something catches her eye; it is coming from the closest. Valya stands and opens the door the rest of the way. One of Dara's dresses is not quite hanging right, the hanger is stuck. Valya's hand feels the soft fabric and Valya is instantly thrown into a memory.

_Candlelit dinner…wine…music….slow dancing on the dance floor….the feel of her skin…the sound of her voice…the way her eyes lit up when she laughed_

Valya takes the dress out of the closest and lays it on Dara's side of the bed. Then she moves to the other side of the bed and lies down caressing the dress.

_Getting home….the taste of her tongue…the feel of her soft lips…her touch…her breasts…her moans…_

Crying now, Valya lays her head on the dress. She inhales her bondmate's scent. Her tears fall hard now as she realizes that even her scent is starting to disappear. "How am I supposed to go on without you?" She cries until there is nothing left in her. Her exhaustion takes her and she falls asleep cuddling with the empty dress.

* * *

Shepard and Liara are in the family room waiting for everyone to join them.

"Come on girls we are waiting," says Shepard.

Raina, Mia, Eva and Little A all squeeze together and sit on the couch facing their parents. Liara is sitting in a chair while Shepard is standing.

"What's going on?" asks Little A. She has healed nicely from the window shattering incident.

"Your mother and I want to talk to you." She looks to Liara who gives her a small smile and a nod. Shepard turns her attention to their children. "We know this past week has been difficult for all of us, especially yesterday at the service. I know I have not been here as much I as I would like but I am helping Valya. I hope you all can understand that." Shepard sees Mia cross her arms.

"I have learned more information regarding this Shadow person."

"That's the one who attacked grandpa right?" asks Eva.

"That's right. I am working with Samara and the Thessia Police Department to help catch her."

"Why?" asks Mia. All eyes snap to her.

"What?"

"Why you?"

"Mia," Liara gives her daughter a warning tone.

"No I'm serious." Mia stands. "Why do you have to always just run away and save the day Dad why?"

"Mia T'Soni!" Liara is out of her chair. "You will not speak to your father like that do you hear me? I am tired of your attitude young lady."

"Well I guess it's good that I am leaving then!"

Eva gasps a little. Raina and Little A exchange looks but say nothing.

Shepard touches Liara's arm. "Everyone let's just calm down." She looks at her daughter, "What are you talking about Mia?"

"Like you even care."

"That's it!" Liara moves quickly at Mia. The asari takes Mia's arm and squeezes hard, "You get up to your room right now and do not come back down until you speak to your father and me with the respect we deserve!" Liara nearly pushes Mia up the stairs.

Without another word Mia runs upstairs and slams her door shut.

Shepard can see Liara is visibly shaking. She walks over to her bondmate, takes her hand and leads her to the chair in the family room to sit down. She looks at her daughters, "Anyone know what that was about?"

Eva and Little A look at Raina.

The oldest speaks, "While you were on Tuchanka, Mia signed with the Vancouver Storm. She leaves in ten days."

"What?"

"She wanted to tell you but the timing has been off and …well you haven't been home a lot Dad."

"That is not fair Raina," says Liara. She has gathered some of her composure back. "A friend of ours has died."

"I know Mom I know…I told her to tell you."

Shepard narrows her eyes at Raina, "What else is going on?"

Raina swallows. "She thinks you two are lying about the attack on grandpa."

"Lying? About what?"

"She says that the Ardat-Yakshi was most likely after her but grandpa and Little A were here instead. She thinks she is the target because of what happened with Elina." Raina starts to tear up, "She feels like it might be her fault."

"What?" asks Liara covering her mouth with her hand.

"That's ridiculous," says Shepard. She places her hand on Liara' shoulder. "Why would she think that?"

"I think you need to speak to Mia about that."

Shepard takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Okay." She turns to Liara and holds out her hand. "Let's go talk to her." She turns to her other daughters. "We will talk with all of you later."

Shepard and Liara walk upstairs. Outside of Mia's room Shepard gives Liara and quick hug and kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I love you Liara. Are you ready for this?"

Liara swallows. She squeezes Shepard's hand, "Can I say no?"

Shepard laughs a little. "Here we go." The retired Captain knocks on the door. "Your mother and I would like to speak with you Mia, can we come in?"

They wait.

Finally the door is opened. Mia looks like she has been crying.

"Can we come in?" asks Shepard.

Mia nods and walks back into her room. She plops down at the head of her bed. Liara sits in the desk chair while Shepard stands by the foot of the bed.

"First. I want to apologize for not being home. Your Aunt Valya is going through a very difficult time right now and I felt it important that I be there for her. Having said that, I did not see how the loss of Dara was affecting you Mia and for that I am sorry."

Mia looks away. She wipes at her cheek.

"Second. You do not speak to your mother or to me in that manner again. Is that clear?"

"Y.." Mia clears her throat, "Yes. I'm sorry."

Shepard lets out a breath. "Good. Third. And for this I need you to stand up young lady."

Mia looks between her father and mother.

"Come on."

Mia slowly stands.

Shepard holds out her hand for Liara to take. Liara takes it and stands next to her. "Third, your mother and I want to congratulate you on signing with the Storm that is fantastic honey." Shepard throws her arms around her daughter and squeezes tight. She lifts Mia up off the ground. "You did it honey you really did it."

When she sets her down Liara approaches. She waits for Mia to give her permission. Mia holds out her arms. Mother and daughter embrace.

"We are so proud of you honey," says Liara. "We love you, we love you so much."

Shepard watches the two asari start to cry. Tears of joy beat tears of sorrow any day.

When the two of them part from their hug Mia says, "I didn't know when to tell you."

Shepard puts her arm around her daughter, "Well it's like you said, I haven't been home." She sits on the bed pulling Mia with her. Liara takes the chair again. "What is this about you feeling responsible for the attack on grandpa?"

"Raina told you?"

"That's all she told us. Can you tell us the rest?"

Mia is quiet.

"Honey we are not lying to you," says Liara. "We do not know why Shadow attacked your grandfather."

"Why do you think she was after you?" asks Shepard.

"It just makes sense."

"What does?"

"Elina wanted me. Dava wanted me and now this Shadow person wants me."

"Honey," says Liara scooting the chair closer so she can take her daughter's hand, "Elina wanting you and Dava wanting you are not the same thing. Dava loved you honey. Do not mistake that for what Elina wanted."

"Yeah Sport," says Shepard. "And the police have their theories, but until they catch Shadow we do not know why she showed up here. She might have just wanted to fight a Matriarch to see how she would measure up."

Mia looks up between her Mom and Dad. "Do you really think that's true?"

Shepard shrugs her shoulders, "Why not?"

"The point is honey," says Liara, "none of this is your fault."

"But something happened to her Mom, something bad. She has never been the same since that day and you know it."

"What happened to Dava is not your fault. It wasn't your fault 80 years ago and it certainly isn't your fault now."

"Your mother's right. It is not your fault; you have to stop thinking that."

"I just…I just feel selfish."

"Why?" asks Shepard.

"Because I have this great news and I finally get to follow my dream and this happens. I feel like it's ruined and that I probably shouldn't even go." Mia hangs her head and crosses her arms.

Shepard and Liara exchange looks.

"What you have accomplished Mia is a dream come true. Of course you are still going," says Liara.

"But what about Dava?"

"What about Dava?" asks Shepard.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We can hope for the best honey, that's all we can do. It is out of our hands."

"Honey, Dava is not your responsibility," says Liara, "you know that right?"

Mia looks away.

"Honey?"

"It feels like it is. I mean ever since the shack…she….well she is all alone." Mia starts to cry.

Shepard puts her arm around her. "She is not alone Mia. She has her father and she has the rest of this family. You leaving for Vancouver does not change that."

"I wish I could talk to her ya know? I mean what is going to happen to her?"

"We don't know. But let me tell you something." Shepard waits until her daughter makes eye contact. "This situation is not your responsibility. Do not take that on your shoulders because it is not your burden to bear. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"It's not that easy."

"I know…I know." Shepard holds her close again. "I think we should celebrate!" Shepard suddenly stands and claps her hands together.

"What?"

Liara stands. "Your father's right. We need to have a celebration. Then we can make a list of everything you need before you go. We can go shopping."

"Get you new gear if you need it," says Shepard.

Mia is smiling for the first time since Shepard and Liara got home from Tuchanka.

"So what do you say? You want to go out or order in?" asks Shepard.

Mia stands, her tears are gone. "Can we order in from that pasta place?"

"Yes!" Shepard claps her hands together. "I was so hoping you would say that. I love that place!"

"I know Dad." Mia rolls her eyes.

Shepard pulls her into a hug then extends her hand for Liara. They all hug and laugh. "We love you so much honey. Liara, you place the order and I will go pick it up."

"Aye Aye Captain."

* * *

_I feel like I am floating in the middle of an ocean but I am not floating I am underwater. I am trying to get to the surface, Goddess how I am trying. But something keeps pulling me down. I need to get away. Need to get away from the voice within. The voice that wants me to obey. I cannot. I will not. I will not hurt the one I love. I won't do it. Even if I am left here suspended in nothingness. Mom where are you? Dad where are you? I'm coming. I'm coming._

* * *

"How is Valya doing?"

"I'm not sure Akira. She has not come out of her bedroom since this morning."

"Okay Arelia. I will take it from here, thank you."

"Have you heard any news regarding the search for Shadow?"

"Just that Sara and Naava are working with the Justicar. They believe they have found one of Shadow's followers but she has not led them to her."

"I see."

"You want to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you. I need to get home to Miranda and the kids. I will be taking over for Shepard in the morning. She called and asked if I could cover for her."

"Oh? Is everything all right?"

"Yes. She just wants to spend more time with her family."

"Makes sense. Have a good night Arelia."

"You too."

Akira watches Arelia's sky car take off then closes and locks the front door. She pulls out the take out cartons and dishes out the food onto plates. She quickly sets the kitchen table and places the plates filled with food at each setting.

Akira knocks on Valya's bedroom door. "Valya? It's Akira. I brought dinner."

Silence.

"Valya?"

Silence.

"I'm coming in." Akira slowly opens the door. It looks like a tornado has hit the room. There are clothes strewn all around the room, on the bed, on the floor, popping out of dresser drawers. "Valya?

Akira hears something coming from the adjacent bathroom. She slowly looks in.

She sees Valya on the floor surrounded by clothes. "Valya? Valya honey what are you doing?" Akira kneels down facing her.

The detective looks like she hasn't slept. Her face is pale, her eyes are blood shot. She did not look this bad yesterday at the service.

"I….I can't smell her anymore."

"What?"

Valya holds up the pile of clothes in her arms, "Her scent. It's disappearing. She's already disappearing." Valya holds the clothes close.

"Oh Valya." Akira reaches out to touch her arm.

"I'm not ready…I'm not ready…"

"For what? Your not ready for what?"

"Being alone." Valya cries into the wad of clothes in her arms.

Akira hugs her, "You are not alone Valya."

They sit in silence on the bathroom floor for another hour. Akira holds Valya until she falls asleep. The medical examiner clears a space on the bed. She lowers Valya onto the bed using her biotics. While she sleeps, Akira picks up the clothes. She hangs the dresses and folds the shirts and tries to put them back where she feels they belong.

Akira sits in the chair in the corner when she hears Valya.

"Akira?"

"I'm here, I'm right here. What do you need?" Akira is at her side touching her shoulder.

"Hold me?"

Akira bites her lower lip. She starts to take a step back when Valya catches her wrist.

"Please Akira, just hold me?" Valya moves to the center of the bed.

Akira slowly climbs on the bed then wraps her arm around Valya's waist. The medical examiner closes her eyes and takes a mental picture with her mind. Her body suddenly feels alive and wants more. She squeezes Valya close. She wants to remember everything about this moment.

"Thank you," Valya says in a whisper.

Akira feels Valya's hand on hers. The asari lets her head drop forward to rest her forehead on Valya's shoulder. "You sleep now, I'm here."

Akira concentrates on her own breathing hoping her rush of desire passes.

After a while she feels Valya relax and hears her breathing turn to deep inhales and exhales. Akira lets herself relax. She soon joins the detective in slumber.

* * *

"Now that we finished all of the pizza, what do you want to do now?" asks Little A.

They have been celebrating Mia's success by eating take out from their favorite pasta place.

"We could play skyball," says Eva. "It's a beautiful night out."

"Nah, I'm tired," says Mia.

"Well we can't stop the party now, it's just getting started," says Aethyta as she takes another sip of Ryncol.

"We could watch a vid," says Raina.

"Let's play this," Eva holds up a skyball video game. "I'll be the Storm."

"I'm on Eva's team!" says Little A. They grab the controllers. "Come on you two, we are so going to beat you."

"Yeah yeah we shall see," says Mia as she and Raina each grab a controller.

They are all squeezed on the couch controllers in hand ready to start the match.

"Seriously?" says Aethyta to Shepard and Liara, they are in the kitchen watching the kids. "A video game?"

Shepard nudges her shoulder, "Hey they are pretty fun."

"Uh huh."

"You should try it Dad, you might like it."

"No thanks. I like things in the real world."

They watch the kids play for a bit.

"I cannot believe Mia is going to be gone so soon," says Liara.

Shepard puts her arm around her shoulder, "You make her list yet?"

"Not yet."

"List?" asks Aethyta.

"Liara wants to make a list of everything Mia needs before she goes."

"Do we get tickets?"

Shepard and Liara look at each other, "Don't know, I hope so."

"Oh Elly, we will have to bring the family to Vancouver to see her play."

"Well the home opener for sure," says Aethyta. "I want in on that action."

"Consider it done," says Shepard.

"Do you really think it is safe right now for her to leave?" asks Liara.

"It might be the best thing. If Mia is a target, she will be safe in Vancouver."

"Unless the bitch follows her," says Aethyta.

"Thanks Dad."

"What'd I say?"

They hear a knock on the door.

All three exchange looks. "That's odd," says Shepard. "It's awfully late for a guest."

Shepard checks the monitor and sees Samara at the front door. She opens it.

"Samara? What's going on?"

"Dava escaped the hospital."


	24. Chapter 24

**THESSIA**

_I cannot resist. I must go to her. I can do this. She must never know._

"There you are. I knew you would come. You certainly do not disappoint Dava."

"Shadow." Dava's head is pounding but she hides it from the asari. "Why are we outside of my parent's house?" They are on a hill overlooking the place.

"Now now, you must have patience."

"And we are supposed to see what exactly? It's pitched black out."

"The moon is all we need to see."

"See wh -?

"There," says Shadow.

"Yeah my parents. What's the big deal?" Dava has an uneasy feeling. She does not like the knowing smirk on Shadow's face.

"Look closer."

The light inside Dava's house is like a spotlight. She can clearly see two asari inside. One is her father and the other is…_what the hell? _ _Where's my Mom? What does Shadow know that I don't? _She sees the two asari inside hug. Dava feels her stomach burn. Something is wrong, something is very, very wrong.

Dava feels a blinding red hot pain shoot through her mind. She cannot scream. Shadow is in her mind again. Feeding her thoughts, feeding her visions, feeding her emotions. Dava wants to block them out but she can't. Dava is inundated with her own memories of her parents fighting during the time where Dara found out about Valya's affair. It is something Dava has not thought about in decades. The visions, the sadness, the anger, the fighting, it's too much for Dava. And just as fast as the pain started it is over.

"You know what she is Dava. You know what you must do."

"Yes Shadow."

"First you must rest. You are probably still tired from those damn drugs they were giving you. You remember where to go?"

"Yes Shadow."

"Good. See you in the morning. And Dava?"

"Yes Shaow?"

"Welcome home."

* * *

Shepard and Liara are up early. They are in the kitchen making breakfast for the family. They didn't sleep very well after hearing the news about Dava escaping the hospital. They checked and rechecked their security system and security cameras. The problem is Dava has been to the house so often she if very familiar with the placement of the cameras. Something they both did not have to voice to one another.

They both gave up on sleep about an hour ago and decided to make breakfast though the sun won't rise for another thirty minutes at least.

"I hear from Eli," says Shepard.

"When?"

"While you were in the secure room I got a message. They found Grunt. He is okay."

"That's wonderful Elly. Is there any news regarding Wrex?"

"He's the same, not worse not better."

Liara hugs Shepard from behind, "I am sorry Elly."

Shepard taps Liara's hand. "Yeah. This can't be easy for you either."

Liara grabs some vegetables from the refrigerator to cut up. "Do you really need to go with Samara today?"

Shepard looks at her, "What do you mean?"

Liara turns to face her bondmate, "I mean do you really need to go?"

Shepard moves the pan off the burner. She looks Liara in the eye, "What's going on?"

Liara averts her eyes.

"Liara?" Shepard cups her cheek with her hand, "What is it?"

"With everything we have been through I cannot believe how utterly terrified I am."

"Hey," Shepard pulls her into a hug. She kisses her temple. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"Do you promise?"

Shepard places her hands on either side of Liara's face, "Yes I promise." They hug again.

"It's different now with the children. If anything happens…"

"Hey hey hey, we are not going to let anything happen to any of them. Do you hear me?"

Liara gets very quiet.

"Liara?"

"We cannot control that Elly, not really. Soon each child will move out and begin their lives like they are supposed to." The asari looks at her bondmate, "We cannot prevent bad things from happening."

Shepard pulls her into another hug when she sees tears forming in Liara's eyes. "What is this all about?"

"I miss her Elly, I miss her so much."

"I know honey, I know." Shepard kisses her temple again while continuing to hold her. "I miss her too."

"How will Valya and Dava survive this?"

Shepard leans back from the hug, "By taking things day by day and by leaning on us."

Liara wipes her cheeks.

"And as far as our kids, all we can do is hope for the best. Raise them with the values we feel are important and then let them go. It's our jobs as parents."

"You sound like me Elly."

Shepard laughs a little. "I have learned from the best."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I would have thought fighting the reapers would have prepared me for this, but it hasn't Elly. I am scared for Mia, for all our children."

"We are going to finish this Liara; we just have to be patient. Shadow will make a mistake. Detectives Kendall and Andrea already found one of her followers."

"And you think this follower will lead you to Shadow?"

"That is the hope yes. Samara and I are going to relieve them for the day while they get some rest while Sara and Naava check out other leads."

"I still don't like the idea of you not being here with me and the kids."

"Your father will be here. Shadow couldn't beat her alone Liara. She would have to be pretty stupid to attack the house with you _and_ Aethyta here not to mention our girls. They may be young but they are strong. You saw to that."

"We both did."

"Morning."

"Morning Raina," says Shepard. She has returned to the pan to prepare the food.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No honey. You are up early, are you okay?

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep very well."

Both parents look at her expectantly.

"I didn't see anything, sorry."

"It's okay honey. It is not fair for us to expect you to."

"I just feel this incredible sadness."

Shepard finishes her work at the stove. She places the food in the oven. "Maybe you are just picking up on everyone's grief. I mean it's understandable."

"I guess."

"You think it is something else?" asks Liara.

"I'm not sure. I have not felt this level of sadness before. I mean I feel like crying right now and I don't know why."

Liara moves around the breakfast bar and hugs her daughter. "I am sorry you have to deal with these feelings."

"Thanks Mom. I am sure it will pass."

Liara kisses her crest. "How is your dissertation?"

"I turned in the paper before you two came home. I am just waiting to hear about my interview."

"That's great honey," says Liara.

"That is fantastic!" says Shepard. She has a great big smile on her face. "We are so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad."

"I think we need another celebration."

"Not just yet. I want to get my interview completed first. Then I will know if I have earned my Doctorate."

Shepard hands Raina some juice. Liara returns to finish cutting the vegetables.

"What is it?" asks Shepard of Raina.

"Well….I was actually hoping you could help me…with my interview I mean."

"Of course we will help you."

"Really? I thought you had to leave today?"

"Oh…you meant today? I'm sorry Raina, yes I do need to leave."

"I can help you Raina. Do you have practice questions? I am sure your grandpa would like to help as well."

"It's okay," Raina breaks eye contact and looks down.

Shepard goes to her daughter. "Hey. I can help tonight when I get back."

"Thanks Dad, but I know how busy you are. I am going to get cleaned up."

Shepard watches her daughter leave. She turns to Liara, "Ouch."

"She will be okay."

"Maybe I should call Samara and tell her to fly solo today."

Liara touches Shepard's shoulder, "Raina will be fine. Besides, you cannot leave Samara alone. You need to watch her back." Liara kisses her cheek. "I am going to get cleaned up as well."

* * *

Breakfast is finished; Raina and Little A are taking care of cleaning up the dishes. There is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," says Shepard, "It's probably Samara."

She checks the monitor and sees the Justicar along with the medical examiner. She opens the door.

"Morning you two. Akira I am surprised to see you."

"I have an update for you."

"Come in."

They all go into the family room.

Akira starts to speak then stops seeing as Mia and Eva are present.

"It's okay Akira, anything you say to us you can say to our girls," says Shepard. "They are part of this and they deserve to know."

Akira looks behind her and sees Raina and Little A join the group. "I decided to tell you this in person instead of on the omni. The detectives have been giving me updates even though it is against procedure since I have been suspended. Sara tells me that the blood splatter evidence shows that there was a third person in the apartment where we found Dava."

"That means Dava might not have killed the asari that kidnapped her," says Liara.

"Exactly."

"That's fantastic," says Shepard.

"What's the big deal?" asks Aethyta. "If Dava did kill it was obviously in self-defense."

"It is just nice to think that perhaps it was not her," says Liara. She gives her father a look that says please be quiet.

Aethyta shrugs her shoulders.

"I thought it best to tell you in person. Arelia relieved me this morning from Valya's so I am going to go home and get some sleep, before heading back there."

"Thank you Akira. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you Liara. I need to get going."

"We will show you out," says Shepard.

The two escort Akira outside. "How is she doing?" asks Shepard.

"Not great."

"I can stop by after my shift with Samara if you think it will help."

Liara takes Shepard's hand into her own.

"It's okay Shepard," says Akira. "You stay with your family. I am fine covering tonight and Arelia already told me she is fine for tomorrow during the day."

"Are you concerned that Dava may show up at the house?" asks Liara.

"About that." Akira breaks eye contact.

"What?" asks Shepard.

Akira looks at the two of them. "I didn't tell Valya about Dava escaping the hospital."

"What?" Shepard and Liara say it in unison.

"You know her. She would have left the house and gone looking for her. Valya is very vulnerable right now. I do…."

"…Akira." Shepard interrupts her. "What do you think she is going to do when she finds out you knew and didn't tell her?"

"That will be far worse Akira," says Liara.

Akira lets out a deep breath. "She is not doing well. I found her in the bathroom curled up with Dara's clothes. She kept saying she is disappearing that her scent is disappearing. She fell asleep only to wake to nightmares. It took hours to get her calm enough to fall back asleep. I don't think her knowing is going to help things."

"Except the shock she will experience if her daughter does indeed show up at the house," says Liara. "Akira, you need to tell her."

"What? Now?"

"Yes. If you do not tell her, I doubt you will have a future with her. She will see this as a betrayal of her trust Akira."

Shepard looks at her bondmate. She wonders what Liara means by future.

Akira studies Liara for a minute. "Okay. I will stop there before going home. I'll tell her."

"Thank you Akira," says Liara, "and thank you for stopping by." Liara's tone turns a bit cold.

"Of course."

"Take care Akira," says Shepard, "get some rest."

The two of them watch the medical examiner's sky car fly off. Shepard turns to Liara, "Care to tell me what that was about?"

"She has feelings for Valya."

"And that gives you the right to be mean to her?"

Liara looks at Shepard with her ice blue eyes, "Dara was just laid to rest Elly. I do not want her taking advantage of the situation."

"Come on, you honestly think she would do that?"

Liara raises her eyebrows.

Shepard furrows her brow and shakes her head. "I don't think Akira is like that."

"We don't know her very well Elly."

"So what was that exactly? Posturing? A warning?"

"She understood my meaning. Nothing more needs to be discussed."

"Is that so?"

"Are you upset?"

Shepard stops just outside the front door. "Liara, I don't really think it is our business."

"I disagree. Valya is in no shape to make relationship decisions. She shouldn't even have to face having to _make_ a decision so quickly after Dara's death."

"You don't know if that is happening."

"Elly. I have seen the look. I know."

Shepard looks at her bondmate. She knows Liara means well regardless if it is her business or not. "Okay."

"Okay? What does that mean?"

"It means this is one of those times where we are going to have to agree to disagree. I don't think it is our business. You do. I do not want to fight about it. I just want to find Shadow and get this mess over with so we can get back to normal. Can we do that?"

Liara kisses her cheek, "Yes, we can do that."

* * *

Samara and Shepard meet up with Kendall and Andrea. The detectives have been watching a house overnight.

"Any movement?" asks Shepard. She and the Justicar get in the back of the sky car.

"Nothing," says Naava.

"Are you sure she is still in there?" asks Samara.

"Never saw her leave, so yeah."

"She have any visitors?" asks Shepard.

"No," says Kendall, "it's been very quiet. She arrived midday yesterday and hasn't left since."

"If they are planning something that seems a bit odd."

"Maybe," says Andrea, "but if she is not high up on Shadow's list, maybe she is just a pawn ya know. Maybe she doesn't know the plan until the last minute."

"That could be true," says Samara. "We will take over from here. You two get some rest."

Samara and Shepard leave the sky car and enter their own which is parked a few car lengths back. Once inside they give the thumbs up to Andrea and Kendall. The two detectives fly off.

"So Samara how have you been?"

"I have been well Shepard. And you?"

"Well outside of Mia being a target and Dara dying I'm great."

"I am sorry Shepard."

"Well thanks. Truth is Samara I have been blessed. I am with the love of my life and I have four smart and talented daughters not to mention beautiful."

"Indeed. You must be proud."

"I am I really am. Mia is going to be a professional skyball player did you hear that? She signed with the Vancouver Storm."

"That is wonderful."

"Yeah…" Shepard grows quiet.

"Are you all right Shepard?"

"Yeah..I…I just can't believe she is leaving."

"It is difficult to let your children go."

Shepard looks at the Justicar. "How is Falere? Is she still at the monastery on Lesuss?"

"Yes. Last I spoke with her she was well."

Shepard swallows; she is not sure what more she should ask her friend. "Is…is there anyone with her?"

"Two others."

"They survived the bomb?"

"No. They were found in the Terminus system. They were given a choice. Live at the monastery or die. They chose to live."

"I see."

"Falere is well Shepard, you need not worry. After the war I was able to return to Lesuss and help her with rebuilding. She continues to garden even though the soil is stubborn. She does quite well."

"Good, that's good….I'm glad."

They sit in silence for a bit. The house they are watching is quiet.

"Family life suits you Shepard."

Shepard looks at the Justicar, "You think so?"

"When we met you carried the burdens of the galaxy on your shoulders. You seem more relaxed now, happy. It is a good look on you Shepard."

"Thank you." Shepard shifts in the sky car seat.

"I see you are still inpatient."

Shepard looks at Samara. She smiles, "Is that a joke Samara?"

The asari continues to look straight ahead, but Shepard can see a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

"Akira. What are…"

"Valya awake?"

"She is in the shower. What is going on? Has something happened?" asks Arelia. The commando is watching Valya.

"I didn't tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That her daughter escaped the hospital last night."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Arelia. With everything going on she would only leave and try to find her and you know it."

Arelia lets out a breath. She studies the medical examiner. "Okay. What should we do?"

"Well I think I need to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Both asari look at Valya.

Akira is a bit shell shocked.

Arelia sees this and says, "We have some news."

Akira approaches Valya with her hands out as if to ease a scared child.

"What's going on?" Valya backs up from the medical examiner.

"It's about Dava," says Arelia.

"What about her?"

"She escaped from the hospital last night," says Akira.

Valya goes to sit down but there isn't a chair behind her. Akira quickly grabs her arm. "Careful."

Valya is just staring straight ahead.

"Valya?"

Finally the former commando looks Akira in the eye, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Y-You had such a hard time falling asleep again last night you…"

"Last night!" Valya moves her arm so Akira can no longer touch it. "You knew about this last night?"

"Valya take it easy," says Arelia. She steps in front of the open front door in case the detective has any ideas of fleeing.

"I heard around 3 AM. You had just fallen asleep Valya, I didn't think I should wake you."

"And this morning? Before Arelia arrived? What is your excuse for not telling me then?"

Arelia approaches Valya and places her hand on her shoulder.

The detective out of pure reflex almost hits the asari.

"We thought it best you get some sleep Valya," says Arelia. "We were hoping there was more information on Dava's location before we told you about her. We did not want to panic you unnecessarily."

Valya looks between the two asari.

Akira cannot believe Arelia is helping to shoulder the blame.

Valya takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "Any news on her location?"

"Not yet no," says Arelia.

"We have to look for her."

Akira is about to say something but Arelia gives her a look to remain silent.

"I would be happy to look with you Valya, but we need to check in with the Justicar and Shepard."

"Why?"

"The detectives have found a follower of Shadow's. They are taking turns watching her in hopes she will lead them to Shadow."

"You kept that from me too Akira?"

The medical examiner looks away.

"We are all on edge Valya," says Arelia. "We are trying to do what is best for you."

"Finding my daughter is what is best for me!" Valya heads for the open front door, but Arelia blocks her way.

"Is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just hold on." Arelia blocks her path once more. "What if she is an Ardat-Yakshi Valya? What will you do if you find her? Are you ready to kill her if necessary?"

The detective is surprised by the question. It is something she has thought a lot about. "If…if I have to."

"Can you understand Valya why we did not tell you right away? None of us want you to have to go through that."

"But…" Valya turns to Akira who has tears in her eyes. "What about your cure?"

"Cure?" asks Arelia.

Akira clears her throat. "I have developed a serum that could be a cure but I have no one to test it on."

"Until now."


	25. Chapter 25

It is a beautiful sunny day with a slight breeze. The grass is a deep green and there is not one cloud in the sky. At least it doesn't look like there is from the window. The T'Soni kids are a bit stir crazy. Liara is insistent that they do not go outside. Since their home backs up to the woods Liara does not want to risk anything happening to her kids. Aethyta told her she is being over protective but when Liara reminded her of the recent attack in the backyard the Matriarch shut her mouth very quickly.

Shepard is spending the day with Samara watching a house where they know a follower of Shadow is residing. There has been no movement inside the place and no one has gone in or come out since she started watching the place with the Justicar four hours ago.

Liara finally agreed to allow Kaya and Lacy to come over. Mia did not request a friend to come over, she is keeping to herself surfing the extra net. She is making a list of items she is going to need when she moves to Vancouver in less than two weeks. Eva is on the couch reading not really paying attention to anyone else. Liara envies her that; she wishes she could escape right about now.

"Do we really have to stay inside all day Mom?" asks Little A.

Liara lets out a sigh. She and Aethyta are sitting at the kitchen table. "Yes honey."

"But it's so nice out Mom. And I don't see what the big deal is if we stay in the backyard."

"You heard your mother kid, now drop it," says the Matriarch.

Little A closes her lips tight, "Fine." She walks into the family room and plops down on the couch with a huff.

"I am not sure how much more of this I can take," says Liara. She rests her chin on her hand.

"Eh…everything will be fine, they just need to be patient."

Liara looks at her father.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"How are you feeling Dad?"

Aethyta averts her eyes and shrugs her shoulders, "Fine."

Liara studies her father.

"Stop staring at me, I'm fine."

"You seem tired lately."

"That's what happens when you get old kid. It's no big deal."

Liara swallows, "You would tell me if there was…anything to tell me right?"

Aethyta sits up a little straighter in her chair. "I am fine now you drop it."

Liara nods a little, "Okay." Liara sees Raina come out from her room. "Hello Raina."

"Hi." Raina grabs a drink from the refrigerator.

"Did you want to practice with those interview questions you have?"

"It's okay Mom, Lacy is going to help me." Raina walks over to the front door. "She's here."

"Wait!" Liara jumps out of her chair to stop her daughter from opening the front door. She looks at the monitor and clicks through the different shots each camera projects. Her daughter is right; there is a sky car landing.

"Are you okay Mom?" Raina places her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. Jus…Just wait until she is at the door please."

Raina can feel her mother's worry. "Okay, sure."

"Who is that?" Liara points to the monitor. There is another sky car landing.

"That's Kaya."

Liara notices her hand is shaking, she quickly grabs it with her other hand. "Good…that's good. I will tell your sister." Liara walks to the family room.

Raina looks at her grandfather.

"She'll be fine," Aethyta says.

Raina opens the front door just as Lacy is about to knock.

"Geez Raina you scared me."

"Sorry Lacy, please come in."

"She here?" Little A runs up to the front door nearly knocking into Raina.

"She's coming, geez."

Little A waits at the door ignoring her sister.

"You want anything to drink Lacy?"

"No thanks."

Raina leads her friend into her room.

"Hi Kaya!" Little A gives her a quick kiss. "Thanks for coming over."

"You bet."

"Let's go upstairs."

Kaya says hi to the rest of the family before heading upstairs with Little A.

Liara walks back into the kitchen looking very uneasy.

"You okay kid?"

"Not really. I do not like feeling like a prisoner in my own home."

Raina sits on her bed while Lacy sits on her desk chair.

"What's with the tension?"

Raina lets out a sigh, "I didn't want to elaborate over the omni." Raina fills Lacy in on some details, not the details where Dava could be a threat and Mia's life is in danger but enough information to explain the tension Lacy has picked up on.

"Are you okay?" asks Lacy.

"Yes. I am actually happy for the distraction of preparing for this interview."

"Have you heard yet when it is?"

"No. Here are some questions. I got them from one of my professors. It is just a sampling."

Lacy looks over the list. She looks at her friend. "Are you sure you are okay? You look like you are about to cry."

"No I am fine really, it's just…."

"…the feeling thing?"

Raina smiles at her friend. "Yes the feeling thing."

"How about I make you some tea?"

"You are my guest I should be the one making you something."

"Oh please. I brought some from home. I figured we could use some to relax. I know where everything is, you stay put. Then I will grill you with questions."

Lacy steps out of Raina's room. Her mother and grandfather have moved into the family room where Eva is reading and Mia is sitting quietly.

"Hello," says Kaya. She is looking in the refrigerator.

"Hi Kaya. I am making tea, want some?"

"Sure. Can I bring one up for Little A too?

"Of course."

"How have you been Lacy?"

"Good thank you. And you?"

"Good. Something's going on around her though. Little A won't really elaborate, but she can't go outside today. Weird huh?"

Lacy just smiles and nods to Kaya. The two don't really know each other very well. Lacy thinks Kaya and Little A make a great couple. They are both very academic, young and have a great sense of humor.

Mia walks up to the breakfast bar. "What are you two doing? Get sick of your girlfriends already?" Mia wonders why Lacy suddenly looks tense.

"Oh Mia," Lacy waves a dismissive hand, "you know Raina and I are not like that."

"And why is that?"

"Geez Mia, nosey much?" says Kaya.

Mia shrugs her shoulders, "Just curious. So what are you doing?"

Lacy looks up at Mia, "I am making tea. I brought it from home."

"Tea?" Mia is growing tired of the conversation. She is bored and she is taking her frustration out on the guests.

"Yes Mia tea. You will like it. It is my special blend."

"I don't like tea," says Mia.

Lacy and Kaya both look up at her as if she just suddenly sprouted horns from her head.

"What?"

Kaya shakes her head.

"I don't think I have ever met an asari who does not like tea," says Lacy. "How odd."

Mia looks at the asari and wonders why she seems mad about it. Is she maybe imagining things?

"Well I love the smell of it Lacy, is it ready yet?" asks Kaya.

"Almost." Lacy looks at Mia, "Raina told me about you signing with a skyball team, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I understand you leave soon?"

"Yeah." Mia feels a little uneasy but she doesn't know why.

"Well good for you. You must be very excited."

"Yeah you get to go off planet and explore Earth," says Kaya.

"Oh really?" says Lacy, "where are you going exactly, Raina told me but I forgot?"

Mia narrows her eyes, "Canada."

Lacy hands two cups of tea to Kaya. "Here you go tell me how you like it."

"I will Lacy thank you." Kaya heads upstairs.

"You sure you don't want any Mia?"

"No thanks." Mia walks back into the family room.

Lacy follows Mia into the family room with two cups of tea, one in each hand. "Tea anyone? It is my special blend."

"Sure!" says Eva.

"Nah," says Aethyta.

"Yes she will have some," says Liara as she takes the cup from Lacy and gives it to her father. To her father she says, "Drink. You could use something other than Ryncol."

"I will get you one as well Liara," says Lacy. She walks back into the kitchen to grab a cup and brings it out to Liara.

"Mmm this is really good," says Eva. "What's in it?"

"It is my special blend," says Lacy.

Liara takes the cup closes her eyes and smells the aroma. She smells cinnamon but is having a hard time placing the other ingredients. She looks at her father and waits for the Matriarch to take a sip. Aethyta finally relents, "Happy now."

Liara smiles then takes a sip. "Mmm this is very good Lacy."

Lacy hears the compliment from the kitchen. She has a cup in her hands and heads to Raina's room.

Mia notices Lacy come back out of Raina's room to grab another cup.

"You should try this honey," says Liara to Mia.

"No thanks."

"Here you go Mia," says Lacy. She holds the cup out in front of Mia.

"I said no thank you."

"Mia," says Liara, "You can at least try it."

Mia narrows her eyes at Lacy. _What is the big deal? _"Fine."

Lacy continues to stand there.

Mia in dramatic form takes the cup then a small sip, "Happy now, I. Don't. Like. It."

"Mia T'Soni." Liara stands up from the chair and is off balance just a bit, but she catches herself. "You apologize right now. Lacy is our guest."

Mia presses her lips together. She lets out a long breath through her nose. "I apologize Lacy. Thank you for the tea." Mia's tone is almost sincere.

Liara shakes her head.

"It's okay. Sorry Mia, I thought I heard you wanted to try some. I really cannot believe you do not like tea."

Mia gives her a look that says, are you serious? What's the big deal?"

Lacy returns to Raina's room.

Liara sits back down. She takes another sip. "This is very good."

Mia rolls her eyes. She cannot sit still. She is on her feet again. "Can we at least open a window Mom?"

Liara looks at her daughter. "Yes, you can open the door."

"Thanks." Mia opens the door leaving the screen door in place. She closes her eyes and breathes in the fresh air. "It's killing me sitting around here Mom. I need to work out ya know. And I don't mean in the basement." Lost in her thoughts and the slight breeze kissing her cheeks Mia opens her eyes when she realizes that it is very quiet, too quiet.

"Mom?" Mia turns to look to her right where her mother is sitting. She starts to walk towards her, "Mom?" When she is in front of her mother she sees the cup on the floor and her mother not responding.

A sudden wave of panic hits Mia like a raging wave crashing against jutting rocks. She shakes her mother's shoulders, "Mom? Mom wake up!"

The pain is abrupt. Mia falls to her knees. Her vision is blurry her ears are ringing. _What hit me? _"R-Raina?"

She feels a kick to her gut. Mia falls onto her side. She brings up her hands to cover her face waiting for another blow.

Mia feels and hears static electricity in the air. Her hands are suddenly pulled down as her body is lifted into the air. She cannot move. Her vision is blurry, her head is pounding. A figure approaches and grabs her face. Before Mia can do anything liquid is poured down her throat. Mia tries to spit it out but she knows she swallowed some.

"Who ever heard of an asari not liking tea?"

"L..Lacy?" Soon Mia's vision fades to black and the ringing in her ears cease.

* * *

Shepard and Samara have been sitting in their sky car for almost four hours now.

"Okay this is ridiculous."

"What is it Shepard?"

"We have seen nothing. No one in and no one out. I think we should go in." Shepard turns in her seat and looks behind, "DOWN!"

The sky car is hit with a force strong enough to catapult it on its nose making it land on the roof.

"Move move move!" Shepard yells as her shield is warning her that it is down 20%. She opens the door and just as she is about to exit the car is hit again causing it to spin on its roof. Shepard is thrown in the backseat. She cannot see Samara she can only see the scenery spinning as she hangs on.

Once the car slows its spinning Shepard opens the back side door and falls out of the vehicle. A bit dizzy she gets to her feet and sees Samara fighting three asari.

Flanking one of them Shepard throws a singularity. Samara notices the asari in the air. She throws a heavy reave ending the asari's life instantly.

With side arm out Shepard is firing at the second asari to draw her attention. The asari ignores her and throws a red and blue biotic ball that clips Samara causing the Justicar to fall on her side.

Holstering her weapon, Shepard plants her feet. She casts a heavy throw at the asari who just downed Samara. The asari is thrown into the side of the house, head splitting on impact.

The third asari screams and runs at Shepard tackling her to the ground. Shepard snaps her arms around the asari as she rolls. She uses her momentum to gain the advantage. She is on top of the asari, straddling her. She punches her in the face once, twice, three times. She doesn't hear Samara. Shepard moves to the asari's ribs. Left, right, left, right. Blood is coming out of the asari's mouth now. Shepard cocks back her arm ready to punch the asari in the face when she is biotically pushed off of the asari.

"That is enough Shepard," Samara kneels down to check the asari. She is unconscious.

Shepard is on her butt panting. She looks between Samara and the unconscious asari.

"Are you alright Shepard? Shepard?"

"Yeah." After catching her breath the human stands. "You okay?"

"I am fine."

"Call it in, I am checking the house."

Samara quickly binds the unconscious asari. "Wait Shepard. I must come with you."

Shepard is the first one through the door. She is shielded but other than that stealth is out of the question. She slams open the door with one swift kick and starts yelling through the house. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

Samara is on her heels. "Do you think this is a wise tactic Shepard?"

"Don't give a shit Samara." Each room Shepard walks in quickly and walks out continuing up to the second level. "Empty, the fucking place is empty!"

"I do not understand. We saw no one leave the house."

Shepard moves past the Justicar and heads back downstairs. Samara quickly follows. "What are you looking for?"

"I will know it when I find it," say Shepard. She is looking along the walls on the first level. She is trailing her hand along each one.

Samara looks outside to check on the unconscious asari. She makes a call to Meryl.

Shepard moves toward the back of the house. She opens a set of double doors that swing out. Inside the small closest are cleaning supplies. She looks closer. She sees a partial foot print. Someone must have spilled, because the substance left a small trace. Shepard moves the supplies away from the wall. "Shit. Samara!"

In seconds the Justicar is at Shepard's side shield up ready for another battle. "What is it?"

"Look." Shepard opens the door. She looks inside, "It's a tunnel. There's a ladder. I bet this runs out to the field out there." Shepard moves past Samara and points out the window. "See those trees? Perfect way to come in and out without anyone knowing."

"Yes I see. I spoke with Meryl. She is sending a unit to deal with the asari."

"I'm going in the tunnel."

"I am with you."

The human and asari climb down. They do not have to bend over too much to walk the tunnel. There are lights strung along the dirt corridor. "This has been here a long time," says Shepard as she points to the lights.

The tunnel stops at a ladder. Shepard climbs up and lifts the cover slowly. It is not very heavy, just awkward to lift. She peers out to see what she can see. "Yep." She turns to look down at Samara, "we are in the trees." Shepard opens the cover and climbs out. The Justicar follows.

They are in a copse of trees completely hidden from the street.

"Look here Shepard."

The retired Captain follows Samara's eyes, "Footprints."

"They disappear here." Samara walks to where the dirt ends and the grass begins.

"Son of a bitch," says Shepard. "We've been played." Shepard is about to say something else when her omni-tool rings.

"Arelia? Can I call you back this is not…"

"Shepard I thought you said Liara and the kids were staying home today."

Shepard's heart starts to race, "They are home."

"They are not answering. Oh hang on…. Valya looked around back."

Shepard hears Valya swearing in the background. "What is going on Arelia?"

"Shepard you need to get here fast. It appears as if everyone has been drugged."

"What? Put up vid."

"What is it Shepard?" asks Samara. She places her hand on the human's shoulder.

Shepard shakes her head then sees video footage. She sees Valya trying to wake up Liara who looks to be sleeping in a chair. Arelia pans the camera to reveal Aethyta and Eva both asleep.

"Where are the rest of the kids?"

"Akira is checking upstairs," says Arelia.

Shepard can see her walking towards Raina's room. When the door is opened she sees Raina on the floor.

"Is …is she okay?" Shepard is trying not to panic.

The camera shakes as Arelia bends down to check on Raina. "She is sleeping."

"Little A and another asari are upstairs. I took a picture Shepard," says Akira.

Shepard brings up the photo, "That's Kaya, Little A's girlfriend."

"They are both asleep."

"Have you checked everywhere?" The panic has set in now, Shepard is yelling.

Realization crosses Akira's face. "Goddess."

The camera swings toward Valya. She yelled something but Shepard didn't hear.

"What? What did she say?"

"She is checking the basement."

Shepard's heart sinks when she sees Valya's face. "No..no…no….where is she? She has to be there!"

Valya can be seen very clearly on camera now, "She's not here Shepard. Mia is not here."


	26. Chapter 26

**THESSIA**

Shepard is pacing back and forth and back and forth at the foot of the bed in their home. Liara is still asleep as is Raina, Eva, Little A and Aethyta. A doctor came to the house to check on each one. Liara woke briefly but then feel asleep again saying she could not keep her eyes open. A mild sedative was used said the doctor. They will be fine said the doctor, they just need to sleep it off.

Arelia, Akira and Valya are in the family room not sure what to do. Samara is still at the house where she and Shepard were attacked. Meryl is on scene with the Justicar along with Kendall and Andrea and other police looking through the house for clues. The Justicar told Shepard she would call the minute the asari Shepard beat to unconsciousness woke. Sara and Naava are tracking down other leads. They believe they have found another follower and need time to check it out.

Now all the retired Captain can do is wait and it is not something she likes or is very good at.

"Shepard? Shepard?"

"What?" she stops and sees Valya in the bedroom doorway.

"What can I do?"

Shepard looks at the former commando, her friend. She looks tired. Shepard lets out a breath. She walks out of the bedroom and into the family room where Akira and Arelia are sitting. They stand when she enters.

"You don't have to stand."

"Are…is Liara awake?" asks Arelia.

"Not yet. I should check on the kids." Shepard goes upstairs. Little A was found on her bed asleep, but Shepard was the one who carried Eva to her room.

"What should we do?" asks Akira.

"We just have to wait," says Arelia.

"We need to find my daughter," says Valya.

Akira puts her hand on the detective's shoulder, "You think Shadow has her don't you?"

Valya averts her eyes which is answer enough.

Shepard comes down the stairs, "Still asleep." She walks into her bedroom without another word.

"There must be something we can do," says Akira.

"Do you have the serum ready?" asks Valya.

"I do."

"Good."

Shepard is sitting on the bed holding Liara's limp hand. "Come on Liara open your eyes, please open your eyes." The retired Captain wipes a tear from her cheek when she feels her hand being squeezed. "Liara?"

Shepard gets off the bed and kneels down close to her blue beauty's face. She sees her eyes flutter. "That's it Liara, open your eyes. Come back to me."

"El…Elly?"

Shepard kisses the back of Liara's hand. "I'm here. You're safe." Shepard stands and kisses each cheek.

"Th…the children?"

Shepard swallows. She is not sure how to respond.

"Elly?" Liara forces her eyes open. Liara tries to sit up but she quickly lies back again.

"Easy…take it easy Liara."

"The children? Are they alright?"

"I need you to relax Liara. You were drugged."

Liara, now able to keep her eyes open stars at her bondmate. "Why won't you answer me?"

Shepard takes both of her hands in her own. "They took Mia."

"What?" Liara tries to sit up again. This time Shepard helps by propping some pillows behind her back. "How? Who?"

"I was hoping you could tell me Liara. Arelia, Valya and Akira stopped by and it's a good thing they did. They found you, your father and the kids all sleeping. The doctor said you were drugged with a mild sedative.

Shepard watches her bondmate thinking.

The asari raises her hand to her mouth, "Goddess."

"What?"

"Lacy and Kaya."

"What about them?"

"Are they here?"

Shepard furrows her brow, "No why would they be?"

"They came over Elly. I allowed them to come over. Little A…" Liara starts to tear up. She swallows. "I allowed Little A and Raina to have a friend over. They were so restless Elly; I thought it would be all right."

"Are you saying….are you saying they hurt our kids?"

Liara's eyes dart around the room. "I cannot be sure."

Shepard sees Liara's eyes go wide. "What is it?"

"Tea. Lacy made tea. She said it was a special blend she made."

"Stay right here Liara." Shepard leaves the bedroom.

"She's awake. She said Lacy and Kaya were over. They made tea." Shepard starts looking around the kitchen.

Arelia, Akira and Valya watch the human go through cupboards slamming them when she does not find anything.

"Here," says Arelia.

There is a cup with a little bit of tea still in the sink. "Can you test it?"

"I can," says Akira. She places the cup on the counter. She brings up her omni-tool. It takes a few seconds to confirm their suspicions. "It's tainted."

"Who did this?" asks Arelia.

"Friends of our kids, Lacy and Kaya."

"Little A's girlfriend?"

"That is what Liara said."

"I am not sure if Kaya was in on it Elly." Liara is leaning heavily against the wall.

Shepard quickly goes to her and helps her to the kitchen chair. "It was Lacy who brought the blend."

"If Kaya was not in on it, where is she?" asks Valya.

Liara rubs her temples, "She is not here?"

"No honey."

"Maybe they took her too," says Akira.

"But why?" asks Arelia.

"Leverage?" says Valya.

"If they wanted leverage they would have taken another one of our kids. She has to be in on it."

"Maybe not Elly," says Liara, "I do not want to jump to conclusions.

"Dad?"

Shepard pops out of her chair and hurries to her daughter Raina. "How are you feeling?"

"I…" Raina's knees buckle.

Shepard catches her and helps her back into her bedroom. "Take it easy. You need to rest. You were drugged honey."

Liara is in the doorway with the help of Arelia. "Are you alright Raina?"

Raina shakes her head as tears pool in her green eyes. "I…I should have known."

"Hey now," says Shepard as she pulls her daughter into a hug, "none of that. This is not your fault."

Sniffling Raina says, "I…I didn't feel a thing Dad just…just sadness. I don't understand."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," says Liara. The asari walks toward her daughter under her own power. Arelia leaves them alone. Liara takes one of Raina's hands then kneels down in front of her. "You cannot blame yourself Raina, none of us suspected."

"What happened?" asks Raina.

"What do you remember?" asks Shepard.

"I was in my room with Lacy. She was going to help me with my interview questions." Raina goes quiet. She looks up at her mother then father, "It was the tea wasn't it?"

"Yes," says Shepard.

Panic crosses Raina's features, "The others?" She tries to stand but her parents stop her.

"Everyone…." Shepard looks away. Her throat is suddenly tight.

"They took Mia honey."

"Oh Goddess mother I am so sorry." Raina all but falls into Liara's arms and starts sobbing.

There is a small knock on the door frame.

Shepard looks up. It is Arelia.

"Little A and Eva are awake."

* * *

It is a large room. She is in the middle hoisted up by rope of some sort. Bound at her wrists, her feet barely touching the ground. Do not go near her is what Dava was told. Shadow gave specific orders; no one touches Mia T'Soni except her.

Dava is hidden in the shadows. Though the sun is shining outside, inside it is very dark. There are followers lined up along the walls of the one level abandoned building. They are about 10 minutes by sky car outside of Armali, nowhere near where the detectives were watching one of the followers.

Dava's head is pounding. Shadow has put her in charge of watching Mia and making sure the other followers do not touch her nor speak to her. The soon to be professional sky ball player is still unconscious, her head hanging limply. Dava walks along the walls of the building. There are about 10 followers per wall, so 40 in all inside the building. She had no idea Shadow had so many followers.

As she walks the length of the building she hears a groan coming from the middle of the room. There is a spotlight on Mia so when Dava looks her way she can see the asari is starting to wake up. Dava feels a twinge in her gut. She walks a bit closer to Mia to see if she can make eye contact with her.

Mia's head slowly lifts as she moans again.

Dava feels a sharp pain in her head. She looks at Mia then walks away continuing to walk the perimeter inside the building.

* * *

Shepard is on scene where she and Samara were attacked. The Justicar called her and told her the asari she beat unconscious is awake. Meryl, the police captain, agreed to allow Shepard to talk to the asari before transporting her to the hospital.

Though she did not want to leave her bondmate, Liara insisted Shepard go to see if she could find out anything.

"Where is she?" Shepard asks Samara as she walks toward the Justicar. They are inside the house, in the room to the right of the front door. Shepard sees the asari she beat strapped to a med bed.

"You can talk to her, but that's all Shepard," says Meryl. "I cannot keep her here much longer. You broke a few of her ribs and she is having trouble breathing."

"Am I supposed to care?"

Meryl steps closer to the human, "I am doing you a favor here Shepard. You touch her, you are done talking to her and I arrest you for assault."

Samara places her hand on Shepard's shoulder. She has seen the human angry before.

Shepard takes in a breath and lets it out. She looks past Meryl to the strapped asari. "Fine."

"I need your word Shepard."

Shepard looks the Captain in the eye, "You have it."

Samara squeezes Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard nodes to the Justicar then approaches the asari tied to the med bed.

"What's your name?" asks Shepard.

"What's happening? Why am I here?"

Shepard looks at the asari. She looks scared to death. _What the hell? _

"She does not remember what happened," says Samara. She whispers the information into the human's ear.

"It's okay," says Shepard to the asari. "We are here to help you. Can you tell me your name?"

"Maria."

"Maria, you can call me Shepard."

The asari nods. It is obvious she does not realize who the human is.

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

"I…I was shopping for shoes."

"Shoes?" Shepard looks up at Samara and Meryl, they both shrug their shoulders.

"This asari approached me. She was ..." the asari looks like she is blushing, "she was very beautiful. I was so nervous because….well because I felt like she was out of my league ya know?"

Shepard nods. She wants to hurry this along.

"She was talking to me and I just remember thinking we were the only two asari in the whole galaxy. I have never felt like that before, have you?"

"Do you remember what she looked like?" asks Samara.

Shepard is losing her patience, but she knows she needs to hold it together.

"She looked like you," the asari says looking at Samara.

"What do you mean?"

"Blue like you, not violet like me."

"Anything else?"

"She didn't have that headband thing you have."

Shepard lets out a breath. She is clenching and unclenching her fists trying to remain calm.

"Did she have any distinguishing marks?" asks Samara.

The asari takes a few minutes to think. Shepard nearly yells at her. "Yes. She had a marking on her neck."

"What sort of marking?" asks Shepard.

The asari's eyes dart between the human and the Justicar. "I…I am not sure."

Samara places her hand on Shepard's shoulder. The human gets the message. Shepard walks away to leave Samara to interview the asari. Shepard steps outside. She closes her eyes. The heat of the sun on her face feels good. _Hang on Sport, I'm coming honey._

"The mark is an Ardat-Yakshi marking," says Samara.

"I didn't know markings like that existed."

"They are rare Shepard. I assume it was Shadow that approached her. She does not remember her name."

"Is that odd?"

"No. This Shadow reminds me of my daughter Morinth, though I hate to say it Shepard. I feel Shadow could be far more dangerous."

"So what can we do with a mark?"

"Meryl says she can run the information through their database to see if anything comes up."

"Well that's just great Samara, so we are no closer now than we were two hours ago!" She starts to pace back and forth on the front lawn.

"We must be patient Shepard."

Shepard stops and looks at the Justicar, "She has my daughter! Don't tell me to be patient!" Shepard hears her omni-tool. She brings it up, "Yeah!"

"Shepard?"

"What is it Valya?"

"I think I know where Mia is."

* * *

The blinding pain subsides. Shadow helps Dava up into a standing position. The asari assaulted her mind again. "Soon, I will make you mine Dava, but we have work to do."

"Yes Shadow."

Shadow is in the abandoned building now. She has turned on the lights. Mia T'Soni is still strung up. Her hands are bound above her head and her feet barely touch the ground. At times the asari tires of balancing on her toes. When she loses her balance her body weight pulls on her shoulders causing her more pain and making it more difficult to reestablish her balance.

"Everyone, I hope you are as excited as I am!" Shadow's voice echoes through the large empty space. "We have the great Mia T'Soni in our presence." Shadow approaches Mia who is totally awake now, struggling to stay on her feet. Shadow grabs her jaw, "What's the matter Mia? Are you in pain?"

Mia tries to kick the asari, but misses. Shadow merely laughs before punching Mia in the stomach. This causes Mia to swing. Her hands have gone numb due to the strain in her shoulders. She just hopes the numbness radiates down her arms so the pain ceases in her shoulders.

"You think you are so smart don't you!" Shadow stops Mia from swinging by placing her hands on either side of her hips. She punches her again. She can see that Mia is having a hard time breathing.

Dava takes a step closer. She is about ten feet away from Shadow and Mia. She has a blinding headache but cannot get rid of the twinge in her stomach.

"You think you are better than everyone don't you Mia T'Soni?"

"F…Fuck you." Mia spits in Shadow's face.

Shadow sneers as she wipes her face with the back of her hand. "You will regret that T'Soni." Shadow turns to Dava. "Bring it."

Dava turns and walks closer to the wall. One of the followers hands her a mallet of some sort. Dava takes it and suddenly feels sick to her stomach.

"Hurry up!"

Dava's head is spinning. _Must do what I am told. Must do what I am told….No. _ Dava takes the mallet and walks toward Shadow. As she approaches she looks at Mia. She sees Mia mouth something to her. Something that makes her stop cold in her tracks.

Shadow narrows her eyes at Dava who has stopped short by about five feet. She looks at Mia then back at Dava then at Mia again. "Lift her!"

There is a loud noise then Mia screams as she is lifted off of the ground completely. Her body weight dangling from her wrists, her feet are 2 inches off the ground. "Stop there!" Shadow yells at one of her follows who is at the controls. Shadow is taller than Mia, even elevated off the ground by inches. She approaches Mia. She runs her hands up and down her leg. "You are strong; I will give you that Mia." Shadow's hand moves up her leg slowly. I wonder…" her hand is at her stomach now, "have you been with anyone yet?"

Mia cannot kick, if she does it will only pull on her shoulders more. She tries to spit again, but she has no more moisture in her mouth.

Shadow moves her hand up under her shirt. "You are very fit. Mmmm I could just eat you up." Shadow kisses Mia's stomach. Her hand moves up, she cups her breast. "I am going to have fun with you."

"Is…is this the only way you can get it Shadow?" asks Mia. "By force?"

Shadow squeezes Mia's breast hard, making the asari gasp in pain. "You want to say that to me again T'Soni? When I am done with you, you won't be able to live without me." Shadow presses her lips to Mia's. The asari is strong. Her hand is like a vice behind Mia's head keeping her in place. Mia tries to struggle but she can't. Shadow forces her tongue in her mouth. Mia nearly gags. Shadow stops the kiss and punches Mia hard in the mouth. "You are going to have to do better than that my dear."

"Dava….please…help…"

Shadow punches Mia again in the face. She leaves the asari dangling and swaying. She walks over to Dava who is standing like a statue. "You soon will learn what pain is T'Soni." Shadow grabs the mallet but when she pulls away Dava will not let it go.

She pulls again, again Dava does not let go. Shadow slowly raises her hand to Dava to cup her cheek. "Dava honey…do you need a reminder of just _what_ you are?" Shadow's eyes go black.

Two doors to the building suddenly burst open.

Through one door is Shepard. She is shielded and firing her sidearm.

Through the other door is Valya. She too is shielded and throwing biotic balls.

Shadow's eyes quickly return to normal. She shields herself, grabs the mallet from Dava. She turns toward Mia. She brings the mallet back and swings hard.

Shepard has to fight through four asari. She hears a large crunching sound followed by a horrific scream.

"Mia!" yells Liara. She follows Shepard through the door. She throws the four asari off Shepard. They cartwheel through the air.

Shadow brings the mallet back again but this time she is struck from behind. The mallet falls to the ground but Shadow keeps her balance. "You!"

Dava is shielded and is standing in front of Mia. "No!" Dava throws a biotic ball toward Shadow.

Arelia and Akira follow Valya through the door. "Goddess," says the commando, "how many are there?"

The followers differ in biotic talent. Some are easy to knock over while others are proving more difficult.

The Justicar followed Shepard and Liara through the door. Her sole purpose is Shadow, but the sheer numbers of followers was not expected and each of them is being delayed where every second counts.

"How?" asks Shadow as she circles Dava.

Dava continues to remain in front of Mia. She can hear the tied up asari struggling to breathe.

"It is not possible to resist me you BITCH!" Shadow lifts Dava off the ground and slams her to the concrete floor. Dava is slow to get up. Shadow teleports to her and hurls her through the air. Dava lands and rolls hard on the floor.

Suddenly the rope holding Mia off the ground goes slack and she falls to the ground. She does not have the strength to stand.

Shadow turns to see her on the ground now. Bullets are hitting her shield. She walks up to Mia as if nothing is happening around her and kicks the asari hard in the stomach. She kneels down. Her hand grabs Mia's forehead. Her eyes go dark.

Liara throws a singularity and hoists four asari off the ground. Shepard sends them into the side of the building.

"Behind you Shepard!" yells Liara.

Shepard turns and takes a hit to the jaw. Two asari are attacking her. The other one kicks her on the side of the knee. Shepard goes down on her knee. Suddenly a blue ball wizzes by and the two asari are thrown back.

Shepard gets to her feet. She doesn't have to turn around to know Liara has her back. They fall into very old routines, it's like they never had a respite from the war.

Arelia and Akira take care of their side of the building. Valya ran to set Mia loose. She is running toward her daughter Dava now. She saw her thrown across the room. She is amazed when she sees her daughter get to her feet. Dava runs toward Shadow. Valya wants to help but she sees Samara go down. There are six asari on her. She quickly runs to the Justicar's aid.

Dava can see the pure agony on Mia's face. She knows what Shadow is doing. Dava kicks Shadow in the head. Mia slumps over convulsing. Dava straddles Shadow and starts punching her in the face over and over and over. Shadow quickly recovers. Her shields are up, her eyes return to normal. She bucks Dava off of her and is on her feet in one smooth motion.

"You are dead Dava do you hear me? YOU ARE DEAD!"

Dava shields herself then she sees it, the absolute evil in Shadow's face. Dava feels her heart sink. She sees Shadow's eyes move to Mia. Dava knows what she intends. Dava knows that surviving without Mia would be absolute torture.

Dava throws herself over Mia hugging the now still asari in her arms. "Mia hang on!"

Red and blue light form from Shadow's hands. She throws a biotic ball at Mia but Dava is there to take the blow. The asari is pushed about five feet as she clings to Mia, shielding her as best she can.

"You will NOT BEAT ME!" Shadow throws another ball. Dava and Mia are pushed another five feet. Dava is losing strength to remain shielded.

"Mia hold on, please hold on." Dava looks at Mia whose eyes are fluttering open. "I love you Mia, please remember that, I love you. I love you."

"Samara!" Valya is able to throw three asari off the Justicar. What happens next is something she has never seen before. The other three asari seem to implode. Samara stands. "We must get to Shadow!"

They both turn and see Dava holding Mia, shielding Mia.

Shadow has something in her hands.

Dava feels a crack to her right shoulder blade. Something hard has hit her.

"LET HER GO!" yells Shadow.

Another crack. Dava's arms go limp.

Dava sees Mia's eyes go wide. She feels Mia's arms wrap around her. Dava does not feel another hit.

"Now!" Arelia yells at Akira.

Akira levels her firearm and fires. The serum is on the way and hits Shadow in the neck.

The asari drops the mallet in her hands as she screams. Her hand goes to her neck. She turns around and looks for help from her followers. She is shocked to see zero followers left standing. All she sees is Shepard, Liara, Samara, Akira, Arelia and Valya slowly walking toward her.

Pain radiates through Shadow's body. She falls to her knees.

"What's happening?" asks Valya.

"I…I'm not sure," says Akira.

Shepard and Liara want to get to Mia but Shadow is in the way.

Shadow goes very still which makes all of the asari and Shepard stop moving.

Shadow starts to laugh. It is a laugh that chills to the bone. She throws her head back still laughing. "You think you can STOP ME?" Shadow starts to stand whens suddenly she staggers a little. She grabs at her chest. She coughs. She brings her hand up to her mouth and it comes away bloody. Shadow sees smiles on the faces of the people in front of her. She slowly turns; maintaining her balance though it is proving difficult. She sees Dava standing before her. She looks at her hand and sees a knife at her side dripping in blood.

"You…" Shadow coughs, "she will never fully love you." Shadow places her hands on Dava's shoulders which makes the asari wince. "You are not loveable. You're damaged goods." Dava finds the strength within when she sees Shadow smiling at her. She ignores the shooting pain in both her shoulders. She grips the knife then thrusts it into Shadow's stomach over and over and over again."

"Stop! You have to stop!" Akira runs toward Shadow but Valya grabs her with both arms. "She has to live….we have to know…the serum!"

Shadow slowly falls to her knees. Her eyes fall on Mia who is lying on the ground clutching her damaged leg. Shadow smiles at her before slumping to the ground never to rise again.

Dava steps back. The bloody knife falls from her hand. She feels like she is in a sort of trance. Everyone seems to be looking at her. She sees white lights that look like stars dancing across her vision. She feels the hard cold concrete floor before seeing nothing but blackness.


	27. Chapter 27

**THESSIA**

_It doesn't make sense. The images. Shadow, Mia, my Dad. What is happening to me? Did I help or did I hurt? Mom where are you?_

"I need to be with her!"

"You need to back off Valya. You are suspended. Do you want to lose your job permanently?" says Meryl. The Captain was called to the scene by Samara once the fighting ceased.

Dava was taken to the hospital. She did not regain consciousness before emergency services took her away. Sara and Naava were called to the scene, they were told to keep everyone there. Meryl gave instructions to not let anyone leave if they did not need medical attention.

When Shepard heard this she almost punched Sara in the face, she would have if Liara had not stopped her. The retired Captain told Sara that Meryl could find them at the hospital. They would accompany their daughter Mia to the hospital and that was final. Sara knew better than to try to stop the savior of the galaxy.

Mia was in and out of consciousness. It looked like she recognized her parents but then her eyes fluttered shut and she did not wake when she was put in the emergency services vehicle.

Now Valya is standing outside of the abandon building. Akira is a few feet behind her, ready to help if necessary. Valya told the medical examiner to give her some space. It is killing the detective that she cannot be with her daughter.

"Where the hell have you two been anyway?" asks Valya when she sees Sara and Naava approach.

Akira quickly grabs her arm, "Valya don't."

"Easy Valya," says Naava.

"Well!"

"We were watching a follower of Shadow."

"Really? Where?"

"Valya," Meryl warns her.

"Tell me where!"

"Okay okay."

Valya jerks her arm free from Akira.

"It's a housing area northeast of main street."

"That's on the other side of town."

"I know Valya," says Naava. "What is your point?"

"What did you find?"

Everyone is quiet. Valya looks between the two detectives. "Well?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing. Meaning no leads and no follower right?"

"That's right."

"Did you know that Samara and Shepard had the same thing happen to them?"

"Yes Valya we are not stupid," says Sara.

Valya gets in her face and threw clenched teeth says, "I beg to differ detective. While you two were sitting on your asses we were fighting for the lives of two young asari!" She feels a hand on her shoulder. She knows it is Akira. She does not move out of Sara's face.

"Valya back off please," says Meryl. When she does the Captain continues, "Let's all take a breath. Shadow has a lot…"

"Had Captain….had," Valya looks at her.

"Had a lot of followers. I suspect it will be a few days before we know just how many. It was my call Valya, to have them stay at that house. Since Samara and Shepard came up empty I was hoping our luck would change." Meryl takes a breath, "It was my call."

"How did you know?" Naava asks Valya.

"What?"

"How did you know about this building?"

Valya looks at her trying to remember. "I ah…I got a call." She brings up her omni-tool. "See." She shows the message to the detectives and her boss along with Akira.

"Who sent it?"

"I…I'm not sure. I don't recognize the number."

"Run it," says Meryl.

"I don't have the proper authority anymore," says Valya.

Meryl smiles at her. She brings up her omni-tool and punches a few buttons. "You do now." Meryl places her hand on Valya's shoulder, "When you are ready to return to work we will be waiting."

Valya gives her boss a small smile, "Thanks." She punches buttons on her omni-tool. "Goddess."

"What is it?" asks Akira.

"It was Dava who sent me the address."

* * *

Shepard and Liara have been waiting in the waiting room for what seems like hours. The retired Captain continues to run a line back and forth along one wall of the room. She hates waiting. Liara is not faring much better. She is hugging herself walking back and forth along the opposite wall.

"She is going to be fine," says Shepard more for her behalf than for her bondmate's. "She is going to be just fine."

"Did…did you see her leg Elly?" Liara lets out a small sob. She covers her mouth.

"Hey." Shepard walks toward Liara. She pulls the asari into a hug. "She is tough. She takes after her mother."

Liara softly cries into Shepard's shoulder.

"She will be okay. She will."

"Excuse me?"

Shepard and Liara both turn to see an asari doctor standing at the door of the waiting room.

"Yes Doctor?" says Liara as she wipes her face with her hands.

"You are here for Mia T'Soni?"

"Yes," they say in unison.

"I thought I recognized the name. She is out of surgery. The damage to her leg was too extensive for a restructuring device which is why surgery was warranted. We had to repair what we could."

"What…what does that mean?" asks Shepard.

"It means we had to remove over three dozen bone fragments. We got them all and now she is sedated while the bone restructuring device is being attached."

"Oh Goddess," says Liara.

"Will…will she walk again?" asks Shepard.

The Doctor smiles. She has a very warm smile. "Yes. Before the device can do its work no loose fragments can be present in the area in which the device is attached. By removing the fragments the device can do what it is designed to do. Due to the severity of the damage, we will be keeping your daughter sedated for at least twenty-four hours while the device starts to rebuild the bone. It is imperative that she not move during this time. After twenty-four hours we will see how her leg looks. We should be able to wake her up then as the device finishes its work."

Shepard and Liara let out breaths they did not realize they were holding.

"She should be able to go home in a few days. But let's wait and see what happens after twenty-four hours."

"Can we see her?" asks Shepard.

"Of course, though not too long. After you visit you should get some sleep. Your daughter will not wake until this time tomorrow night."

"Thank you Doctor," Shepard extends a hand to shake.

The Doctor shakes it with a smile.

"Thank you," Liara does not shake the Doctor's hand, she hugs her instead.

"It…it is my pleasure Dr. T'Soni. A nurse will be in shortly to escort you to her room." The Doctor bows her head in respect then leaves the bonded couple.

* * *

"So Dava must have been fighting Shadow's influence this whole time," says Akira.

"You have one strong daughter," says Naava as she pats Valya's shoulder.

"Excuse me Captain," says a police officer, "we have something over here."

Valya sees the police officer look her way, "What is it?"

"It's a body."

Valya's heart sinks. "Show me."

The group follows the police officer around the building to the back where there are a line of three garbage dumpsters.

"Looks like the body was dumped. I am not sure how long it has been here."

"Any ID?" asks Meryl.

"No Captain."

They make their way around the building. The police officer stops and looks at the group. "She is a young asari. We are thinking maybe one of the followers."

"Let me look," says Valya. She does not want to but she has to know if she knows the asari.

The police officer points to the dumpster.

Valya approaches. The other nearby officers back away. Akira is behind the detective. There is a small step stool so Valya can step up to see what is inside without touching anything. She takes a step then two, Akira has her hand to help her with balance.

The dead asari is staring straight ahead. There is a gash on her forehead but Valya cannot see any other physical signs of trauma. "I was afraid of that."

"What? Do you know her Valya?" asks Akira.

Valya steps down from the small stool. "It's Lacy."

Akira's eyes go wide, "Raina's friend? The one who drugged the family?"

Valya lets out a long sigh, "Yes." The detective cannot think of more to say.

Meryl approaches, "Akira, a word please."

The medical examiner walks away to speak with the Captain.

"You know her?" asks Naava.

"Yeah. She is a friend of Raina T'Soni."

"Goddess."

"What's going on over there?" Valya juts her chin toward Meryl and Akira.

"Not sure but I think Akira's suspension is being lifted just like yours. I mean you guys broke the case. Either that or they want the blood samples Akira took from Shadow."

"To test the cure? So she can still use it?" asks Valya.

"Not sure."

The Captain and Akira return to Naava, Sara and Valya.

"Captain, may I please go to the hospital now to see my daughter?" asks Valya.

"Yes. Thank you for your statement Valya. I hope Dava will be all right."

"I will take you," says Naava.

"Thanks." Valya looks at Akira. The medical examiner gives her a smile and a nod.

"Hey guys," says Sara. "I just got a call from Kendall and Andrea, "Kaya was found in her house sleeping. Her parents found a data pad on their kitchen counter. It said something about not feeling well, so they didn't think it was odd that she was sleeping."

"She okay?" asks Valya.

"Yes. Kendall and Andrea told her parents what happened and she woke up while they were there."

"Are they getting her statement?" asks Meryl.

"Yes boss."

"Good." Meryl turns her attention to Valya. "Go detective. And call me when you are ready to return to work."

"Yes boss. Thank you."

Valya leaves the scene with Naava and heads to the hospital.

* * *

"Do you need anything else Grandpa?" asks Raina. She is trying to keep busy.

"No thanks kid." The matriarch watches Raina clean the kitchen counter for the fourth time. "Will you sit down please?" She uses a stern voice.

Raina stops and looks up at her Grandfather. "What?"

Aethyta lets out a sigh. "Raina come and sit down."

Raina does what she is told.

Eva and Little A are sitting outside watching the city lights glow in the dark. The sun set about an hour ago.

"What is it?" asks Raina.

Aethyta takes her granddaughter's hand. "You need to calm down kid. Your parents said Mia is going to be just fine. They would not be coming home if there was a problem."

"I…I just can't shake this awful feeling I have. Something is not right and …well I need to keep busy."

"You _need_ to relax. You are going to drive yourself crazy."

Raina pats her grandfather's hand then pulls her own away. "I have to deal with this my own way grandpa. I am sorry if you cannot understand that." Raina leaves the kitchen table and goes to her room without another word.

Aethyta lets out a sigh, "Shit."

The Matriarch slowly stands then makes her way through the family room out the patio door.

"Oh hi grandpa," says Eva.

"How are you two holding up?"

"Better now," says Little A. "I just heard from Kaya. She said she is fine, just really, really tired. The police were there when she woke up so she was scared for a while."

"We have not heard anything about Lacy," says Eva.

"That's Raina's friend right?" asks Aethyta.

"That's right."

Aethyta sits next to her two grandkids. "This is a great view better than mine."

"I think I might ask Mom and Dad if I can build on part of our land," says Eva.

"What?" says Little A. "What are you talking about?"

"I cannot live at home forever. It is just something I have been thinking about asking that's all."

"I'm sure they would let you. Hell you can have my place when….," the Matriarch stops talking.

Eva and Little A look at their grandfather, "When what grandpa?" asks Eva.

"Yeah grandpa what are you talking about?" asks Little A.

"Eh," she waves a dismissive hand, "It's nothing. I think you asking your parents for some land is a great idea. It's nice to stay close to home."

"You…you don't think it is childish of me to want to remain close to home?" asks Eva.

"Not at all. If I could change things I would. I ….if I could I would have loved to see your mother grow up."

"You got to see us grow up," says Little A.

"I am sure it is not the same thing," says Eva to her sister.

"It's not, but it has been great. I would not change that for the world. I am grateful to your mother and father for that." Aethyta leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.

"Are you all right grandpa?" asks Eva.

"Fine kid, just fine."

"I wish we could see Mia," says Eva.

"Dad says she will be out until tomorrow night," says Little A, "we might not be able to see her for a few days."

"Do you think she will still leave for Vancouver at the end of next week?"

"Sure she will," says Aethyta. "She is tough just like her parents."

Eva and Little A look at each other. They are not so sure.

"Dad! Mom!" Eva stands and runs through the family room when she sees her parents enter the front door. She stops short when she sees the look on their faces. "Wh…what's the matter?"

Liara is the first to go to Eva. She gives her a hug.

"Is it Mia?"

"No honey….no."

"Then what?"

Liara and Shepard look towards Raina's room when the door to her bedroom door opens.

Liara squeezes Eva's hand, "Can you give us a minute please?" Eva looks behind her to see Raina in the doorway on the verge of tears. She also sees Little A walking into the house. She quickly meets her little sister and pulls her back toward the family room.

Liara slowly walks toward Raina.

"No…no…"

"Honey…"

Raina puts her hands over her ears, "I don't want to hear it!" She steps back into her room and slams the door shut. "Nooooo!"

Liara, crying now, places her hand on the door and leans her forehead against the surface.

Shepard goes to her. "She just needs time."

Little A steps around her sister and slowly approaches. "Wh….is it Lacy?"

Eva hangs on to Little A's arm and hugs it waiting for an answer.

Shepard kisses Liara's shoulder then walks to her daughters in the family room. "I'm afraid it is yes. She is dead."

"Oh Goddess," Eva raises her hand to cover her mouth.

"And Mia?" asks Little A.

"She is going to be fine. The doctor is keeping her sedated while her bone regrows."

"Will she be able to play?"

Shepard looks back to her bondmate who is still outside of Raina's closed door. "Yes honey, I think so. The doctor believes she will make a full recovery."

"And Dava?" asks Eva.

"Ah…we are not sure honey. We are not family so the doctor could not give us specific information and we did not see Valya."

"I heard from Kaya," says Little A.

"And?"

"She was asleep in her bed at home."

Shepard lets out a breath of relief and pulls her daughter into a hug, "Thank God."

Eva hugs them both.

Shepard kisses their crests. "Come on. You two must be tired. You should get to bed."

"When can we see Mia?" asks Eva.

"Hopefully two days. We will have to see."

"I love you Dad." Eva gives her a huge hug.

"I love you too honey." Shepard turns to Little A and hugs her again. "You two sleep well. We will see you in the morning."

Eva and Little A say good night to Liara who gives each a hug but she remains at Raina's closed door.

Shepard steps outside. She sits down next to Aethyta.

"Shepard."

"Aethyta."

The matriarch hands her her glass of Ryncol. Shepard takes a drink then returns it to her in silence.

* * *

"How is she?" Valya asks the doctor.

The detective is in the room with her daughter who is still unconscious.

"Both of her shoulder blades were broken. We were able to set the bones during surgery. There could be nerve damage but until she wakes and we run some coordination tests, I will not know if the damage is permanent."

Valya rubs her forehead. "Anything else?"

"We ran a few scans of her brain. She has had extensive damage I'm afraid. I have called for a specialist which will arrive tomorrow. In these types of circumstances I have seen remarkable recoveries detective. The asari brain is a wondrous thing. She will be in the best of hands."

Valya looks up at the doctor, "Thank you Doctor. Can I stay with her?"

"Of course. You are welcome to use that bed." She gestures to the second bed in the room. "I will inform the nurse. I must set your expectations detective."

"Yes?"

"She will not wake for a few days. She cannot move around so we do have to keep her sedated. Once her bones set and I feel are strong enough to withstand movement, then and only then will we slowly wake her. It could take days detective even a week. I want you to be prepared. This will be a long recovery."

"Thank you Doctor."

"I will check on her in the morning. In the meantime, if you have any questions please ask the nurse and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

Valya nods to her. "Appreciate it."

When the doctor leaves the room Valya sits next to her sleeping daughter and holds her hand. "Hang in there Dava. You are strong, I know you are. I saw what you did honey. You are my hero." Valya's eyes fill with tears. "Covering Mia like you did…" she clears her throat, "it…it was nothing short of amazing honey. I love you Dava. I …" she wipes her cheeks, "I love you."


	28. Chapter 28

**THESSIA**

Mia is in the shower. She just got home from working out with her father. Her leg is feeling good which is a huge relief to the asari and her family. She heads for Vancouver tomorrow. The coach from the Storm called Mia yesterday to welcome her to the team and told her that a player will be meeting her when she lands in Vancouver to show her around and to get her to her room. She will have a roommate and all she knows is that her name is Beth and that she is human.

"Elly?"

"In here." Shepard is finishing her own shower.

Liara enters the master bathroom, "How is she?"

Shepard turns off the water and takes the towel Liara is holding out for her. "She's strong. It's like her leg was never broken." Shepard dries off.

Liara looks at her bondmate.

Shepard lets out a sigh, "She didn't say anything Liara and I didn't push."

"Elly, she leaves tomorrow and she has yet to talk about what happened. She hasn't even visited Dava in the hospital."

Shepard walks into their bedroom to get dressed. "I know honey but what do you want me to do? You can't force her to talk about it."

"It's not healthy." Liara paces while Shepard dresses. "She needs to talk about it Elly she needs…"

"Hey hey hey," Shepard places her hands on Liara's arms, "she is dealing with this in her own way Liara."

"That's just it Elly, she is not dealing with it at all."

"She just needs time." Shepard returns to the dresser and grabs a shirt.

"Maybe we shouldn't let her go."

"You cannot be serious. Liara. She is an adult. It is her life. It is her dream. We are not preventing her from going."

Liara sits in a huff on the corner of the bed. "I know I know I just…" she stands and starts to pace again, "I just wish she would talk about it instead of dealing with it like…" Liara stops herself from finishing the sentence.

Shepard looks her way. "What? Like me?"

Liara averts her eyes. "Elly I'm sorry."

Shepard approaches Liara again. "Mia is leaving tomorrow. When I asked about us flying with her she said no. She does not want us going with her. She wants to be on her own Liara and we need to let her go."

"I don't like it."

Shepard cups Liara's cheek with her hand. "We don't have to like it honey we just have to be there for her when she needs us."

Liara takes her bondmate's hand in her own. "I don't understand how you can be so calm."

"I'm not calm on the inside believe me. I am just as worried as you. But we have to trust our daughter Liara and we have to hope for the best." Shepard kisses her blue beauty. "Want to help me for tonight?"

"So we are still having dinner?"

"Well of course. It's our last dinner with Mia. We need to do what we can to show her how much we love her and how happy we are for her. Is Valya coming?"

"No." Liara follows Shepard to the kitchen. "She is exhausted Elly. She has been by Dava's side all week."

"I know. I just thought she would like the distraction."

"She appreciated the invitation but said some other time."

Shepard grabs a few pans from the cupboard, "So they hope to wake Dava tomorrow?"

"Hopefully, yes. When I saw her this morning Valya said that the bones have finally fused. The Doctors said they should be able to withstand movement now so tomorrow is the day."

"So we head to the hospital then after we drop Mia off at the transport ship?"

"If that is okay with you."

"Sure. Can you grab the meat from the fridge please?"

"Yes." Liara grabs the meat and hands it to Shepard. "You okay here?"

Shepard looks at her, "Yep."

Liara checks the time. "Raina should be starting her interview soon. I still cannot believe she did not reschedule. Lacy's service was only two days ago."

Shepard does not say anything. She agrees with Liara, it is too soon.

"I am going to walk to Father's house and bring her back. Elly are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

Liara cups her cheek, "Where were you just now?"

Shepard takes her hand and kisses her palm. "I was thinking about Raina. I hope everything goes well."

"Me too. We are going to get through this aren't we?"

Shepard squeezes Liara's hand, "Yes we are."

Liara moves closer and kisses Shepard fully on the lips. She hugs her close, "I love you Elly."

"I love you Liara. Now go and get your father. I will have a glass of Ryncol waiting for her."

* * *

Little A and Kaya are walking around a park near the Shepard/T'Soni home. Since the incident they have seen each other as much as possible. They have been walking hand in hand for the last ten minutes in silence.

"Can we sit?" asks Kaya. She sees a bench up ahead.

"Sure."

Little A sits and places her arm around Kaya as they both lean back onto the bench. "It sure is beautiful today," says Little A.

Kaya nods her head.

Little A looks her way and notices tears. "Hey," she sits up, "what's the matter?"

Kaya shakes her head," Sorry…" she wipes at her cheek.

"For what? What is going on?"

"I can't stop thinking about Lacy and her service and…"

Little A takes her hand, "And what?"

"I can't help thinking that…that it could have been me and then I feel horrible because I should feel grateful that it wasn't me…" Kaya cannot finish, she starts to cry.

Little A wraps her arm around her, "It's okay." She kisses her temple, "it's okay."

"I'm sorry Aethyta I am so sorry." She hugs her tightly.

"Oh hey, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's…it's my fault what happened…" Kaya continues to cry.

Little A shakes her head. She places her hands on either side of Kaya's face. "You look at me Kaya. It was not your fault. It was not Lacy's fault do you understand?"

Kaya looks at Little A.

"It was Shadow's fault and no one else. Do you understand?"

"I…I can't believe Lacy is dead." Kaya hugs Little A again as she continues to weep.

"I know. I know."

After a few minutes Little A says, "Are you still coming over for dinner tonight? It is Mia's last night with us."

Kaya sits up as she wipes her cheeks. "Has she talked to you about anything?"

"No."

"Has she seen Dava?"

"No and I have not asked her why."

Kaya cuddles close to Little A. "Has she talked to anyone?"

Little A lets out a long sigh. "It's been weird around the house. Mom and Dad are trying to act all cheery but Raina is not doing well and Mia is ….well they both have put up walls around them." Little A leans her head back and closes her eyes. "I just hope that they will be okay. I mean with Mia leaving I …well I don't think she is really dealing with what happened."

"Maybe this _is_ her way of dealing with it."

"Maybe. Anyway, we are having dinner tonight. Giving her a proper sendoff I guess. She leaves tomorrow morning." Little A takes her arm away from Kaya and sits up.

"What is it?"

"I just realized that I have no idea when I will see Mia again."

"Oh Aethyta." Kaya rubs Little A's back.

"I mean before this happened I was super excited for her ya know? I wanted her to go and be a great success like I know she will be. But now…," Little A looks at Kaya, "now all I want is to keep her close by because I am afraid of what this distance will do to her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she is not really dealing with what happened. She will be with new people but she will be alone. If she doesn't talk to anyone it will eat her alive."

"Maybe she is setting this whole thing aside right now and focusing on her training. I mean her leg is better than ever. I couldn't believe how well she moved yesterday when we were hanging out in the backyard. It's like nothing ever happened."

"I know."

Kaya uses her finger to touch Little A's chin so the asari will look at her, "That's a good thing Aethyta. Think of what would have happened if her leg could not be fixed. Her dream would be shattered."

Little A smiles, "You're right, as usual. Though I fear it still could be." She takes in a deep breath and lets it out then stands and holds out her hand. "I think we could learn something from Mia."

"What's that," says Kaya as she takes her hand.

"Set it aside for a bit is probably not a bad idea. I just hope she doesn't try to bury it away and ignore it. Things like that have a way of coming out one way or the other."

They start walking around the park again. "I think I will pass on dinner tonight Aethyta."

"What? Why?"

"Because it is family time. I don't want to intrude."

"Kaya," Little A stops and looks at her, "you are family."

Kaya smiles. "I love you too Aethyta but I think it is best that I not come. Mia may want to talk or Raina might who knows. Maybe they don't feel comfortable sharing with me in the room."

Little A is silent.

"It's just one night Aethyta."

"I know."

"Tell you what. Why don't you call me when the dinner is over, you know before you go to bed okay? Then you can tell me all about it. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Shepard is sitting outside in the backyard drinking a beer while her daughter Eva is writing next to her. She likes the silence. She likes how creative her daughter has become. Eva is a little lighter blue than her mother. Shepard smiles because Eva looks content as she concentrates on whatever she is writing. Shepard takes another swig of her beer.

"How are you doing Eva?"

The asari finishes something on her data pad then looks at her father. "I'm okay."

Shepard sits up. "Just okay?"

Eva lets out a breath. "I'm sad. I feel for Mia and I feel awful for Raina. I know she is blaming herself for what happened to all of us and to Lacy."

"Has she said that to you?"

"No, but she doesn't have to Dad. You know how she is."

Shepard takes a sip, "Yeah, like me, taking on all the burdens of the world. Something I wish she did not take after me."

"Lacy was someone Raina could talk to and now that she is gone…well I don't know who she will confide in."

"I wonder if I should call Abby. Tell her what happened."

"I don't think that is such a good idea Dad."

"Why not?"

"Because Raina would know someone called her and be mad."

"So?"

Eva smirks at her Dad. "Why are you asking me if you already made up your mind?"

Shepard laughs a little.

"What?"

"You sound like your mother."

Eva grows quiet.

Shepard reaches out and touches her daughter's shoulder. "What?"

"I am afraid for Mia and for Raina. I almost feel like our family is tearing apart, that Shadow won after all."

Shepard feels the heat behind her eyes she blinks quickly to fight the tears. She takes another long swig of beer.

"Sorry Dad. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No no…" she clears her throat. "You didn't. I…I should check on dinner." Without another word Shepard gets up and enters the house. When she reaches the kitchen she sees Raina enter through the front door. "Hi sweetheart how did it go?"

Raina does not respond she just walks to her room.

"Raina?"

"Huh?" She turns to look at her father.

"I asked you how it went." She waits. "The interview?"

"Oh. I don't know. Good I guess." Raina turns to open her bedroom door.

"We are having a family dinner tonight. We eat in a few hours."

"Okay." Raina closes the door behind her.

"Hi Elly," says Liara as she and her father enter the house.

"Hi." Shepard moves to a cupboard and grabs a bottle of Ryncol. She pours a glass for her father-in-law. "Here you go Aethyta."

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"Yep." Aethyta sits down looking a little winded.

Shepard and Liara exchange glances. Shepard thinks Liara looks worried.

"Raina just got home."

"Oh really? How did the interview go?" asks Liara suddenly excited.

Shepard shrugs. "Not sure. She didn't really talk much. She just walked into her room."

"She still not talking?" asks Aethyta.

"No she isn't and neither is Mia and it is driving me insane," says Liara.

"It takes time kid, you have to be patient."

"See," says Shepard as she nudges her bondmate's shoulder.

"I understand that but this just feels…"

"Helpless," says Aethyta.

"Yes." Liara sits next to her father at the breakfast bar.

Shepard pours a glass of wine for her bondmate and sets it in front of her.

"Where is everyone else?" asks Liara.

"Eva is outside writing, Mia is up in her room and Little A is still out with Kaya. She sent me a message. Kaya will not be joining us tonight."

"Why?"

"Something about family time. Kaya thought it best to not come seeing as it is our last night together as a family."

"She is very considerate," says Liara.

"They make a good couple," says Aethyta.

Liara looks at her father.

"What?"

"Do you know something father?"

"Like what?"

"About the two of them?"

"You mean have they done the deed?"

Shepard laughs then coughs. "What? No she hasn't has she?"

Aethyta smiles.

"Goddess has she?" asks Liara. "I would have thought she would have come to me to talk about it to ask my advice to….

"…calm down." Aethyta laughs a little. "You two need to relax you know that?"

"Yes father thank you. Tell me what you know."

"They haven't melded if that is what you are asking, not that kind of meld anyway. I know Little A loves her and with everything that has happened she wants Kaya close to her, like all the time."

"Yeah I noticed that," says Shepard.

"Elly I really think we need a family meeting. Everyone is trying to deal with this on their own when we should be dealing with it together."

Shepard lets out a sigh then finishes off her beer.

"Well?"

"Well what Liara? I don't have the answers, I wish I did. I want our daughters to stop hurting just as much as you do but I know if we push they might withdrawal all the more. I don't want that to happen. I figure if they want to talk about it then they will."

"Makes sense to me kid," says Aethyta.

"Oh not you too." Liara takes a sip of wine. "I feel like our family is growing apart."

"Sometimes something has to break before it can be fixed."

Shepard and Liara both look at the Matriarch.

"What?"

"What the hell does that even mean?" asks Shepard.

The Matriarch shrugs.

"Well I for one am not waiting for that to happen." Liara walks up to Raina's door. She lightly knocks. "Can I come in honey?"

Liara enters Raina's bedroom.

"So?" asks Aethyta.

"What?" asks Shepard.

"What are you going to do?"

Shepard grabs another beer and sits.

* * *

Liara sits at the foot of Raina's bed. Her daughter is sitting against the headboard.

"How did it go?"

Raina shrugs her shoulders.

"Raina?"

"It didn't."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I was sitting there and I heard nothing but echoes. My hands were sweating, my heart felt like it wanted to burst out of my chest and I didn't answer one question. I …" Raina gets up off the bed and turns her back on her mother. "I failed. It's over."

Liara slowly stands. "I…I am sure that is not true honey. Maybe you can talk to them tell them the circumstances."

"Don't you get it!" Raina turns to face her mother. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what honey?"

"How can I possibly help people when I couldn't….I couldn't…."

Liara moves toward her daughter with open arms but Raina moves away.

"Don't."

"Raina."

"Don't just…don't. Please leave mother. I …I want to be alone."

Liara does not move. "It is not your fault Raina."

Raina turns her back again.

Liara sees her shoulders are shaking. "It is not your fault."

Raina hugs herself as a sob escapes. "It is…it is."

Liara touches her shoulder.

Raina turns and clings to her mother. "She's dead because of me."

"No." Liara's eyes tear up as she holds her oldest daughter. "No honey it is not your fault."

It takes a few minutes for Raina's sobs to quiet.

"Will you let me call your professor honey?"

"No."

Raina steps out of the hug and wipes her cheeks. She sits on her bed.

"Well you do not have to decide right now."

"I…I just don't think I can do it….not now…not…" Raina clears her throat and hangs her head.

Liara sits next to her and puts her arm around her. "You need to heal honey. You need some time."

Raina shakes her head. "I keep wondering how…how did I miss it? I didn't suspect Lacy at all. I have had tea with her all of the time and I thought nothing of her bringing some over."

"Honey I thought nothing of it either. She was under Shadow's influence. You cannot blame yourself for not knowing."

Raina stands, "But I should have known Mia was in danger, I should have…"

Liara remains seated.

"I can't believe she leaves tomorrow. I mean…" she turns to her mother, "are we going to see her again?"

Liara stands and hugs her daughter again, "Of course we are. Oh Goddess Raina of course we are."

"I think she blames me."

Liara leans back to look Raina in the face. "I don't believe that. She is dealing with things as best she can. We all have our ways of dealing with things."

"You sound like Dad."

Liara smiles, "I do don't I. Well sometimes she knows what she is talking about." Liara winks at Raina. "Why don't you join me in the kitchen and help with the dinner preparations. Get your mind off things."

"Okay and Mom?"

Liara faces her daughter.

"Thanks."

"Anytime honey."


	29. Chapter 29

**THESSIA**

Dinner was not what Liara wanted. All of the kids were quiet. Mia hardly looked at anyone, Raina looked on the verge of tears, Eva kept her head down as if not wanting to get involved and Little A sat quietly enjoying her meal with a small smile on her face.

The asari tried to start up a conversation a few times but no one bit. Shepard helped as best she could as did the Matriarch but it was obvious everyone was not in the mood to talk. Liara is not sure if it is because Mia is leaving tomorrow or if her family really is breaking a part.

When Liara notices that everyone seems to be finished with their meal she stands almost knocking her chair over. "Family room now."

Shepard stands and whispers while everyone makes their way to the family room, "You sure you want to force this?"

"I am."

The kids all sit around the room, some on the chairs, some on the couch, one on the floor.

"Couch." Liara points to the couch. Raina, Mia, Eva and Little A all move to the couch. Aethyta takes a chair as does Shepard. They all wait for Liara to speak.

The asari takes in a deep breath then lets it out as she looks at each child. It breaks her heart that only a few of them are actually making eye contact. "We need to talk about what happened."

Silence.

"I do not want Mia leaving tomorrow without this family talking about what has happened to us."

There is a long pause before Raina finally speaks up. "I have something to say."

Liara moves to the arm of Shepard's chair and sits, "Go ahead honey."

Raina slowly stands and steps to the side so she can look at everyone in the family room. She clears her throat. "I'm sorry."

Mia crosses her arms not making eye contact. The movement is not lost on Raina.

"I am sorry that I did not sense that Lacy was going to drug us and Mia I am sorry you were taken. I know you all know I cannot control when I see or feel things, but I feel responsible for what happened" Raina sits. Eva takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

More silence.

Liara is about to say something when Mia mumbles something. All eyes look at her.

"What was that Mia?"

"She chose Lacy so you wouldn't sense a thing. It's not your fault Raina." Mia looks up and makes eye contact with her sister. "It's not your fault. It was her plan all along."

"How do you know that sport?" asks Shepard.

Mia quickly stands. "I don't want to do this but since you can't let this go I guess I have to." She looks at her mother who says nothing.

Mia wraps her arms around herself. "Shadow showed me."

"I don't understand," says Liara.

Mia takes a deep breath and lets it out. "She forced herself into my mind."

"What?"

"It was when you two, well when everyone was fighting. She showed me exactly how she infiltrated this family, what she did to Lacy…" her voice trails off. She blinks quickly and clears her throat. "She knows …knew about your ability Raina. I don't know how. But she chose Lacy on purpose. Why would you suspect your best friend? It's not your fault. Shadow tricked all of us even grandpa."

All eyes move to the Matriarch.

"What do you mean?" asks Little A.

"When you got hurt. It's because Shadow wanted it that way."

"But Shadow hurt me."

"Not directly," says Aethyta. "I threw something at her and she moved out of the way. I am the one who shattered the window. I am the reason you got hurt kid. I wanted to tell you sooner but there has been so much going on. I'm sorry."

Mouth hanging open, Little A says, "It's okay. I …I didn't realize." Eva takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

"She has been planning this for a long time you guys," continues Mia. "She showed me what she did to Dava in the shack. She laughed about it. Everything she showed me felt like a lifetime. She assaulted Dava's mind over decades."

"Goddess," says Liara. Shepard takes her hand.

Everyone waits for Mia to continue.

"She lost someone on Lesuss." She looks toward her parents.

Shepard realizes what she is saying. She goes stiff.

Liara senses it and gently asks, "What do you mean Mia? Are you talking about the war with the Reapers? The explosion at the monestary?"

"Yes. She showed me this asari. The images…they were fast but I still see her in my dreams. It was Shadow's sister who died."

"Everyone was dead honey," says Liara, "except Samara's daughters. We saw no other survivors before the bomb went off. She probably was turned by the Reapers."

Mia shrugs her shoulders, "All I know is that she blamed both of you for her sister's death."

"Oh Mia, my Goddess."

"She was there wasn't she?" asks Shepard.

Mia and her father lock eyes. "Yes. They were blocked behind a door. Shadow got out, her sister didn't. I don't know how, I just know what she showed me, both of you and Uncle Garrus."

Liara starts to stand. She wants to hold her daughter. But Shepard does not let go of her hand because she sees Mia looking toward her sister Raina.

"She was there that day on the playground Raina. The day you stepped in front of me and took the beating by Caressa."

"What?"

"She showed me everything." Mia shivers. She bends down and grabs her glass of water she brought from the dinner table. Her hand is trembling. "How she purposely used Dava. She wanted me to suffer because of it." Mia clears her throat again. "I know you guys think I am being cold for not visiting Dava in the hospital."

"Oh honey that's not true," says Liara.

"Mom." The look Mia gives her mother is a pleading one; one that says let me say what I need to say.

Liara nods at her.

"I don't need you to understand why I have not visited her but I do ask that you respect my wishes. I know Dava saved my life. I know Shadow had her claws in her. But that does not change how I feel. Dava forced herself into my mind and that is NOT okay. I know she fought Shadow as best she could, I just wish she did a better job."

Her sisters exchange looks on the couch.

"I'm afraid of her," continues Mia. "Dava is the one who tied me up." She hears a few gasps but doesn't look to see where they came from.

"Dava is the one who handed Shadow the mallet that broke my leg." Mia shifts from foot to foot. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out.

"Don't get me wrong, I am thankful to her for taking the blows that were meant for me. But I am extremely angry with her at the same time and I cannot reconcile the two. Not right now. I am really trying hard to blame the one I know is to blame and you all need to do the same. That includes you Raina. I have no idea what you were thinking going ahead with your interview today. You have a habit of blaming yourself, I think we all kind of do. But this isn't your fault. I know it's not Dava's fault I know that in my head, but that doesn't stop the images I see of her hurting me, binding me…" Mia's lower lip starts to quiver.

"I have loved her all my life. But I…I just can't anymore. I have to move on. And I'm asking you to let me. I know you all think I should visit her but I just can't." She shakes her head, "I can't. Instead I plan on focusing on being the best rookie the Storm has ever seen. I want to start fresh and focus on my dream. And I don't want to feel guilty about that. I have worked my ass off for this opportunity and I am not going to let some fucking Ardat-Yakshi ruin that for me." Mia wipes her cheek when a tear falls. She looks at her parents. "May I be excused please?"

"Honey I think…."

"Go ahead sport," interrupts Shepard. She squeezes Liara's hand hoping the asari will understand.

Without another word Mia leaves and heads upstairs.

Everyone is quiet. Liara is not sure what to say. She knows she asked for this, she just hopes it does help even though it is very painful right now.

Raina clears her throat, "I think I will call my professor tomorrow, explain what is going on. Perhaps I can be slotted during the next time they conduct interviews."

"That's great honey," says Shepard. She looks at the rest of her kids on the couch. "Anyone else want to talk about anything?"

"Kaya feels responsible for what happened," says Little A. "She told me today. She feels guilty for living when Lacy didn't. That's why she didn't come tonight. She didn't think anyone would talk if she was here." Little A looks around, "Is that true? Are you guys not comfortable with her?"

"I don't think that's it," says Eva. "Kaya is a wonderful person and you two are great together. I think because we try to be private it would have been harder but not because it's Kaya, but rather because…"

"…she is not part of the family," Little A finishes her thought.

"I personally think of Kaya as family, but sharing our feelings is hard enough as it is. Does that make sense? I think Kaya was right to stay home. She probably thought it would be easier on us if she did, only because it is difficult sometimes for us to share like this."

"Eva's right," says Shepard. "I'm afraid I am the one to blame for that. I …well I tend to keep things to myself; I tend to push people away when I need them the most. I am sorry you all seem to take after me in that respect."

"Not all of us Dad," says Little A with a small smile.

"Yeah Dad," says Eva. "I think we did pretty well tonight."

"What about you Eva?" asks Liara."

The asari looks at her.

"You have been pretty quiet yourself since all of this happened. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Eva shrugs her shoulders. "I…after I woke up from the tea I had this feeling that something awful was going to happen. I was so scared for Mia. I am still scared for her especially now that she told us what Shadow showed her. I suspect she did not tell us everything. I felt like we were falling apart truth be told and that really scared me."

Raina takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

"We have been such a close family for so long and with Mia leaving," she swallows, "well things will be different now. And I am not sure I am looking forward to a life where Mia is not on Thessia." Eva wipes at her cheek.

Raina hugs her. "I know what you mean. I am going to miss her so much."

Little A joins in the hug, "Me too."

"I for one am glad the bitch is dead," says Aethyta.

The kids laugh. "Nice one grandpa," says Little A.

Raina and Eva both wipe at their cheeks.

"Can we be done now Mom?" asks Little A. "I want to call Kaya."

Liara stands, "Did you want to talk about anything?"

"Not really no. I mean, don't ask me how, but I knew we all would be okay even after waking up and knowing Mia was missing. I knew you guys would find her and bring her home." Little A smiles at her parents. "It's what you guys do, you can't help it. You're heroes." She gets off the couch and hugs her Mom and then walks over to the chair to hug her Dad. "I love you guys."

"Love you too honey," says Shepard.

Aethyta stands, "You two actually believe that shit? She just wants to go upstairs and call her girlfriend."

"Grandpa!"

The Matriarch laughs and opens her arms. Little A gladly hugs her.

Raina and Eva stand and hug their parents then their grandfather before retiring to their rooms.

Shepard puts her arm around Liara, "You did good Liara."

"Thanks Elly."

Shepard kisses her temple, "I mean it. I really thought pushing them was not the way to go. I am happy, this once, to be wrong."

Liara pokes her in the ribs with her elbow. "This once huh?"

"You caught that did ya?"

Liara turns into her and kisses Shepard fully on her lips.

Aethyta clears her throat, "Standing right here."

Liara looks at her father while still in Shepard's arms, "I hardly noticed."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Shepard is up before anyone else in the house. She wants to make her special omelets for Mia. She cannot believe her daughter is leaving. After everything that has happened the retired captain is taking it harder than she thought.

The front door opens. Shepard quickly grabs a knife.

"Whoa Dad! It's me!"

"What the hell Mia!" Shepard looks toward Raina's bedroom door. She quickly lowers her voice, "What the…where were you?"

Mia's eyes never leave the knife in her father's hand.

Shepard sees her terrified look and quickly sets it down. "Sorry, sorry Mia." She pulls her daughter into a hug. "I didn't mean to scare you, I am so sorry honey." She holds her at arm's length, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Here sit. I'm…geez you scared me."

"_I_ scared _you_?"

Shepard sits next to her, "What are you doing? Where were you?"

Mia looks away.

"Honey? What is it?"

"Don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I…I went to see Dava."

Shepard lets out a breath. "You didn't have to go alone honey. Was she awake?"

Mia shakes her head.

"Was Valya there?"

"No."

Shepard furrows her brow. "You okay?"

Mia shrugs her shoulders.

Shepard swallows. She waits.

"I …I just sat with her. The Doctor recognized me from when I was there. I mean I pulled the Shepard card."

"The Shepard card?"

"Yeah you know. I'm the daughter of the great Commander Shepard. Please let me just sit here."

Shepard smiles at her daughter. "Did it help?"

Mia shrugs, "I guess. Why are you up so early?"

Shepard allows the change in subject. She does not want to press her daughter. "I'm up to make you your favorite."

"Really?"

"Well of course. We can't let you leave on an empty stomach."

"Can I help?"

"If you want to."

"We are making enough for everyone right?" Mia stands and washes her hands in the kitchen sink.

Shepard follows her, "Of course."

Mia opens the refrigerator. "Can we make everyone's favorite?"

Shepard looks at her, "Sure thing."

After an hour of cooking Mia makes the rounds to wake everyone up. Once everyone is gathered at the breakfast bar she shows off what she and her father did.

"We have everyone's favorite. We have omelets, French toast, pancakes, crepes, which Mom I know you love. I hope I got them thin enough."

"They look wonderful Mia thank you."

"We got hash browns, bacon, sausage…"

"Everyone else notice this is all Earth food?" asks Little A as she takes a sausage link and bites into it."

"We love Earth food!" yells Eva.

Everyone starts to laugh.

"That's my girl," says Shepard and she winks at Eva.

"Help yourself everyone," says Mia.

"You first," says Raina.

Mia takes a plate and grabs an omelet, one pancake, one piece of French toast, bacon, sausage and finally some hash browns then sits down.

"There is juice and milk on the table," says Shepard.

Liara hugs her from behind and kisses her neck, "This is wonderful Elly thank you."

"Hmmm I am so hungry!" says Little A. She is the next in line to grab one of everything. "We should do this every time Mia comes home for a visit."

"That's a great idea," says Shepard. "What do you say Mia?"

"Sounds good to me."

They all sit at the table. It is a very different atmosphere than last night's tension filled dinner. This morning everyone is relaxed and genuinely happy. Happy for Mia. Happy that she is following her dream. Happy that the family is on the mend.

"What time do you leave Mia?" asks Raina between bites.

"Two hours."

"You have everything?" asks Eva.

"I think so. I checked like four times."

"If anything is missing we can ship it to you or you can just buy what you need once you are there," says Liara. Her throat tightens.

Shepard squeezes her shoulder. "You sure we can't take you to the transport ship?"

"What?" Liara looks between Shepard and Mia. "Of course we are taking you? Aren't we taking you?"

"I…I thought I would say my good byes here Mom. Please don't be angry."

"You knew about this?" Liara looks at her bondmate.

"We decided this morning honey."

"Mom, I don't want to cry in public okay?"

"I think it is nice that we say good bye here," says Little A.

"I agree," says Eva.

"Me too," says Raina. She winks at her sister. Mia smiles back at her.

Liara nods her head as she swallows. "All right then. If that is what you want."

"Thanks Mom."

"Of course." Liara takes a sip of juice, only Shepard notices that she is not swallowing but instead trying to compose herself.

"Eat up everyone."

* * *

"I can't believe this is it; I mean this is really it." Liara is holding Mia at arm's length. The sky cab is waiting while they are all outside saying goodbye to Mia. "I love you so much Mia." Liara pulls her into a hug, "I am so proud of you. Please call when you are through the mass relay okay."

"I will Mom I promise. And I love you too."

Liara steps back. She doesn't bother wiping her cheeks.

Mia hugs Raina. "I'm sorry about Lacy."

"I know, me too."

"You reschedule that interview or else I am coming back here Raina."

"I will, I promise."

Mia steps back from the hug, "Promise me you will stop being so hard on yourself."

"I'll try if you do the same."

Mia smiles at her. "Deal." She moves to Eva and gives her a hug. "I love you Eva."

"I love you Mia. I know you are going to do great things. Be safe."

"You keep writing. I loved your last chapter."

Eva steps back and gasps, "You read it?"

"Sorry."

Eva playfully slaps her arm.

"Careful now. I am in training. It was good Eva, it was really, really good. Can I read the rest of it?"

Eva blushes a little. "I will send you what I have, but remember it's a draft."

"Thanks."

Mia moves to Little A. "Love ya sis."

"I love you too. You knock 'em dead you hear me? I want you breaking all of the rookie records okay?"

"I will do my best."

"It's all you can do." Little A nudges her shoulder. "Seriously Mia, be safe out there, don't do anything stupid with your teammates or anything."

"My my little sis, you worried about me?"

"Yes silly of course I am."

Mia puts her hand over her heart, "I promise to behave most of the time."

Little A smiles at her as tears pool in her eyes.

Mia moves on to her grandfather. "I love you grandpa."

"Love you too kid. You show them who's boss and don't take shit from anyone, got me?"

"I got you."

Mia moves to her father. She hugs her Dad tightly. "Thanks for everything Dad."

"I'm proud of you sport, so very proud." Shepard sniffs then clears her throat. "You need anything do not hesitate to call okay? And here." Shepard hands Mia a chit card. "I love you Mia."

Mia hugs her again, "I love you too Dad. And thanks." She puts the chit in her pocket.

"One more time please," says Liara. She moved next to Shepard during the good byes.

Mia laughs as she wipes her cheek then hugs her mother again. "I love you Mom, thanks for everything."

"I love you too. Don't forget to call."

"I won't." Mia steps out of the hug then walks toward the sky cab. She turns to face her family, to take a mental picture of her parents, her grandfather and her three sisters. She wipes her cheek again and gives them one final wave before entering the sky cab and flying off.


	30. Chapter 30

**THESSIA**

Valya lands her sky car outside of her house. It is early evening and she can feel a storm coming. She is exhausted as she grabs her bag from the back and swings it on her shoulder. She unlocks the front door and enters her dark home. It is so deathly quiet the detective feels the heat behind her eyes. It takes her by surprise. She misses her bondmate Dara and she misses her daughter Dava.

Dava was slowly woken up by the doctors this past week. It took nearly two days before Dava seemed to be able to remember where she was and that her father was there. When she first woke she asked for her mother, something Valya thought she was prepared for, but wasn't. When the former commando finally told Dava about her mother Dava said she already knew. That Shadow told her in a forced meld that her mother was dead and that it was Dava's fault. Valya held her daughter's sobbing form as she told her over and over that it was not her fault that her mother died.

Valya drops her bag inside the front door. She was hoping to have the energy to work out today but no. All she wants is to have a hot meal and warm bed. Opening her fridge she sees almost nothing. _Great. So much for a hot meal._ There is a knock at her door.

Valya opens the door to Akira who has two grocery bags in her arms. "Hi. There are two more in the car." The medical examiner walks past Valya to the kitchen.

"Uh Akira?"

"Hurry please, it's starting to rain." Akira starts to unpack a bag. When she sees Valya looking at her with mouth open as if in shock she says, "move detective," and then gives her a wink.

Valya hears a big thunder clap that makes her flinch. She quickly runs out to the sky car and grabs the remaining two bags. She makes it inside just as the sky opens up and starts to downpour.

"Told you to hurry up." Akira walks over and grabs the two bags from Valya. "Hope you're hungry."

Valya slowly walks over to the kitchen. She cannot believe her eyes. "Akira."

"Yeah?" Akira stops what she is doing to look at the detective.

Valya approaches. She takes the head of lettuce out of Akira's hand and takes both hands into her own. "Thank you." She pulls her into a hug and holds her tightly.

"Hey it's okay."

Valya will not let go. She starts to cry and Akira just holds her in the middle of the kitchen.

* * *

"She's not back yet?" asks Liara for the fifth time. She is walking back and forth in front of the ceiling to floor windows in the family room watching the rain come down.

"Not yet. She said she was on her way." Shepard hugs Liara from behind, "I am pretty sure I told you that already honey." She kisses her cheek.

"I don't like her out in this rain. It is really coming down."

"Raina is an adult Liara; I think she can handle it."

"I just hope the interview went well. She has taken all this so hard Elly."

"I know."

"And with Mia being gone it's…well it's just not the same."

Shepard turns Liara in her arms so they are facing each other. "We are all adjusting. It will take time. "

Liara hugs her. "I know. I know you are right I….well I just didn't think it would be this hard. When I left my mother I couldn't wait to go. I never once thought what she was going through, if it was hard for her."

"I am sure it was very hard Liara. You were her only child. She lost touch with you long before you left home. I am sure it was very painful for her."

Liara turns again and leans into Shepard as she watches the storm outside. "I do not think I can handle this three more times."

Shepard holds her tight and says nothing.

The front door opens. They both turn to look. "Raina!"

"Raina!" Liara all but runs to her daughter. She envelopes her into a hug. "I was so worried."

"Why? What's happened?"

"What? Nothing..nothing's happened."

Shepard catches up and puts her arm around Liara. She makes eye contact with Raina, "She was worried about you and the storm."

Raina smiles, "I see."

"So?" asks Liara. "How did everything go?"

"Good I think."

"You think?"

"Liara. Give her some breathing room, she just got home," says Shepard.

"I think the interview went well. I was able to focus and I answered each question with thorough research to back me up."

"When will you hear?" asks Liara.

"They said it could take up to two weeks."

"Two weeks? That long?"

"They squeezed me in for this interview remember Mom? They have a lot of students they are seeing. Under the circumstances I think two weeks is reasonable."

"Of course," says Liara.

Raina smiles at her and hugs her again. "I love you Mom." She moves to her Dad, "Love you too Dad."

"I am glad everything went well," says Shepard. "I am sure it will be good news."

"Thanks Dad. I didn't miss the call from Mia did I?"

"Nope. She hasn't called yet."

"I should get dinner ready," says Liara.

"I will clean up then I can help Mom."

"Thank you Raina and Raina."

Her daughter turns toward her.

"We are so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom."

Raina goes into her room, grabs her robe then goes upstairs to take a shower.

"I think we should talk about that addition don't you?"

"What?"

"The addition Liara. Add to the ground level and add a bathroom for Raina down here."

"She doesn't seem to mind going upstairs Elly. Besides, if the kids are leaving soon we really won't need it."

"Except we will when they start bringing home their bondmates and their children." Shepard gives Liara a great big grin.

Liara laughs a little. "I think it is a little early to think about grandchildren Elly."

"Oh I don't know, Little A and Kaya seem pretty cozy."

"Elly!" Liara playfully slaps her arm.

"Ouch! Hey that hurts." Shepard rubs her upper arm.

"The things you say." Liara starts to chop.

Shepard hugs her from behind again. "Think about it. I could help the crew."

Liara laughs a big laugh.

Shepard steps away from her, "Wow it's not _that_ funny Liara. I'll have you know I can be very handy."

Liara looks at her. "Oh…you are serious?"

Shepard stands with her hands on her hips.

"Elly. I mean that is …" Liara turns her back to return to chopping.

Shepard remains with her hands on her hips. "You don't think I can do it do you?"

Liara shakes her head, "I didn't say that."

"Yeah actually you did. You are saying it right now in fact. I think this is a challenge." Shepard's smile grows.

Liara sets her knife down, "No..no no. It's not a challenge Elly."

"I think it is. I think I need to make some calls." Shepard has a great big smile on her face. She knows Liara is panicking and she loves it.

"Call? Who is calling who? Or is it whom?" asks Little A. She sits up at the breakfast bar.

Shepard squeezes her daughter's shoulder, "I am going to work with a crew to add an addition to the…"

"Elly."

Shepard stifles a laugh and looks to Liara. "Yes dear?"

"May I speak with you? In private?"

Shepard tries not to smile. "Of course." She enters the bedroom.

"Aethyta, will you chop those please?"

"Sure."

Liara enters the bedroom.

"So what is so important?" asks Shepard.

Liara studies the retired Captain's face. "Are you serious about the addition?"

"Yes I am."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

Liara crosses her arms as her eyes narrow, "Elly." She sits on the edge of the bed. "What is this really about?"

"What do you mean?" Shepard swallows.

Liara takes her hand and pulls her onto the edge of the bed to sit. "I mean Elly, what is this about?"

Shepard lets out a sigh. "I wouldn't mind the distraction that's all."

Liara squeezes her hand. "Distraction?"

Shepard's eyes blink quickly and she looks away.

"Elly what is it?"

"I miss her. I miss her so damn much Liara. And soon the rest of our daughters will be gone too. I …I don't know what to do with myself. I mean I know it doesn't make sense to do it now, but then again it does." Shepard stands and starts to pace. "I mean if Raina goes into business with Malin she won't be able to move out right away, so then it makes sense to do it. Plus, I kind of picture Mia bringing home teammates ya know? And when Eva and Little A want a place to stay we will have plenty of room. I mean this is the home we can live in for the rest of our lives Liara. When our kids have kids they can all stay here. They don't have to stay in a hotel."

Liara is smiling.

"What? You think I am being silly don't you?"

"I didn't realize you thought about this kind of stuff."

Shepard stops pacing. "Well I do." Shepard lets out a long sigh and sits down next to her bondmate. "I am being silly."

"Not at all. You are just preparing."

Shepard laughs.

"I think we should do it. At least add a bathroom to Raina's room."

Shepard looks at her, "Really? I mean really?"

"Yes really Elly."

Shepard kisses her quickly on her lips. "Thank you."

Liara places her hand on Shepard's cheek, "For what?"

"For putting up with me."

Liara leans in and kisses the retired Captain passionately.

Shepard holds Liara and pulls her onto the bed.

"Elly."

"Hmm?"

"We have to make dinner."

Shepard stops kissing her blue beauty along her collarbone and looks at her. "Dinner huh?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You will be dessert." Shepard kisses Liara then helps her up off the bed.

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

The storm is passing. There are still brilliant flashes of lightening. Valya is sitting on the couch with her arm around Akira watching the light show.

"Thank you," says Valya.

Akira laughs and leans closer to Valya hugging her waist as she settles further into the couch, "You have thanked me a dozen times now Valya."

"Well..it is exactly what I needed."

A loud thunder clap sounds and is followed seconds later by a few flashes of light. Akira jumps. Valya tightens her grip around her shoulders. "It's okay." Valya can feel Akira breathing faster. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

Another clap of thunder and this time Akira hugs Valya close almost hiding her face from the screen door window they are looking out.

"What is it?"

Akira shakes her head. "It's nothing."

"You're shaking."

"I'm fine….really."

"Akira..talk to me." When the asari does not reply Valya lifts her chin with her finger so their eyes meet. "What is it?"

"It's silly."

"What is?"

"Ever since I was a little girl thunder kind of scares me."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"It's silly."

Valya squeezes her shoulder, "Will you stop that and just tell me? Please?"

Akira sighs a little. "I don't remember how old I was, but I was young. My parents never left me home alone too long. They had different shifts, but sometimes I would be left alone for about an hour or so. Never overnight or anything like that."

Valya waits for her to continue.

"One night my Dad called and said he was delayed. My Mom had already left for work and it was storming. I was alone during one of the worst thunderstorms that year. When my Dad finally got home I was tucked between by bed and the wall. I built a sort of shelter for myself I have never been so scared in my life. The power went out and I could not reach anyone when I tried. So I sat in the corner of my room crying and hoping and waiting for my Dad to get home."

"Oh Akira. That's awful." Valya squeezes her shoulder and kisses her temple.

"He felt really bad, they both did. I had treats for weeks after that. I have been afraid of thunderstorms ever since. I mean, I wouldn't say _afraid_ afraid, but they make me nervous."

"I always told Dava when she was a kid that it was just the Goddess playing skyball with everyone that was up there with her."

Akira looks up at Valya, "She believed that?"

"Well sure. Every time she saw lightening I told her that someone scored and the thunder was the applause from the spectators. Storms never really bothered her after that."

"That's cute. Did you hear that story from somewhere?"

"Hmm?"

Akira sits up and looks at Valya, "Did someone tell you that story or did you make it up?"

Valya swallows. "It ah…it was actually a story Dara told me. Her parents told her and she told me and we both told Dava."

Another clap of thunder can be heard. Akira jumps a little then hugs herself.

"Come here." Valya raises her arm and Akira snuggles in close. "Get ready for it." She waits a beat, two, three. Lightening flashes, "She shoots she scores."

Akira leans up and kisses Valya's neck then cuddles into her body. "I like the story."

"It's pretty cool to picture don't you think? Everyone that has passed is watching the game or playing in it. Think of how large the stadium must be."

They sit in silence for a while.

"Have you seen Atalia?"

"No," says Akira, "have you?"

"Yesterday." Valya feels Akira tense.

"And?"

"Her physical therapy is going well. She is being released in two days."

Akira is silent.

"I think I will help her get home and pick up lunch for her."

"She is lucky to have you."

Valya taps Akira's shoulder. "Look at me."

Akira sits up and looks at the detective. "What?"

Valya cups her cheek with her hand, "I have feelings for you Akira, but we need to take things slow."

"What does this have to do with Atalia?" Akira's eyes go wide, "What did you do?"

"Don't be angry."

Akira's eyes narrow.

"I told Atalia that I had feelings for you."

"Why? It's not like it is any of her business."

"We are still partners Akira. I owe it to her to be honest."

"And what about me Valya? Don't you think it would have been nice to run this by me? I can't believe you." Akira stands and heads to the kitchen.

Valya follows her, "I…I am just trying to do the honorable thing Akira."

Akira turns on her but her anger fizzles when she sees Valya's face, how sincere she looks.

Valya approaches and takes Akira's hands into her own. "You mean a lot to me Akira. I can't keep this," she gestures between the two of them, "a secret from her. She is my partner."

"What…what did she say?"

"She wasn't exactly happy. But I told her what is going on between us. That I have feelings for you. That I want to see where this is going. I told her I wanted to be up front with her because of your history with each other. I think she appreciated me telling her."

"What if she is not okay with it? Where does that leave me?"

Valya pulls her closer. "She doesn't have to be okay with it Akira. I wasn't asking her permission to date you. I was informing her of our relationship. If she wants a different partner that is up to her."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why are you so surprised?"

"I know how you police partners can be."

"Oh really?" Valya nudges her playfully.

"Don't make fun. I figured if she wasn't okay with it that you would back off, that we wouldn't see where this is going."

Valya leans in and kisses her as she holds her closer.

Akira wraps her arms around her as the kiss deepens.

Valya walks her backwards until Akira's back is up against the wall then presses her body ever closer.

Akira moans Valya's name.

Valya slows the kiss. She does not want to lose control. She slowly steps back.

Akira looks at her. "Are you okay?"

"Will you stay with me tonight and by staying I mean…sleep?"

Akira cups her cheek with her hand, "I'd love to."

"Are you sure? I mean…are you sure?"

"Yes Valya. I am sure."

* * *

"How are you doing Mia?" asks Shepard. The entire family is in the secure room where Mia is displayed on all of the monitors.

"Good. It's tough really tough." Mia yawns.

"Are you eating right honey?" asks Liara.

Mia smiles, "Yes Mom."

"How is your roommate?" asks Eva.

"Oh Beth? She's great. Super nice for a human." She winks at her Dad.

The family laughs.

"Seriously though, she is great everyone is great. Geez Dad, without your workouts I don't think I would be able to handle it here."

Little A pats her Dad's back.

"And Mom your biotic exercises have really come in handy. I showed the coach some of them and we do a few of them in warm ups every day now."

"That's great honey," says Liara.

Mia yawns again.

"I had my interview Mia," says Raina, "I should hear in the next two weeks."

"That's great Raina," Mia yawns, "that's great."

"Wrap it up guys," says Shepard to the family.

"Love you Mia," says Eva and Little A.

"Love ya Mia," says Raina.

"You guys leaving already?" asks Mia.

"Honey you can barely keep your eyes open," says Liara. "Sleep."

"Yeah sport, get some sleep. We love you."

"Okay, sorry. Love you guys. Night."

Their last image of Mia is yawning before the vid cuts out.

The family all hug each other.

"She looks good," says Liara.

"Really good," says Raina.

"That she does," says Shepard. "Okay all," she claps her hands together, "what vid we watching tonight?"

"It was my pick!" says Little A. This causes Eva and Raina to grumble.

"What is it dare I ask?" says Liara.

"It's about this woman warrior who has to save the galaxy from a huge foe."

Shepard puts her arm around Liara. She rolls her eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, Kaya said it was pretty good."

"I can hardly wait."


	31. Chapter 31

**THESSIA**

Today is a day Valya has looked forward to and dreaded at the same time. Her daughter Dava comes home after weeks of recuperating in the hospital. To look at her Dava appears completely fine physically but emotionally is another matter.

Valya has been doing very shallow melds with Dava while she has been in the hospital so her daughter is not fearful of them. Dava has grown more and more confident, knowing she can trust her father. There are times during their meld that Dara comes up and Dava breaks the meld immediately because dealing with her death has been incredibly difficult for the young asari.

Valya is officially on leave from the police station. She met with her boss Meryl a few days ago and told her that she needs time to spend with her daughter. Meryl said to take her time that her job would be available when she was ready to return. Another good bit of news is that no charges will come against Dava. It has been confirmed that Dava did not kill her mother. It was a huge relief for Valya to hear that. She had hoped that was the case and hated thinking that perhaps her daughter was capable of killing her own mother, but now…now she doesn't have to worry about it. The detective almost broke down in front of her boss.

Her boss continued to inform Valya that the third person in the apartment where Valya found Dava was identified. She came forward and evidence backs up her claims. Dava did kill the asari in the apartment. This asari was the same one who kidnapped her from her home after killing her mother. The prosecutor is not pressing charges because it is clear that it was self defense. The witness that was a follower of Shadow said the asari was out of control, killed Dara and would have killed Dava had Dava not protected herself.

Before bringing Dava home, Valya first helped her partner Atalia go home and get settled in. Their conversation with each other felt forced at first but then they quickly eased into their back and forth banter as if nothing ever happened. It made Valya feel really good. She is happy to know that her partner is not standing in the way of a possible relationship with the medical examiner. After speaking with Akira, the medical examiner knows that she and Valya will not be an item for quite some time. Valya is taking things slow. She and Akira have not had sex nor have they had an intimate meld. Valya wants to work with her daughter first and talk to Dava about Akira before even going on a date with her.

The sky car lands. Valya looks at her daughter. She appears very nervous. Valya takes her hand, "You okay?"

Dava swallows. She does not look at her father.

"It's okay honey. Take all the time you need." Valya gives her hand a squeeze.

Dava closes her eyes, takes a deep breath in and out. She looks at her father, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Dava shrugs.

Valya squeezes her hand and says, "One step at a time right? You want to get out of the car?"

Dava nods her head. She lets go of her Dad's hand and opens the door and steps out of the sky car.

Valya quickly grabs the bag from the back seat. She walks around behind the sky car to stand next to her daughter. They stand in silence for a minute.

"You hungry?"

Dava looks at her Dad. "A little."

"I have pizza inside. Just have to heat it up."

Dava smiles a little. She looks at the front door then to her Dad.

Valya holds out her hand.

Dava takes it and follows her inside.

Valya sets the bag down. She keeps hold of her daughter and brings her to the kitchen then the family room. "I have not changed anything as you can see. Though I did have the place cleaned."

"I was wondering."

Valya looks at her daughter, "Wow was that a crack?" She nudges Dava's shoulder which makes her daughter smile.

"You are not very good at cleaning Dad that was always Mom's….strong suit." Dava turns quiet.

"Hey, I miss her too. Look here." Valya leads Dava to her bedroom. "I cleaned your bedding. I bet you can't wait to sleep in it tonight."

Dava lets go of her Dad's hand and walks into her bedroom.

"I'll grab your bag, be right back."

When Valya returns she sees Dava looking at a small vid display. It shows photographs on a loop. Many of them are of her mother, their family and of Mia.

"Dava? You okay?"

"Huh?"

"I turned on the oven. The pizza should be ready to heat up soon."

"Okay thanks." Dava sits on her bed. She continues to stare at the vid display.

Valya clears her throat. She is not sure what to do. "I will leave you alone honey. I will call you when the pizza is ready."

"Dad?"

Valya stops in the doorframe and faces her daughter, "Yeah?"

"When did Mia leave? I…I don't really remember how much time has passed."

Valya swallows, "A few weeks ago honey."

Dava just nods.

Valya sits on the bed next to her daughter. She wraps her arm around her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I will be."

* * *

Little A and Kaya are walking around their favorite park hand in hand. The day is a gorgeous. The sun is shining without a cloud in the sky. Little A senses Kaya has something to tell her but the asari hasn't said anything yet.

"So we watched that vid last week," says Little A, "you know that one about the warrior woman who saves the galaxy."

Kaya does not respond, she just keeps walking.

"Kaya?"

Silence.

Little A stops and keeps hold of Kaya's hand. Kaya is surprised at the sudden stop. "What? What's going on? Why are you stopping?"

"Where are you?"

"What?"

"Kaya, what is going on? You have been quiet our whole walk. It's obvious you have something on your mind. What is it?"

"Oh Aethtya," Kaya hugs Little A tightly; she nearly knocks her off balance.

"What? What is it?"

Kaya starts to cry. "I…I am so sorry."

"What, Goddess Kaya just tell me already." Little A holds her at arm's length.

Kaya wipes her face. "I…I got that internship."

Little A furrows her brow. There are many mathematic internships Kaya applied for. She cannot remember where all of them are. "Well that's great isn't it?"

Kaya pulls Little A to a nearby bench and sits in a huff. "I leave in two weeks Aethyta." She waits a beat. "For Sur'Kesh."

"Sur'Kesh?"

"Don't you remember? We talked about this."

"Hold on." Little A thinks. Her mind is going a mile a minute. She looks at Kaya who is clearly fighting more tears. "How long will you be gone?"

Kaya swallows. She hangs her head. "A year."

Little A feels like she has been hit in the gut. All of her air is suddenly gone. Her world seems to tilt.

"Aethyta?"

Little A feels a hand on her leg.

"Are…are you okay?"

Little A takes her hand and finally remembers how to breathe. She looks up at Kaya. "Goddess."

Kaya's lower lip quivers, "I know." She hugs Little A.

They sit in silence for a while.

"I think we should celebrate," says Little A.

Kaya looks up at her, "What?"

"Kaya. This is a wonderful opportunity for you." She stands, "we should celebrate!"

Kaya wipes her cheeks. "I…I don't understand. Aren't you sad?"

Little A holds out her hand and pulls her up when she takes it. "Of course I am, but it's only a year Kaya and wow what a great opportunity. This is awesome don't you see that!" Little A picks her up and spins her around until Kaya starts to laugh a little. She sets her down and kisses her. Little A steps back and looks at Kaya, "Goddess I am going to miss you."

Kaya has a devious look on her face.

"What?"

Kaya smiles a great big smile. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. You can do your studies remotely can't you?"

"Uhhh."

"Oh Goddess Aethtya it would be wonderful! Come with me!"

"What would your parents think Kaya? Geez what would mine think?"

"Ask. We should ask Aethtya. I do not want to be away from you for a whole year. I almost turned it down because of that." Kaya hugs Little A tightly then gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's do it!"

"Now hold on….just…just wait a minute."

"What?"

"I need to think."

"What is there to think about? It will be utterly amazing. Our own adventure. Sur'Kesh is beautiful Aethyta. You will love it there."

"Just ….just slow down a minute…. please."

Kaya stops smiling. "Okayyyy."

Little A hears the question in her response. The unspoken question of don't you want to come with me? She looks at Kaya. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Don't you want to come with me?"

"Kaya it isn't as simple as that."

"Why not? It is a simple question. Yes or No do you want to come with me Aethyta?" Kaya has her hands on her hips now.

Little A takes one of her hands and kisses the back of it. "Of course I want to come with you, of course I do. I love you."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well for one, my family has been through hell lately Kaya. Mia just left. I am not sure how my parents will react to my wanting to leave. Two. I have to check my upcoming school schedule to even see if I can do my classes remotely. Three. Where would I stay? Four…"

"With me."

"Four. Are you allowed to have someone come with you? Five. What about money? Shall I go on?"

Kaya pulls her hand away and starts to walk, "Fine."

Little A lets out a breath then catches up to her and walks next to her. "Are you honestly upset with me because I am thinking things through Kaya? That is not fair." When the asari won't reply Little A grabs her arm and stops her. "You can't just spring this news on me and expect me to make a pretty big life decision within minutes Kaya. I thought you knew me better than that."

"And I thought you liked adventure. Or was that all talk?"

"Oh my Goddess Kaya! I want to go with you but give me a break. You are not being fair." They stare at each other for a few minutes.

Kaya finally relents. "You're right." She squeezes Little A's arm, "You're right. I'm sorry. I am …well I was so nervous about telling you and then the thought of you coming with me just came to me." Kaya lets out a breath. "You're right. There is a lot to think about."

Little A smiles and takes her hand. "I will check with my parents. I want to come with you I do. I think it would be wonderful. But I don't want to distract you from your work Kaya. And I need to finish my work too."

"I know. I…I just hate the idea of not being with you for a whole year."

"I know. I don't like the idea either. But if I cannot go, then we can always talk about a visit. Right?"

Kaya hugs her. "I miss you already."

"Hey…hey." Little A leans back. "Let's just see what happens okay?"

"Okay."

Little A kisses her softly on her lips. "You still want to grab lunch?"

Kaya nods her head.

* * *

Shepard and Liara are sitting outside in their Adirondack chairs enjoying the early afternoon. Eva is in her own chair closer to the woods writing.

"Is Kaya coming for dinner tonight?" asks Shepard.

"I believe so yes." Liara looks at Shepard. She has a sly grin on her face. "What Elly?"

"If we are not careful Liara she may be the next one that leaves the nest."

"The nest?"

Shepard takes Liara's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Our home."

"Oh Elly don't say that." Liara takes her hand back.

"Why not?"

"It's too soon that is why not Elly. She has another year of classes then that program she was thinking about enrolling in. That is another two years. If anything, she will be the last child to leave the nest as you call it."

"You never know Lia…."

"What is going on with Eva?"

Shepard follows Liara's gaze and looks toward Eva's direction. The young asari is jumping up and down. "I don't know," laughs Shepard, "whatever it is she seems pretty happy."

"Let's go see." Liara and Shepard walk to Eva's location. The asari is absolutely beaming.

"What's going on Eva?" asks Liara.

"Oh…oh hi."

"Everything okay Eva?" asks Shepard.

"Well yes," Eva smiles, "I would say better than okay. I uh…well…"

"Spit it out," laughs Shepard. "What is it?"

"I sent in an application for this program along with a sample of my writing. It…it's sort of a scholarship."

"That's wonderful Eva," says Liara.

"Yes…it is…Umm. I really didn't think I would have a chance at being selected. Oh Goddess."

"What's the big deal?" asks Shepard.

"Well. It is a two month intense course …and…"

"And?" Shepard nods a few times to help her daughter along.

"And it's on Earth. And I would need to leave next week." Eva swallows.

"What?" asks Liara. "Next…what?"

Shepard puts her arm around Liara. She clears her throat. "Wow."

"I know….I know…I would have given you more notice but like I said….I really didn't think I would be selected. But it is such a wonderful opportunity and I ….well I really hope you will allow me to go."

Shepard feels the tension in Liara. She waits for her bondmate to speak.

"Ah..well honey…we need more information."

"Like what Mom?"

"Where on Earth is it for one?" says Shepard.

"Yes, and when specifically you need to leave and when would you come home. Also, your contact information. Who all is going with you?"

"Does that mean…oh Goddess!" Eva jumps up and down. "Does that mean you will let me go?" Eva clasps her hands together as if in prayer. She is ecstatic.

"It means young lady," says Shepard, "that we need details and then your mother and I will discuss it. Fair enough?"

Eva nods enthusiastically. "Fair enough." She hugs both of her parents. "I will get the information for you right away." Eva practically skips to the house and disappears inside.

Shepard turns to her bondmate. "Are you okay?"

Liara slowly shakes her head. "It's started."

"What has?"

Liara looks at the retired Captain, "One leaves they all leave."

"Oh honey," Shepard laughs a little. She pulls Liara into a hug. "They are not _all_ leaving."

"What if you are right about Little A?"

Shepard leans back to look Liara in the eye. "Honey, I was joking about that."

"You could be right you know."

"I seriously doubt that. It's like you said. She has at least three more years with us." Shepard puts her arm around her blue beauty. "Right?"

"Right now I am not so sure."

* * *

Valya is asleep on the couch. She is suddenly jolted awake when she hears screaming. "Dava!"

She quickly runs to her daughter's bedroom. She finds her daughter batting away invisible foes in her sleep. "Shh honey…honey. Wake up. Wake up Dava wake up."

"Mom! Run! No no Mom!" Dava sits up reaching out for her mother who isn't there.

"Shh I got you, I got you, you were dreaming honey." Valya pulls her into a hug.

"Noooo," cries Dava as she sobs into her father's shoulder. "Noooo."

"Shh Shh it's over now…..it's over."

Dava clings to her Dad. "I…I couldn't save her," she says between sobs.

"It's not your fault."

"IT IS! I…I couldn't stop her."

"I know honey….it's not your fault. It's not your fault Dava."

"She…she was so scared Dad. I …I couldn't stop it."

"I know honey, it's okay. It's…"

"Not it's NOT okay!" Dava pushes her Dad away but Valya is too strong. She holds Dava close. Dava fights her. Pushes at her. She starts to hit her but Valya will not let go.

"It's not your fault Dava. It's not your fault."

"Stop….saying…that….let….me…go!"

"I love you honey. It's not your fault."

Dava stops hitting her father, she slumps further into Valya's arms instead and just cries.

"It's not your fault Dava, it's not your fault. I love you. I love you very much."

* * *

Dinner is finished at the Shepard/T'Soni household. Kaya left about ten minutes ago. The family is sitting in the family room. Eva is nervous. She was told that she would receive an answer after dinner.

Shepard and Liara are sitting in the chairs while Eva, Little A and Raina are on the couch waiting for their verdict.

Shepard begins. "Eva," she clears her throat. "First your mother and I want to tell you how proud we are of you. We think what you have accomplished by being selected is a great honor."

Eva gives her Dad a small smile. She does not want to jinx anything so she waits.

"We still need to speak with the professor that is teaching this course and you have to agree that one of us accompany you to help you find a place to stay."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes honey, you can go."

"Yes!" Eva jumps to her feet and starts jumping up and down clapping her hands together. "I can't believe it I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Eva runs over and hugs her Dad hard then her mother.

"We need the number of that professor Eva."

"Yes Mom. I will get it for you. And they have dorm rooms Dad, so I don't need to rent an apartment or anything."

"Oh. I…we didn't realize that."

"Sorry."

"Honey," says Liara with a mildly firm voice, "please give us _all_ of the information okay?"

Eva calms down a little, "Yes Mom. Sorry. I…I must have forgotten to give that to you."

"It is quite all right. But we do need everything all right?"

"Yes Mom."

"And one of us will still accompany you," says Shepard.

"But Dad. I am sure other students from the school aren't having their parents escort them."

Shepard looks at her daughter. "What did I say not two minutes ago Eva?"

Eva stands still. She swallows. "Sorry." She takes her Dad's hand and holds it with both of her own. "Sorry. Yes one of you can escort me. It will be fun."

Shepard nods at her. "Okay then. Get the rest of the information like your mother asked and we can start making arrangements in the morning."

"Thanks Dad!" Eva hugs her father. "Thanks Mom!" she hugs her mother. "I'm going to call Shayna and tell her." She starts to head for the stairs then stops and turns toward them. "May I be excused?"

"Of course," says Liara with a smile.

Eva runs upstairs cheering.

Little A lets out a big sigh.

"What is it Little A?" asks Shepard.

Slowly making eye contact the young asari says, "This probably is not the best time to ask."


	32. Chapter 32

**THESSIA**

It has been an odd eight weeks to say the least for the Shepard/T'Soni household. Liara accompanied Eva to Earth, specifically to Chicago, Illinois for her intense two month writing session she was selected for. Only a few asari from Thessia were selected, one of which Eva knew which made her feel better as well as Liara.

Mia has been doing well with the Vancouver Storm. Their season starts soon and tickets for the home opener for the season have been reserved for the family. When Liara and Shepard asked Aethyta, the Matriarch said she would not miss it for the world.

Little A has been having a hard time adjusting to life without Kaya. After talking it over with her parents Little A decided that it was too soon in her relationship with Kaya to drop what she was doing for an entire year. Kaya understood and Kaya's mother was relieved, something Kaya felt bad telling Little A. But they both decided that it was for the best and the parents agreed. Now Little A and Kaya have vid talks almost every single night, though Kaya has had to cancel the last two nights due to a project she is working on.

Shepard and Liara are planning a trip to Earth. They plan on taking Raina and Little A as well as Aethyta. They will pick up Eva in Chicago then go to Vancouver to spend a few days before seeing Mia in her opening game. Though she is a rookie, she is a starter, something Shepard and Liara cannot wait to see.

The two are the only ones home at the moment. Little A is shopping for last minute items while Raina is at the University. She got a call from her professor. Everyone is hoping for good news.

"Liara where did you put my Storm T-Shirt? The one Mia sent?" asks Shepard. She is laying out clothes on the bed for packing. They leave tomorrow morning.

"If it is not in the drawer check the laundry," says Liara from the bathroom.

Shepard checks the laundry room and sure enough her Vancouver Storm T-Shirt is folded and laying on top of the dryer. She smiles as she grabs the shirt and returns to the bedroom. She sees Liara coming out of the bathroom. "Found it, thanks."

"Have you heard from father?" Liara opens a dresser drawer then closes it.

"No, was I supposed to?"

"She was supposed to call to confirm the time we are picking her up in the morning."

Shepard notices that Liara seems nervous. Her father seems to be slowing down and she can tell that her blue beauty does not want the inevitable to occur. Shepard crosses the room and gives Liara a hug. "How about I call her now?"

Liara lets out a sigh. Shepard sees her visibly relax a bit. "Thank you Elly." Liara leans in and kisses the retired Captain.

Shepard pulls her close and holds her tightly as her hands wander over Liara's butt.

Liara steps back laughing, "Elly!"

"What?"

"We have too much to do for that."

"There is always time for _that_ Liara." Shepard approaches her again. This time Liara is backed up against the wall. Shepard leans down and kisses her neck making her body tingle and her knees go weak.

Shepard moves her hands over Liara's hips. She moves one hand up under her shirt and cups the asari's breast. Liara lets out a soft moan. "I love you Liara." Shepard kisses her passionately on the lips while pressing her body against her.

Liara grips Shepard's hair as their tongues dance. After all these years Liara is amazed how turned on Shepard can get her. Liara starts to pull at Shepard's shirt. She wants to feel her skin.

Shepard steps back quickly and takes off her shirt in one smooth motion. Her eyes are full of lust and love. She moves her hand to the bottom of Liara's shirt and starts to lift it when the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be?" asks Liara a little out of breath.

Shepard leans in and they press their foreheads together. "Maybe if we wait they will go away."

"Elly."

"I know, I know, I'm kidding." Shepard lets out a breath when the doorbell rings again. She kisses Liara on the lips then bends down to grab her shirt. She quickly puts it on and checks herself in the mirror.

"Beautiful," says Liara.

Shepard smiles at her blue beauty. She holds out her hand which Liara takes. They walk to the front door together. When they check the monitor they stop cold.

The doorbell rings again.

Shepard feels tense; this is not something she wanted to face right now.

"We need to answer Elly."

"I know." Shepard lets out another deep breath, turns to Liara and gives her a small smile. "You ready?"

Liara nods.

Shepard opens the door. "Hello Dava."

"Hello. I hope I am not interrupting anything. I would have called, but…"

"…no no of course not Dava," says Liara. She steps past Shepard and gives the young asari a hug. "It is good to see you, please come in."

Dava's eyes dart between Liara and Shepard. She stops at the door's threshold. She looks at Shepard as if asking permission to enter, as if wanting both of them to be okay with her being there.

"Come in please Dava," says Shepard. She squeezes her shoulder when Dava walks in.

"Would you like some tea?" asks Liara.

Dava stops after a few feet inside then turns around. "Thank you no."

Shepard and Liara stand there for a minute wondering what she wants.

"Were…were you looking for Raina or Little A? If so, I am afraid they are not here at the moment," says Liara.

"Actually no. I wanted to speak to the two of you. It's good we are alone."

Shepard can see that statement makes Liara a little tense. She puts her arm around her bondmate. "Why don't we go into the family room?"

Dava gives them both a small smile then sits on the couch.

Shepard and Liara take the chairs across from the couch. "What can we do for you Dava?" asks Shepard.

Dava is sitting up straight. Shepard notices that she carries herself differently. She seems to be more confident and sure of herself. It is nice to see.

"I wanted to thank both of you for what you did regarding Shadow."

They both remain silent.

"My father tells me that you know of Shadow's exploits. How she went from planet to planet to gain followers."

They both nod, still not talking.

Dava wrings her hands a little. "I ah…well I wanted to thank you. Without your actions there is no telling what would have happened to me or to…" her voice trails off.

Shepard and Liara exchange a look. "I believe it is us who should be thanking you Dava," says Liara. "We saw what you did for our daughter."

Shepard remains quiet. She is clenching her jaw. It is hard not to blame the asari in front of her for what happened to Mia.

Dava lowers her eyes. "How is she doing?"

"Was there anything else Dava?" Shepard asks. She sees Dava tense and realizes her tone was harsher than she intended. She can feel Liara looking at her.

Dava stands. Shepard and Liara follow suit. "I…I meant no disrespect. I know I make you nervous. Perhaps I should just go."

Dava starts to walk toward the door when Liara stops her.

"Wait honey…please. Wait."

Dava turns to face them.

Shepard is trying to get a read on the asari. She notices a more confident asari as well as a sad one, but not a crushing sadness that she normally sees in Dava.

"We are both so happy that you are home now Dava. It must be very difficult without your mother," says Liara.

Shepard knows her bondmate is not pleased with her, she can feel it.

"It has been difficult yes."

"I'm sorry," says Shepard.

Dava and Liara both look to the human. Both seem a little shocked at the statement.

Shepard clears her throat. "I'm sorry Dava. You deserve better than that."

"It's okay."

"No it's not, but thank you for saying it. Your father tells me you have been training with the commandos?"

"Yes that is correct." Dava eyes the couch again.

Shepard gestures to it, "Please."

They all sit again, the tension releasing a little.

"I know Mia wants no contact with me and I respect that. After the shack all those years ago when I …" Dava looks between the two, "when I forced a meld with your daughter, I realized something was happening to me."

Shepard suddenly feels hot, like she needs to hit something. She clenches and unclenches her fists.

"What honey?" asks Liara.

"I was losing control of my actions. That I was doing things I did not want to do. So I started to research the topic and sought some help to deal with it. I never told my parents."

"Why is that?"

"I felt like I was losing my mind. That no matter what I wanted to do my body did something else. No matter what I wanted to think, my mind would think something else. I am just grateful that I did not further hurt Mia during that time.

Shepard can feel Liara looking at her but she does not trust her voice just yet.

"You have been through a great deal Dava. We are so sorry for that."

Dava smiles a little as she shakes her head. "I appreciate that but there is no need. I have no idea why Shadow picked me and I doubt I will ever know. My physical and biotic training with the commandos have really helped me deal with what has happened. I am working very hard not to let my past dictate my future."

"That is very admirable Dava, though I suspect very difficult."

"It has been. Though I know my mother's death was not my fault, I still feel responsible. I think I always will." Dava looks at her hands. She clears her throat. She looks up at Liara then Shepard.

"What is it?" asks Liara.

"I know I have no right to ask this. I understand you are heading to Earth tomorrow."

"That's right," Shepard finds her voice and her tone is a warning one.

Dava pulls from her bag which is slung across her body a data pad. "I was hoping you would give this to Mia."

"No." Shepard answers before Dava can further explain.

"Elly." Liara uses a calm tone.

"I know I hurt Mia, I know that. And she has her own healing to do in her own time. I only ask that you give it to her. Whether or not she watches it is up to her."

Shepard grinds her teeth.

Liara sits a little forward in her chair. "I am not sure you understand what you are asking honey. Mia …well she has had a very difficult time. I am not sure it is a good idea."

Dava stands. "I understand." She bends down and sets the data pad on the coffee table. "In case you change your mind." She stands up straight again and looks at each of them. "You are welcome to watch it if you are afraid of its contents. I know you want to protect your daughter. I want that too. I just feel we have some unresolved feelings between us, and this might help her move on. I understand that neither of you trust me, I do. It is not my fault what Shadow did to me, but I still did some things that I am not proud of."

Shepard says nothing.

Liara stands, "I think we can all say that Dava." She smiles at the young asari.

Shepard stands. She looks Dava in the eyes. "I am not going to lie to you Dava. You are an adult now and I admire you for coming here to speak with us. It took a lot of courage and I respect you for that."

Dava remains silent.

"Give us some time. It is…" she looks at Liara who nods at her. "…difficult. What you did to Mia…" Shepard narrows her eyes and lets out a breath. "I would not allow you entry into our home if it weren't for Shadow. Knowing that your actions were not your own. Do you understand?"

"I do yes."

"What she did to you is unforgiveable Dava and I am truly sorry you had to experience that. You are an incredibly strong woman. It is obvious your work with the commandos has been a huge help to you."

"It has."

Shepard approaches Dava; she stops in front of her. She opens her arms.

Dava steps in and hugs the human.

"I am proud of you Dava."

Dava squeezes harder.

"I don't know if a friendship can redevelop between you and Mia, but I will make sure she gets your message." Shepard steps back from the hug. Liara is next to her. She is next to hug Dava.

"We do love you Dava, I hope you know that. You and your family are so dear to us." Liara wipes her cheek when she steps back from the hug.

Dava smiles at both of them. "Thank you. Thank you for speaking with me." She looks at Shepard, "And for letting me in."

Shepard nods to her.

They head to the front door.

"Dava?"

"Yes?"

Shepard puts her arm around Liara's shoulders, "I promise to give Mia the data pad. That is all I promise."

"That is all I ask." Dava turns and walks out of the front door.

Shepard lets out a long sigh.

"Are you okay Elly?"

"I was hoping this was over." Shepard walks back into the family room. Liara is closely on her heels.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to watch it."

"Elly that is private."

Shepard furrows her brow, "You heard her Liara. She said we can watch it. I need to make sure she is not trying to lay some guilt trip on our daughter to take her back."

"Elly please." Liara grabs Shepard's arm.

Shepard ignores her, sits down then hits the button. A vid displays of Dava.

"I am not going to watch this Elly."

"Fine."

Liara leaves.

_Hi Mia. I am sure you are probably feeling all sorts of emotions right now and thinking all different things. I went through the same thing before making this for you. This message is not intended to further hurt you Mia. I want you to know how sorry I am, for everything. I am sure it sounds and feels hollow, but it's true. I think there will always be a part of me that loves you Mia. I wanted you to be my first._

Shepard shifts on the couch.

_But it wasn't meant to be I guess. I hear you are doing well. My Dad gets updates from your Dad on your skyball practices. I heard your whole family is going to be there for your first big game. I am so proud of you Mia, so very proud. I asked your parents to get this to you. Please don't be mad that they gave it to you. That they accepted it from me._

_If…If I could take back what happened over 80 years ago I would, I hope you know that. I didn't mean to force a meld with you Mia, I really didn't. It took me a long time to understand what was happening to me. It seems…well….never mind. I am not making this vid to make excuses to you. I hurt you. I hurt you back then and I hurt you not that long ago. And for that I am truly sorry. _

_I have been working with the commandos lately since being out of the hospital. It's been really hard. I know I have a long way to go yet. They have complimented me on my mental strength and are showing me biotic stuff I never dreamed of doing, but I am doing them. I have not told my Dad yet, but I think I am going to follow in her footsteps and join up with them. I feel for the first time that I belong and I don't want to lose that. _

Shepard watches Dava start to cry a little before returning her gaze to the camera.

_It's been hard without Mom. I still dream of her and what happened. I sometimes hear my Dad crying in the middle of the night, she doesn't know I know._

Shepard turns it off. She stares at the data pad.

"Dad?"

Shepard jumps a little. She turns to see Raina standing there. "Hi sweetheart." She stands.

"Was that Dava?"

"Yes. She just left. She wants your mother and me to give this to Mia."

"And you watched it?"

"She said we could watch it, so I watched some of it yes." Shepard grabs the data pad and walks past her daughter. "I certainly don't need you lecturing me Raina."

"Dad…Dad."

Shepard turns to face her. "What?"

"I'm sorry. It…well it was weird coming in and hearing Dava's voice. How is she doing?"

"You know what? How about we talk about something else? What did your professor say?" Shepard hopes that her daughter will drop the subject. She can see Raina studying her. Then a smile forms on her face.

"I am officially a Doctor of Psychiatry."

"Really! Oh honey that's great! Liara!" Shepard pulls Raina into a hug. She lifts her off the ground and spins her around a few times.

"What…what is…" Liara stops as she watches Shepard set Raina down.

"I got it Mom."

"Oh Raina." Liara moves to her daughter and hugs her close. "We are so proud of you."

Shepard wraps her arms around both of them. "Dr. Raina T'Soni. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

They step out of the hug. "It does actually," says Raina. Her smile suddenly disappears.

"What is it?" asks Liara.

Raina looks at both of them. "I was thinking on the way home how this is something I would tell Lacy about. She would have been so excited for me."

"Oh honey." Liara hugs her daughter again.

"I'm okay," says Raina as she wipes her cheek. "Really, I'm okay. I should probably finish packing for tomorrow."

"Do you want to have anything special for dinner to celebrate?" asks Shepard. "We can still have a celebration tonight."

"Yes honey, let's do something," says Liara.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we are." Liara puts her arm around Shepard's waist. Shepard feels relieved that her bondmate is not upset with her.

"Can we get take out?"

"Let me guess," says Shepard, "our favorite pasta place." They both say it in unison. "Consider it done."

"I'll call father and Little A," says Liara.

"Tell them to call me if they want something other than their usual." Shepard grabs the keys to the sky car.

"Thanks Dad!"

"Elly wait."

Raina heads into her bedroom.

Liara approaches Shepard. "Did you watch it?"

"Some of it. I stopped when she started talking about Valya crying in the middle of the night."

Liara looks at her.

"I'm sorry you don't agree with me. I just..I don't want Mia hurt again."

Liara hugs her bondmate. "I know Elly, I know." She steps out of the hug, "Are you going to finish watching it?"

Shepard rolls her eyes, "Probably not. Like you said it's private."

"I love you Elly."

Shepard kisses Liara. "Yeah yeah, love you too." She says it with a smile. "Be back soon."


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Hi all. First thank you for being so awesome! Love your reviews, your PMs and the fact that you are reading what I am writing. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Just a slight warning here, I try my hand at the intimate stuff again which is at the end of the chapter. Read at your own risk LOL._

* * *

**EARTH – CHICAGO**

The windy air has a chill to it. The leafs on the trees have started to turn bright orange, yellow and pale green. Liara suggested going on a flight to see the colors after they pick up Eva from the University where she has been staying for the past two months. They are staying overnight for two nights. Tonight there is a banquet ceremony to mark the end of the writing session.

"A color tour?" asks Shepard as she sets the bags into the trunk of their rented sky car. "Someone has been reading too many travel brochures." She gives her daughters Raina and Little A a wink as the two get in the back seat.

"Don't you think it is beautiful?" asks Liara looking up at the various trees outside of the transport building.

Shepard stops and looks at her bondmate. A great big smile crosses her face. "God you are beautiful." She hugs and kisses Liara.

"You didn't even look." Liara playfully slaps Shepard's arm.

Shepard makes a show of looking up. She moves her head left to right taking in the colors. "Hmm yup. Very nice. Can we go now?"

"You are incorrigible."

Shepard leans in and kisses Liara quickly. She meets her eyes, "I do try." She walks to the driver's side of the sky car and gets in. She takes flight once Liara is belted in.

"So who do you think Eva wants us to meet?" asks Liara as she continues to admire the colorful landscape.

"Her professor I thought," says Shepard.

"Yeah right."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asks Liara. She turns to look back at her youngest.

"Helloooo, it is so obvious," says Little A. "She met someone."

"We do not know that."

"Ah come on Mom it was bound to happen eventually."

"Aethyta!" Liara gasps a little.

"Easy now honey," says Shepard, "maybe Little A's right."

"And you are all right with this?"

Shepard looks at her briefly then returns her eyes to the horizon, "Umm honey, we don't even know what _this_ is."

They both hear laughter in the backseat.

The trip doesn't take long. The University is situated in a valley. The building is circular in shape. During one of their calls with each other Eva explained that the classrooms are on the first few levels of the building while the dormitories take up the rest of the floors. During the harsh cold winters in Chicago a student does not have to step outside at all if they don't want to. Restaurants, cafeterias and coffee shops along with laundry facilities and convenience stores are all located inside the enormous structure.

Shepard lands in the visitor parking lot. Everyone exits.

"It's gorgeous," says Raina as she tips her head back to follow the long line of the building skyward.

"Hi guys!"

They all look and see Eva running toward them.

"Hi!" She hugs her mom and dad first then moves to her sisters. "Oh my gosh, isn't it beautiful here?"

Shepard and Liara laugh a little at her exuberance.

"Well someone's excited," says Shepard as she playfully punches Eva in the arm.

"Does this have to do with your new love?" asks Little A sarcastically.

"What?" Eva turns to her in shock. Her cheeks are a different color.

Little A's eyes go wide, "Goddess I was right! You _have_ met someone. Who is it?"

"Shh," Eva looks around, "keep your voice down."

"Do tell Eva," says Raina.

Eva's eyes see two excited sisters. When she moves her gaze to her parents she sees more solemn expressions. "Why don't I show you guys to your rooms?" Eva clears her throat avoiding eye contact with her parents. "I think you are really going to like my professor," she says as she grabs a bag and starts walking toward the huge circular building.

Shepard places her arm around Liara's waist at the trunk of the car. "You okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Liara grabs a small bag.

"Just checking." Shepard grabs the last bag, and then walks hand in hand with her bondmate while Eva talks about the building and the University.

They take the elevator up to the 35th floor. "Here we are. I cannot wait to see the suite you rented," says Eva. "I haven't seen one and I have heard they are wonderful."

Shepard sets down a bag. She brings up her omni-tool, punches a few buttons. The small light on the door turns green. Shepard opens the door.

"Oh wow," says Raina as she is the first one in.

Eva gasps, "It's gorgegous! Look at this view!" Eva immediately walks over to the large windows and looks out over the campus. "You can see everything from here."

"Nice going Mom and Dad," says Little A. She carries her bag to one of the four bedrooms in the large suite. "I call this one!"

Shepard grabs her and Liara's bags and finds the master bedroom. It is larger than their room at home. She drops the bags and checks out the bathroom. Again it's larger.

"Everything okay Elly?" Liara touches the human's shoulder.

"Look at that tub." Shepard pulls Liara into her arms. She kisses Liara along her neck. "We need to use that tub before we leave Liara."

"Oh really?"

They stop what they are doing when they hear someone clearing their throat.

Shepard looks up to see Eva. "Yes?"

"Sorry. But we need to get going. Dinner starts soon."

Shepard lets out a sigh as she rests her forehead against Liara's.

"We will be right out honey," says Liara. She kisses Shepard's forehead. "Tired?"

"A little."

"Your leg bothering you? I noticed you limping a little on the transport ship."

Shepard has her eyes closed reveling in being in Liara's arm. "A little."

"Maybe after dinner I can give you a massage."

"Umm hmm."

Not quite getting the response she was hoping for, Liara adds, "In the tub."

Shepard's eyes snap open. A large smile appears on her face. "Deal." She kisses Liara fully on her lips. She ends the kiss by biting her lower lip. Something Liara loves.

"We should freshen up." Liara says while still in Shepard's arms. Neither one of them are moving.

"Yeah we should."

"You want to go first?"

"I like where I am."

They remain that way for few minutes until they hear from the main room, "20 minutes!"

* * *

The banquet hall is smaller than Shepard was expecting. As if her daughter Eva read her thoughts she says, "There were only thirty students selected for the program Dad."

They make their way to their assigned table which sits eight people. They are the first to arrive.

"How long is the program?" asks Shepard.

"About thirty minutes why?" asks Liara as she sits next to her bondmate.

Shepard leans in and whispers, "Because I cannot wait to get you wet Liara."

Liara blushes at the double meaning, too shocked to say anything. She knows how much Shepard loves to tease her.

"You two okay over there?" asks Little A. She has a wicked grin on her face.

"Everything is fine," says Shepard.

"Are you excited?" Raina asks Eva. They both have moved their chairs so they can look at the podium.

"I am yes. Professor Packard has been wonderful just wonderful. I cannot believe how much I have learned. Not only have I learned more about poetry but now I want to try my hand in fiction. Oh I cannot wait." Eva gives Raina's hand a squeeze then lets go. She is looking around.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Just a few people that I have become friends with. One of them is an asari, though our paths did not cross on Thessia. We thought that was weird seeing as we both want to be writers." Eva's face lights up, "Oh there she is." She stands and waves.

Raina looks back at her family and smiles.

A deep violet asari with blue markings on each cheek walks over and hugs Eva. "Hi Eva how are you?"

"Good Deliah. I want to introduce you to my family. Everyone, this is one of the students in the program H\her name is Deliah. Deliah this is my oldest sister Dr. Raina T'Soni." Eva winks at her sister. She can see that Raina is a bit thrown. She has never been introduced like that before.

Deliah nods in respect, Raina returns the nod. "I heard about you earning your doctorate, congratulations Raina, oh sorry, Dr. T'Soni."

"Thank you."

"This is my mother Dr. Liara T'Soni."

Deliah walks over and nods to the older asari. "It is a pleasure Dr. T'Soni."

Liara stands and nods. "It is nice to meet you Deliah."

"And this is my father, Elly Shepard, retired Captain of the Alliance.

Deliah holds out her hand. Shepard takes it and gives it a firm shake. "It is a pleasure. I am sure you get this a lot, but I want to thank you both so much for what you did to save our galaxy."

Shepard and Liara smile.

"And this is my younger sister Aethyta."

Each nod their head in respect. "Little A right? It is a pleasure to meet you."

Deliah returns to Eva, "Have you seen him yet?" Raina seems to be the only one at the table that can hear the conversation between the two.

"No not yet, but he should be here soon."

"Are you nervous?"

They both giggle while holding hands. "A little. I haven't said anything yet."

"Oh Goddess, here he comes."

Raina follows their gaze. There are three humans heading toward their table, two males and one female. Raina suspects two of them are parents and one is the son.

"Hi James."

"Hi Eva, Deliah."

"Hi."

"I will see you later Eva," says Deliah. She turns to the table, "Nice to meet all of you." She leaves before anyone can reply.

"These are my parents Kathy and David Mack. Guys this is Eva T'Soni, the woman I told you about."

Raina cannot help but be happy for her sister. It is obvious she has feelings for this young human male. In fact she knows she does, it is a bit overwhelming.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Eva," says David Mack.

"Thank you Sir, the pleasure is mine. Please allow me to introduce you to my family."

The introductions do not take long. Eva and James sit next to each other while James's parents sit together next to him.

The lights dim a little.

"Oh it must be starting soon," says Eva. She looks back at her family and smiles. Liara notices that Eva and James are holding hands.

The asari leans close to Shepard, "Elly?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Eva really likes James."

"Ya think so?" Shepard is teasing her bondmate. She knows full well Eva likes James. From how her daughter is beaming and excited she wonders if it could be love.

Liara looks at her, "I don't like it."

Shepard furrows her brow and is about to ask why when someone speaks from behind the podium.

Eva was about right. The ceremony closing out the writing program took closer to an hour rather than thirty minutes. Shepard spent the time watching Liara watching Eva and James. She wonders why her bondmate does not like it and she cannot wait to ask her.

The sound of applause snaps Shepard out of her reverie. She didn't notice dinner was being served; she nearly bumped the waitress who was placing her dinner in front of her. "Oh sorry."

The woman smiles and continues to place dinner in front of each guest at the table.

"So?" asks Eva, "What did you guys think?"

Shepard is not sure what to say. She wasn't actually paying attention to what was being said. "Great! It was great. Sounds like you learned a lot."

"Mom?"

Shepard feels relief, seems like her answer was a good one.

"It was lovely Eva. And James, the excerpt that was read. It was very moving."

"Thank you Dr. T'Soni," says James.

"James has been writing all of his life," says Eva with an ear to ear smile.

"I didn't know human babies could write," says Little A.

"What was that?" asks James.

Shepard nudges Little A with her elbow.

Little A looks at her father wondering what she did wrong.

"Sit up and behave yourself," whispers Shepard.

"I didn't realize humans were taught to write at such a young age," says Little A loud enough for the whole table to hear.

James laughs a little. "Well I have not really been writing my _whole_ life. Just since I could write, right Mom?"

"That's right. When he came home from school at age five, he started right then and there. I can still see him sitting at the kitchen table, legs dangling over the chair, with such an intense look on his face, writing."

"You are very gifted James," says Raina.

"Aww, thanks. I think Eva is very talented to."

"Not enough to win the contest though."

"Next time," he makes eye contact with Eva.

Shepard sees it, the extra second where their gaze lingers.

"So what will you do now that the program is over?" asks Liara.

James smiles at Eva. "Well I think I am going to travel for a little bit. I think I will probably look for work during my travels. I have some contacts and should be able to find some free-lance work."

"Good for you," says Shepard. "Explore the galaxy when you are young enough to do it. That's what I always say" She laughs a little.

Little A leans in and whispers, "Since when?"

Shepard nudges her back.

The rest of the dinner was fun, awkward and strange all rolled into one. It was obvious Eva and James had something going on between them, but no one was elaborating. Every time Shepard glanced at Mr. & Mrs. Mack she saw two very proud parents just smiling at their son and his possible asari girlfriend.

When the evening started to wind down and people started to leave, Shepard was a little surprised that Liara whispered to her that she wanted to go. They excused themselves and gave the usual pleasantries. When Liara waited for Eva to join them Eva pulled her aside.

"Can I stay a little longer?"

"How much longer Eva?"

"I don't know, a few hours?"

"Who is this boy? What does he mean to you?" asks Liara as her eyes dart between James, his parents and her daughter.

"What….are you upset mother?"

Liara looks at Eva. She lets out a breath. She squeezes her shoulder, "No honey. You just caught me off guard is all." Liara smiles, "You like him a lot don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is."

"He is so intelligent Mom. And his writing oh his writing. It's like he plays an instrument that can make me cry or laugh or get angry. He is so musical with the pen." Eva looks at her mother who seems a bit sad. "Are you okay Mom?"

"Yes honey. And yes you can stay out a few more hours, but please, if you leave the building let me know okay?"

"I will Mom, thanks." Eva kisses her cheek. "Thank you so much for letting me come here, it's been just fantastic."

"You are more than welcome honey. I will see you soon."

Liara waves goodbye to the table and finds Shepard. "Where are the girls?"

"They already headed up. Everything okay?"

"Yes. She is staying out for a few more hours."

Shepard smiles as she wraps her arm around Liara's shoulders. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Did you know?"

"What? You mean about James? No. I wouldn't keep something like that from you."

Liara looks at her.

"I wouldn't."

They enter the elevator. Shepard presses their floor.

Liara lets out a sigh.

"What is it?"

"I am not prepared for this."

Shepard squeezes Liara close, "I know what you mean. Eva sure seems to like him."

"That is what worries me."

"Why?"

The elevator doors open. "I just worry."

Shepard stops her before entering the suite. "About?"

Liara averts her eyes and shrugs her shoulders.

"Hey, what is it?" Shepard takes Liara's hand.

"It is what I used to worry about with you and me Elly."

The statement hangs in the air.

Shepard kisses Liara's hand. "It's life Liara. If Eva falls for a human she knows what she is getting into. She knows."

Liara's eyes tear up.

Shepard pulls her into a hug.

"I am so grateful that I have you for so long Elly. She will…she will not have that."

Shepard cups her cheek, "Don't you think you are getting ahead of yourself just a little bit?"

Liara laughs a little after she sees Shepard's sly grin. "I supposed you're right."

Shepard kisses her. "Shall we?" Shepard opens the suite door.

"Where's Eva?" asks Little A.

"She is staying in the banquet hall a little longer," says Liara.

"Oh really?" Little A raises her eyebrows up and down.

"Aethyta," Shepard gives her a warning tone.

"What? What did I say?"

"You just leave your sister be."

Little A looks to Raina for some help.

"Don't look at me."

"Hey I think it's great Eva has a new beau in her life. I mean how serious can it be?"

"Why do you say that?" asks Raina.

Little A sits on the arm of the couch. She places her finger to her chin. "Hmm I wonder. Let's see. First, he doesn't live on Thessia. We all know long distance does not work."

They all kind of swallow and look away. Little A would know the struggle of long distant relationships. Kaya has been gone for two months now and the young asari has not handled it all that well.

"Two, he is way too adventurous."

"What does that mean?" asks Raina.

"I think that is enough Aethyta," says Shepard.

"Hey I am just speaking the truth."

"Your perceived truth," says Raina. "Doesn't mean it is actually true."

"Oh excuse me Doctor."

"Hey!" Shepard moves closer to Little A.

The young asari stands and looks nervous.

"Now that is enough. You have been picking on Eva ever since we got here. Your sarcasm has gone far enough."

Little A looks down.

Shepard hugs her. Which seems to surprise the young asari at first, but she finally wraps her arms around her Dad's waist. "I know you miss her honey. That does not give you the right to make fun of your sister. Okay?" Shepard's voice is gentle.

"Sorry."

Shepard steps back from the hug. "You okay?"

"Why don't you call her?" asks Raina.

Little A shakes her head. "She's too busy."

Shepard and Liara exchange looks. Liara squeezes Little A's shoulder. "Honey it won't always be like this. She is not ignoring you though I know you feel that way."

"It's okay. I…I just miss talking to her. I …well I didn't realize how hard this would be. Why is it when I was a kid and had a crush on Rael I knew then that it would not work after we left Rannoch? Why do I think it will work now?"

Liara hugs her. "You are both adults now, that's why." Liara looks at her daughter who has tears in her eyes. "She loves you Aethyta and you love her. It's hard right now I know, but if it…"

"Please…" Little A raises her hand asking to stop. "Please don't say if it's meant to be. I hate that expression I really do."

"All right then," says Liara.

"I know I did the right thing not joining her. I guess I thought it would be like it was when she was on Thessia. Us talking every night, sometimes falling asleep. I used to watch her sleep on the monitor before turning it off. I miss that. I miss her."

Raina puts her arm around her. "I think you should try calling her again Little A. You can always leave a message."

With head bowed down, Little A shrugs her shoulders. "I guess."

"I love ya kid," says Shepard. She kisses each daughter on their crests. "I am turning in." She walks into the master bedroom.

"Good night you two," says Liara. She hugs both girls then enters the master bedroom. She hears the water running from the bathroom. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to bed?"

Shepard looks wounded at the question.

"I'm joking Elly, sorry…I'm joking." Liara crosses to her bondmate to give her a hug.

"Don't do that to me Liara. I thought you were serious."

"Sorry."

Shepard pulls Liara close. She slowly leans in and kisses her soft supple lips. She wraps her arms around her blue beauty as she opens her mouth. She moans a little when she tastes Liara's tongue. She moves her hands down at the hem of Liara's shirt and pulls up. She throws the shirt aside and quickly unhooks her bra.

Shepard steps back to soak in the image of Liara and her beautiful breasts. She quickly takes off her own shirt. When she starts to work on her bra Liara steps closer, "Let me."

Keeping eye contact Liara reaches behind Shepard and unhooks her bra letting it fall to the floor. She slowly kisses the retired Captain along her collarbone as her hands ghost over each breast. Liara trails kisses down to Shepard's breast before taking in her nipple and slowly biting down. Shepard's nails dig into Liara's back as she gasps a little.

Liara kneels, kissing her way down. She unzips Shepard's pants and slowly pulls them down along with her underwear. Shepard quickly steps out of them. Liara's hands move up the human's thighs. Her fingers slowly move to the mound between her legs. Liara leans close and kisses Shepard's sensitive bud as if kissing her mouth. Shepard's knees go a little weak. "Liara."

Liara holds her close as she swirls her tongue around her sensitive bud shooting pleasure through Shepard's entire body. "Liara?"

The asari hears her plea. She backs off enough to let Shepard lie down on the bathroom floor, the bathtub and running water forgotten. Liara continues her ministrations with her tongue as she enters Shepard using two fingers. Liara moves her other hand up to knead her breast.

Shepard is gasping now, sighing and wiggling while trying to keep her hips in place. Shepard grabs Liara's hand off of her breast to hold it. "Yes Liara, there….oh God…I love you."

Liara quickens her tongue and her fingers sending shivers up Shepard's body. She knows the retired Captain is close now. Liara moves in rhythm with Shepard's hips. She knows she cannot keep still. She is close. Liara starts the meld. She slows a little which she knows drives Shepard crazy.

"Oh…please…please."

Smiling into her mound Liara quickens her pace again and pushes Shepard over the precipice. Her entire body stiffens and jerks a few times. Liara continues to softly kiss her sensitive bud until the jerking stops. She slowly trails kisses up her body stopping at her breasts. She takes a nipple into her mouth and bites and twirls her tongue and kneads her breast.

Shepard arches up as she grabs the back of Liara head. "Liara."

Liara moves to the other breast giving it the same attention.

"Liara?"

Finally the asari moves up and kisses Shepard fully on her lips. Her fingers still inside of her. She slowly removes them which causes Shepard to moan and jerk a little. "That…" Shepard pants, "that was awesome."

Liara shifts to her side lying on the cold bathroom floor, "Glad you liked it."

Shepard steadies her breathing. "Wow." She lets out a delightful sigh.

"Ready for round two?"


	34. Chapter 34

**EN ROUTE TO VANCOUVER**

It is the middle of the night; at least it feels like it to Eva. Looking outside at the constant blackness of space does not help matters. The family is on a transport ship headed to Vancouver. In a few days Mia makes her professional skyball debut.

Feeling a little sick to her stomach Eva paces the small suite on the ship. She doesn't want to wake anyone but at the same time she wants to talk to someone.

"Eva?"

The asari turns to see who is talking to her. "Aethyta?"

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"You must have something on your mind. You don't usually use my name. Are you okay?"

Eva is a little surprise and relieved all at once. "Uh…fine. I just can't sleep."

Little A sits on the chair in the main room. "What's going on?" she asks while she yawns.

Eva sits across from her. She lets out a sigh.

"This about James?"

"Are you sure you can't sense things like Raina? Geez."

Little A studies her older sister. "You love him?"

Eva shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, I think so. I mean I miss him already. He…well he is just so full of life you know? He wants to explore the galaxy and write about it. Live, like really live."

"Oh boy."

"What?"

"You have it bad."

Eva stands, "Look if you are going to make fun of me just go back to bed." She feels the sting of heat behind her eyes.

Little A stands and places her hands on Eva's arms. "Hey no no, I'm sorry Eva. I…I am not making fun of you. I'm sorry." Little A steps back. "Have you told Mom and Dad?"

Eva wipes her cheek when a tear drops. "And tell them what exactly? I saw Mom's reaction to meeting James."

"You know Mom. She doesn't want any of us to grow up, not really. If she had her way none of us would leave the house until we were 300 or older." Little A sits back down. She watches Eva pace a little. "He is planning on coming to Thessia isn't he?"

Eva stops and turns to look at her sister. "How do you know that? Are you sure you don't have Raina's gift?"

Little A smiles, "I see how he looked at you Eva, how you looked at each other. He said he was going to travel, it is not hard to put two and two together."

Eva sits. "He wants me to come with him."

"What?" Little A sits up and leans forward.

"Yeah. He told me he loves me Aethyta. He…loves me."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah, oh boy."

Little A lets out a breath. "Don't get mad."

Eva gives her a look. "You know when you say that that I am going to get mad."

"You have only known him for two months Eva. I mean it's one thing to have feelings for him and want to be with him, but follow him around the galaxy after knowing him for two months. I mean, what do you really know about him? And don't tell me you know everything you need to know."

Eva looks at her sister. "I know he is someone I have learned so much from already. Not just his lust for life Aethyta, but how he writes. He is so lyrical with his words. I am just in awe of him really."

Little A remains quiet.

"I…I just have never felt this way about anyone before. It's scary and exciting all at once. I mean his lips…" Eva averts her eyes.

"He a good kisser?"

Eva nods her head. "I melt. I just melt when he kisses me. I don't know what to do with these feelings."

Little A smiles.

"What are you grinning at?"

"You are in love Eva."

Eva sighs, "I think I am and it terrifies me."

"Welcome to the club."

"Does it get any easier?"

"Nope."

Eva slumps back in her chair, "Great."

"What are you going to do?"

"About?"

"Eva. Are you going to follow him?"

"I want to. A part of me really, really wants to. I don't want to lose this feeling even if it does make me feel a little sick to my stomach."

"And the other part?"

Eva sighs, "The other part says I hardly know him. It is far too risky. Mom and Dad would never allow it and if I push and go anyway what happens to my relationship with them?"

"I think you still need to talk to them Eva, tell them how you feel. They might surprise you."

"Maybe. I need to figure out what I am feeling first."

"Good luck with that."

"What do you mean?" Eva sits up.

"I mean, being in a relationship can tear your heart out, heal it, love it and rip it out all over again. I wouldn't say I am an expert by any means Eva, but Kaya and I, well we have known each other for years and then started dating. And now that she is away, I feel lost, alone, like I am missing a part of me and it is terrible. I never thought love could hurt like this. There are some days I wish I never met her, and then I wouldn't feel this."

"Oh Aethyta I didn't know."

Little A waves a dismissive hand, "It's okay. I am learning to deal with it. And I am glad I have her. I think she is feeling it too which is why she is burying herself in her work. When you keep busy your mind doesn't have time to think about what you don't have, or what you long for. It's moments like this…"

"…the feelings come out." Eva finishes her thought.

Little A gives her a small smile. "Exactly." She sits up, elbows on knees and looks at Eva. "If you are going to follow him Eva, have something for you. Don't put yourself in a situation where you have nothing to do but wait for him to come home. Find work, write, submit articles, stay busy. If you don't, your life becomes all about him and that may make you miserable."

Eva studies her sister for a minute. "Is that what is happening with you? You feel like your life is all about Kaya right now? Waiting for her to call?"

Little A clears her throat. She lets out a breath, "Yeah. I have been miserable. Coming here on this trip has helped though because my mind is on something other than me. I have been so caught up in me, me, me and what I don't have I have made myself completely miserable."

"You have been hard to be around." Eva smiles at her.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"We talked for an hour last night. She is miserable too. I told her what I just told you. Told her to focus on her work and try not to think about us. I just hope it was the right thing to say because I don't want us to grow apart…" her voice catches.

Eva stands and goes to her sister. She hugs her. "I am sure everything will work out Little A."

Little A hugs Eva tightly. "I know…it's…it's just really hard right now."

Eva lets go of her and kneels in front of her. "Have you asked Mom and Dad about going to Sur'Kesh?"

"No not yet. It isn't a good time for Kaya right now. The program she is in is very demanding. I mean the point is to work and that's about it. She doesn't have a lot of free time, which is why it has been so hard to talk to her."

"I'm sorry." Eva squeezes her sister's hand.

Little A gives her a small smile, "Thanks. So what are you going to do?"

Eva stands and lets out a long sigh. She places her hands on her hips. "I think I am going to leap."

"I'm sorry?"

Eva smiles, "Leap. I am going to tell Mom and Dad that I want to follow James. That I want to see the galaxy and experience life from the eyes of those around me. I am going to leap Aethyta. It is time to take a risk."

Little A stands. She places her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Good for you."

Eva takes her hand and looks her in the eye. "Will you be with me when I tell them? You don't have to say anything, I just …well I would like your support."

"Of course."

Eva hugs her. "Thank you Sis. You're the best."

Little A remains in her arms but leans back to look her in the eye. "Guard your heart Eva."

Eva swallows. She is a little surprised at the sudden seriousness of sister.

"I mean it. Don't forget who are. Don't forget what Mom and Dad has taught us. Guard your heart."

Eva sees the pain in her sister's eyes and wonders if things with Kaya are going to work or if there is an inevitability that will be realized.

"I love you Eva."

"I love you Little A," she hugs her again. "Thank you. Your wisdom amazes me and I thank you." Eva cups her cheek.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am beat. I am going back to bed." Little A starts to walk toward the bedroom she and Eva share in the suite. She turns to face her sister, "You coming?"

"In a bit."

Without another word Little A leaves her sister alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Valya is making breakfast. It is early. Her daughter Dava has been working out with the commandos and they begin early. She doesn't remember the last time she had to be up so early except when she was herself a commando.

"Hi Dad."

Valya smiles when she sees her daughter. The transformation Dava has gone through since being released from the hospital has been amazing to say the least. The former commando could not be more proud of her daughter. "Morning."

Dava sits at the kitchen table after grabbing some juice Valya left on the counter. "I will be gone all day today. Not sure I will be home for dinner."

Valya sets a plate of food in front of her daughter then sets down a plate for herself.

Dava waits until her father is seated before starting to eat. "Hmm this is good thank you."

Valya just stares at her daughter.

Dava looks up, "What?"

"I am so damn proud of you."

Dava slowly finishes chewing then swallows. "Why?"

"Are you kidding? With everything you have been through? You are growing stronger each day Dava and it makes me proud. I'm glad Arelia allowed you to work out with the commandos, seems to have helped."

"It has." Dava pushes food around her plate.

"What is it?"

Dava sets down her fork and looks at her father. "I am going to join the commandos."

"Yeah you said that. You'll be late tonight, got it."

"No…no Dad. I am going to _join_ them."

Valya stops eating. She looks at her daughter. She sees how serious she is but there is also a sadness in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I have been talking with Arelia."

"Excuse me?" Valya stands. "What do you mean you have been talking to Arelia?"

Dava remains calm. "Dad. I have given this a lot of thought."

"Oh really? A lot of thought? You haven't been out of the hospital long enough to say you have given this a lot of thought." Valya is raising her voice now.

Dava slowly stands. "Nevertheless, I am joining them Dad."

Valya shakes her head, "I…I don't believe this. No..no no no. You will do no such thing."

"And who's going to stop me Dad, you?" Dava raises her voice now and steps closer to her father.

Valya flinches a little. She flashes back to when her daughter threw her against the wall.

"See. That is one of the reasons I need to leave Dad."

Blinking quickly Valya asks, "What? What are you talking about?"

"You are afraid of me Dad, don't deny it. I just saw it in your eyes."

"No..no I…"

"Oh come on Dad!" Dava stops herself and takes a breath. "I am doing better and I will continue to do better because of the commandos, because of the unit. I like the camaraderie Dad, I _need_ it. I thought you would be happy that I am following in your footsteps."

Valya moves into the family room. She is a little shocked. She sits in her chair.

"Dad?"

Valya feels the heat behind her eyes. "When?"

"When what?"

"When do you leave?"

Dava lets out sigh and sits on the arm of the couch across from her father. "Next week."

Valya closes her eyes tight hoping this is just a dream that her daughter is not leaving her all alone, not now, not so soon after her bondmate's death.

"Dad?"

"How long?" Valya doesn't look at her as tears start to fall.

"Six months."

Valya's head shoots up, "Six months? What?"

"I have three months of training then three more months of specialized training. There will be times that I can come home, I mean if you will have me."

Valya looks at her daughter, "Of course I will have you Dava, I love you. I…I can't believe this. I can't believe you are leaving."

"It really is best for me Dad. You have to know that."

"What…what about Mia?"

"Dad. Mia has moved on which is exactly what I am trying to do."

"And you think running away is moving on?" Valya stands now.

"I am not running away Dad. I am running toward something."

"Seems like running away to me. What did I do? Have I not been patient enough? Have I not…"

"…Dad, what are you doing? This isn't about you. This is about me and what I need."

Valya looks at her daughter. "I …I don't know what to say."

"It's not like you're going to be alone Dad. You have Akira."

Valya feels like she has been hit in the gut. "Wh..what are you talking about?"

"Oh give me a break. I saw you. I saw the two of you."

Valya furrows her brow and shakes her head, "What? I…I don't understand. When?"

"You were right there." Dava points at the kitchen. "You were hugging."

Valya tries to remember when this happened.

"I slipped out of the hospital and I saw you. Know the hill up there?" Dava points at the kitchen window. "I had a bird's eye view of you two."

"When you escaped the hospital." Valya says it more to herself. "That is not what it looked like Dava." Valya stands now.

"Mom wasn't even dead a week and you are in the arms of another woman. Guess some things never change."

"You are out of line Dava! I am not in a relationship with Akira. She was here helping me."

"Yeah I saw."

"And what exactly did you see? Tell me. Huh? Did you see us kissing? Huh? What _exactly_ did you see Dava? And who did you see it with?"

Dava narrows her eyes at her father, "What difference does it make who I was with."

Valya calms herself, "Because honey if you were with Shadow, she wanted you to see what _she_ wanted, not what was real. Think. What did you see?"

Valya can see her daughter thinking back on the memory. "You two were hugging."

"Why?" Valya's voice is calmer now.

"You…you were crying." Dava looks at her father. "Why were you crying?"

Valya lets out a sigh. "I just lost your mother. I …I was breaking apart Dava. I lost her and I was so afraid I was going to lose you too. Akira happened to be here."

"_Happened_ to be here? Come on Dad."

Valya wipes at her cheek. "It's true. What you didn't see was Shepard was here as well as Arelia and Akira. All three of them took turns staying with me so that I wouldn't be alone. It just so happens that on that night, the night you slipped the hospital staff you saw me and Akira. Nothing is going on between us. I did not…" Valya shakes her head, "I was not unfaithful Dava, you _have_ to believe me. I was not unfaithful to your mother. I know how much I hurt her and how much I hurt you. I wouldn't do that to you again."

After a few minutes Dava says in a calm voice, "I see how you look at her Dad."

Valya slumps down in her chair again as she lets out a long breath.

"You have feelings for her don't you?"

Valya is surprised at how calm her daughter is. She figured she would be yelling at her. "I…I honestly don't know Dava." She looks up her daughter, "I honestly don't know."

Dava walks over and sits on the couch across from her father. "I believe you."

Valya looks at her with a questioning look.

"I believe you did not cheat on Mom again. I know Shadow said things to me that weren't true. She had a way of using the truth for her own purposes. Twisting it for her pleasure." Dava averts her eyes.

Valya stands and sits next to her daughter on the couch. She takes her hand. "I cannot believe how mature and grown up you have become."

"The commandos have really helped me Dad. I need to do this. I hope you will someday understand that."

"I do…I do honey. I understand. And I'm sorry that you didn't feel comfortable telling me this sooner." Valya squeezes her daughter's hand. "I …I am going to miss you. I am going to really, really miss you." She places her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I love you Dava that will never change not ever."


	35. Chapter 35

**VANCOUVER, EARTH**

The skyball stadium was filled to the brim. The news outlets kept saying this is the year for the Storm that new recruits to the team should help the team get into the championship. There are high hopes in Vancouver, they take their sports very seriously.

The emotion of the crowd was something palpable. When each team member was announced on the Storm the crowd erupted. Liara and Shepard both had tears in their eyes when they saw how the crowd reacted to their daughter Mia. If Shepard didn't know better she would say they cheered louder when Mia's name was announced. Maybe it is because Mia is the only asari on the team, a pressure their daughter has spoken about. Sports writers often times say that skyball is an asari game, but the sport has penetrated all races. The bracket the Storm is in is one of the toughest in the conference.

Tonight the Storm play their neighbors and rivals, the Seattle Cyclones. Shepard, Liara, Raina, Eva and Little A could not wipe the smiles off their faces when Mia scored the first goal. The fans around them were very complimentary of her performance. We have a chance this year finally because of T'Soni, one said, she rocks one said, I would tap that said another, Liara had to grab Shepard's arm so the human would not turn around to see who actually said that. The asari did not want Shepard to get into a fight.

The stadium was mostly full of humans. Liara and the girls felt like they were the only asari in the place. It surprised Shepard how odd it felt for her. Though she is human she has lived among asari for so long she almost forgot what it was like to be around mostly humans. It was nice to not be recognized or if she and Liara were recognized, it was nice not to know.

After the first half while the kids walked around to check out the stadium and grab some snacks Shepard remained seated with Liara next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Liara.

Shepard squeezes Liara's hand, "Just how proud I am of our family."

Liara rests her head on her bondmate's shoulder.

Shepard turns her head and kisses Liara's temple. "Ever think of having more?"

"More what?"

"Children."

Liara sits up in her chair and looks at Shepard wide-eyed. "What?"

Shepard smiles, "Calm down Liara, it was just a question."

"Hav…Have you?"

Shepard shrugs her shoulders, "I have thought about it."

Liara is a bit shocked. She looks straight ahead at the empty field. Suddenly she feels a bit hot.

Shepard wraps her arm around her shoulders. "I am just thinking out loud Liara. No need to worry."

Liara nods without saying a word.

Shepard squeezes her shoulders then lets go. She wonders if saying something was a mistake.

"Dad can you help?"

Shepard quickly stands and grabs some food from Raina. "Got it."

Liara stands to let her girls pass by. She moves down a seat so Little A can sit between her and Shepard.

Raina sits down on the other side of Liara while Eva is on Raina's right. She hands her mom a drink and a soft pretzel.

"What is this?"

"It's really good Mom, you have to try it."

Eva leans over, "This is what you can dip it into if you want. I prefer mine plain though."

"How much have you girls eaten?"

Raina and Eva look at each other and laugh. "Umm we haven't kept track Mom," says Raina.

Liara sniffs the pretzel.

Raina studies her mother. "You okay Mom?"

"Fine." Liara takes a small bite of the pretzel.

"You don't seem fine."

"Don't." Liara looks at her daughter and Raina's smile stops. Liara takes another bite. "This is good."

Eva leans over again, "Told you."

Raina looks straight ahead fighting the heat behind her eyes.

"So you think Mia will get another goal?" asks Little A.

Shepard noticed how Liara moved down a chair and realizes now that she should not have said anything about having another child.

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"Mia. You think she will score another goal?"

Shepard pats Little A's knee, "I don't know, let's hope so."

"The game is pretty close; hopefully they will come out winners." The Storm are losing 2-1.

Shepard is about to say something when the crowd erupts as the two teams take the field for the second half.

"She looks good don't you think?" asks Little A, she leans in to yell so her father can hear her.

"Yes she does."

The second half was intense. The roars from the crowd on a close shot that just missed, the encouragement they yelled, it was addicting. Shepard and Little A as well as the rest of the family were on their feet more than in their seats.

"Come on T'Soni get it in!" yells a nearby fan.

Shepard wanted to remind him that it is a team sport and not up to only one person but in her heart of hearts she too was hoping for Mia to score a goal to tie them up.

With two minutes left in the game, the Storm has been pressing and pressing. They were winning the ball possession game but the scoreboard still showed 2-1. Mia's teammate scored. Shepard had to cover her ears the noise from the crowd was so loud.

The last two minutes was something out of a vid. The Storm pressed. Picks were made and suddenly Mia was open. Raising her hand to indicate she was open the ball was there. Mia lowered her shoulder when an opposing player closed the space. Mia plowed right through her as if she wasn't there. She fakes left then moves right and shoots. The ball hit the post then went in giving the Storm the lead for the first time in the game with only thirty seconds left.

When the opposing team started after the whistle the player Mia plowed through went straight for the asari. She was not playing the ball or trying to get open. It was as if Shepard could see the player's face, the determination, the want for revenge. Shepard yelled Mia look out which obviously her daughter did not hear. But she saw her daughter react when the opposing player was almost upon her. Mia shielded herself quickly then was hit hard which sent her off her feet and rolling on the ground.

The final game sound was heard throughout the stadium after the crowd as one entity gasped. The Storm players swarmed around the opposing player and soon both teams were pushing and shouting at each other. The referees were trying to get things under control while Shepard was hoping to see her daughter emerge from the crowd of players.

As the conflict died down there she was. Mia was on her feet. Her arm was around a Storm player and she gingerly walked back to the team's bench with the rest of her teammates. The crowd applauded that she was okay, but Shepard would not feel better until she saw her daughter in person.

Liara switches places with Little A, "Do you think she is okay?"

"I'm sure she is fine."

"Can we go?"

The crowd was starting to file out. Shepard nodded her head and grabbed their bags of souvenirs then walked down a few flights of concrete stairs. Once on the main level she led her family to a gate where access was restricted. The security guard looked at her pass and allowed them entry. It is for family and friends of the players. They get to wait in a room for the players to come out.

It took about thirty-five minutes before Mia appeared. Eva was the first to spot her enter the doorway.

"Mia!" Eva quickly runs to her and hugs her. "You were amazing, amazing!"

"Thanks."

Other family and friends in the room come up and pat Mia on the shoulder. Shepard is proud to see how they treat her daughter, she is grateful to have seen her play. After Raina, Little A and Liara have their hugs, Shepard approaches.

"How ya doing sport?"

"Good, just a little sore. Nothing is broken or anything."

Shepard studies her daughter. She places her hands on both shoulders. "I am so damn proud of you. You were fantastic." She pulls Mia into a hug and holds her tight.

"Thanks Dad."

"Hey T'Soni!"

Mia breaks the hug to see one of her teammates.

"Great game! See ya day after!"

"See ya!" says Mia.

"Day after?" asks Shepard.

"Yeah. We get tomorrow off, though we are supposed to watch vid on the next game, see how the opponent plays."

"When did you get so tough Mia?" asks Eva. "I can't believe you just plowed over that girl."

Mia smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

Shepard leans in so as not to be overheard. "She say something to you?"

"Who?"

"The girl who hit you?"

"Oh…nothing worth repeating. I have heard worse."

"And you are sure that you are okay?"

Mia rolls her eyes, "Yes Dad I'm fine."

"Okay okay sorry, it's my job to worry ya know."

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Of course." Shepard turns to her family, "All right all let's get going. Time to grab some grub."

* * *

After dinner Mia joined her family back at the hotel.

Raina, Eva and Little A situated the furniture so there was enough room for all four girls to sleep on the floor.

"What's this?" asks Mia.

"We are going to have a sleepover," says Little A.

"Yeah, we rented some vids. We can be together like old times," says Eva.

"Please stay with us," says Raina as her squeezes Mia's hand.

"Well with that kind of invitation how can I say no?" Mia laughs.

"Yes!" Little A jumps up and claps her hands. "I will get the snacks."

"Snacks? You just had dinner," says Liara.

"Mom," says Eva, "we have to have snacks when we watch vids don't you know that?"

Eva practically skips into the bedroom she is sharing with her sister to help Little A.

"So are the parents allowed?" asks Shepard.

"Nope," says Raina.

Shepard acts wounded, "What? Not even the first vid?"

Raina hugs her dad, "Not even the first vid."

"Okay okay."

"We are still having brunch in the morning though right?" asks Liara.

"Brunch?" asks Little A as she sets out some bowls and starts filling them with snacks.

Mia laughs a little. "It's like a late breakfast early lunch. Julie suggested this restaurant and I made reservations."

"Julie?" Little A nudges Mia.

Mia laughs, "It's not like that," she pushes her sister playfully, "she and Beth are my dorm roommates."

"Uh huh."

"Nice to see you still have a one track mind Little A."

The young asari opens her mouth.

Eva and Raina start to laugh.

"Okay, well I guess that is our cue," says Shepard. "Good night girls, don't stay up too late." Shepard hugs each daughter as does Liara.

She and Liara retired to their bedroom.

"They are going to stay up too late you know," says Liara, "tomorrow will be ruined."

Shepard sighs as she gets into her pajamas. "Ruined? I think you are being a little over dramatic, don't you? Things will be fine. They need this time together."

Liara just sighs. She enters the attached bathroom.

Shepard is not sure what is going on with her bondmate. She has seen Liara in moods before and she is trying not to overreact. She climbs into bed and gets under the covers. She figures Liara just needs time, for what she is not sure, but she will wait until the asari comes to her.

Liara comes out of the bathroom with pajamas on. "You asleep?" she whispers.

"No." Shepard sits up and pulls back the covers on Liara's side.

The asari slips under the covers. She lies down and turns her back toward Shepard.

Shepard lies back down remaining on her back. "It was quite a game wasn't it?"

"It was."

When she doesn't say anything more Shepard wonders if Liara has already fallen asleep.

Liara turns around to face her.

Shepard lies on her side to face Liara. "What is it?"

"Are you serious because you have been known to joke about this?"

Shepard kisses Liara's nose. "I …well I am serious Liara. I know I have joked about it before but now with the kids grown I…well I miss them all so much and only one is out of the house."

"But that is not the reason to have another child Elly."

Shepard feels a twinge in her gut. "I know. You're right. You're right."

"It's a lot to think about Elly."

"It is I know." Shepard looks at her. "Look. I didn't mean to upset you Liara. Can you tell me why you are so against it?"

Liara looks away then moves onto her back as she lets out a long sigh. "I am not against it exactly."

Shepard props up on her elbow so she can see her bondmate's face. "Then what is it?"

"With our kids starting to live their own lives, I was looking forward to us having more freedom."

"To do what exactly?"

Liara rolls her eyes, "I don't know Elly, something different."

Shepard is taken aback a little by her tone. She doesn't react however. She just nods her head and says, "Okay."

Liara lets out another sigh. "I'm tired." She turns her back on Shepard as she rolls onto her side. "Good night."

"Night." Shepard watches Liara's back for a while. When Liara's breathing slows she knows she has fallen asleep. Shepard rolls over and gets out of bed. She sneaks into the main room of the suite where the girls are watching vids, talking and laughing.

Shepard sits against the wall hugging her knees. Her mind goes back in time to when her kids were little blue babies. She remembers being on the Normandy talking to Liara about their future. She joked about lots of blue babies and they have had a lot, four is a lot, but with her extended lifespan due to her nanites Shepard has been thinking more seriously about having another child. Truth be told she would have four more, well maybe two more. Being a father to the girls has been the best job she has ever had. She couldn't be more proud of what she and Liara have accomplished and how each child has grown and matured. She will never know what it is like to bring a child into the world to actually give birth to one, but being able to shape and mold a baby into adulthood has fulfilled the retired Captain more than she could have hoped.

Her eyes tear up as she thinks of Raina now a Doctor of Psychiatry. She knows her daughter will be successful because of who she has become. With the heartache of dealing with her gift, Raina has overcome a lot in her young asari life. Now she has prospered and is ready to begin a new chapter.

Mia is already blazing her own trail. To be the only asari on a professional skyball team must have been daunting for her daughter, but she faced it with tremendous strength and courage, something Shepard attributes to Liara. She hasn't known a stronger or more courageous person than Dr. Liara T'Soni.

Shepard looks at the back of Eva's head and smiles when her daughter laughs at the scene on the vid. Her daughter the writer. Her daughter who seems to be in love. Now Eva has not told her so but she has seen the signs enough in her life to know it when she sees it. She wonders when her daughter will approach them to ask to leave with James. When the young man said he would be traveling the galaxy she knew right then and there that Eva would soon leave the nest.

Shepard wipes her cheek as a tear drops. Little A is going through so much right now. Shepard knows how much her youngest misses Kaya and is proud of her for how she is dealing with the long distance relationship. It is one of the hardest things in life to do, let go. Let go of the person you love in hopes that one day they will return. It is something she and Liara have done once so far and will have to do it three more times.

Each child has been taught, prepped and tested. Shepard feels she and Liara have done the best they could do and it has been wonderful to have the Matriarch Aethyta as part of their lives. She hopes the Matriarch is around for a few more years because the changes in these kids are happening fast and it is such an exciting time for all four of them.

Perhaps Liara is right. Having a child to fill the places left empty when her grown children leave is not a good reason to bring a new child into the world. But she cannot help wonder if there is something else that is going on, another reason maybe why Liara seems against it. Shepard smiles to herself when she realizes she has the time to find out. Whether or not another child is in their future, the retired Captain feels blessed to have Liara in her life. So many things would have gone wrong if it were not for Liara. The asari has been her rock through thick and thin. Liara taught her how to love, how to wonder at the galaxy, how to look for the good in others instead of expecting the worst in them. Dr. Liara T'Soni saved Shepard's life in more ways than one which is why she wants to be there for her bondmate now. Something is going on and hopefully in time, Liara will confide in the retired Captain.

Whatever lies ahead Shepard knows they will be all right. The love of family has gotten them through so much already. She and Liara laid a strong foundation for their children. Now it is time to watch them grow, learn, make mistakes, overcome and love.

Laughter snaps Shepard from her reverie. She looks up at the vid and smiles. She loves how her children get along. She loves the sound of their laughter. All of the kids may not be out of the house yet, but Shepard misses each one already.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Hi all. Thank you for coming along on this journey. I do plan on starting a new story so we can see what happens with the kids. I love writing about them and from your reviews and PMs you seem to love them as much as I do. _

_I want to thank those of you have read more than one or even all of my stories. When I look back at my first one I kind of laugh because I didn't know how the formatting worked on the fan fiction site. And some of my chapters phew do I go on and on and on. LOL. I purposely have not gone back to fix anything in my stories because I kind of want a history to see that I have improved. That hopefully my writing now is better than my writing then. Even if it is small improvements such as using the same verb tense, which I still catch myself NOT doing LOL. I hope to take more classes and further improve because I know I have a lot to learn and I mean A LOT._

_Your encouragement though really helps me and I am so appreciative. Words really cannot express what it means to hear from each and every one of you, so thank you. Thank you._


End file.
